Dance or Die
by klaudynka061192
Summary: Zapraszam was w świat tańca, hip hopu i "zgejowionego" w tym co robi Edwarda Cullena. Zabiorę was do najlepszej szkoły tańca na świecie, gdzie szkolą się najlepsi tancerze i uczą najlepsi z najlepszych. Co się stanie gdy na drodze przystojnego kobieciarza stanie drobna brunetka, a na dodatek niezła laska. Jego życie wywróci się do góry nogami, czy może nic się nie zmieni?
1. Prolog

Moje najbardziej popularne opowiadanie i choć na chwile obecna nie jest jeszcze zakończone, zdobyło bardzo wiele nagród i jest cenione wśród czytelników. Ja ze swojej strony zachęcam do czytania oraz komentowania. Kolejne rozdziały będę stopniowo wrzucać.

Pozdrawiam

Klaudia

**###**

PROLOG

Marzenia czasem się spełniają. Naprawdę. A najlepszym dowodem na to jestem ja. Siedzę właśnie w samolocie do Los Angeles, by zrealizować to, o czym zawsze marzyłam. I dzięki swojej wytrwałości i uporowi będę się szkolić u najlepszych światowych choreografów. I samego Edwarda Cullena. Mojej platonicznej miłości. Zakochałam się w tym facecie, gdy zobaczyłam go po raz pierwszy na YouTube. To, co on potrafi … On nie ma kręgosłupa, a ponad piętnaście piruetów kręci sobie od tak. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że choreografię jest w stanie wymyślić w dwie minuty przed rozpoczęciem zajęć. Takie przynajmniej krążą plotki. A u niego „lajcik" oznacza zapierdzielanie i piętnaście ruchów na sekundę. Nie widziałam go nigdy na żywo, ale nie zdziwię się, jeśli będą mnie musieli zbierać z podłogi, bo zemdleję na jego widok. A na dodatek jest cholernie przystojny. Nie widziałam w swoim życiu przystojniejszego od niego. Niestety, jest podobno cholernym kobieciarzem. Ale przecież nie jadę tam po to, by zachwycać się Edwardem Cullenem, tylko po to, by się rozwijać. By stać się wszechstronnym tancerzem. Broadway Broadwayem, ale ja uważam, że najlepszą szkołą jest Millenium Dance Complex w Los Angeles. To tam znajdę najlepszych nauczycieli i choreografów na świecie. To tam znajdują się twórcy video clipów.

Nie wiem co się stanie w najbliższej przyszłości. Wiem tylko tyle, że czeka mnie ciężka praca. Ciężka harówka dzień w dzień, by coś osiągnąć. Ale jestem do tego przyzwyczajona. Parę godzin dziennie na sali treningowej to normalne w moim przypadku. I nie poddam się, bo to jest najgorsze, co może zrobić tancerz. Jadę tam po to, by spełnić swoje marzenia oraz podnieść swój i tak już wysoki poziom. Chcę stać się wszechstronną tancerką, która bez problemu będzie w stanie zatańczyć każdą technikę. Wiem, że to wymaga czasu, ale to są moje marzenia. I tego jak na razie się trzymajmy.


	2. Rozdział 1

ROZDZIAL 1

[Millionaires – Just got paid let's get laid]

Miałem właśnie piętnastominutową przerwę pomiędzy zajęciami. Przede mną już trzecie tego dnia i na szczęście ostatnie. Ale teraz już tylko master class. Raczej stały skład.

Siedziałem oparty o lustro z laptopem na kolanach w poszukiwaniu piosenki na zaraz. Chciałem zrobić dziś coś innego, ale jednak w moim stylu. I o dziwo nie będzie to jakiś wielki zapierdziel jak to mam w zwyczaju robić. Będzie naprawdę chill.

– Cześć braciszku. Co dzisiaj robisz? – spytał Emmet, dosiadając się do mnie i zaglądając mi przez ramię.

– Siema. Zobaczysz – odpowiedziałem z chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach, nie odwracając wzroku od monitora.

– Taa… Pewnie jak zwykle zapierdzielaj ile wlezie, a na końcu jeszcze najlepiej potknij się o własne nogi – powiedział, śmiejąc się i oberwał ode mnie w ramię.

– Przesadzasz

– Wcale nie. O, patrz, jakaś nowa dupa – dodał, a ja automatycznie spojrzałem w kierunku wejścia. Do sali weszła niewielka brunetka. Dodam, że całkiem niezła, ale wyglądała na cholernie zagubioną.

– Hej chłopaki. Widzę, że obczajacie nowy towar. – Usłyszeliśmy obaj Jaspera.

– Stary, a jak inaczej? – odpowiedział mój braciszek, a ja wróciłem do swojego poprzedniego zajęcia.

– I jak?

– Nawet całkiem niezła, ale wydaje mi się, że ona tu sobie nie poradzi.

– Wiesz, pozory mylą.

– Co powiesz na mały zakładzik? – zaproponował Misiek

– Okej. O pięć dych.

– Okej.

– Czy wy nigdy nie przestaniecie? – spytałem, ale to było pytanie retoryczne w tym przypadku.

Spojrzałem na zegarek, a potem rozejrzałem się po sali. Większość już była, a pora też odpowiednia.

– Okej. Let's go bitches! – powiedziałem, podnosząc się i włączając muzykę. – Zaczynamy!

Brzuszki. Pompki. Rozciąganko. Izolacja. Przez całą rozgrzewkę ukradkiem obserwowałem nową dziewczynę. I muszę przyznać, że amatorką to ona nie była. Ale zobaczymy co będzie dalej i czy poradzi sobie z choreografią. Gejoza z elementami gangsterski. Tego jeszcze nie było. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Zobaczymy…

Pokazywałem ruch po ruchu. Uczyłem sekwencję po sekwencji. Powoli, by każdy mógł załapać. Wiem i w 100% zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, że moje choreografie są cholernie trudne i czasami tylko ja jestem w stanie je zatańczyć. Ale skądś w końcu musiał się wziąć ten tytuł jednego z najlepszych tancerzy i choreografów na świecie. Większość myśli, że dzięki temu czemuś mam wyjebane na wszystko i nic mnie nie interesuje. A tak wcale nie jest. Ten cholerny tytuł mi tak naprawdę przeszkadza. Zaczynałem tańczyć, bo mi się to podobało i chciałem mieć z tego zabawę, a że mam ogromny talent… Wolałbym być nic nieznaczącym dobrym tancerzem i czerpać z tego frajdę, zabawę i energię, niż być gwiazdą. Taaa… tak właśnie wiele osób mnie postrzega. Niestety. Gdyby nie to, że moi rodzice są świetnymi tancerzami i to, że uczę w najlepszej szkole na świecie, założonej przez moich kochanych rodziców, to pewnie tańczyłbym z potrzeby serca, a nie ze względu na to, że ludzie ode mnie wymagają tego, bym był zajebisty i w ogóle. Jedynymi osobami, które znają mnie tak naprawdę jest moja paczka, z moim rodzeństwem na czele. Emmet, Alice, Rose i Jasper. No jeszcze ewentualnie Jake, ale on przyjaźni się ze mną tylko i wyłącznie za względu na sławę i laski. Choć oczywiście mi tego nie powie, ja jednak i tak wiem swoje.

Nauczyłem już dosyć spory fragment mojej chorełki. Nie była ona trudna. Oj, no dobra, może trochę. Ale przecież ci ludzie chodzą tu po to, by podnieść swój poziom, co nie?

– Jakieś pytania?

– Tak, ja mam jedno. – Usłyszałem słodki głosik. Spojrzałem w stronę, z której dobiegł i moje oczy zatrzymały się na TEJ brunetce. – Jak masz _take that ring of my fucking hand… _– _Ja pierdolę, jak ona to wypowiedziała_. – To co robisz z głową? Robisz z nią coś konkretnego, czy to obojętne?

– Czekaj… – powiedziałem i sprawdziłem parę wersji. – Wiesz, jakoś nie ma to dla mnie większego znaczenia, ale też nie chciałbym, aby głowa gdy idzie za ręką, poszła strasznie do tyłu. Okej? – odpowiedziałem i spojrzałem na nią. _Kurde, ona naprawdę jest niezła. _

– Tak. Dzięki.

– Ed – odezwał się Misiek. – Jak odstawiasz lewą nogę do boku, to ręka… Masz tam pięść, czy gejowską piąstkę?

– Pięść.

– Dzięki.

– Okej. W takim razie dalej. Po _take that ring of my fucking hand_, mamy chwilkę freestylu. Zróbcie tam jakieś pozy, czy coś, ale by było w klimacie oczywiście. Potem tak jakby odbijamy się od podłogi, mając na palcach lewa nogę, a prawa ręka pokazywała pieniądze i takie tam… Wiecie o co mi chodzi? Dokładnie. Następnie zmieniamy ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, poprzez zgięcie ich w kolanach. Potem robimy slajd w prawo, a lewą nogę stawiamy do przodu i zamykamy je środek – zewnątrz i na dwa charakterystyczne eeee….eeee… które usłyszycie w piosence przekręcamy głowę w prawo, a potem w lewo. Tak! – Powiedziałem gdy wykonali poprawnie ruch. – Cofamy się odrobinę trzema kroczkami do tyłu, trzymając ręce u góry zgięte w łokciach i znowu na to eee…eee… robimy jakieś ruchy rękoma. Nie są one określone. Potem robimy krok do przodu od prawej i potem od lewej i oba kroki z rękami. Tylko ma być to wulgarne, typu: Kurwa, chcesz się bić!? Czy coś. Jasne?

– Ed, na misia czy nie? – odezwał się Jasper, który stał gdzieś z tyłu sali.

– Nie!

– Dzięki.

– Potem zginamy w dół tułów, trzęsąc im odrobinę, po czym podnosimy się szybko w górę, zamykając ręce. Yhy. Tak. I to byłby koniec – powiedziałem uśmiechając się, a na sali rozległy się brawa, na co mój uśmiech się powiększył. – Powtórzymy milion razy. Pokażę wam co i jak. Potem dwa razy i grupy – zakomunikowałem, a potem podszedłem do laptopa i włączyłem muzykę. Z głośników popłynęła piosenka Millionaires, a ja byłem w swoim żywiole. Jaram się wackinem, nawet nie wiem czemu. Nie jestem homo, ani bi. Jestem w 100% hetero, a że ten styl cholernie mi się podoba. Cóż… można to przemilczeć w sumie.

Zacząłem tańczyć i powiem szczerze, że ta choreografia strasznie mi się podobała. Może to przez piosenkę, ale mniejsza z tym. Najlepsze było _take that ring of my fucking hand. _Wyciągnięta dłoń prosto przed siebie. Na _fucking_, lekko macham dłonią w stylu: a odwal się, i na _hand_ energicznie idzie w tył. _Kurwa, że ja to wymyśliłem._

Grupa zatańczyła ze mną dwa razy, po czym przeszedłem pomiędzy nimi i podzieliłem na dwie grupy. – Dziesiątki i dwudziestki. – Powiedziałem wskazując na dwie grupy. – Na początek zapraszam dziesiątki. Raz ze mną. Raz sami.

Najpierw były dziesiątki. I powiem szczerze, że… znieważyli to, co ja wymyśliłem. Powiem wprost. Zbezcześcili to. Nie podobało mi się. No może poza Emem i Jazzem, ale oni to inna bajka. A potem przyszedł czas na dwudziestki i w tej grupie była TA brunetka. Zatańczyłem najpierw z nimi, a potem ich obserwowałem. I znowu wszyscy do dupy, choć zaraz… Moje oczy spoczęły na tej nowej dziewczynie i weźcie mnie kurwa trzymajcie. Każdy ruch perfekcyjnie wykonany, choć z nutką własnej inwencji twórczej i na dodatek w takim zajebistym klimacie. Widać było w niej tę pasję, i to że rzeczywiście wczuła się w tą choreografię. Niezwykle seksowna. Na jej twarzy miała tą charakterystyczną minę mówiącą: mam wyjebane na wszystko. Obserwowałem tylko ją i nie mogłem oderwać od niej oczu. Nowy talent Millenium Dance Complex? Gdzie ona była do tej pory?

– Usiądźcie wszyscy pod lustrem. – zakomunikowałem i wyszedłem na środek. Kocham przemówienia. – Jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy są choreografie trudne i trudniejsze…

– I te twoje, czyli mega zajebiście trudne. – Usłyszałem Emmeta na drugim końcu sali.

– Spierdalaj! – Ot takie małe wtrącenie. – Co prawda, myślałem, że ta chorełka jest prosta, ale niestety nie wszyscy się w niej odnaleźli. Ale chciałbym wyróżnić jedną osobę…

– I ta osobą jestem ja – powiedział Jazz, wychodząc na środek.

– Sorry Jazz, ale to nie ty. Przykro mi – powiedziałem i na niego spojrzałem.

– Wiesz co kurwa Cullen, obrażam się na ciebie – powiedział cieniutkim głosikiem, starając wcielić się w geja, a cała salę wypełnił śmiech.

– Wracając do tematu. Chciałbym wyróżnić dzisiaj jedną osobę, która niesamowicie wczuła się w tą choreografię i bardzo mi się spodobała. Wykonała naprawdę niezłą robotę. I ta osobą jest… – powiedziałem i zakręciłem pięć obrotów, zatrzymując się i wskazując na TĄ brunetkę, a jej oczy stały się ogromne z niedowierzania. Podszedłem do niej i wyciągnąłem rękę, by pomóc jej wstać. Jej oczy nagle się zwęziły, a dolna warga została przygryziona. Wyciągnęła rękę w moim kierunku, lecz mi jej nie podała, tylko co zrobiła? Machnęła dłonią tak jak w chorełce. Kurwa, czy mi się zdaje, czy ktoś jeszcze półtorej godziny temu, był tu zagubiony? Ale poddała mi w końcu dłoń i gdy się zetknęły, poczułem jakiś prąd, impuls, czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale mniejsza z tym. – Jak masz na imię?

– Bella. – Pasuje do niej. – W takim razie brawa dla Belli – zakomunikowałem i wyciągnąłem dziewczynę na środek. – Em, nagraj – powiedziałem zwracając się do brata.

– Żartujesz sobie? – spytała Bella.

– Nie, ale jeśli nie chcesz, to nie umieszczę tego w necie. No chyba, że będzie zajebiście. Wtedy nawet nie będę się pytał, – powiedziałem i mrugnąłem do niej. – Zatańcz najlepiej jak potrafisz i po prostu się tym baw.

Muzyka popłynęła z głośników i nasza dwójka na środku zaczęła tańczyć. Ja to ja, ale dziewczyna zrobiła na mnie naprawdę duże wrażenie.

Nadszedł ten moment w piosence i mój ulubiony ruch w całej choreografii. Postanowiłem zaryzykować. Najwyżej spieprzę nagranie. Podszedłem do niej, a ona obróciła ode mnie głowę i tylko wyciągnęła dłoń w moim kierunku, by machnąć mi nią przed nosem. Ja pierdolę, czy ona czyta mi w myślach?

Po zajęciach rozwaliłem się na kanapach w recepcji i czekałem na moją paczkę. Po tych trzech półtoragodzinnych zajęciach byłem padnięty. Naprawdę. Brakło mi sił. Tak. Mi też się to czasem zdarzało. Ale co się dziwić. 4,5h intensywnego tańca na 200% swoich możliwości i za oknem środek lata. Położyłem nogi na stoliku i chciałem trochę wypocząć i zregenerować siły. Bella zaraz po tym jak zatańczyliśmy zwinęła się szybko. I szkoda trochę, bo chciałem z nią pogadać chwilkę. Ale może jeszcze kiedyś się uda. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

– Te, Wiewióra, to było naprawdę niezłe. – Usłyszałem swojego brata, który rozwalił się na wprost mnie na sofie.

Wiewióra, cóż… ta ksywka wzięła się od moich cudnych włosów, które kolorem przypominają sierść wiewiórki. Miedziane.

– Wiem – przytaknąłem mu, a na mojej twarzy zagościł łobuzerski uśmieszek.

– Ej, Ed. A czy ty jakoś wcześniej zgadałeś się z tą Bellą, czy jak, bo filmik wyszedł zajebiście. Zgraliście się w tańcu potwornie – dodał Jazz.

– Nie. Raptem zamieniłem z nią dwa zdania na zajęciach i to było wszystko. Ale muszę przyznać, że świetnie tańczy.

– Masz w 100% rację – powiedział Misiek.

– Zawsze mam – dodałem i pokazałem mu język. Emmett z Jazzem zaczęli się śmiać i również ja po chwili do nich dołączyłem. Śmialiśmy się tak dobrą chwilę, dopóki do pomieszczenia nie weszła TA brunetka. Jak na zawołanie wszyscy trzej przestaliśmy się śmiać, a nasze oczy spoczęły na niej. Dziewczyna w ogóle nie zwróciła na nas uwagi. Na nosie miała Ray Bany w różową panterkę, w uszach słuchawki od iPoda, a co miała na sobie? To nas samców najbardziej interesowało. Krótkie jeansowe spodenki, które odsłaniały jej zgrabne i długie nogi. Wszyscy trzej zlustrowaliśmy je od dołu do góry i z góry na dół. Opuściła centrum olewając nas na całej linii. Wróciliśmy już do normalnego stanu rzeczy, a Emmett z Jasperem oberwali od swoim dziewczyn w tył głowy, co wywołało u mnie głośny chichot.

– My rozumiemy, że Bella ma świetną figurę, ale żeby aż tak… – powiedziała Rosalie.

– Jemu to się nie dziwię, ale wy? – powiedziała moja siostra, wskazując na mnie.

– Kocurku, ode mnie to się odwal, okej. A tak w ogóle to wy się znacie?

– Była u mnie na zajęciach – wyjaśniła Rose. – I zatańczyła po prostu fenomenalnie. Ma talent dziewczyna. Pogadałyśmy z nią chwilę. Byłam ciekawa skąd się wzięła i okazało się, że Phoenix.

– Z Phoenix? – dopytywał się Jazz – To kawałek stąd.

– Ale co się dziwić – zaczął Misiek. – Dla niego przylatują nawet z końca świata – dokończył, mając oczywiście mnie na myśli. – Ale dziewczyny, gdybyście wiedziały, co ona zrobiła u niego na zajęciach. Weszła do sali taka szara myszka, a pod koniec okazała się wulkanem energii.

– Wiewióra, a ty co o niej myślisz? – spytała Alice.

– Cóż… muszę przyznać, ze jest naprawdę świetną tancerką, a jeśli mówicie, że zatańczyła też doskonale modern, to powiem tak… takich ludzi nam tutaj potrzeba. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zbieram się do domu. Jestem styrany, umordowany i marzę o prysznicu i łóżku.

– A z kim w tym łóżku będziesz? – dopytywał się ciekawski Jasper.

– Sam, wiesz – odpowiedziałem mu śmiejąc się pod nosem.

– Ta jasne, bo ci uwierzę.

– Naprawdę. Nie pieprzyłem się z żadną laską od… – dobre pytanie, od kiedy?

– Ty i celibat? Coś mi tu nie gra.

– Wiecie co, mam was dość – zakomunikowałem i opuściłem budynek.

Miałem już naprawdę serdecznie dość ich komentarzy: kobieciarz, erotoman itp. Lubię kobiety. Z reszta jaki facet ich nie lubi. Korzystam z życia. Po prostu. Najwidoczniej jeszcze nie znalazłem tej jedynej na swej drodze.


	3. Rozdział 2

ROZDZIAŁ 2

[Beyonce – Naughty girl]

Miałem sobie wczoraj odpocząć, a co kurwa? Moja cudowna paczka wyciągnęła mnie do klubu. Szczerze? Nie chciało mi się, ale przecież Cullen nie opuszcza żadnej imprezy. No i poszedłem. Laski do mnie lgnęły, jak zwykle z resztą i zaliczyłem jedną w kiblu. Czyli normalka. Nie żebym je jakoś wykorzystywał, czy coś. Dawały, to brałem. Co się będę przejmował.

I tak wyglądało moje życie. Mniej więcej oczywiście. Mój najdłuższy związek trwał niecałe 7 dni, a konkretnie 6 dni, 8 godzin i 54 minuty i dodam, że było to w podstawówce. A potem co? Edward Cullen zakończył swoją edukację i poświęcił swoje życie tańcu. I tak jest do dzisiaj.

Spałem sobie spokojnie, gdy coś wrąbało mi się na łóżko, budząc mnie przy tym.

– Wiewióra, wstawaj! – Usłyszałem tuż nad uchem moją siostrę.

– Kurwa, Kocurku! Daj mi spokój!

– Musimy pogadać.

– Teraz? – wyjęczałem, zakrywając głowę kołdrą. – A co ty tu właściwie robisz?

– Mam przecież klucze do twojego mieszkania. – Kurwa, po co ja dałem jej te cholerne klucze? – Ed! Wstawaj! – wrzasnęła i zaczęła ściągać ze mnie kołdrę.

– Jestem nagi! – powiedziałem i od razu podziałało. – Dobra, Kocurku, mów co masz mi do powiedzenia – zakomunikowałem niezadowolony, wiedząc, że i tak się jej nie pozbędę.

– No bo mamy mieć pokaz w przyszłym tygodniu w klubie.

– I?

– I brakuje nam jednej osoby, a prawie wszyscy są zaangażowani w to duże przedsięwzięcie w tym samym czasie co jest showcase.

– I?

– I brakuje nam jednej osoby.

– A ile ma nas być?

– Szóstka.

– No to przecież jest.

– No właśnie nie, bo Jake wyleguje się aktualnie na Hawajach i jak widać ma nas wszystkich w dupie i nie powiedział nawet spierdalaj na do widzenia.

– Kurwa, jego to ja bym najchętniej wyrzucił z MDC. Wkurwia mnie. Przyjaciela udaje tylko wtedy, gdy coś chce, a obrabia nam dupę na prawo i lewo.

– Wiem i nawet zastanawiałam się nad tym, by pogadać na ten temat z rodzicami, ale zobaczymy co będzie dalej.

– Okej. To co z tym showcase?

– Hmmm… no bo tak sobie pomyślałam czy nie wziąć może tej Belli?

– Jakiej znowu kurwa Belli? O kim ty do cholery mówisz? – Co ona mi tu znowu odpierdala. Obudziłem się pięć minut temu, a raczej zostałem drastycznie obudzony, a ta myśli, że będę aktualnie logicznie myślał.

– A z kim filmik umieściłeś wczoraj na YouTubie? – powiedziała już odrobinę wściekła. Dobrą chwilę zajęło mi bym sobie przypomniał.

– No tak. I co?

– Jest naprawdę dobra, a my za bardzo nie mamy kogo wziąć.

– Hmmm… w sumie? Pomyślę, okej?

– Okej.

– A teraz chodź tu – powiedziałem i przytuliłem ją do siebie.

– Wiewióra! – zapiszczała i prawie mi bębenki popękały.

– Kocurku, śpimy!

Ja i moje rodzeństwo. Cóż… Gdy jesteśmy sami, zachowujemy się jak małe dzieci. Tak jakbyśmy zatrzymali się w okresie dzieciństwa. Ale lubiłem to. Naprawdę.

Zmierzałem właśnie w kierunku MDC. W uszach słuchawki, a w głowie powstawała właśnie nowa choreografia. Od rozmowy z Alice, po mózgownicy cały czas krążyła mi ta dziewczyna. Bella. Zastanawiałem się, czy zaryzykować i wziąć ją do showcase. Widziałem ją raptem w jednej choreografii. Dobra, była to moja chorełka i strasznie wysoki poziom. U Rose też sobie poradziła. Ale to było trochę za mało. Jak dla mnie przynajmniej. Muszę ją jeszcze zobaczyć w czymś innym. Wtedy dopiero zdecyduję.

Przekroczyłem próg studia i moim oczom ukazały się zgrabne nogi i sylwetka oparta o blat miejsca pracy recepcjonistki. Tyłek lekko wypięty w tył, głowa oparta o ladę i kawa na wynos stojąca obok.

– Kawa dla mnie? – spytałem podchodząc do niej, ta spojrzała na mnie i ukazały mi się duże brązowe oczy.

– Chyba w snach.

– Sny to ja mam inne – powiedziałem rozmarzonym głosem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ta tylko wywróciła oczami.

– Pracuje tutaj w ogóle ktoś. Stoję tu od dobrych dziesięciu minut.

– Cóż… Jessika pracuje z reguły jak jej się podoba, ale zazwyczaj przychodzi tu na 15:00. Wtedy rozpoczynają się głównie wszystkie zajęcia. Zaraz będzie jedynie High Hells z Kocurkiem.

– Z kim? – spytała i teraz to ja wywróciłem oczami.

– Z Alice. Moją siostrą.

– A no tak. Do niej się właśnie wybieram.

– Znając ją, to się pewnie spóźni. Ale taka już jest – zakomunikowałem. – Bella, prawda? – spytałem, by się upewnić. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. – Zamieściłem filmik z wczoraj na YouTubie.

– Wiem

– I?

– I połowa moich znajomych chce mnie zabić – oznajmiła śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem.

– Czemu?

– Nie wszystkich kopnął taki zaszczyt, by znaleźć się na jednym nagraniu z samym Edwardem Cullenem.

– Przesadzasz. Poza tym, należało ci się. Świetnie zatańczyłaś.

– Cóż, dziękuję bardzo, aczkolwiek ja uważam, że tak nie było. Mogło być znacznie lepiej – podoba mi się jej podejście. Naprawdę.

– Długo tańczysz?

– To zależy jak na to spojrzeć, ale trochę – powiedziała i rozmowę przerwał nam mój telefon.

– Przepraszam na chwilę – zwróciłem się do dziewczyny i odebrałem. – Co jest Kocurku?

– Braciszku, możesz poprowadzić za mnie zajęcia?

– Ale High Hells?

– Yhy

– Czyś ty oszalała?

– Proszę, proszę – zaczęła mi jęczeć do słuchawki. – To nie jest duża grupa. Proszę.

– No dobra, ale jak się zabiję, to będzie to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała i się rozłączyła, a ja wróciłem do dziewczyny.

– Nie będzie dzisiaj High Hells z Kocurkiem, tylko Wiewiórą – zakomunikowałem i się załamałem.

– Z kim?

– Ze mną.

– Czemu wiewióra? – spytała próbując powstrzymać śmiech.

– Spójrz na moje włosy, – powiedziałem i ściągnąłem z głowy full capa – kolorem przypominają sierść wiewiórki. – oznajmiłem, a dziewczyna wybuchnęła niepohamowanym śmiechem, do którego po chwili i ja się dołączyłem.

Szpilki i ja w jednym to samobójstwo tak jednym słowem. Tańczenie w nich nawet opanowałem, ale nie chodzenie. Nie to co moja siostra, która tańczy, skacze i pobiegłaby nawet w dwunastkach w sprincie.

Spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w lustrze i się załamałem. Moje stopy były odziane w buty o rozmiarze 43, dzięki Bogu na niezbyt wysokim obcasie.

Na szczęście są wakacje i na zajęcia przyszło tylko dziesięć osób, w tym Bella, która jak mnie zobaczyła, popłakała się ze śmiechu. Ale im mniej osób, tym mniejsza kompromitacja.

Choreografię wymyśliłem na poczekaniu. Nie było to trudne. Coś kobiecego i seksownego. Banał.

– Teraz same. Proszę bardzo. – zakomunikowałem, gdy nauczyłem je już połowę chorełki i potem włączyłem muzykę.

Dziesięć młodych kobiet zaczęło tańczyć. I czy było to seksowne, kobiece i zmysłowe? Nie! Z wyjątkiem jednej dziewczyny. Muzyka ucichła, a ja ze skupieniem podszedłem do ściany, przy której stało krzesło i usiadłem na nim. Zapukałem w ścianę i z pełną powagą na twarzy powiedziałem.

– Panie Boże… Wybacz mi… Zgrzeszyłem zbyt seksownym tańcem. – Słowa przepełnione skruchą opuściły moje usta. Okej. Może nie wyglądałem zbyt przekonywająco w szpilkach i rurkach, ale mniejsza z tym. – Możecie mi powiedzieć, gdzie zgubiłyście swoją kobiecość? Swój seksapil? Facetom powinna opaść szczęka na wasz widok, nie wspominając już o tym co jeszcze powinno się stać. A jak na razie, to mi szczęka opada tylko na widok Belli i nikogo więcej. Co jest z wami? Przyszłyście na niezwykle kobiece zajęcia i aktualnie, to ja mam więcej kobiety w sobie, niż wy. Chcę zobaczyć niesamowicie tańczące, seksowne dziewczyny, a nie nie wiadomo co. Jasne? Jeszcze raz!

Zajęcia już powoli się kończyły, a ja postanowiłem wyróżnić jedna osobę. Łatwo było się domyślić, kim była ta osoba.

Stanęła na środku parkietu. Szpilki ze średniej wielkości obcasem znajdowały się na jej stopach, a smukłe nogi, opinały czarne legginsy. Muzyka popłynęła z głośników, a pokaz się zaczął.

Jej dłoń powoli przesuwała się w górę po jej boku, odsłaniając kobiecy, wyrzeźbiony brzuch, by w następnej kolejności mocno zaakcentować bity. Seksowna, zmysłowa, czyli to o co chodziło. Podeszła do lustra i oparła się o nie plecami. Jej biodra wraz z miednicą zostały wypchnięte do przodu przez lekką falę ciała. Prawa dłoń przejechała od ust, przez szyję, piersi, brzuch, podbrzusze i nawet trochę dalej, a cały czas ten wzrok kusicielki był utkwiony we mnie. Odepchnęła się od lustra i powróciła na swoje poprzednie miejsce. Stanęła na wyprostowanych kolanach i mocno zarzuciła głową wraz z włosami, by siąść na biodrze. Prawa noga wysunęła się w bok, co spowodowało, że zeszła w dół. Jej drobna rączka przejechała po całej jej długości. Połączyła nogi i rozchyliła kolana, po czym je złączyła i cholernie seksownie wstała wypinając tyłek do tyłu. Obróciła się do wszystkich tyłem i delikatnie kręcąc biodrami zmierzała do wyjścia. Pomachała jeszcze delikatnie dłonią na do widzenia i zniknęła.

Buty poleciały w jej stronę i rozległy się gromkie brawa i krzyki, a ja dopiero teraz dostrzegłem Alice i Rosalie siedzące pod ścianą, ale to nie one były teraz tematem moich rozmyślań, tylko Bella. Seksowna, zmysłowa i niegrzeczna dziewczynka. Idealnie odwzorowała tekst piosenki. Wczuła się w nią niesamowicie. I kurde… Jeśli miałbym ją porównywać z niektórymi tancerkami erotycznymi, czy striptizerkami, to ona była lepsza. Ale to moje osobiste zdanie. Z zamyśleń wyrwała mnie Alice.

– To ociekało seksem.

– Zależy w jakim przypadku.

– To znaczy? – Spytała Rosalie.

– Na pewno nie w moim, bo gdyby tak było, to musiałbym poważnie się zastanowić nad swoją orientacją seksualną. Dziewczyny, które siedziały pod lustrem, jakoś nie powaliły mnie na kolana. Z kolei Bella… Opinią na jej temat, nie zamierzam się dzielić – powiedziałem z chytrym uśmieszkiem. – A tak w ogóle Kocurku, to możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu nie mogłaś poprowadzić zajęć? Prawie połamałem sobie nogi.

– Bez przesady. A ja byłam u mamy. Pogadałyśmy o Jacobie.

– I?

– Przedstawiłam jej jak sytuacja wygląda i powiedziała, że przyjrzy się bliżej jego poczynaniom i postanowi co z nim zrobić. Ale jeśli to dalej będzie tak wyglądać, to pogada z nim i prawdopodobnie on pożegna się z MDC.

– No i bardzo dobrze. Dobra dziewczyny, ja muszę spadać, bo za chwilę są zajęcia u Erici.

– Okej. To do zobaczenia.

Erica. Wiekowa już trochę kobieta, ale za to wspaniała i cudowna. W żartach nazywam ją swoją drugą matką. Jest naprawdę niezwykła, a to co potrafi stworzyć… tego nie da się opisać słowami. To u niej na zajęciach jestem zwykłym tancerzem. Uczniem. I w 100% mi się to podoba. I kurde… nie wiem co jest, ale znowu spotykam Bellę. Przypadek, czy może przeznaczenie? Z reszta to nie ważne.

Mimo, że były wakacje i właściwie środek dnia, to na zajęciach i tak było dużo osób. Ja usiadłem sobie grzecznie z boku i robiłem to co miałem robić.

Kochałem choreografie Erici. Wręcz je ubóstwiałem. I choć był to modern, jazz, współczesny, contemporary, czy jak inaczej to nazwać, odnajdywałem się w niech bez większych problemów. Tutaj nie chodziło o technikę, czy choreografię. Tutaj chodziło o serce i emocje. I tym razem Erica mnie nie zawiodła. Nie dało się nie kochać, tego co stworzyła. Naprawdę. Choć było to trudne i czasami sprawiało mi problemy wykonanie niektórych elementów, to nie przejmowałem się tym. Przychodzę tu po to, by nauczyć się tego, czego jeszcze nie potrafię, a nie po to, by gwiazdorzyć. „O patrzcie! To ten Edward Cullen, który wszystko potrafi!" Nie. Ja też wielu rzeczy nie potrafię. Serio.

Zajęcia powoli chyliły się ku końcowi. Żałowałem trochę, lecz znalazło się jeszcze odrobinę czasu, by Erica mogła wyróżnić parę osób. Wśród tych szczęśliwców znalazła się Bella, jakiś chłopak z dziewczyną, no i ja.

Włożyć serce w taniec, to naprawdę trudna sprawa, ale niektórym się udaje. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć i każdy powkładał cząstkę siebie do tego, co było piękne. Naprawdę. Tak czasem się zastanawiam, skąd Erica bierze inspirację na to wszystko. A ta choreografia była niezwykle uczuciowa i emocjonalna.

Gdy skończyliśmy tańczyć, oczywiście rozległy się głośne brawa. Podszedłem do Belli w celu pogratulowania, bo należało jej się. Dawała z siebie wszystko, nie poddawała się i świetnie tańczyła. Chciałem dać jej buziaka w policzek. Nachyliłem się, ale niespodziewanie dziewczyna obróciła głowę i zamiast w policzek trafiłem w słodkie, malinowe usta.


	4. Rozdział 3

ROZDZIAŁ 3

[Lady GaGa ft. Beyonce – Telephone]

– Kurwa! – To był pierwszy wyraz, który padł z moich ust zaraz po przebudzeniu. Dlaczego nie mamy wpływu na swoje sny i fantazje seksualne. Dlaczego? Co się ze mną ostatnimi czasy dzieje? Co ta dziewczyna ze mną zrobiła? Jeden buziak, dodam, że przypadkowy sprawił, że mam sny z nią w roli głównej. Ja wcale nie celowałem w usta, a że wyszło jak wyszło. Trudno się mówi. Ale nie zaliczę tego wydarzenia do jednych z lepszych w moim życiu. Ten buziak widziało ponad 30 osób! Plotki rozprzestrzenią się z prędkością światła i to będzie katastrofa. Z reguły nie całowałem się z dziewczynami w usta, ale się kurde stało i się nie odstanie.

Bella cóż… po tym jak szok minął u niej jak i u mnie, to przez ułamek sekundy w jej oczach widziałem chęć spoliczkowania mnie, ale tego nie zrobiła. Niezręcznie było jak cholera, wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, ale daliśmy radę, a dziewczyna z niewielkimi, uroczymi, różowymi plamkami na policzkach wyglądała naprawdę uroczo. _Cullen, odpierdala ci._

Udało nam się po tym wszystkim pogadać w cztery oczy i oboje uznaliśmy, że nic się nie stało i żyjemy normalnie. Taaa, żyj normalnie, jak w dalszym ciągu czuję smak jej ust. _Cullen, tobie naprawdę odpierdala!_

Wszedłem do łazienki. Spojrzałem w lustro i ujrzałem tam tą zarośniętą mordę, zielone zaspane oczy i wiewiórkowate włosy w totalnym nieładzie. Przejechałem dłonią po mojej czuprynie, starając się ją okiełznać, ale to nic nie dało. Jak zwykle zresztą. One odstają tak jak im się podoba.

–Pieprze, nie gole się – oznajmiłem do swojego odbicia w lustrze i poszedłem pod prysznic.

Jak zawsze przed zajęciami siedziałem z moją paczką w naszym ulubionym coffee shopie tuż obok MDC. Przychodzimy tu odkąd pamiętam. Jesteśmy tutaj stałymi klientami, ale ta kawiarenka na to zasługuje.

Siedziałem pomiędzy Alice i Rosalie, a moja siostra aktualnie malowała mi kciuka granatowym lakierem do paznokci.

– Al, czy ty naprawdę chcesz ze mnie zrobić geja? – spytałem, gdy zabrała się za malowanie kolejnego paznokcia.

– Gejem nigdy nie będziesz. Zbyt męsko wyglądasz z tym zarostem, a po za tym za wiele dziewczyn zaliczyłeś już w swoim życiu. Ewentualnie będziesz transwestytą – powiedziała, a to o transwestycie wpuściłem jednym uchem i wypuściłem drugim.

– Znowu zaczynasz? Trzeba było prosić swojego teścia, by spłodził jeszcze jedną córkę, to może aktualnie byłbym w stałym związku.

– Taaa… jasne. A poza tym, to jeszcze nie jest mój teść.

– Taaa… z Jasperem chodzisz odkąd skończyłaś 7 lat, a teraz masz….

– Zmieńmy temat – wtryniła mi się w zdanie. – Co z Bellą?

– A co ma być?

– Ej, no właśnie. Bo coś tam z nią było wczoraj na zajęciach u Erici, – powiedział Emmett, do którego najwidoczniej plotki już dotarły.

– Może było, może nie było. Nie twój interes. A co do Belli i showcase w klubie, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko.

– No to świetnie, będzie trzeba ją tylko dołapać w MDC.

– Nie będziesz musiała – zakomunikował Jasper. – Przyszła właśnie na kawę.

– Bella! – zaczęła się drżeć moja siostra, gdy ją zobaczyła.

Dziewczyna zaczęła się rozglądać i gdy dostrzegła skąd dochodzi nawoływanie, jej oczy stały się ogromne, ale podeszła do nas.

– Tak? – spytał niepewnie.

– Hej Bella. – Kocurek przepełniony entuzjazmem ruszył do ataku. – Mamy do ciebie sprawę. A tak w ogóle to ja jestem Alice, to jest Rose, Jasper i Emmet, a Wiewiórę znasz.

– Cześć.

– Siadaj – odezwał się Jasper i zrobił miejsce dla dziewczyny.

– Więc o co chodzi?

– Bo chcieliśmy wziąć cię do pokazu w klubie w przyszłym tygodniu.

– Ale, że jak?

– No normalnie. Nie brałaś nigdy udziału w pokazie, albo coś w tym stylu?

– Oczywiście, że brałam. Ale, że ja z wami? To jakiś żart? – w sumie nie ma się co dziwić, na jej miejscu też byłbym zaskoczony.

– Posłuchaj Bella, – tym razem to ja się odezwałem. – Nie robimy sobie z ciebie jaj, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Dostaliśmy propozycję pokazu i potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej osoby, a że wspólnie uznaliśmy, że jesteś naprawdę dobrą tancerką – nie będę mówił, że świetną, bo jeszcze dziewczyna się opuści – to postanowiliśmy wziąć ciebie.

– Ale czemu mnie? Macie przecież masę świetnych tancerzy w MDC.

– Owszem, mamy masę świetnych tancerzy, tylko aktualnie ci świetni tancerze zaangażowani są w co innego. Ja osobiście uważam, ze jesteś naprawdę niezła. Masz technikę, talent, osobowość i to coś. Ale jeśli nie chcesz, to okej.

– Chcę, tylko… zaskoczyliście mnie tą propozycją. Nie spodziewałam się, ani nic z tych rzeczy i dziękuję bardzo.

– Nie ma sprawy – powiedziała zadowolona Alice. Cóż. Gdyby nie ja, to pewnie wszystko by spieprzyła.

– Dobra ludzie, zbierajmy się, bo za chwilę zaczynają się zajęcia, a ja musze jeszcze wymyślić choreografię na dzisiaj – powiedziałem i zacząłem zbierać swoje rzeczy.

– A co dzisiaj zamierzasz zrobić? – spytał się mnie Jazz.

– GaGa

– Telephone?

– Jak wymyślę. Dobra ludzie, ruszmy dupy i się ogarnijmy.

Wtryniłem się na zajęcia Jaspera. Potrzebowałem lustra, a jakoś samemu na sali nie chciało mi się siedzieć. Wsadziłem słuchawki do uszu i moja mózgownica, gdy usłyszała pierwsze dźwięki, zaczęła intensywnie pracować, a ciało samo zaczęło się poruszać, starając się odwzorować piosenkę. Jakoś nigdy nie miałem większych problemów z układaniem choreografii. Samo mi to przychodziło. Tak jakoś.

Jasper zrobił dzisiaj dosyć ostrą gangsterkę. Ja nie wiem skąd on czerpie to wszystko, przecież on jest potulny jak baranek. A z resztą, co ja się będę czepiać. Ja na kobietę też nie wyglądam.

W ciągu półtorej godziny zdążyłem wymyślić choreografię i nauczyć się tej Jaspera. Nie jest źle. Mój mózg coś tam jeszcze przyswaja. Bella też była na tych zajęciach, tak jak inne ponad 30 osób. Chorełkę przyswoiła, ale nie każdy jest w stanie wcielić się w gangstera z jakiejś „brudnej" dzielnicy, który ma przy sobie gnata i za chwilę ma pozabijać parę osób. A ja…. Na koniec i tak się pomyliłem.

– Dobra ludzie, przenosimy się w świat GaGi i mój. – zakomunikowałem, rozpoczynając zajęcia. Nie wiem skąd, ale były tu dzisiaj tłumy, a nawet cała moja paczka przyjaciół, która zajęła najlepsze miejsca. – Zaczynamy na słowa. _Stop callin'. Stop callin'. I don't wanna think anymore! _Yhy. Dokładnie. Jeszcze raz, czy mogę dalej? – powiedziałem pokazując im raz początek.

– Jeszcze raz! – rozległ się jeden wielki krzyk w sali. Lubiłem się droczyć z nimi wszystkimi.

– Okej. To rozkładam na czynniki pierwsze. Na _stop_ odchylamy się do tyłu na prawej nodze i wyciągamy prawą rękę do przodu. Potem wracamy i przykładamy sobie telefon do ucha. Tak. Potem znowu mamy to samo, ale na drugie _callin' _przykładamy słuchawkę do ucha, po czym ją odsuwamy. Na _I don't wanna_ robimy… to jest chyba nawet krok z salsy. Na _think… _kurde… dobra, wiem. Kojarzycie ten moment z Harrego Pottera, gdy Dumbledore, w którejś tam części wyciągał sobie wspomnienia z głowy. Dokładnie mniej więcej o to mi chodzi. _Anymore_ rozkładamy na dwie części. I na _any_ krzyżujemy ręce, jakbyśmy chcieli powiedzieć „nie". A na _more_, siadamy na lewym biodrze. Yhy. Dalej. – Uczyłem ich fragment po fragmencie, a atmosfera na sali była zajebista. Masa ludzi o tej samej pasji i zboczeniach, którzy rozumieją się bez słów. Śmieją się z tych samych rzeczy i o jednej choreografii potrafią gadać przez tydzień. Kocham to po prostu. Po ponad godzinie nauczyłem już całości. – Dobra, to teraz wolno, szybko w tempie i z muzą. _Stop callin'! Stop callin'! I don't wanna think anymore! I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor! _– Zacząłem śpiewać, aczkolwiek moje zdolności wokalne nie są wysokich lotów. – Dobra ludziska. Siądźcie pod lustrem. – Oznajmiłem gdy już wszyscy zatańczyli w grupach – To były naprawdę zajebiste zajęcia i wykonaliście naprawdę niezłą robotę. I chciałbym wyróżnić parę osób. Ian, Tricia, Bob, Alex, poproszę ciebie, ciebie… moją ferajnę….. i Bella. – Powiedziałem, ale dziewczyna się nie ruszyła. Czy mi się zdaje czy ktoś próbuje mnie tutaj doprowadzić do szału. – Em, Jazz, zróbcie z nią porządek. – Zakomunikowałem, a chłopcy się nią „zajęli" wyciągając na środek parkietu. Włączyłem piosenkę i GaGa zaczęła śpiewać razem z Beyonce. – Dzięki jeszcze raz wszystkim za zajęcia. Było naprawdę mega. – Powiedziałem wszystkim zadowolony na odchodne i zaczęli opuszczać salę, a mi jeszcze coś się przypomniało. – Bella! – Zawołałem i dziewczyna podeszła do mnie.

– Tak?

– Po pierwsze, możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego nie chciałaś zatańczyć?

–Bo mi się moje wykonanie nie podobało.

– A mi się podobało. I jeśli Wiewióra to mówi, to coś znaczy, – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niej, a jej kąciki ust również powędrowały w górę.

– No dobra. Dzięki.

– A po drugie, daj mi swój numer telefonu, bym mógł cię poinformować co i jak z pokazem i próbą, bo znając resztę mojej ferajny, to nawet o tym nie pomyśli, bo jest tak nieogarnięta.

– Jasne. Daj swój telefon, to ci zapiszę.

– Chwilka. – powiedziałem i zacząłem grzebać w swojej torbie w celu znalezienia go. – Proszę – powiedziałem podając go jej, a ona już po chwili wstukiwała cyferki.

– Proszę – powiedziała i oddała mi urządzenie z powrotem.

– Dam ci znać co i jak sms'em, albo zadzwonię, ale najpierw sam muszę się wszystkiego dowiedzieć, bo organizacja Kocurka jest po prostu powalająca.

– Okej. – powiedziała chichocząc pod nosem. – I chciałam ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że chorełka zajebista.

– Eee tam. Ale dzięki.

– Nie ma sprawy. Dobra, ja lecę na następne zajęcia.

– Okej. Pa.

– Cześć – pożegnaliśmy się, a ja w drzwiach zobaczyłem Jacoba.

– Siema stary! – usłyszałem, a chłopak wkroczył na salę, tym swoim pewnym krokiem, ale jednocześnie nie odrywał wzroku od tyłka Belli.

– Hej. Widzę, że wróciłeś?

– Taaa… Ale tylko na chwilę. Działo się coś ciekawego jak mnie nie było?

– Raczej nic szczególnego.

– A ta laska, to kto?

– Tancerka, a kto inny?

– No nie wiem, ale całkiem niezła.

– Taaa…. Masz coś konkretnego do mnie, czy coś, bo spieszę się trochę. – zaczął mnie irytować swoim zachowaniem. W sumie to się nie zdziwię, jak za chwilę zażąda numeru do Belli, ale może być pewien, ze mu go nie dam.

– Nie, wpadłem sprawdzić tylko co słychać.

– To jak widzisz wszystko okej. Sorry stary, ale ja naprawdę muszę lecieć.

– Jasne nie ma sprawy. To trzymaj się w takim razie.

– Ty też – powiedziałem mu jeszcze na odchodne i opuściłem salę.

Wkurzał mnie swoją osobą. Jak go kiedyś lubiłem, tak teraz mam na niego wyjebane. Denerwuje mnie swoją osobą i stosunkiem do wszystkich i do wszystkiego. Uważa się za gwiazdę, którą nie jest. Myśli, że jest fajny. Chyba w innym wcieleniu, bo na pewno nie w tym. Mam dość tego kolesia. Naprawdę.


	5. Rozdział 4

ROZDZIAŁ 4

[AC/DC – Thunderstruck (crookers remix)]

W MDC odbywały się właśnie ostatnie zajęcia tego dnia i prowadził je Emmett. Był piątek, a ja ledwo stałem na nogach.

– Szafa, szafa, spongebob, spongebob, wu tang, wu tang1. Tak. O to mi właśnie chodzi. Dokładnie. – Em wydzierał się na pół sali, starając się przekazać to co ułożył, a było to naprawdę zajebiste, ale ja już nie miałem sił. Usiadłem sobie grzecznie z boku i obserwowałem, ucząc się przy okazji z samego patrzenia. Byłem wykończony. Dzień w dzień od rana do późnej nocy na sali treningowej. Mój organizm już powoli zaczął się buntować. A jutro znowu od rana trening. Mieliśmy przygotować pokaz na przyszły piątek.

Zajęcia wreszcie dobiegły końca i wszyscy już opuścili studio. Pogasiłem światła i zmierzałem do wyjścia, by wszystko zamknąć, gdy usłyszałem jeszcze muzykę w jednej z sal. Poszedłem tam i stanąłem w drzwiach. Do dosyć nietypowej piosenki, raczej nie w naszym klimacie, tańczyła Bella. Po raz kolejny zachwyciłem się jej tańcem. Choreografia prawdopodobnie jej, która miała w sobie coś zupełnie innego, niż widziałem do tej pory. Jej własny styl. Płynność ruchów, które w odpowiednich momentach były urywane. Wykorzystanie każdej sekundy w muzyce, a nawet ciszy panującej w piosence.

Gdy skończyła tańczyć, wszedłem do sali bijąc brawo. Dziewczyna energicznie obróciła się i mocno zachwiała, prawie upadając. Podbiegłem do niej i chwyciłem za ramię, by nie zaliczyła bliskiego kontaktu z parkietem.

– Wszystko okej?

– Tak, tylko chyba za długo tańczę.

– Jak długo?

– No, od rana – wyznała z lekkim zakłopotaniem, oddychając głęboko. Usiadła na ziemi, a ja kucnąłem przed nią.

– I może mi jeszcze powiesz, że o samym śniadaniu.

– Tak, właściwie to tak.

– A ja myślałem, że mam do czynienia z rozsądną tancerką. Masz, napij się – powiedziałem i podałem jej butelkę wody. – Lepiej?

– Trochę.

– Potrzebuję cię jutro od rana na sali, a ty mi się tu przetrenowujesz? Oszalałaś? – powiedziałem z wyrzutem, ale uśmiechając się do niej.

– Oj przepraszam, chciałam poćwiczyć. Nie można?

– Można. Ale nie bez przesady. Wszystko należy robić z umiarem, a przede wszystkim jeść coś więcej niż tylko śniadanie.

– Wiem, trochę przesadziłam.

– A tak poza tym, to masz szczęście, bo bym cię tu zamknął.

– To która jest godzina? – _Matko, ile ona tu już siedzi, że straciła poczucie czasu?_

– Wiesz co, chodźmy już stąd lepiej. Jest już cholernie późno – powiedziałem i podałem jej rękę, by pomóc wstać. Pozbierała swoje rzeczy i razem opuściliśmy studio.

– Kurcze, naprawdę jest już późno – powiedziała, gdy spojrzała na zegarek w telefonie. Była przecież prawie 22:00.

– No, tak trochę – powiedziałem, śmiejąc się pod nosem. – Chodź odprowadzę cię, bo jeszcze po drodze zemdlejesz, a ja potrzebuję na jutro sprawnej tancerki.

– No dobra – zakomunikowała i ruszyliśmy przed siebie.

– Gdzie mieszkasz?

– Tutaj niedaleko. Parę przecznic stąd, ale jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz ze mną iść – zaczęła się tłumaczyć.

– Tak właściwie, to moja droga do domu, więc jak na razie jest mi po drodze. To była twoja choreografia? – spytałem, zmieniając temat.

– Która?

– Ta, którą tańczyłaś, gdy wszedłem na salę.

– Tak, a co?

– Podobała mi się, była taka inna. No i piosenka nie była w naszym klimacie.

– Lubię czasem ułożyć choreografię do tych niepopularnych i niebanalnych piosenek.

– To znaczy?

– Florence and The Machine, Eric Clapton, John Mayer albo chociażby Nirvana.

– Serio?

– Yhy.

– Mnie jakoś nigdy nie przyszło do głowy układanie choreografii do takich kawałków. Ale kto wie, może zacznę.

– Chciałabym to zobaczyć.

– Może kiedyś. A to do czego ty tańczyłaś, to było Florence and The Machine?

– Tak. Dokładnie _'Hospital Beds'_.

– Całkiem niezła piosenka i przemyślana choreografia. Widać, że masz tę pasję w sobie i wykreowałaś swój własny styl. A to cenię u tancerzy.

– Cóż, nie spodziewałam się usłyszeć takich słów z ust samego Edwarda Cullena, ale szczerze dziękuję – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do mnie, a ja się odwzajemniłem.

– Skąd jesteś?

– Z Phoenix.

– I tam wszyscy uważają mnie za nie wiadomo kogo i wierzą w te wszystkie plotki na mój temat?

– No, tak – wyznała, nie wiedząc za bardzo o co mi chodzi.

– Boże! Dlaczego? – powiedziałem i spojrzałem w ciemne, bezchmurne niebo. – Ty też w to wszystko wierzysz? – spytałem i spojrzałem na nią.

– W większość tak – wyznała zawstydzona. – Ale wydaje mi się, że tak jest ze względu na to, że ludzie cię nie znają i przez te wszystkie informacje, które docierają do zwykłego, szarego tancerza, dla którego jesteś autorytetem, próbują wyrobić sobie zdanie o tobie.

– Jestem zupełnie inny, niż te wszystkie plotki opisują.

– Zauważyłam – powiedziała i uciekła ode mnie wzrokiem.

Szliśmy oświetlonymi przez neony sklepów i klubów ulicami L.A., mijając ludzi, którzy zmierzali do domów bądź na imprezy.

– Z początku myślałam, że masz wyjebane na wszystko. Myślisz tylko o sobie i masz gdzieś innych. Myliłam się. Można z tobą normalnie porozmawiać. Odpowiesz na pytania. Pokażesz kroki jeszcze raz, gdy ktoś cię o to poprosi. Nie irytuje cię to. Nie uważasz się za kogoś, kto jest najlepszy albo coś w tym rodzaju. I to dobrze o tobie świadczy – wyznała, a ja spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony. Nie spodziewałem się tego usłyszeć. To było szczere i prawdziwe.

– Cóż… Dziękuję ci bardzo. Nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć takich słów.

– Mówię to, co myślę – powiedziała, uśmiechając się nieśmiało i zatrzymując się. – Tu mieszkam – dopowiedziała, a ja rozejrzałem się dookoła i uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy.

– Ja mieszkam dwie ulice dalej – powiedziałem cicho, chichocząc. Na twarzy Belli najpierw pojawił się szok, niedowierzanie, ale potem rozbawienie.

Patrzyłem w dół ulicy, obserwując zabieganych ludzi, zmierzających w różnych kierunkach, po czym odwróciłem głowę, by znów spojrzeć na dziewczynę. Nasze twarze dzieliły milimetry, a usta prawie się stykały. Jej duże i zarazem piękne oczy były wpatrzone w moje. Trwaliśmy tak dobrą chwilę, nie wiedząc co począć. Z jednej strony, fajnie byłoby znowu poczuć smak jej ust, ale z drugiej, to nie miało sensu.

– Coś chyba za często nam się to zdarza – odezwałem się pierwszy, nieśmiało uśmiechając się, by rozładować to niezręczne napięcie między nami.

– Przepraszam. Ja chciałam ci podziękować za to, że mnie odprowadziłeś i wyciągnąłeś z sali, bym się nie zamęczyła na śmierć – powiedziała z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach, co powodowało, że wyglądała wprost uroczo. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie trochę.

– Nie ma sprawy. Martwię się tylko o swoich tancerzy. I chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że widzimy się jutro o dziesiątej na sali.

– Jasne. Będę na pewno. I jeszcze raz dziękuję.

– A mogę jednak liczyć na tego buziaka w policzek, który nigdy nam nie wychodzi? – spytałem chytrze, uśmiechając się do niej. Bella wywróciła tylko oczami uśmiechając się szeroko, ale jedną ręką delikatnie ujęła mój policzek, wspięła się na palce i na drugim poczułem jej miękkie usta.

– Dziękuję. A teraz do domu. Weź gorącą kąpiel i potem w tempie natychmiastowym do łóżka, bo chcę cię jutro widzieć na sali pełną energii.

– Tak jest – powiedziała niczym żołnierz odpowiadający na polecenie swojego dowódcy.

– Pa – powiedziałem, nachylając się i tym razem to ja cmoknąłem ją w policzek, a dziewczyna wydała się zaskoczona tym gestem.

– Do jutra – wypowiedziała, a ja odszedłem w kierunku swojego mieszkania.

Bella… Kurde! Nie znamy się wcale, a w jej towarzystwie czuję się tak, jakbyśmy się widywali od lat. Nie wiem czemu, ale przy niej czuję się dobrze. No i na szczęście nie uważa mnie za jakiegoś… nie wiadomo kogo. Podoba mi się jako tancerka, ale też podoba mi się jej osobowość. Niesamowicie skromna i utalentowana. Nie chwali się swoim tańcem. Nie uważa się za świetną tancerkę, ale swoją pracą dąży do tego, by taką być. By cieszyć się tym, co robi i czerpać z tego energię na każdy kolejny dzień. Dąży do tego, by spełniać swoje marzenia. A jako dziewczyna? Była zajebista.

Był sobotni poranek i zmierzałem na trening. Wszedłem właśnie na ulicę, na której znajdowało się studio, gdy ujrzałem siedzącą na chodniku pod drzwiami, pogrążoną w świecie muzyki, małą, brązowowłosą osóbkę. Uśmiech sam wpełzł mi na twarz, działo się to odruchowo. Wstyd się przyznać, lecz wczoraj zasnąłem myśląc o niej. Nie w jakiś sprośny sposób, ot tak po prostu, nie pytając o zdanie, znalazła się w mojej mózgownicy.

Zanim dotarłem do MDC, zahaczyłem o mój ulubiony coffee shop, zaopatrując się w swoje dwie ulubione kawy i dopiero po udanym zakupie, udałem się do celu. Bella nawet mnie nie zauważyła, a tym bardziej nie usłyszała. Dopiero, gdy podstawiłem jej kubek z cudowną kofeiną pod nos, spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona.

– Kawa dla ciebie – powiedziałem, posyłając jej swój firmowy uśmieszek.

– Dzięki – odpowiedziała trochę zmieszana, biorąc ode mnie kawę. – A jaką mi wziąłeś?

– Carmel Macchiato. Mam nadzieję, że może być? – Spytałem, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

– Moja ulubiona.

– Tak jak i moja. Wchodź – powiedziałem, puszczając ją przodem w drzwiach, gdy już uporałem się ze wszystkimi zamkami.

– Jaki dżentelmen – powiedziała cicho, chichocząc pod nosem.

– Staram się nim być, ale nie zawsze mi to wychodzi.

Piętnaście minut później, a konkretnie o 10:13, siedzieliśmy już gotowi do ogarnięcia tego całego pokazu sami, bo reszta jak zwykle się spóźni. To było normą w przypadku tej czwórki.

– Myślałaś może nad tym, co mielibyśmy zrobić? – spytałem dziewczyny, która siedziała z laptopem na kolanach pod ścianą. Przygryzła swoją dolną wargę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

– Tak trochę.

– A mogłabyś rozwinąć swoją odpowiedź? – dopytywałem się, siadając tuż obok niej.

– Co powiesz na to, by zrobić coś do _We fuck you – Electrik Red_. Ta piosenka jest zajebista i można by do niej trochę zaszaleć.

Zamyśliłem się na chwilę, starając przypomnieć sobie ten kawałek.

– Mówiąc „zaszaleć", masz na myśli orgię na parkiecie? – zapytałem wprost, nie owijając w bawełnę.

– Orgia, to może trochę za dużo powiedziane, ale mniej więcej coś w tym stylu.

– Puść tę piosenkę – poprosiłem i już po chwili pomieszczenie wypełniła muzyka. –Powiedz szczerze… Ty już to wszystko tutaj masz, co? – spytałem, uśmiechając się i wskazując na jej głowę.

– Powiedzmy – wyznała odrobinę nieśmiało.

– To dajesz. Zobaczymy, czy nadajesz się na choreografa.

– To jest test?

– Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to jesteś pod stałą obserwacją. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na branie byle kogo do pokazów, więc czuj się wyróżniona. A teraz do roboty.

– A co z resztą?

– Nie zdziwię się, jeśli przyjdą za godzinę albo dwie. Oni wiecznie się spóźniają. A to, że będą musieli wszystko ogarniać na raz, to ich problem.

– W sumie racja.

Niecałą godzinę później ogarnęliśmy już całą choreografię do tego kawałka i było to kurde… zajebiście, kurwa, ostre. Że byliśmy skazani na siebie, to macaliśmy się nawzajem i takie inne, nie wspominając już o tym, że można się było dopatrzeć pozycji 69. Nie wiem jak my to zrobiliśmy, ale wyszło całkiem nieźle.

A mojej cudownej paczki, jak nie było tak nie ma.

Postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie pięciominutową przerwę, by odpocząć i napić się wody. Wykonaliśmy kawał dobrej roboty w ciągu tej godziny. Pracowało nam się bardzo dobrze i zgraliśmy się, choć to przecież nie pierwszy raz. Siedząc pod ścianą, starałem się ustabilizować swoje oszalałe serce i nierówny oddech, spowodowany wysiłkiem, gdy w drzwiach sali zobaczyłem najważniejszą kobietę w moim życiu i na jej widok szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy.

– Cześć mamo! – zawołałem, wstając i podchodząc do niej.

– Cześć synku – przywitała się ciepło, jak to zawsze miała w zwyczaju i dała mi rodzicielskiego buziaka w policzek. – A co ty tu robisz? Nie masz przecież dzisiaj żadnych zajęć.

– Ale przygotowujemy pokaz na piątek. A właśnie, to jest Bella – powiedziałem, przedstawiając dziewczynę.

– Miło mi cię poznać Bello. Jestem Esme i jak już pewnie zauważyłaś, jestem mamą Edwarda.

– Mi również jest miło panią poznać.

– Mów mi Esme. Jakoś cię tu wcześniej nie widziałam.

– Przyjechałam niedawno z Phoenix – wyznała nieśmiało.

– Ale skoro cię wzięli do pokazu, to musisz być naprawdę niesamowitą tancerką.

– Bez przesady.

– I ta skromność – dodałem cicho pod nosem, ale obie panie mnie usłyszały. – Ile razy mam ci jeszcze mówić, że jeśli Wiewióra coś mówi, to…

– Musi coś znaczyć – dokończyły obie za mnie.

– No właśnie.

– Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Przepraszam! – Do sali wpadła Alice, drąc się niemiłosiernie, a tuż za nią reszta. – Naprawdę zaspaliśmy. Budzik nie zadzwonił…

– A od kiedy to wszyscy śpicie w jednym łóżku? Co? Do tej pory jakoś zdawało mi się, że ty z Jasperem macie jedno, a Rose z Emmettem drugie i na dodatek osobne mieszkania. No chyba, że macie jeden budzik, ale w to też nie uwierzę, bo przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, kupuję wam go w prezencie.

– Przepraszamy – odezwała się cała czwórka ze skruszonymi minami.

– Dobra dzieciaki, ja idę, bo jestem umówiona z Jacobem. Później do was wpadnę. Pa.

– Pa.

Tej spóźnialskiej czwórce pokazaliśmy to, co wymyśliliśmy, a oni podsumowali: „Oszaleliście!". A teraz co? Siedziałem z Bellą pod lustrem, zajadając się batonikami w czekoladzie (na szczęście dostarczyli mi słodyczy) i krytykowaliśmy każdy ich ruch.

– Em, wiesz jak wygląda 69? – zapytała Bella, gdy Misiek źle wykonał ruch.

– Oczywiście, że nie wie. Oni nie posunęli się jeszcze tak daleko w swoim związku – wykpiłem ich ze śmiechem, na co reszta wywróciła tylko oczami. To, że mam inne poczucie humoru niż wszyscy, to przecież nie moja wina.

– Kto to w ogóle wymyślił? – dopytywał się Jazz, a my co? Ja wskazuję na Bellę, ona na mnie. Cóż, chyba doszliśmy do porozumienia.

– Cześć wam – usłyszeliśmy wszyscy, a ja zobaczyłem tę mordę, której widzieć nie chciałem.

– Hej – przywitaliśmy się z niechęcią

– No Ed, nie przedstawisz mnie swojej nowej koleżance?

– A sam przedstawić się nie możesz? Czyżbyś nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z tak błahym zadaniem? – powiedziałem, a ten olał sobie moją gadkę i usiadł po drugiej stronie Belli.

– Jake jestem.

– Bella.

Ten palant próbował ją jakoś zagadać, ale dziewczyna wpuszczała to jednym, a wypuszczała drugim uchem. Po jej minie można było stwierdzić, że ma go gdzieś.

– Mogę ci coś powiedzieć? – odezwała się w końcu.

– Jasne – powiedział pełen entuzjazmu Black.

– Po pierwsze, to wolę murzynów, ewentualnie białych, a nie jakiś pomarańczowych. A po drugie, to spierdalaj.

_Uuuu Black, czyżby jakaś wreszcie cię olała z góry na dół. Jeden cios już dostałeś, za chwilę zaliczysz jeszcze drugi, wylatując stąd._

###

1 Szafa – jeden z kroków w housie

Spongebob – jeden z kroków w Baltimore

Wu tang – jeden kroków w Baltimore

Ze względu na to, że house jak i Baltimore, są zbliżonymi do siebie stylami wykorzystuje się je często razem.


	6. Rozdział 5

ROZDZIAŁ 5

[Eric Clapton – Layla]

Weekend. Niedziela i wreszcie dzień wolny. Nie ma to, jak przeleżeć pół dnia w łóżku i poleniuchować. Nie chciało mi się nawet kiwnąć palcem. Palące słońce L.A. wdzierało się do mojej sypialni, a jego promyki tańczyły na mojej twarzy, co doprowadzało mnie do lekkiego zdenerwowania, ale w końcu koło południa zwlekłem się z wyrka, bo mój żołądek domagał się zaspokojenia.

Wczorajszy trening był fajny. Pokaz już cały został ogarnięty. Z kolei Black… Gdy moja mama przekazała mu to, co miała przekazać, zaczął się wydzierać, odgrażać i wyszedł trzaskając wszystkimi możliwymi drzwiami tak, że prawie lustra popękały. Ale należało mu się. Nie angażuje się w nic, olewa wszystko na całej linii i zależy mu tylko na sławie i laskach. Taaa…. Z takim podejściem, życzę mu powodzenia w życiu.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania wziąłem do ręki laptopa w poszukiwaniu jakiś fajnych piosenek do choreografii. To była ta część mojego zawodu, która pochłaniała ogromną ilość czasu, bo nie jest łatwo znaleźć naprawdę zajebistą piosenkę. Ale natchniony nową inspiracją, włączyłem Erica Claptona. _Layla_. Kurde, ta piosenka naprawdę coś w sobie ma. Ta gitara. Głos. I sama historia tej piosenki. Ruchy same zaczęły układać się w mojej głowie, a ciało lekko poruszało w rytm melodii. Przed oczami wyobraźni miałem swoja inspirację.

Poniedziałek, a to jest równoznaczne z początkiem tygodnia i kolejnymi dniami na sali treningowej. Zwykle nie miałem tylu zajęć ale, że część instruktorów wyjechała w świat prowadzić warsztaty, to ktoś musiał ich zastąpić.

Szedłem właśnie jedną z zakorkowanych ulic tego ogromnego miasta, gdy jakieś pięć metrów przede mną szła znajoma osóbka. Nie obróciła się, ani nic, a ja nie zamierzałem podchodzić, gdyż miałem świetne widoki. Dopiero po dziesięciu minutach, na przejściu dla pieszych, podszedłem do niej od tyłu i wyciągnąłem słuchawki z uszu.

– Nieładnie – powiedziałem, w dalszym ciągu stojąc za nią. Dziewczyna przestraszona obróciła się do mnie przodem.

– Boże! To ty! Nie rób tego więcej! – powiedziała, a jej strach w trybie natychmiastowym przekształcił się w złość i oberwałem w ramię.

– Ała. Bez rękoczynów proszę, okej? – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niej. – I w takim razie błagam o wybaczenie.

– Wybaczam

– Idę za tobą od dobrych dziesięciu minut, a ty nic.

– To czemu do mnie nie podszedłeś?

– Bo pewnie wtedy i tak byś mnie nie zauważyła. Uciekłaś do świata muzyki i nie chciałem ci przerywać pobytu tam.

– Masz rację. Utknęłam tam – przyznała, śmiejąc się.

– Kawa? – spytałem, gdy dotarliśmy pod coffee shop.

– Nie tym razem. Śpieszę się na zajęcia.

– A na co konkretnie?

– Na balet z twoją mamą.

– No tak. Udręka mojego dzieciństwa.

– A możesz mi zdradzić co dzisiaj robisz?

– Nie – odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– A jak ładnie poproszę? – powiedziała, zbliżając się i spoglądając na mnie spod kurtyny długich rzęs.

– Nie

– Ale ja tak bardzo proszę

– To będzie niespodzianka

– A jakieś szczegóły?

– To nie będzie gejoza.

– A co?

– Nie powiem.

– Eh… niech ci będzie. I nie lubię cię.

– Kochasz, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz – powiedziałem w żartach, a ta tylko wywróciła oczami i odeszła w kierunku studia.

Po kawie ze swoją paczką przyszedł czas na zajęcia. Moje, mają być zupełnie inne. Po przeprowadzeniu rozgrzewki poprosiłem wszystkich by usiedli i mnie posłuchali.

– Dzisiaj postanowiłem zrobić coś zupełnie innego. Nie będzie to gejoza, ani nic z tych rzeczy. I nie mówię też, że będzie to łatwa choreografia. Pod względem kroków może i owszem, ale na pewno nie muzycznie. Słowa, gitarka, pianinko, perkusja, czy co tam jeszcze jest. Chorełka jest pod wszystko i musicie to wyłapać w piosence. Posłuchajcie jej uważnie – zakomunikowałem i z głośników wydobyła się „_Layla" Erica Claptona_. Gdy wszyscy usłyszeli pierwsze dźwięki, na ich twarzach pojawił się szok, niedowierzanie. Jedynie na twarzy Belli poza szokiem czaił się uśmiech. Piosenka cały czas szła, a ja sobie markowałem z boku, starając sobie wszystko przypomnieć – Dobra. Mam nadzieję, że w miarę wszystko usłyszeliście, a teraz zaczynamy. Pierwszy krok jest na gitarkę i robimy prawa, lewa i udajemy w tym samym czasie, że gramy na gitarze. Potem przenosimy prawą nogę do przodu i zamykamy kolano i wchodzimy na _passé_1, rękami tworząc taką ramkę na twarz, a klatka zostaje wciśnięta do środka. Dokładnie. Jeszcze raz, czy dalej?

– Jeszcze raz!

– Okej.

Pokazałem jeszcze parę razy, a potem przeszliśmy dalej. Skupienie jakie panowało na zajęciach było naprawdę zadziwiające, a atmosfera fajna. Wszyscy dążyli do tego, by opanować kroki. I cóż mogę dodać. Wiewióra postanowił zmienić styl.

– Teraz mamy… Kurde, zapomniałem. Chwila – powiedziałem i zatańczyłem sobie wszystko od początku. – Dobra, mam. Wyciągamy rękę do przodu, tak jakbyśmy dawali komuś kwiatki, potem przekręcamy głowę z uśmiechem mówiącym: to dla ciebie. A potem uderzamy lewą ręką o prawą i charat, kwiatków nie ma. Znacie historię tej piosenki? – zapytałem, a na twarzach większości dostrzegłem zwątpienie. – Clapton napisał tę piosenkę dla żony swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, w której się zakochał i krótko mówiąc, dostał kosza. I drogie panie, wybaczcie, że zrobiłem tę choreografię z męskiego punktu widzenia.

– A nie mogłeś z punktu widzenia kobiety? Wydaje mi się, że świetnie by ci poszło i nie miałbyś z tym większych problemów – usłyszałem swojego brata, który jak zawsze mi dogadywał.

– Wiesz co Em. Wydaje mi się, że mam gdzieś jeszcze twoje zdjęcie w _tutu_2.

– Nie zrobisz tego!

– A właśnie, że zrobię.

– Chłopcy! Uspokójcie się. Edward, masz teraz zajęcia i to nie czas na kłótnie – usłyszeliśmy naszą matkę, która pojawiła się na sali znikąd.

– Cześć mamo! Dobra, to wracamy do choreografii. Jeszcze raz w takim razie – zakomunikowałem, a moja mama usiadła z boku, by móc obserwować wszystkich.

Powoli uczyłem dalej. Całej grupie szło naprawdę dobrze. Wczuli się w to. Nie było to trudne, bo raczej każdy w swym życiu przeżył jakąś miłość. No z wyjątkiem mnie, ale to zupełnie inna historia. Ale w końcu dotarliśmy do końca.

– Dobra, to teraz poproszę parę osób na środek. Seth, Ian, Alex, Tricia. Poproszę ciebie, ciebie i dziewczynę w fioletowej koszulce. Brawa dla nich – powiedziałem i poszedłem włączyć muzykę.

– Edward, mogę kogoś wyróżnić? – usłyszałem głos swojej mamy.

– Kogo? – spytałem ją na ucho.

– Bellę

– Zaraz, okej?

– Okej.

W oczach dziewczyny widziałem żal i smutek. Zrobiłem to specjalnie. Mojej inspiracji nie zbawią chyba dwie minuty.

Grupa zatańczyła, a ja znowu zacząłem gadać.

– Okej. A teraz poproszę jedną osobę, która swoim tańcem rozwala cały system. I zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że uczeń przerósł mistrza – oznajmiłem ze śmiechem. – Ogromne brawa dla Belli – podszedłem do niej. Rozdziawione usta. Szeroko otwarte oczy. Czerwone plamki na policzkach. Nie ma się co dziwić, że była w szoku. – Chodź – wyciągnąłem do niej rękę, by wstała – moja inspiracjo – dokończyłem, szepcząc jej na ucho, a ta spojrzała na mnie nie dowierzając.

– Ale tańczysz ze mną – powiedziała, gdy zostawiałem ją samą na środku.

– Ehh, niech ci będzie – poddałem się i dołączyłem do niej.

I jak zwykle. Świetnie. Zajebiście. To ona jest przykładem na to, że jeśli się chce, to się da. W jej tańcu może nie było genialnej techniki, ale tańcząc ma w sobie to coś. Coś, czego nie potrafię nazwać słowami, ale jest.

Po zajęciach Bella, Rose i Alice postanowiły przećwiczyć sobie dancehall do piątkowego pokazu. I tak swoją drogą, to nie widziałem go wcześniej, więc teraz z uwagą obserwowałem. A dancehall, to dancehall. Niezwykle ordynarny styl tańca, w którym kobieta wystawia na pokuszenie męską część tego świata.

_Swing it weh_3, _dutty wine_4, _hot fuck_5. Ale gdy Bella zeszłą do szpagatu tureckiego i tak zaczęła robić _shaki_, to umarłem. Niewielu się to udaje. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że za każdym razem walczy ze swoim ciałem, lecz tę walkę wygrywa. Przekracza bariery. I po raz kolejny widać jak na dłoni, że zasługuje na miano świetnej tancerki.

1 **passé** – droga nogi pracującej podczas wykonywania pas (przejściu z jednej pozycji w drugą). Noga może przechodzić na poziomie sur le cou– de – pied, na poziomie kolana oraz na poziomie I pozycji (par terre). [a tak moimi słowami, jest to przyłożenie stopy do kolana]

2 Tutu – tiulowa spódniczka, w której tańczą baletnice

3 Swing it weh – bardzo energiczny ruch ręki do tyłu, z kolei gdy jest wykonywany bardzo szybki i poprawnie, krew powinna odpłynąć z dłoni, a ręka zdrętwieć.

4 Dutty wine – energiczny ruch głową, podczas którego wykonuje się pełny ruch głowy, czyli kręcenie i obowiązkowo na ugiętych kolanach.

5 Hot fuck – hmmm…. Można by zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że ten ruch polega na wsadzaniu sobie palca w różne części ciała, ale najczęściej są to usta


	7. Rozdział 6

ROZDZIAŁ 6

[Electrik Red – We Fuck You]

No i piątek – pokaz. W piątkę siedzieliśmy w loży przeznaczonej dla nas i brakowało tylko Belli, która miała do nas dojść.

– Wy jutro jedziecie prowadzić warsztaty? – zapytałem moje rodzeństwo i ich połówki.

– Yhm. Cały weekend nas nie będzie i zmywamy się zaraz po pokazie.

– I co, ja mam się nudzić sam cały weekend?

– Och, biedactwo – powiedziała Rose i pogłaskała mnie po policzku.

– Ej, Seth ma urodziny i w przyszłym tygodniu robi imprezę – zakomunikował Emmett.

– No to zajebiście.

– Trzeba tylko wykombinować jakiś prezent.

– Weźmy załatwmy mu jakąś dziwkę albo striptizerkę i po wszystkim – oznajmiłem, a dziewczyny popatrzyły się na mnie dziwnie.

– Nie, to nie przejdzie, bo chłopak jeszcze się przerazi i ucieknie.

– W sumie racja.

– Cześć wam – usłyszeliśmy wszyscy, gdy za mną stanęła Bella.

– Hej! – odpowiedzieliśmy jej chórem, a ja przesunąłem się, by mogła usiąść obok mnie. Zapach jej perfum dotarł do moich nozdrzy, a pachniała niesamowicie.

– To o której tańczymy? – padło pytanie z jej ust i rozejrzała się po naszych twarzach, kończąc na mnie.

– Hmm… Chyba coś koło północy. A co?

– Nie, nic. Zapytać się nie można?

– Można – powiedziałem ze śmiechem i zanurzyłem usta w coli. Miałem zasadę. Przed pokazem nie piję. I jak na razie dobrze na tym wychodziłem.

– Bella, idziesz? – zapytała moja siostra, a dziewczyna kiwnęła twierdząco głową i po chwili wszystkie trzy odeszły. Nigdy nie pojmę kobiet, ich myślenia i tych kobiecych spraw.

– To co, idziemy podbić parkiet? – zasugerowałem, a Em i Jazz oczywiście się zgodzili.

Cóż tu dużo mówić. My w tym klubie byliśmy stałymi bywalcami, bo był naprawdę świetny, a na dodatek w naszych klimatach. Gdy tu przychodzimy, to zawsze nasza piątka jest gwiazdami na parkiecie i tak jest odkąd pamiętam i jak dotąd nic się nie zmieniło.

Ale wreszcie nadeszła ta długo wyczekiwana przez wszystkich chwila.

Na początek ta męska część i house. Taa… bo chodzi przecież o show, co nie? Jedyne co mi się nie podobało w pokazach w klubach to to , że większość naszych ruchów musi być ograniczona do minimum, by nikogo nie uszkodzić. No, ale co zrobić. Powierzchnia mała, dookoła tłumy i naprawdę wtedy łatwo komuś przywalić ręką prosto w twarz.

A potem przyszedł czas na tę naszą orgię na parkiecie. Dziewczyny podeszły do każdego z nas. Bella stanęła za mną, a jej drobne rączki zaczęły błądzić po moim torsie i brzuchu w rytm muzyki, ale ten jej dotyk nie był taki jak do tej pory, gdy ćwiczyliśmy był… nie potrafię tego nazwać. Ważne, że zajebiście się wtedy czułem.

I zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Mimo, że była nas szóstka, to mieliśmy stworzyć damsko – męskie duety.

Nie wiem od czego to zależało, ale z Bellą potrafiłem się zgrać, jak z nikim innym do tej pory. Nawzajem siebie uzupełnialiśmy w tańcu. Tak jakby ona wiedziała doskonale co chcę zrobić, a ja to, co ona. To było niesamowite.

Naskoczyłem na nią leżącą na parkiecie. I gdy już ostatnie część mojego ciała, miała się zetknąć z jej ciałem, Bella wypchnęła biodra do przodu, a nasze miednice się zderzyły.

_Kurwa Cullen, tańcz!_

Prawie tam umarłem, ale dałem radę.

Trochę się bałem, że za bardzo ryzykujemy kontaktem z parkietem, ale to było naprawdę mega. I jeszcze to 69, gdy leżała na mnie. Niby to były tylko ułamki sekund, ale w końcu Bella to kobieta. Niezła kobieta i mimo, że leżała na mnie w pełni ubrana, to brudne myśli zaczęły kłębić się w mojej głowie.

Ale w końcu i '_We fuck you' _dobiegło końca. My zmyliśmy się na bok, a dziewczyny weszły z dancehallem. Były zajebiste! Nie, no dobra. Przyznam się. Poza tyłkiem Belli nie rejestrowałem niczego innego. Te jej ruchy ociekające seksem i niezwykle ordynarne. Kręcące się biodra. Trzęsąca się pupa.

_Cullen! Wdech! Wydech! Wdech! Wydech! Wiewióra, pamiętaj! To jest tancerka, nad którą pełnisz opiekę. I pamiętaj o zasadzie. Nie pieprzysz nikogo z MDC, bo to później przynosi problemy! Jasne!_

_Taa.. Jak Słońce. Łatwo mówić, trudniej wykonać._

Skończyły tańczyć i moja piekielna katorga również dobiegła końca. Wróciliśmy do loży w szóstkę tyle, że mój wzrok był skupiony tylko na jednej osobie. Wyglądała naprawdę zajebiście. A pazura dodawał jej ostry makijaż.

– Dobra ludzie, – zaczął Jazz – my się zbieramy, bo jutro z rana wyjeżdżamy.

– Okej.

– To pa.

– Pa.

– Pa.

Zostałem sam z Bellą. Siedzieliśmy na wprost siebie w ciszy. Gdy spojrzałem na nią, jej oczy były wpatrzone we mnie, a wzrok nieodgadniony.

– Zatańczymy? – spytałem, nie zastanawiając się zbytnio nad tym, co zamierzam.

– Jasne – odpowiedziała, posyłając mi swój cudowny uśmiech.

No i poszliśmy zaszaleć wspólnie na parkiecie. Wmieszani w tłum młodych ludzi, poruszaliśmy się w rytm melodii, ocierając się o swoje ciała. Jej zapach mnie zniewalał. Był niesamowity i niezwykle pasujący do niej. Był cudowny.

Czyżby mnie uwodziła? Hmm…. Nie wiem. Ale czy to istotne? Chyba nie. Nie miałem zamiaru wylądować z nią w toalecie, by ją przelecieć. Wystarczyło, że dobrze się bawiliśmy w swoim towarzystwie. Lubiłem ją, a to chyba nic złego.

Dopiero po pewnym czasie zeszliśmy z parkietu. Bella udała się do naszej loży, a ja z kolei do baru po drinki, gdzie była Tanya. Kelnerka, z którą parę razy się pieprzyłem. Ale to był tylko seks i nic więcej, z reszta jak zawsze w moim przypadku.

– Cześć Edward! – przywitała się z uśmiechem, lecz ten jej uśmiech był taki… plastikowy?

– Cześć! Dla mnie dwa razy… czegokolwiek.

– Okej.

– Wiesz, za chwilę w sumie mogłabym zrobić sobie krótką przerwę – oznajmiła, co było równoznaczne z jednoznaczną propozycją.

– Nie dzisiaj.

– Czyżbyś był tu z dziewczyną? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

– A czy ja kiedykolwiek miałem dziewczynę i czy z jakąś tu przyszedłem?

– No nie. A ta mała? Tańczy nieźle.

– Owszem, jest świetną tancerką i nic więcej.

– Jesteś tego pewny.

– Tak. Dobra, dawaj te drinki i idę.

– Okej.

Ze szklankami w rękach zmierzałem do naszej loży, w której miała czekać na mnie Bella. Ale gdy zobaczyłem tam Blacka i to na dodatek przystawiającego się do niej, to się po prostu wkurwiłem. Co on sobie do cholery wyobraża. Chyba powiedziała mu jasno, żeby spierdalał.

Przecisnąłem się przez tłum ludzi i doszedłem na miejsce.

_Wiewióra, tylko spokojnie._

– Kurwa, Black! Możesz mi powiedzieć co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytałem, a ten wstał, by zrównać się ze mną poziomem.

– A co Cullen, to twój teren? Nie widzę, by był oznakowany. Zaznaczyłeś go sobie, czy jak?

– Chodźmy stąd i wtedy sobie porozmawiamy – wysyczałem przez zęby, a ten przystał na moją propozycję. Opuściliśmy we dwójkę klub i odeszliśmy kawałek.

– Już ją przeleciałeś, czy dopiero zamierzasz? – usłyszałem i do tej pory trzymałem swoje emocje na wodzy, ale w tej chwili już nie byłem w stanie ich utrzymać i przyparłem go do muru. Okej, był ode mnie masywniejszy tyle, że on był zbudowany z kreatyny i innych odżywek, których używał, by być napakowanym.

– Wiesz co ci powiem Black? Jesteś nikim. Dosłownie. Nie mogę tylko zrozumieć jakim cudem udało ci się omotać moją rodzinę wokół palca, by stać się kimś. Zrobiłeś to, bo zależało ci tylko na sławie i panienkach. Ale aktualnie nie mas niczego. I sam sobie na to zapracowałeś. Sam! – wysyczałem mu prosto w twarz, a ten odsunął mnie od siebie i oberwałem od niego pięścią w twarz. Ale ja nie byłem mu dłużny. Zaczęliśmy się bić, dopóki miedzy nami nie stanęła Bella.

– Hej! Możecie mi wyjaśnić z jakiej racji napierdalacie się po mordach? Nie macie nic lepszego do roboty? – spytała, ale żadne z nas się nie odezwało. Obaj mierzyliśmy się tylko wzrokiem. – Idziemy– zakomunikowała i pociągnęła mnie za rękaw. Odeszliśmy kawałek, a Black znowu się odezwał.

– Udanej nocy życzę!

Zatrzymałem się automatycznie i miałem ochotę znowu mu przywalić, ale Bella mnie powstrzymała.

– Dzięki – powiedziała tylko i pociągnęła mnie bym szedł dalej.

Przemierzaliśmy w ciszy ulice L.A. a moja obita twarz powoli zaczęła mi doskwierać. Doszliśmy do jej mieszkania. Zaczekałem, by upewnić się, że dotrze bezpiecznie, ale ona otworzyła szeroko drzwi.

– Wchodź – oznajmiła.

Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony, a ona przewróciła tylko oczami.

– Ktoś musi ci to opatrzyć. Masz rozciętą wargę, łuk brwiowy. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że za chwilę będziesz mieć jedną wielką opuchliznę zamiast oka.

– No dobra – poddałem się i wszedłem do środka. Po zapaleniu światła jej mieszkanie okazało się bardzo malusieńkie.

– Chodź do kuchni. Tam mam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy – powiedziała. Grzecznie za nią poszedłem i usiadłem na krześle przy stole, podczas gdy Bella zaczęła szukać czegoś po szafkach.

– Miałam w głowie wiele różnych wersji tego wieczoru, ale żadna nie przewidywała, że będę opatrywać Edwarda Cullena, bo ten wdał się w bójkę.

– To znaczy? – spytałem, mając na myśli te wiele wersji tego wieczoru.

– Że będzie to beznadziejna impreza. Że spieprzę występ. Albo, że tak się upiję, że skończę nie wiadomo gdzie, bo nie będę w stanie sobie przypomnieć gdzie mieszkam – powiedziała i przyłożyła mi coś do twarzy, a ja zawyłem z bólu.

– Jak dostawałeś pięścią w twarz, to nie bolało, ale jak delikatnie cię dotykam to boli. Wiewióra, bądź twardy – powiedziała ze śmiechem, a „Wiewióra" w jej ustach brzmiało jak balsam dla moich uszu.

– Bardzo śmieszne.

– Powiesz mi o co poszło?

– A czy to ważne?

_Wiesz, Bello, głównie to poszło o ciebie. Czy cię już przeleciałem, czy jeszcze nie. No i o to, że Black cały czas miał nas za nic, ale to było mało istotną kwestią._

_Boże, jestem porąbany!_

– Właściwie to nie. Ale nawet nie będzie tak źle z twoją twarzą. Ujdzie w tłumie.

– To dobrze.

Bella w dalszym ciągu się mną zajmowała, a robiła to niezwykle delikatnie. Prawie nie bolało. Jej rączki czyniły cuda.

– Chcesz lizaka, czy naklejkę „dzielny pacjent"? – spytała ze śmiechem.

– A mogę i to i to?

– I może jeszcze gwiazdkę z nieba?

– Bez tego się obejdzie.

– To dobrze.

– Dziękuję pani doktor.

– Ależ nie ma za co – powiedziała i oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

– Dobra. Ja się zbieram. Nie będę ci już dłużej zawracał głowy. I tak zepsułem ci wieczór.

– Daj spokój. Zawsze to jakaś atrakcja.

– Taaa, tylko czemu moim kosztem.

– Wiesz, trzeba było się nie wdawać w bójkę.

– Co racja, to racja. Ale dzięki, że się mną zajęłaś.

– Ty pewnie nic byś z tym nie zrobił.

– Pewnie tak. Dobra. Ja idę i jeszcze raz dziękuję.

– Pa.

– Pa – pożegnałem się i poszedłem.

Zmierzałem do swojego mieszkania, dwie ulice dalej. Ten wieczór, a właściwie noc… Jestem pewien, że od razu nie zasnę.


	8. Rozdział 7

ROZDZIAŁ 7

[Robin Thicke – Everything I can't have]

Bella. Bella. Bella. Odkąd opuściłem wczoraj jej mieszkanie, cały czas tkwiła w moich myślach i za nic nie mogłem się jej pozbyć. Zupełnie tak, jakby uwiła sobie gniazdko i wprowadziła się tam na dobre. Próbowałem wszystkiego, by się jej pozbyć z mojego umysłu, ale się nie udawało. Po pewnym czasie się z tym pogodziłem, bo chyba nic innego mi nie pozostało.

Po bójce z Blackiem moja twarz nie wyglądała nawet tak tragicznie. No owszem, miałem taką średnich rozmiarów śliwkę pod lewym okiem, ale to było nieuniknione. Byłoby znacznie gorzej, gdyby nie taka jedna brązowowłosa osóbka.

_Kurwa, gdzie on jest?!_

Od dobrych piętnastu minut łaziłem po swoim mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu full capa. Mojego ulubionego full capa. No okej, miałem 15 innych, ale ten lubiłem najbardziej i chciałem go mieć w tym momencie.

_Dobra Wiewióra, po kolei._

Miałem go wczoraj na imprezie. Potem pobiłem się z Blackiem. Odprowadziłem Bellę i byłem u niej w domu… No tak…

_Boże Wiewióra, jesteś kretynem!_

_Wiem._

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Było po siedemnastej. Co prawda, ja zwlokłem się z łóżka trzy godziny temu, ale chyba nic się nie stanie, jak złożę jej niezapowiedzianą wizytę, prawda?

Po niespełna pięciu minutach stałem pod drzwiami jej mieszkania. To, że mieszkała dwie ulice dalej, wiele ułatwiało. Zapukałem do drzwi i już po chwili mi je otworzyła, z telefonem przy uchu.

– Hej! – przywitałem się, stojąc na wprost niej, lekko zakłopotany.

– Mamo, ja muszę kończyć. Zadzwonię jutro. Pa. – powiedziała do słuchawki, a potem zwróciła się do mnie. – Hej! A co ty tutaj robisz?

– Tak właściwie, to trochę głupia sprawa, ale nie zostawiłem może u ciebie wczoraj mojego full capa? – spytałem, a ona uśmiechnęła się.

– Zostawiłeś. Wchodź. – oznajmiła, wpuszczając mnie do środka. – A jak tam twoja twarz? Boli?

– Jest okej.

– Pokaż – powiedziała, podchodząc do mnie i chwyciła mnie za podbródek, przyglądając się uważnie. – Nie jest źle.

– Wiem. Mogło być znacznie gorzej. – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niej. – Tak właściwie to ja wpadłem tylko po czapkę. Więc będę się już zbierał. Chyba że… Miałabyś może ochotę się przejść? Wiesz, spacer czy coś? – zaproponowałem, sam dziwiąc się swoim własnym słowom, a ona zaskoczona spojrzała na mnie.

– Jasne, czemu nie. Nudzę się tu sama.

Zaśmiałem się.

– Ja u siebie też się nudzę.

– Daj mi tylko chwilkę – powiedziała.

– Okej.

Opuściliśmy jej mieszkanie i udaliśmy się do pobliskiego parku, idąc teraz obok siebie.

– Dlaczego przyjechałaś do L.A.? – spytałem po chwili, przerywając milczenie.

– 21 pytań?

– Okej – przytaknąłem, po czym usiedliśmy na pobliskim murku, wyglądając zupełnie jak takie małe dzieci machające nogami

– Więc przyjechałam do L.A. spełnić swoje marzenia.

– A jakie są te marzenia?

– By szkolić się u najlepszych tancerzy i choreografów na świecie. By podnieść swój poziom i może coś osiągnąć. Dobra, teraz ja. Skąd się wzięła Wiewióra? – spytała, a ja zacząłem się śmiać.

– Eh… Więc to było tak. Moja zwariowana rodzinka zna się z Jasperem i Rosalie właściwie od zawsze. No i pewnego dnia, gdy mieliśmy sześć czy siedem lat, poszliśmy wszyscy razem na spacer i Jasper w parku zobaczył wiewiórkę. Wydarł się tak, że go chyba pół miasta słyszało, że Edward ma włosy jak ta wiewiórka. No i dalej samo się tak już potoczyło i zostało. – Uśmiechnąłem się na to wspomnienie. – Moja kolej. Jak to się stało, że zaczęłaś tańczyć?

– O matko! To naprawdę długa i beznadziejna historia.

– Mamy czas.

– Kiedyś, gdy miałam te naście lat i przyszedł okres buntu, wpadłam w trochę nieciekawe towarzystwo. Rodzice mieli ze mną wiele problemów. W końcu powiedzieli mi, że albo zmieniam towarzystwo, z którym się zadaję, albo wysyłają mnie do szkoły z internatem. Oczywiście wybrałam opcję pierwszą i zerwałam kontakty ze swoimi dotychczasowymi znajomymi. I kiedyś, włócząc się sama po mieście, zobaczyłam paru kolesi, którzy tańczyli na ulicy. Wcześniej też niby ich widziałam, ale wtedy patrzyłam na nich taka… zafascynowana. Dostrzegłam, że tworzą sztukę. Jednak wiedziałam, że rodzice nie zgodzą się na „ulicznych" znajomych, więc poszłam do studia. Zaczęło się od jednego treningu w tygodniu, lecz było to dla mnie za mało. Potem dwa, trzy… Zaczęłam się tym tak jarać, że jedyne, co było mi w głowie, to taniec. Wciągnęłam w to nawet własną matkę i teraz potrafimy godzinami siedzieć na YouTubie i oglądać choreografie. Tak właściwie taniec mnie uratował przed zejściem na złą drogę i gdyby nie on, nie wiadomo, gdzie bym aktualnie była. Może nawet by mnie nie było. A taniec daje mi energię i radość życia – wyrzucała wszystko z siebie, patrząc oczami wyobraźni na to, co było za nią. Nie sądziłem, że tak się przede mną otworzy, ale byłem jej wdzięczny za to. – Teraz ja. Dlaczego wacking? Jak to z tańcem było w twoim przypadku?

– Eh… Moi rodzice są tancerzami, co pewnie zresztą wiesz i w moim przypadku trudno byłoby nie tańczyć. W dzieciństwie byłem zmuszony do tańczenia baletu. Dzień w dzień na sali ćwiczyłem postawy, ruchy, przejścia, choreografie. Ale to nie było to. Niestety balet to podstawa wszystkiego, więc, chcąc nie chcąc, byłem nim katowany przez własna rodzicielkę. Z czasem zacząłem szukać czegoś innego. Rodzice założyli szkołę i przewijało się tam mnóstwo tancerzy i choreografów. Zacząłem hip hopem, a skończyłem jak na razie na gejozie. Sam nie wiem czemu, w pewnej części z tego względu, że wacking dla faceta, to jednak cholerne wyzwanie aktorskie. Wczuć się w geja lub kobietę bądź coś w tym rodzaju. Ale kto wie, może już wkrótce zajaram się czymś nowym. Taniec z każdym dniem się rozwija. Może już niedługo powstanie coś nowego, dla czego Wiewióra straci głowę. Teraz ja. – Zastanowiłem się chwilę nad tym, o co jeszcze zapytać, ale samo się znalazło. – Masz faceta?

– A co to za pytanie? – powiedziała z lekką nutką oburzenia w głosie.

– Takie sobie – powiedziałem, łobuzersko się do niej uśmiechając. – Wiesz, wolałbym wiedzieć i psychicznie się przygotować na to, że będę mieć podbite drugie oko.

– Eh… możesz spać spokojnie. Nikogo nie mam.

– Czemu? – zapytałem trochę zdziwiony, bo jakoś nie mieściło mi się to w głowie.

– Jakoś zawsze, jak się z jakimś spotykam, żaden nie może zrozumieć, że taniec jest dla mnie najważniejszy.

– To szukaj wśród tancerzy.

– Łatwo mówić, trudniej zrobić.

– Wiem.

Westchnąłem ciężko.

– Twoja największa kompromitacja? – zapytała znienacka.

– O nie, nie ma mowy, nie powiem ci!

– Proszę – powiedziała, robiąc maślane oczka. Zastanowiłem się chwilę nad tym czy powiedzieć jej, czy nie, i w końcu uległem jej spojrzeniu.

– Raz, jak się tak porządnie najebałem, to stanąłem na stole w klubie i chyba zamierzałem zrobić striptiz, a zacząłem od ściągnięcia spodni i pokazania wszystkim stringów, które miałem na sobie – wyznałem, nie patrząc na nią wcale z nutką rezygnacji.

– Jak się o tym dowiedziałeś, bo raczej nie pamiętałeś.

– Em pokazał mi nagranie.

– Okej – powiedziała i było słychać w jej głosie, że powstrzymywała się przed śmiechem.

– Ulubiony kolor?

– Fioletowy. Ulubiona potrawa?

– Spaghetti. –_ Mógłbym oddać za to życie._ – Ulubiony kawałek?

– Nie mam. Masz włosy na klacie? – spytała, zaskakując mnie tym pytaniem.

– Nie mam – odpowiedziałem jej, a uśmiech czaił się na mojej twarzy. – Krzyczysz, gdy dochodzisz?

– Aż za bardzo. – _Boże, chciałbym to usłyszeć. _Odległość między naszymi ciałami powoli się zmniejszała i teraz już właściwie stykaliśmy się ramionami.

– Ile dziewczyn zaliczyłeś w swoim życiu?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, to przecież nie ma znaczenia. Wolisz ostry czy delikatny seks?

– To zależy – powiedziała z nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem

– Od czego?

– Od miejsca i czasu.

– A na przykład teraz?

– To zależy z kim.

– To na przykład… – zacząłem, zastanawiając się i rozglądając dookoła. – Ze mną? – spytałem, a ta spojrzała tylko na mnie.

– Wiesz co, Wiewióra, chyba wykorzystałeś swój limit pytań.

– Wcale nie!

– A właśnie, że tak.

– To tylko jedno proste pytanie. Więc? – dopytywałem się.

Nie żebym miał to jakoś wykorzystać czy coś, ale byłem po prostu ciekaw. Patrzyłem jej cały czas w oczy i czekałem na odpowiedź. W końcu po dość dłuższej chwili zaczęła otwierać usta, by mi odpowiedzieć i wtedy coś kapnęło prosto na jej uroczy mały nosek. A potem zaczęło coraz bardziej padać i zrobiła się z tego ulewa, co w L.A. bardzo rzadko się zdarza. Siedzieliśmy najpierw oniemiali na murku, patrząc w niebo i nie dowierzając, a gdy spojrzeliśmy na siebie, na naszych twarzach były szerokie uśmiechy.

W oddali błyskało się i grzmiało, gdy biegaliśmy po parku. Niczym dzieci, które nigdy nie widziały deszczu. Cali przemoczeni. Do głowy wpadł mi szatański pomysł. Podbiegłem do niej i chwyciłem za rękę, przyciągając do siebie.

– Co powiesz na salsę w deszczu? – wyszeptałem tuż przy jej ustach.

– Nie mamy muzyki.

– No i co z tego. Muzyka niech płynie w twoim sercu – powiedziałem i zakręciłem nią.

Opustoszały park. Ogromne oberwanie chmury, a my we dwójkę szaleliśmy w salsie, nie przejmując się niczym. I, jak zwykle, niezwykle zgrani. Poddała mi się i dała poprowadzić. To było coś niesamowitego – to, co aktualnie się działo. My tańczący. Krople deszczu spływające po naszych twarzach i ciałach. Przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Przytrzymałem ją za plecy, by mogła odchylić się w tył. A jej ciało wygięte w seksowny łuk... Oparła nogę o moje biodro, a strużki wody spływały po zaokrągleniach jej ciała, co sprawiało, że wyglądała zjawiskowo. Gdy wróciła do normalnej postawy, jej czoło oparło się o moje. Oddychała ciężko i czułem jej ciepły oddech na mojej twarzy. Nasze usta oddalone były od siebie tylko o milimetry. I wtedy poczułem nieodparte pragnienie, by ją pocałować. By znowu poczuć jak smakują jej usta. By zbadać ich kształt. Ale uciekła…

Patrzyłem jak oddala się ode mnie wiedząc, że nie pozwolę teraz jej odejść. Ruszyłem za nią. Biegliśmy obok siebie, do póki nie wpadliśmy do jej mieszkania. Oparła się plecami o wejściowe drzwi. Dyszała ze zmrużonymi oczami, a szeroki uśmiech czaił się na jej ustach. Przemoczone ubranie sprawiało, że podkreślało jej idealne kobiece ciało, pełne tych seksownych zaokrągleń. Anorektyczki i chudzielce... to nie było to, co lubiłem u kobiet. Dla mnie kobieta musi posiadać trochę ciała, do którego można się przytulić i kochać je, a nie tylko samą skórę i kości. Przy przelotnym seksie to, jakiej jest budowy, nie miało dla mnie większego znaczenia, ale Bella jak na razie sprawiała, że byłem nią zafascynowany.

Taka niepozorna osóbka, a potrafiła sprawić, że pragnąłem jej. Teraz. Zaraz. I to nie tylko jeden raz dzisiejszej nocy.

Podszedłem do niej powoli. Oparłem ręce na jej biodrach. Przejechałem delikatnie nosem po jej policzku, kierując się w stronę szyi, by złożyć na niej drobny pocałunek. Nie chciałem jej wystraszyć.

– Edward – wyszeptała cichutko, gdy zacząłem składać na jej szyi delikatne pocałunki, które z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej zachłanne. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej nie chciałem przerywać. Głośne westchnienie opuściło jej płuca, kiedy wplotła ręce w moje włosy, z których wcześniej zrzuciła czapkę.

Przestałem logicznie myśleć. Jej smak… zapach… połączony z kroplami deszczu obezwładniał mnie. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się niemalże boleśnie w moich miedzianych kosmykach i otarła się o moje krocze, co spowodowało, że cichy jęk wydobył się z moich ust tuż przy jej skórze. Popchnęła mnie w tył, a gdy moje nogi uderzyły o krawędź łóżka usiadłem na nim, a ona na moich kolanach. To co się teraz działo… nie mieliśmy nad tym kontroli. Nie panowaliśmy nad tym.

Moje ręce zawędrowały pod jej koszulkę badając fakturę tej niesamowicie miękkiej i gładkiej skóry. Oddychała głęboko, a głośne jęki co chwilę opuszczały jej ciało. Wszędzie czułem te jej słodkie, malinowe usta. To, jak bawiła się moimi włosami, było nie do opisania.

_Cullen, to nie jest jakaś pierwsza lepsza panienka z klubu, którą dopiero co poznałeś! – _jakiś nieznany głosik odezwał się w mojej głowie, sprowadzając nieco na ziemię i… kurde, miał rację.

Obróciłem nas tak, by znalazła się pode mną i wtedy odważyłem się ją pocałować. Tak naprawdę pocałować, pokazując jej emocje, które mną zawładnęły. Nie robiłem tego podczas przypadkowego seksu z jakimiś nieznajomymi laskami, bo nie zasługiwały na to. Ale przy niej czułem się tak… Między nami była jakaś niesamowita chemia. Nieznane przyciąganie… Nasze usta się połączyły. Z początku sam nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, tak samo chyba jak ona. To było niesamowite i zniewalające. Najpierw delikatnie, by móc poznać siebie nawzajem, lecz z każdą sekundą ten pocałunek wyrażał nasze coraz większe pragnienie i potrzebę. Z każdą kolejną minutą, zawładnięci sobą nawzajem, pozbawialiśmy się swoich ubrań. Ona była niesamowita. Idealna, bo inaczej nie potrafiłbym tego nazwać. Długie, zgrabne nogi. Kobiecy, zaokrąglony brzuch. Jędrne piersi, ze sterczącymi sutkami. Starannie wydepilowany każdy zakamarek ciała. Nie byłem wstanie oderwać od niej oczu, ust… To było silniejsze ode mnie.

Gdy w nią wszedłem, prawie odleciałem. Była niesamowicie ciasna, ciepła i wilgotna. Niewiele było nam potrzeba, by osiągnąć szczyt. To, co wydobywało się z jej ust, powinno być niedozwolone. Zakazane!

Najpierw doszła ona, krzycząc moje imię, które przerodziło się w seksowny jęk, co spowodowało, że i ja po chwili osiągnąłem cudowne spełnienie.


	9. Rozdział 8

ROZDZIAŁ 8

[Eifel 65 – I'm blue]

Obudziłem się. Z początku za bardzo nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, lecz po chwili wszystkie wydarzenia z wczorajszego wieczora i nocy zaczęły do mnie docierać.

_Ja pierdolę, co ja zrobiłem!_

Nie powinienem się z nią przespać, ale, kurde, nie żałuję tego, bo to był najlepszy seks w moim życiu! I dzięki ci Boże, że uzupełniłem ostatnio zapas prezerwatyw w portfelu, bo inaczej byłoby kiepsko.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Leżałem nagi w jej łóżku. W jej pościeli. Sam. Nasze porozrzucane ubrania leżały na podłodze tworząc bałagan, po naszym pośpiesznym rozbieraniu się wczoraj. A na dodatek ubrania były jeszcze chyba mokre, po naszej salsie w deszczu.

Przewróciłem się na plecy i przetarłem dłońmi twarz. Słońce wdzierało się do pokoju przez zasłonięte rolety, kiedy ja musiałem sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie.

_Co ja mam zrobić?_

Wstałem z łóżka i założyłem na siebie bokserki, które wcześniej musiałem znaleźć, a potem udałem się na poszukiwania Belli. Dotarłem do kuchni i zobaczyłem ją przy ladzie, ubraną w samą męską koszulkę – niestety nie moją – najprawdopodobniej czekającą, aż woda się zagotuje. Stała boso na kuchennej podłodze, a to, w jaki sposób jej długie i zgrabne nogi były wyeksponowane, prawie doprowadziło do tego, że znowu stałem się twardy. Podszedłem do niej powoli. Miałem wrażenie, że mnie usłyszała, ale nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, jakby czekając na to, co ja zrobię. Tak właściwie to sam nie wiedziałem co robić. Stanąłem za nią, kładąc ręce na jej biodrach, a czoło oparłem o jej łopatkę.

– Bella – wyszeptałem cicho, a ona spięła wszystkie mięśnie, lecz po chwili się rozluźniła. – To, co wydarzyło się wczoraj między nami… Chodzi o to, że to nie powinno się wydarzyć, znaczy się… bo nie chciałbym psuć naszych dotychczasowych relacji… – jąkałem się jak jakiś nastolatek. – Nie zrozum mnie źle… nie żałuję, tylko po prostu…

– Wiem o co ci chodzi… – powiedziała, obracając się do mnie przodem, lecz nie spojrzała mi w oczy, tylko utkwiła wzrok w moim nagim torsie. – To był po prostu seks i nic więcej. Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Przespaliśmy się i żyjemy dalej, tak jak do tej pory. Nic to nie zmienia między nami.

– Bella… – zacząłem, lecz nie skończyłem. Zostałem zniewolony na nowo przez jej zapach oraz odległość naszych ciał.

Przyciągnąłem ją jeszcze bliżej siebie, a ustami zacząłem dotykać jej policzka. To było silniejsze ode mnie i nie umiałem się powstrzymać.

– Edward… – wypowiedziała to tak, jakby chciała, bym przestał, ale ja nie byłem do tego zdolny.

– Proszę cię. Jeszcze jeden jedyny raz… – niemalże błagałem, by móc znowu się w niej znaleźć. Usłyszeć moje imię w jej ustach, gdy dochodzi i widzieć, jak wije się z rozkoszy pode mną. Chciałem jeszcze raz zasmakować tej cudownej skóry i na nowo odkryć jej smak i zapach. Gdy odnalazłem ustami jej tętnicę szyjną, usłyszałem ten cudowny, głośny jęk, a jej paznokcie wbiły się w moje plecy. Jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnąłem z niej koszulkę i stała teraz przede mną zupełnie naga. W świetle dziennym wydawała się być jeszcze piękniejsza. Schyliłem się, by móc objąć ustami jej sterczący sutek i lekko go zassałem. Pojękiwała cały czas, a jej dłonie błądziły po moim torsie, drażniąc skórę paznokciami. Przejechała nimi po moim podbrzuszu i zsunęła ze mnie bokserki, oswabadzając moją męskość. Nasze usta połączyły się w pocałunku, a ona zacisnęła dłoń na moim penisie i przesunęła nią po całej długości. Cóż… natura hojnie mnie obdarzyła.

Przejechałem dłońmi wzdłuż jej boków i podniosłem ją tak, by mogła objąć mnie nogami w pasie. Była taka lekka, niczym piórko. Podszedłem z nią do stołu i posadziłem na jego krawędzi, w dalszym ciągu wyznaczając na jej ciele ścieżkę z pocałunków.

– Poczekaj sekundkę… prezerwatywa – powiedziałem tuż przy jej uchu i udałem się po zabezpieczenie, by już po chwili wrócić do tego, co przerwałem.

Wszedłem w nią szybko i głęboko, na co głośny krzyk wydobył się z jej gardła. Tempo jakie narzuciłem było niesamowite, a ja nie miałem nad tym żadnej kontroli. Potrzeba bycia w niej, była ponad wszystkim innym.

– Edward! – krzyknęła i zaczęła zaciskać się wokół mnie, a kolejny potężny orgazm wypełnił również mnie po chwili. Seks z nią był nieziemski.

– Kurwa! – To jedyne słowo, które opuściło moje usta. Opadłem na nią dysząc, a moje nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Moja twarz unosiła się na jej piersi z każdym jej głębokim oddechem.

– Boże! To było… – zaczęła, lecz nie skończyła, a ja doskonale wiedziałem, o co jej chodzi.

Gdy doszliśmy do siebie, poszedłem wziąć prysznic. Woda spływała po moim nagim ciele, zmywając wszystkie oznaki wczorajszej nocy i dzisiejszego ranka. Beształem się w myślach za to, czego się dopuściłem, ale nie umiałem tego żałować. Lecz jak to zgodnie ustaliliśmy, to był tylko seks i żyjemy dalej, tak jak do tej pory. Gdy wyszedłem z łazienki, zastałem ją z kubkiem parującej kawy, siedzącą przy stole i myśląca nad czymś.

– Siadaj, zrobiłam ci kawy – powiedziała, przelotnie na mnie patrząc.

– Dzięki.

Siedzieliśmy po przeciwnych stronach stołu, milcząc i popijając cudowną kofeinę. Było cholernie niezręcznie i za bardzo nie wiedziałem co zrobić.

– Pyszna kawa – odezwałem się w końcu, starając nawiązać dialog.

– Dzięki, ale i tak nic nie przebije Caramel Machiato.

– Oj, nad tym to teraz bym się zastanowił – powiedziałem, a dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie, unosząc jedną brew do góry. – No co się tak patrzysz, twoja kawa naprawdę jest pyszna.

– Nie czaruj.

– Nie czaruję, po prostu mówię to, co uważam.

– Jak chcesz.

– Bella, między nami wszystko okej? – spytałem, gdyż czułem się tak, jakby próbowała trzymać dosyć spory dystans między nami.

– A dlaczego miałoby nie być miedzy nami okej? Wersja oficjalna jest taka, że miedzy nami nigdy nic nie było i nie będzie. Łączą nas tylko stosunki instruktor – tancerz.

– Nie nazwałbym tego tak – powiedziałem, starając się zaprzeczyć jej słowom.

– A jak?

– Polubiliśmy cię. Cała moja paczka. Co prawda, bliskie stosunki przyjacielskie nas jeszcze nie łączą, ale jesteś kimś więcej niż zwykłym tancerzem przewijającym się przez MDC.

– Miło mi to słyszeć, ale prawda jest taka, że ja na to nie zasługuję.

– Czemu tak uważasz? – spytałem, gdyż w ogóle nie rozumiałem, dlaczego tak myśli.

– A kimże ja jestem? Zwykłym tancerzem, który zachwycił was swoim tańcem i tyle.

– Bells, uwierz wreszcie w siebie.

– To nie takie proste.

– To akurat jest proste. Nie zachwyciłaś tańcem tylko naszą piątkę, ale również Ericę i moją matkę, a to naprawdę wiele znaczy. Każdy choreograf ci powie, że masz niesamowity talent i osobowość. A twoja gadanina aktualnie doprowadza mnie do szału, wiesz?

– Oj, no przepraszam, tylko tobie łatwo mówić „uwierz w siebie". Okej. Po części wiem, że jestem naprawdę dobra, ale daleko mi jeszcze do świetnego tancerza.

– Zdziwiłabyś się. Jesteś o krok od tego.

– Nie wiem. Może.

– Wreszcie jakieś postępy – powiedziałem, dziękując w duchu Bogu, że moja słowa sprawiły, że jej stosunek do siebie się jednak trochę zmieni.

– Taa…

– Bella, tak właściwie to ja będę już iść. Wpadłem wczoraj po full capa, a zakończyło się tak, jak się zakończyło. Ale nie żałuję, lecz najwyższa pora, byś miała spokój od mojej osoby. Widzimy się jutro na sali i uwierz w siebie!

– Tak jest – powiedziała, lecz nie było w tym za wiele entuzjazmu, i zaczęła podnosić się z krzesła.

– Trafię do drzwi. Pa – powiedziałem, cmokając ją w policzek i opuściłem jej mieszkanie.

Było poniedziałkowe przedpołudnie i szedłem właśnie ulicą, zmierzając do MDC. W uszach oczywiście słuchawki od iPoda, a w głowie tworzył się nowy pomysł na choreografię. Stanąłem na przejściu dla pieszych i czekałem, aż zmieni się na zielone, gdy poczułem palce wbijające się w moje żebra. Podskoczyłem odruchowo, lecz gdy zobaczyłem sprawcę mojego zaskoczenia, a raczej sprawczynię, uśmiech sam pojawił się na mojej twarzy.

– Cześć Bella – powiedziałam i schyliłem się nieznacznie, by móc ją pocałować w policzek.

– Hej.

– Uwierzyłaś w siebie? – spytałem, idąc z nią ramię w ramię ulicą.

– Po części.

– To może inaczej. Uczyniłaś jakieś postępy od wczoraj?

– Eh… siedmiomilowy krok raczej to nie był.

– Czyli mam rozumieć, że tip topkami powoli zmierzasz do celu – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niej, na co dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać pod nosem.

– Można tak powiedzieć.

– Hehe… Kawa? – spytałem, wskazując moją ulubioną kawiarnię.

– A wiesz, że chętnie.

– W takim razie zapraszam – oznajmiłem, otwierając przed nią drzwi.

Usiedliśmy przy wolnym stoliku, wcześniej zamawiając dwa razy Caramel Machiato. Co prawda, z początku bałem się, że będzie między nami ta niezręczność, ale się myliłem. Na szczęście.

– Jak tam twoja twarz? – spytała, gdy już wygodnie rozsiedliśmy się na kanapach.

– Coraz lepiej, powoli się goi.

– To dobrze. Aha, zapomniałabym. Mam coś dla ciebie.

– Dla mnie? – zdziwiłem się. Co ona też mogła mieć dla mnie? Zaczęła grzebać w swojej torbie, dopóki nie wyciągnęła lizaka. Zacząłem się śmiać, widząc go w jej ręce.

– Niestety, naklejki „dzielny pacjent" nie znalazłam.

– Spoko. Nie spodziewałem się nawet, że dostanę lizaka, ale dzięki.

– Nie ma sprawy – powiedziała, a ja rozpakowałem lizaka i wsadziłem go do ust. – Co dzisiaj zamierzasz zrobić?

– Nie powiem ci.

– Dlaczego? – dopytywała się.

– Bo to niespodzianka.

– I nie ma żadnych szans na to, że mi powiesz? – spytała, a ja udałem, że się zamyśliłem i dopiero jej odpowiedziałem.

– No, nie.

– Wredny jesteś.

– Cześć wam! – usłyszeliśmy oboje, a przed nami stała cała moja paczka, czyli Alice, Rosalie, Jasper i Emmet.

– Hej!

– O mój Boże! Edward! Co ci się stało? – krzyknęła moja siostra, a gdy robi to ona, to trzeba niestety szybko zatykać uszy.

– Nic wartego uwagi.

– Wcale nie! Gadaj w tej chwili! – Ona i to jej przewrażliwienie.

– Oj no, pobiłem się z Blackiem – powiedziałem, a ta wcisnęła się pomiędzy mnie a Bellę.

– O co? – Dobre pytanie.

– O wszystko i o nic.

– Czyli?

– Boże Al, stało się. Było, minęło. Nic mi nie jest, a za parę dni nie będzie śladu.

– Jak chcesz.

– Ej, Wiewióra! Skąd masz lizaka? Ja też chcę – odezwał się Misiek, który był największym dzieckiem z nas wszystkich.

– Dostałem – odpowiedziałem mu, wystawiając język.

– A z jakiej racji?

– Bo byłem dzielnym pacjentem.

– Co?

– I tak nie zrozumiesz.

Zacząłem od 176 brzuszków, by ich za bardzo nie zamęczyć. Potem szybkie rozciągnięcie poszczególnych mięśni ciała i izolacja. Rozgrzewka, czyli to, co jest niezbędne przed każdym wysiłkiem fizycznym.

– Okej, ludziska! Dzisiaj też będzie coś innego niż zwykle i naprawdę nie będzie to trudne. A piosenka, cóż… chyba każdy ją zna. Więc w takim razie zaczynamy.

Pokazywałem, jak zawsze, wszystko powoli, by każdy mógł załapać. Krok po kroku, sekwencja po sekwencji, a z każdym moim ruchem dało się słyszeć stukot obcasów od moich oficerek. Rzadko kiedy ćwiczyłem w dresie i Nikach czy Reebokach. Owszem, miałem ich masę w szafie, ale wolałem się wyróżniać, dlatego też z reguły tańczyłem w rurkach. Ograniczały one moje ruchy, ale dla chcącego nic trudnego. Zresztą prawda jest taka, że to ja wyznaczałem światowe trendy w tańcu. To, co miał na sobie Cullen, po chwili miało na sobie 3/4 tancerzy na całym świecie. Poza tym mój gust wykreował się chyba przez Kocurka i przez nią to wszystko. Ale mniejsza z tym.

– Okej. Po klaśnięciach mamy nieokreślone dreptanie w miejscu, a właściwie odbijanie się od podłogi jedną nogą, tylko wiecie, to ma być fun, zabawa i takie tam. Potem jesteśmy przodem do lustra i mamy krok z house'u. Prawą dłoń mamy na klatce piersiowej, głowa schodzi nam w dół i uginamy razem z tym ruchem lekko kolana, potem patrzymy na siebie w lustrze i rozchylamy kolana, a potem wstajemy, tak jakby ktoś pociągnął nas za koszulkę do góry i to mamy dwa razy. A potem jest już naprawdę lajcik, czyli slajdami podchodzimy do przodu i to jest koniec – oznajmiłem i brawa rozległy się na sali. – To co, tańczymy?

– Tak!

– Okej.

Podszedłem do laptopa, włączając piosenkę, a _I'm Blue_ rozległo się w pomieszczeniu. To była tak pozytywna piosenka, że tańczyło się z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy i inaczej się nie dało. A atmosfera była zajebista. Jak zwykle zresztą.


	10. Rozdział 9

ROZDZIAŁ 9.

[Sud Sound System – Le radici ca tieni]

Sobota i impreza u Setha. Domówka w rytmach dancehallu. Czyli mnóstwo pięknych dziewczyn skąpo ubranych i na dodatek trzęsących tyłeczkami. O tak. I wśród nich ta jedna brunetka, która potrafiła zawładnąć moimi myślami i nie mogłem się jej z nich pozbyć. Krótkie szorty i bardzo luźna szara bluzka odsłaniająca górę jej czarnego bikini. Wyglądała zajebiście, chociaż i tak wolałbym ja widzieć zupełnie nagą.

_Cullen, ogarnij się!_

Impreza trwała w najlepsze. Te najbardziej znane dancehallowe kawałki leciały z głośników cały czas, a dziewczyny seksownie poruszały się w ich rytmie, uwodząc mężczyzn swoim ruchem. Nie było tutaj faceta, który chociaż raz nie spojrzałby tego wieczoru na trzęsący się kobiecy tyłeczek. Dajmy na to ja. Cały wieczór śledziłem ruchy takiej jednej okrągłej pupy, ale oczywiście tak, by nikt mnie nie przyłapał. W dancehallu była naprawdę świetna. Nie miała sobie tutaj równych.

No, ale ktoś wpadł na genialny pomysł zorganizowania Dancehall Queen tej imprezy. Tak ogólnie Dancehall Queen to zawody, w których królową zostaje ta, która nie tyle świetnie tańczy ten jamajski styl tańca, co też potrafi w najróżniejszych pozycjach go zatańczyć. Zaznaczę jeszcze, że ma być to freestyle.

Środek parkietu opustoszał i po chwili kilka lasek zaczęło się produkować, łącznie z moją siostrą i Bellą.

Dziewczyny powoli zaczęły pokazywać to, co potrafią najlepiej. Kocurek oczywiście zmiażdżył system swoim tańcem, lecz to, co zrobiła Bella…

Powoli wyszła na środek parkietu posuwistym krokiem, akcentując każde mocniejsze uderzenie w muzyce _shakiem_, albo klatką, robiąc jeszcze, co chwilę _dutty wine_. Zaczęła robić _butterfly'a_ okręcając się wokół własnej osi i zatrzymując się na wprost mnie. Całe jej ciało było wprawione w ruch. _Pon de river_, _log on_, _hot fuck_, _dutty wine_… po czym zeszła w dół do kucek. Utrzymywała się cały czas w pozycji pionowej wykonując różnego rodzaju dancehallowe kroki. Położyła łokcie na podłodze, a jej nogi wyjechały w tył, by mogła w tej pozycji zrobić _shaki_. A potem….

_O mój słodki Boże!_

Jej ruchy przypominały, jakby właśnie uprawiała seks z parkietem. Następnie położyła się na podłodze z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i podkurczonymi w kolanach i zaczęła trząść pupą, że aż na sam widok zaczęło mnie boleć wszystko poniżej pasa. Przejechała całym swoim ciałem po parkiecie i zaczęła stawać na głowie. Jej nogi znalazły się prawie na wysokości moich oczu i po chwili wprawiła w lekkie drgania dolną cześć swojego ciała, które aktualnie znajdowało się w górze, co już doprowadziło mnie do obłędu. Nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu… to, co ona wyprawiała…

_Boże! Ulituj się nade mną._

_Wiewióra, oddychaj! Wdech… wydech… wdech… wydech!_

_Nie ja tu dłużej nie wytrzymam, mowy nie ma!_

Ale na szczęście się już skończyło. Z jednej strony dobrze, z drugiej źle. Liczyło się to, że nie musiałem się już dłużej męczyć. A kto został królową dancehallu tego wieczora? Oczywiście Bella, któż by inny. Pobiła wszystkie inne laski i nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć. Faceci byli po prostu wniebowzięci. Bo kto by nie był?

Impreza wróciła powoli do normalnego rytmu. Ludzie tańczyli, pili, palili…, czyli tak ogólnie normalka. Co prawda można by jeszcze wyłonić króla dancehallu tej imprezy, ale chyba niewiele facetów potrafi zatańczyć męski Dancehall. To nie Jamajka, choć przed chwilą czułem się tak jakbym tam był.

Wyszedłem na dość spory taras z drinkiem w ręce by ochłonąć. Było naprawdę gorąco, nie wspominając już o tym, że cały czas mam przed oczami nagi, trzęsący się tyłeczek Belli, co nie ułatwiało mi normalnego funkcjonowania. Myślałem, że mój fiut w pewnym momencie eksploduje, na szczęście już w miarę się uspokoił. Lecz gdy chwilami moje spojrzenie napotykało tańczącą brunetkę, znowu dawał o sobie znać.

Oparłem się o barierkę, spoglądając w ciemne, gwieździste niebo. Starałem się wyrzucić jej obraz ze swojego umysłu, ale stawało się to niemożliwe. Gdzieś słyszałem jej dźwięczny śmiech, widziałem jej uśmiech. To było wręcz nie do zniesienia. A całą sprawę pogarszał fakt, że się z nią przespałem.

Myślałem o tym wszystkim… o niej, dopóki do moich nozdrzy nie dotarł znajomy zapach truskawek. Spojrzałem w bok i stała tam ona. Oparta tyłem o barierkę i oddychając głęboko, chcąc unormować prace swojego organizmu.

– Co tam? – spytałem, a dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się, lecz w jej spojrzeniu było coś nieodgadnionego.

– Wiesz, szukam kogoś, kto pomógłby mi rozładować moje napięcie seksualne. – powiedziała, spoglądając na mnie trochę prowokująco.

_Ja pierdole! _

– I jak ci idzie? – spytałem, starając trzymać się jakoś, ale nie było to łatwym zadaniem.

– Trochę nijak… A może ty byś się zgodził? – spytała, a ja unikałem spojrzenia jej w oczy, bo zrobiłbym jeszcze coś głupiego.

– A co jeśli się nie zgodzę i nikogo nie znajdziesz?

– Hmmm…. Chyba będę musiała sama sobie z tym poradzić. – _czy ona przed chwilą powiedziała, że zamierza… Boże!_

– Dasz popatrzeć? – wymsknęło mi się, zanim zdążyłem logicznie pomyśleć.

– I co jeszcze? Może miałabym zrobić z ciebie swojego niewolnika, przywiązując do łóżka. Potem zrobiłabym striptiz, a na koniec kazałabym ci patrzeć i obserwowałabym jak się meczysz. – powiedziała, chyba całkiem poważnie, a drink, który miałem w ustach, z powrotem wrócił do szklanki.

_Słodki Jezu! Ja nagi… przywiązany…i ona… rozbierająca się na moich oczach… a potem…_

Spojrzałem na nią, lecz nie patrzyła na mnie, tylko gdzieś przed siebie, a jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się na trochę wściekły.

– Wiewióra! – usłyszeliśmy oboje i po chwili do moich pleców przytuliła się Nelly, a Bella odeszła zostawiając nas samych.

Nell była laską, można by zaryzykować, że nawet niezłą, która kleiła się do mnie zawsze, gdy mnie widziała. Ale tak szczerze powiedziawszy, mnie jakoś nie… kręciła? Takie coś blond, z silikonami zamiast biustu, długimi różowymi tipsami i nie wiadomo, czym jeszcze.

– Co tam u ciebie słychać kochanie? – zapytała tymi swoimi ustami wypełnionymi botoksem i przejeżdżając tipsami po moich plecach, co wywołało u mnie zupełnie odwrotny efekt niż powinno.

– A nic ciekawego. A u ciebie? – starałem się być grzeczny, ale nie było to takie proste, bo dziewczyna, krótko mówiąc, mnie wkurwiała.

– A po staremu. Edddd, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, może spotkamy się na kawie albo coś? Co ty na to?

– Może, Nell. – powiedziałem odklejając jej ręce od swojego ciała i po prostu odszedłem.

Wszedłem do środka, poszukując w tłumie ludzi, tej znajomej brązowej osóbki. Chciałem dokończyć naszą rozmowę, którą ta, marząca o tym, bym ją przeleciał wariatka, drastycznie nam przerwała. Dostrzegłem ją w momencie, w którym z głośników popłynęła salsa. Stała przy stole i sączyła swojego drinka, gdy podszedłem do niej, zabrałem jej z dłoni szklankę, odstawiając na stole i chwyciłem za rękę wyciągając na parkiet.

Była trochę zaskoczona, ale zaczęła tańczyć. Nie była to nasza pierwsza salsa, a ostatnia zakończyła się zajebistym seksem u niej w mieszkaniu. Niezapomnianym seksem. Że byliśmy niesamowicie zgrani, nie trzeba nawet wspominać. Znowu mogłem trzymać ja w swoich ramionach. Czuć jej ciało przy swoim. Co z tego, że był to tylko taniec…

– A co jeśli się zgodzę? – wyszeptałem jej do ucha, gdy cały czas tańczyliśmy. Nie odpowiedziała mi od razu, zresztą sam do tego dopuściłem, „zmuszając" do wykonania kolejnych ruchów.

– Wiesz gdzie mieszkam. – odpowiedziała uwodzicielskim głosem i znowu powróciliśmy do tańca. Zsynchronizowani poruszaliśmy się w rytm piosenki, która już powoli dobiegała końca.

– Ale co jeśli ja żartowałam? – wyszeptała prosto w moje usta i odeszła. Zostawiła mnie samego na środku parkietu i nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić.

Podszedłem do stolika po coś do picia i usiadłem na jednej z wolnych kanap pod ścianą, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Nie miałem pojęcia jak postąpić. Niestety odkąd zostawiła mnie po salsie samego, nie widziałem jej już. Prawdopodobnie poszła, nad czym ubolewałem. A impreza z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz bardziej drętwa.

– Edddd, może ze mną zatańczysz? – usłyszałem Nell, która pojawiła się przede mną.

– Sorry, ale nie. – odpowiedziałem jej, mając nadzieję, że da mi spokój.

– Nooooo nie daaaaaj się prooooosić. –_ boże, jaka ona jest żałosna._

– Nie. Ja i tak już wychodzę.

– Czemu? – usłyszałem ją jeszcze za swoimi plecami, ale miałem ją gdzieś. Czy nie może do niej dotrzeć, że nie mam zamiaru jej pieprzyć.

Opuściłem mieszkanie Setha i wyszedłem na ulice L.A. Delikatny chłodny wietrzyk i rześkie powietrze skłaniało do przemyśleń. W głowie miałem totalny mętlik, jak i pustkę za razem. Ona… Isabella… Bella… Zniewalała mnie. Nigdy w moim życiu nie było tak, bym przeleciał jakąś laskę dwa razy. A teraz? Chciałem znowu poczuć smak jej ust. Dotknąć jej ciała. Chciałem ją widzieć nagą pod sobą, jak wije się w rozkoszy, gdy doprowadzam ją do obłędu. Usłyszeć jej krzyk, gdy dochodzi. Moje imię w jej ustach. Chciałem znowu mieć ją w swoich ramionach, ale nie w tańcu, tylko w jej łóżku.

Włóczyłem się sam po mieście, nie mając pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Nie mogłem się znowu z nią przespać. To, że w ogóle do tego dopuściłem, było ogromnym błędem z mojej strony. Zachowałem się strasznie nieprofesjonalnie idąc do łóżka z tancerką, która jest „pode mną". Mój błąd, ale nie potrafię tego żałować. Bo to był najlepszy seks w moim życiu. Był… nie, tego nie da się opisać, bo nie ma takich słów.

Idąc ulicami, mijałem wieżowce, kamienice, sklepy, kluby, aż wreszcie przeszedłem obok kamienicy, w której mieszkała, bo chcąc nie chcąc, musiałem obok niej przejść, by dotrzeć do swojego mieszkania. Minąłem ją, ale po przejściu paru metrów zatrzymałem się w miejscu, rozważając dwie opcje. Wrócić do siebie z bolącą erekcją, albo iść do niej.

_Wiewióra, wiesz, czego chcesz i pragniesz!_

_Kurwa, nie mogę!_

Ale w końcu obróciłem się i niemalże pobiegłem do jej drzwi. To była potrzeba, bo nie potrafię tego inaczej nazwać. Po prostu musiałem do niej iść. Tak jakby coś nie pozwalało mi postąpić inaczej i przyciągało do niej.

Otworzyła mi drzwi w samym białym, puchatym i skąpym szlafroku, a kropelki wody jeszcze spływały po jej ciele. Wydawała się lekko zaskoczona, ale ja na to nie zważałem, tylko na nią naparłem, miażdżąc jej usta swoimi, a drzwi zamykając jednym potężnym kopniakiem. Przyparłem ją do ściany, całując zachłannie. Nigdy wcześniej nie całowałem dziewczyn, a teraz tego potrzebowałem. Jej miękkich i pełnych ust, które smakowały niczym maliny. Ich smak… kształt… to, w jaki sposób dotykały moich. Ssały, kąsały… Całowaliśmy się do póki nie brakło nam tlenu.

– Powiedz, że nie żartowałaś. – szepnąłem, niemalże błagając, gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie.

Patrzyłem jej prosto w oczy i widziałem w nich coś, czego nie potrafiłem rozszyfrować. Patrzyła na mnie z nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Nikt wcześniej nie patrzył na mnie w ten sposób…

Nie odpowiedziała mi, tylko przyciągnęła mnie do siebie zamykając nasze usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Wplotła swoje palce w moje włosy, a to jak przeczesywała kosmyki… Zaciskała na nich pięści… delikatnie szarpała. Jęki same wydobywały się z moich ust. Zjechałem ustami na jej szyje, odszukując tętnicę i pod wargami mogłem wyczuć jej zawrotnie bijące serce. Skubałem jej obojczyki… ramiona. Smakowała tak apetycznie, a te jej głośne jęki doprowadzały mnie do obłędu. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie słyszałem tak jęczącej w rozkoszy kobiety, ale podobało mi się to niesamowicie.

Poczułem jej drobne dłonie wkradające się pod moją koszulkę. Delikatnie, samymi opuszkami palców, niczym skrzydła motyla zaczęła badać moje ciało. Przejechała przez brzuch i zagłębienia mięśni, potocznie zwane kaloryferem. Schodziła niżej, do wystających kości miednicy, które formowały się w rowki, a gdy je zlokalizowała, cichy jęk opuścił jej usta.

Zmierzałem ustami przez jej dekolt, do zagłębienia pomiędzy piersiami. Zacząłem powoli rozchylać jej szlafrok, ale nieznacznie odepchnęła mnie od siebie. Spojrzała mi w oczy i zdjęła ze mnie koszulkę, a nasze usta znowu połączyły się w pocałunku. Nie przestając się całować, zaczęliśmy cofać się w kierunku jej sypialni i łóżka, o którym nieustannie marzyłem od naszego ostatniego razu. Świadomie, bądź nieświadomie, ale marzyłem.

Uderzyłem nogami o łóżko i usiadłem na nim, ciągnąc za sobą Bellę w pocałunku, lecz oderwała się od moich ust. Patrząc mi cały czas w oczy, schyliła się, by rozpiąć pasek w spodniach i je ściągnąć, a po chwili zostałem już w samych bokserkach, z uwięzionym w nich moim drogim przyjacielem.

Leżałem na łóżku podpierając się na łokciach, obserwując ją. Stała przede mną w tym swoim szlafroku i patrzyła mi prosto w oczy, z tym nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, które bardzo mi się podobało. Chwyciła za sznurek od swojego ubrania, rozwiązując go i już po chwili szlafrok opadł na ziemię koło jej stóp. Stała przede mną zupełnie naga. Taka niewinna, delikatna, krucha i niesamowicie piękna.

Piękna. To słowo pasowało do niej i do żadnej innej dziewczyny, którą widziałem w swoim życiu, a widziałem ich naprawdę wiele. Piękna i naturalna.

Długie brązowe włosy opadały wokół jej twarzy. Duże, czekoladowe oczy. Mały, uroczy nosek. Pełne, słodkie usta. Jędrne piersi ze sterczącymi sutkami. Lekko zaokrąglony, kobiecy brzuszek. Jej kobiecość… I długie nogi, zwieńczone małymi stópkami. Była idealna.

Wdrapała się na moje ciało, składając na nim drobne pocałunki. Brzuch… tors… szyja… kończąc na ustach. Znowu wplotła swoje dłonie w moje włosy, z kolei moje dotykały jej pleców… pośladków… nóg… Ale chciałem więcej, choć chyba na to nie zasługiwałem.

Obróciłem nas tak, że znalazła się pode mną. Całowałem każdy fragment jej ciała, a towarzyszyły temu niesamowite jęki. Schodziłem coraz niżej, aż w końcu dotarłem do jej kobiecości. Rozchyliłem jej nogi i usadowiłem się pomiędzy nimi. Była tak niesamowicie wilgotna, a jej zapach mnie zniewolił.

– Bella, pachniesz tak niesamowicie. – wypowiedziałem lekko zachrypniętym głosem, upajając się jej zapachem.

– Yyymmmm… – wyrwało się z jej ust, gdy zacząłem składać w tamtym miejscu pocałunki.

Przejechałem palcami po tym najbardziej wrażliwym, kobiecym miejscu, by w następnej kolejności wziąć w usta jej łechtaczkę i delikatnie ją zassać i zataczać kółka językiem wokół jej guziczka. Jęczała, dyszała, krzyczała, a to doprowadzało mnie na skraj przepaści. Wsadziłem w nią najpierw jeden palec, a potem drugi, a moje imię opuściło jej usta. Zacząłem nimi w niej poruszać, z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej. Wiła się cały czas, jęcząc moje imię, dopóki nie zacisnęła się wokół moich palców, głośny krzyk wydobył się z jej ciała i zaczęła przeżywać swój orgazm, co było niesamowitym widokiem. Ogarnęła mnie wielka duma, bo to ja do tego doprowadziłem.

Wyciągnąłem z niej palce i patrząc cały czas w jej oczy, wsadziłem jednego z nich do ust, by zaznajomić się z jej smakiem. _Boże!_ Zamierzałem zlizać jej wilgoć z drugiego, ale chwyciła moja rękę i wsadziła sobie oba palce do ust, ssąc je, na co jęk opuścił jej, jak i moje ciało.

Nasze usta znowu się połączyły, a języki tańczyły w swoim własnym tańcu.

Oderwałem się od jej ust i przeniosłem na sterczący sutek. Ssałem i okrążałem językiem, a drugą pierś pieściłem dłonią.

– Edward… błagam… potrzebuję cię… – wyszeptała jęcząc.

– Pragnę cię…

Wziąłem prezerwatywę i ściągając wcześniej z siebie bokserki, nałożyłem ją. Wróciłem do niej, usadawiając się pomiędzy jej nogami. Spojrzałem w te czekoladowe oczy i znowu zobaczyłem to coś, czego nie potrafiłem rozszyfrować, ale to coś dawało mi również pozwolenie.

Wszedłem w nią delikatnie i zacząłem się poruszać. Była tak niesamowicie ciasna, a ja z każdą kolejną chwilą traciłem świadomość i kontrolę nad sobą. Tak jakby wszystko dookoła straciło sens… przestało istnieć. Byliśmy tylko my, dążący na kraniec przepaści.

– Edward! – zaczęła przeżywać swój orgazm i po chwili i ja zacząłem szczytować.


	11. Rozdział 10

ROZDZIAL 10

[DiDo – Here with me & Jay Karan Pendavis – This is for the bitch]

Siedziałem oparty o wezgłowie łóżka, a ona mocno do mnie przytulona, poruszała się na mnie. Mój członek po raz kolejny zagłębiał się w niej dalej i dalej. Trzymałem ją mocno, tak jakby miała mi uciec. Jej piersi niemalże wbijały się w moją klatkę. Skóra przy skórze. Czułem jej ręce na moich plecach, karku, we włosach, lecz nie widziałem jej twarzy. Całowałem ją tam, gdzie byłem w stanie dosięgnąć.

Nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżywałem. Nie uprawiałem takiego seksu. Lecz czy to był tylko seks? To było takie cholernie erotyczne i intymne.

My, nadzy, połączeni w jednym miejscy i przytulający się, nie chcąc, by ta druga osoba odeszła. Było to tak niesamowicie delikatne i zmysłowe… Aż w końcu osiągnęliśmy to, czego cały czas pragnęliśmy, krzycząc w ekstazie nawzajem swoje imiona, by potem móc się uspokoić.

Obudziłem się w tym samym łóżku, co tydzień temu. Nagi. Nie wiem ile spałem. Godzinę, może dwie. W każdym bądź razie było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie. Spojrzałem w bok, na drugą stronę łóżka i zobaczyłem ją tam. Leżała zupełnie odkryta z suniętą kołdrą, ukazując swe piękno. Spokojna od snu twarz. Piersi unoszące się z każdym oddechem. To ciało samo zachęcało, by składać na nim czułe pocałunki. Piękne, delikatne, idealne. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku. Znowu zapragnąłem ją całować, znaleźć się w niej. Lecz wiedziałem, że nie mogłem. To ciało było moje, ale tylko wczorajszej nocy i już nigdy więcej.

Ubrałem się po cichu, nie chcąc jej zbudzić i stanąłem ubrany w drzwiach jej sypialni. Chciałem stąd wyjść, ale nie mogłem, jakby coś mnie tu trzymało i nie pozwoliło odejść. Podszedłem do jej śpiącego ciała i pochyliłem się, składając na jej ustach ostatni pocałunek i wyszedłem obrzucając ją jeszcze ostatnim tęsknym spojrzeniem.

Całą niedzielę męczyłem się psychicznie ze swoimi myślami. O tym, co się wydarzyło. O niej… Robiłem wszystko, by oczyścić swój umysł. Zajmowałem ręce czym popadnie. Wysprzątałem nawet dokładnie całe swoje mieszkanie, wkurzając się coraz bardziej na samego siebie. Aż w końcu przebrałem się w szorty, podkoszulek i biorąc swojego iPoda do ręki opuściłem mieszkanie. Musiałem się fizycznie zmęczyć. Z resztą czułem taką wewnętrzną potrzebę wyładowania się. Biegałem ulicami L.A. mijając ludzi i nie zwracając na nich uwagi, a temu wszystkiemu towarzyszyła mi muzyka wydobywająca się z malutkich głośniczków w moich uszach. Nie wiem, ile tak już biegłem. Godzinę? Dwie? Może więcej.

Potrzebowałem tego i biegłbym dalej, gdyby moje kończyny powoli nie odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Zawróciłem do domu. Wszedłem do mieszkania i od razu skierowałem się do łazienki. Ściągnąłem mokrą od potu koszulkę i pozbawiając się reszty swoich ciuchów, wszedłem pod orzeźwiający prysznic. Woda spływała po moim nagim ciele pobudzając je na nowo do życia. Ale ja tego nie potrzebowałem. Nie wysmarowałem się żadną maścią, mimo iż wiedziałem, że będę miał potężne zakwasy i nie dadzą mi one spokoju przez najbliższe dni. Nie chciałem ulgi. Ubrałem na siebie czyste bokserki i skierowałem się do łóżka, zasypiając zmęczony niczym dziecko po całym dniu zabaw.

Wpadłem na salę niemalże spóźniony, a miałem teraz prowadzić swoje zajęcia, więc po prostu zajebiście. Przekroczyłem próg sali i rozejrzałem się wokół w poszukiwaniu Belli. Musiałem ją zobaczyć, tyle, że jej nie było. Podszedłem do sprzętu rozkładając wszystkie swoje bibeloty, których miałem aż nadto, a moje oczy w lustrze dostrzegły znajomą postać.

– Sophie? – spytałem z niedowierzaniem, a dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się.

– Cześć Wiewióra! – powiedziała pełna entuzjazmu, rzucając mi się na szyję, a ja ją przytuliłem.

– Co ty tu robisz?

– Jestem przelotem w LA i stwierdziłam, że nie mogę opuścić twoich zajęć. – powiedziała po angielsku z francuskim akcentem.

– Do kiedy zostajesz?

– Wylatuję dzisiaj.

– Pogadamy po zajęciach, bo i tak już jestem spóźniony, ok?

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

Włączyłem muzykę i wyszedłem na środek, by zacząć rozgrzewkę, gdy moje spojrzenie zatrzymało się na pięknej brunetce. Bella. Siedziała z tyłu w najbardziej oddalonym krańcu sali. Nie spojrzała nawet na mnie, a jej wyraz twarzy nie był za ciekawy. Zdecydowałem, że muszę z nią porozmawiać, tylko że teraz nie mogłem tego zrobić.

– Ok. Zaczynamy!

Brzuszki. Pompki. Porządne rozciąganie ze względu na moje zakwasy i izolacja. Nie ma to jak rozgrzewka.

– Dobra. Wraca gejoza i dzisiaj jesteśmy takimi zajebistymi divami. Jasne? Nie chce słyszeć, że ktoś jest facetem i nie potrafi się wczuć. Macie próbować i nie chcę żadnego „ale". Więc tak… stajemy przodem do lustra i krzyżujemy nogi tak jakby doskwierał nam pęcherz. Wyprostowani. Pierś do przodu, ja co prawda nie mam czego eksponować, ale wiecie o co kaman. I teraz tak stojąc, zamieniamy się w Brusa Lee, bądź Jackie Chana, jak kto woli i prosta dłonią uderzamy przed siebie. Najpierw prawa, potem lewa, potem w prawo i w lewo. To ma być mocne uderzenie. Na każdy ruch mamy osobny dźwięk i nie chcę widzieć żadnych przeprostów. Zrozumiano? Jak będzie trzeba wygiąć rękę o 90 stopni w drugą stronę, to dam znać.

– Tyle, że tylko ty to potrafisz. – wytknęła mi Sophie ze śmiechem.

– Do 90 stopni jeszcze nie doszedłem. A wracając do choreografii, to potem mamy… a tak. Dłonie obracają nam się wewnętrzna strona w górę i idą do góry, zamykając się w ramkę wokół naszej twarzy i gdy idą nam tak w górę w tym samym czasie, nasze dłonie się rozczapirzają do wachlarzy. Yhy. Dokładnie tak. Następnie głowa nam się obraca w lewo ukazując nasz cudowny prawy profil i odchodzi do tyłu, ale tylko sama głowa z szyją. Reszta jest sztywna i się nie rusza. Potem wychodzimy prawą nogą w lewo i nasze ręce uderzają sztywno w boki i patrzymy w lustro, następnie lewą dostawiamy równolegle do prawej, tyle że mamy ją na palcach, a ręce są wyprostowane w górze i patrzymy za nimi. To powtórzmy do tego momentu i są jakieś pytania? – spytałem, lecz nikt się nie odezwał. – To od początku, powoli.

Pokazałem im jeszcze dwa razy. Zatańczyliśmy kilkakrotnie, w tym trzy razy z muzyką, po czym przeszedłem dalej.

– Dobra, teraz mamy tak. Dwa kroki. Lewa, prawa, a ręce ustawiają nam się w ten sposób. Yhy. Wyobraźcie sobie, że spływa nam po nich miód wprost do naszych ust. Następnie ręce tworzą ramkę wokół naszej głowy i zmieniają się za chwilę. Dokładnie! I to mamy z krokami. Potem w muzyce mamy takie coś dziwnego. Powiedzmy że jest to tarari tarara. I na to tarari tarara, kurde… jakby to wytłumaczyć. Ok. Mam. Jesteśmy dziećmi w basenie. Pluskamy się w wodzie. I na tarari chlupotamy przy klatce piersiowej, a na tarara przy kroczu. A potem robimy cztery kroki w tył, tyle że nie chodzi mi o ruch, tylko bardziej o pokonanie przestrzeni. Zobaczcie, gdy robię krok w tył z wyprostowanymi kolanami, to pokonam jedynie metr, lecz jak ugnę kolana, pokonam znacznie większą odległość. Jasne?

– Tak!

– Ok. Dalej. Chociaż nie! Wróć! Zjadłem coś. Przed tymi czterema krokami w tył mamy jeszcze cztery pozy, tylko mają być one w klimacie. To dalej.

– A możemy powtórzyć od początku? – usłyszałem gdzieś z boku.

– Jasne.

Powtórzyliśmy. Zatańczyliśmy. Pokazałem im kolejny fragment dalej i tak w kółko. Przez całe zajęcia co chwilę spoglądałem na Bellę i obserwowałem ją. Wiedziałem jedno. Przyszła tu dzisiaj po to, by się wyładować. Skupiała się aż za bardzo na krokach i nie zawsze jej wychodziło. Wchodząc na salę powinna zostawić wszystko, co jest nie tak, ale z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że nie zawsze się to udaje.

– Ok. Teraz już ostatni sekwencja. W piosence mamy _pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy cat_. W sumie jest to siedem razy i chcę tutaj zobaczyć waszą inwencję twórczą. Jasne? To w takim razie sami. Uwaga! I ha, ha, ha, ha, haa, ha, ha, haa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Tarari! Tarara! Do ro– bo– ty! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Nie! Stop! Jeszcze raz!

Po dziesięciu minutach ha ha hania, miałem już zdarte gardło, ale w końcu zaczęło im wychodzić.

– Ok. To teraz na grupy. Jedynki tutaj i dwójki tutaj. Na środek zapraszam jedynki.

Po chwili zatańczyły już obie grupy, ale coś mi tu nie pasowało. Rozejrzałem się po twarzach całej grupy i gdzie jest kurwa Bella?

Ściągnąłem z siebie koszulkę i położyłem się na środku sali. Umieram! Nie mam już siły. Mam cholerne zakwasy i jeśli ktoś każe mi się stąd ruszyć, to tego nie zrobię. I na dodatek jeszcze ta cała sprawa z Bellą…

– Cześć braciszku! – usłyszałem swoją siostrę – Nie wiesz może co z Bellą, bo wyleciała wściekła ze studia i nawet mnie nie zauważyła.

_Kurwa!_

– Nie, nie wiem.

– Ej, jakaś laska prawie mnie zabiła, gdy wchodziłam do szatni. Co za ludzie… – _Kurwa! _Do sali weszła Sophie, a potem był tylko jeden wielki krzyk i pisk i nie wiadomo co jeszcze. Ja rozumiem, że nie widziały się ponad pół roku, ale nie można by tak po ludzku.

– Idziemy na kawę? – spytałem, gdy te krzyki ustały, a moje bębenki ocalały.

– Jasne!

Poszliśmy do naszej kawiarni, po drodze zgarniając Rose, Ema i Jazza. Oni gadali, z kolei ja nie byłem z nimi myślami, tylko gdzieś zupełnie indziej. I kurde… muszę z nią porozmawiać.

– Ej Ed! Co z tobą? – usłyszałem i ktoś szturchnął mnie w ramię.

– Yyy… co? Sorry, zamyśliłem się.

– A od kiedy ty myślisz? – usłyszałem swojego brata. – Przyznaj się. Po prostu brakuje ci seksu!

– Czemu tak myślisz. Wcale tak nie jest.

– Bo nie słyszałem nic o żadnej lasce od dwóch… trzech tygodni. To do ciebie nie podobne.

– Na brak seksu nie narzekam.

– To czemu się z nami nie podzieliłeś szczegółami?

– Bo może był tak zajebisty, że postanowiłem to zatrzymać dla siebie?

– O, to jakaś nowość. Ale uchyl chociaż rąbka tajemnicy.

– Nie.

– Ej, bo pomyślimy sobie, że nie było żadnej laski. – odezwał się Jazz, a ja powróciłem myślami do tej ostatniej nocy z nią.

– Patrzcie na jego uśmiech. – powiedziała ze śmiechem Sophie i po chwili powróciłem do normalnego stanu rzeczy.

– Jeden szczegół! – ponaglił mnie Em.

– Ughhh… nie dacie mi spokoju?

– Nie!

– Eh… no dobra. Pobiła Rose. – oznajmiłem, a chłopcy spojrzeli na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Przepraszam bardzo. W czy mnie pobiła. – odezwała się oburzona Rosalie.

– Milcz kobieto! To są męskie rozmowy.

– Emmett, masz szlaban na seks! – powiedziała z wściekłością w głosie i obrócił się do niego plecami. _Ah, kocham te ich sprzeczki._

– Co?! – krzyknął z niedowierzaniem i spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę

– To!

– Sorry braciszku. – powiedziałem z rozbawieniem – Dobra, zmieńmy temat. Sophie, co sprowadza cię do L.A.?

– A taka jedna sprawa.

– Jaka?

– Chcę zrobić z tobą i tobą warsztaty. – oznajmiła, wskazując najpierw na mnie, a potem na Jaspera.

– Kiedy? – spytał mój przyjaciel.

– Za trzy tygodnie.

– Dla mnie ok, tylko wiesz, że nie z nami masz uzgadniać.

– Już wszystko załatwione.

– Hehe… sprytna jesteś.

– Wiem.

– Wiecie co? Chodźmy się napić.

– A to jest akurat dobry pomysł.

– No co ty.

Poszliśmy wszyscy razem do jakiejś knajpy. Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się. Czas szybko upłynął i Sophie chcąc nie chcąc, musiała nas już opuścić, niestety.

_Sophie. Sophie. Sophie. _Francuzka. Mężatka. I nasza przyjaciółka. Znamy się od x lat. Nie pamiętam nawet jak się poznaliśmy. Tak po prostu zaprzyjaźniliśmy się ze sobą, mimo, że mieszkamy na dwóch różnych kontynentach.

W końcu i my zebraliśmy się i opuściliśmy pub. Wróciłem do domu o własnych nogach, ale tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to w trochę nie najlepszym stanie i jedyne na co było mnie stać, to pójście spać, a moje sny wypełniła taka jedna piękna brunetka.

Obudziłem się wcześnie rano z kacem. Dobre pół godziny minęło zanim zwlekłem się z łóżka. Gdy to się w końcu udało skierowałem swoje kroki prosto do łazienki, by wziąć orzeźwiający prysznic. Potem przyszedł czas na mocną kawę i śniadanie. Wziąłem to, co znalazłem w lodówce i poszedłem usiąść na balkonie. Chłodny, rześki, poranny wietrzyk otrzeźwił mnie trochę i do mojej głowy znowu powróciła ona.

Zastanawiało mnie trochę jej wczorajsze zachowanie i nie mogłem znaleźć jakiegoś logicznego wyjaśnienia. Ale musiałem z nią pogadać. Choć nie tyle pogadać, co ją zobaczyć.

Zebrałem się na zajęcia trochę wcześniej niż powinienem i poszedłem do niej. Stanąłem przed drzwiami i zapukałem. Bałem się, choć tak właściwie, nie wiedziałem czego. Otworzyła mi, a jej twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie.

– Hej. – przywitałem się trochę niepewnie i spojrzałem na nią.

– Hej. Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała i wydała mi się straszni smutna, wręcz zagubiona.

– Chciałem pogadać. Mogę?

– Jasne. Proszę. – powiedziała i wpuściła mnie do środka.

– Bella, tak właściwie, to chciałem ci wyjaśnić czemu… – zacząłem się tłumaczyć, ale stanąłem wryty widząc spakowane walizki leżące na środku pokoju. – Wyjeżdżasz? – spytałem zszokowany i spojrzałem na nią, lecz unikała patrzenia mi w oczy.

– Tak. Wracam do Phoenix.

– Czemu? – spytałem nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

– Spełniłam swoje marzenia. Najwyższy czas wrócić do domu.

Stałem i patrzyłem na nią, nie wierząc w to co usłyszałem. _Jaaak? Dlaczego?_

– Kiedy wyjeżdżasz? – spytałem, a ledwo przeszło mi to przez gardło.

– Dzisiaj. – usłyszałem jej cichy szept. _Czemu?_

Podszedłem do niej i zagarnąłem jej ciało w swoje ramiona. Znowu poczułem jej słodki zapach, ciepło jej ciała przy swoim. Przyłożyłem swoje usta do jej policzka, składając na nim pocałunek i opuściłem jej mieszkanie.


	12. Rozdział 11

ROZDZIAŁ 11

[Robin Trick – Dreamworld]

_Leżała naga w moim łóżku, a blask płomieni tańczących na jej ciele, powodował, że ta chwila była czymś magicznym. Naga w blasku świec była piękniejsza niż zwykle i wręcz idealna. Ubóstwiałem mieć jej ciało blisko siebie. To uczucie ciepła bijacie od niej było czymś niesamowitym. Zniewalające oczy, w których kryło się coś, czego nie potrafiłem odgadnąć. Wyglądały jakby były zmrużone w rozkoszy. Usta lekko rozwarte i gotowe do pocałunku, wręcz proszące o pieszczotę. Te pełne, malinowe usta... Szyja… obojczyki… Jędrne piersi ze sterczącymi sutkami unoszące się z każdym oddechem. Odrobinę wystające żebra. Zaokrąglony brzuszek. Jej odsłonięta kobiecość… Długie nogi. _

_Dotykała się zmysłowo, a jej ciało, wygięte w delikatny łuk, wyglądało niezwykle seksownie. Przez piersi, brzuch, aż do swojego łona. I wtedy na mnie spojrzała. Palące spojrzenie przepełnione pożądaniem i… czymś jeszcze._

_Miałem ochotę dotykać jej. Całować każdy, chociażby najmniejszy fragment ciała. Ubóstwiać. Uwielbiać. Chciałem zachwycić się na nowo jej pięknem. Móc poznać na nowo to ciało. Kruche i delikatne. Móc opiekować się nim i zamknąć w swoich ramionach i nigdy już nie puszczać. _

_Podszedłem do niej i dotknąłem jej ust swoimi. Delikatny pocałunek… lecz nie był taki jak do tej pory. Jakby chciała mi coś nim przekazać, powiedzieć. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i spojrzałem jej w oczy, starając się rozszyfrować to, co w nich było. Ale nie potrafiłem. I nagle jej postać zaczęła się rozmywać, niczym chmury na niebie. Jej sylwetka zniknęła, zostały tylko oczy… Oczy, które nie wiedziałem co wyrażały, a po chwili i one zniknęły._

Obudziłem się i ujrzałem biały sufit w swojej sypialni. Sen… to był tylko kurwa sen! Boże, to było takie rzeczywiste...realistyczne. Spojrzałem w bok na drugą stronę łóżka. Pusto. Ale jak miałaby tam leżeć, skoro nigdy jej tutaj nawet nie było. A teraz wyjechała. Wyjechała. Kurwa wyjechała!

Wczoraj wychodząc z jej mieszkania, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, co się stało. Dopiero gdy wszedłem na salę, by rozpocząć zajęcia dotarło to do mnie. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej jej nie przytulę, nie pocałuję, nie porozmawiam. Nie zobaczę jej cudownego uśmiechu, nie usłyszę śmiechu. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę. I było to dobijające. Spieprzyłem wczoraj całe swoje zajęcia i na dodatek wydzierałem się na ludzi właściwie za nic. Wieczorem gdy wracałem do domu, przeszedłem obok jej domu. Zgaszone światła w jej mieszkaniu uświadomiły mi, że już wyjechała. Naprawdę wyjechała. Poszedłem nawet i zapukałem do jej drzwi, ale nikt mi nie otworzył. Odeszła.

A teraz, o co chodziło z tym snem?

Przetarłem twarz dłońmi i wstałem z łóżka. Poszedłem do kuchni i nastawiłem wodę na kawę. Wyjąłem kubki z szafki i słoik, by zrobić sobie trochę tego cudownego napoju. I wtedy zauważyłem przed sobą dwa kubki, a nie jeden.

_Wiewióra, co z tobą?_

Co ja do cholery robię? Co się ze mną dzieje? Odstawiłem drugi kubek na miejsce i zabrałem swój, siadając przy stole. W tle leciała jakaś liryczna piosenka, a ja od dobrych pięciu minut mieszałem łyżeczką kawę. Siedziałem sam, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Było tu tak cholernie pusto, cicho i nie było nawet do kogo się odezwać. Po raz pierwszy poczułem się taki... samotny. A przecież zawsze byłem tu sam.

Wziąłem i zebrałem się do kupy. Wyszedłem ze swojego mieszkania i poszedłem do MDC najbardziej okrężną drogą. Ze słuchawkami w uszach szedłem słonecznymi ulicami L.A. Muzyka zawsze mi towarzyszyła. Wybrany utwór płynący w uszach i nic poza nim. Czułem się wtedy jakbym był w jakimś teledysku. Swoim własnym teledysku. Jakbym to ja był tą najważniejszą gwiazdą, tylko tym razem tak się nie czułem. To nie choreografia wypełniała moje myśli, lecz zupełnie coś innego… ktoś.

Przebrany wszedłem na salę i usiadłem z boku w pierwszej linii, czekając, aż zaczną się zajęcia i wtedy jedno wspomnienie opętało mój umysł. Zajęcia, takie jak te, które za chwilę się zaczną, tyle, że parę tygodni temu. Tańczący jedną z cudownych choreografii Erici, a potem malinowe usta i ten szok zaraz po. Przecież to tak właściwie był nasz pierwszy pocałunek.

Erica rozpoczęła zajęcia, ale nie wiem co ze mną się działo. Niby byłem na nich i wykonywałem wszystkie ćwiczenia i tak dalej, lecz nie byłem w stanie się skupić. Myślami błądziłem gdzieś zupełnie indziej.

Wśród tych wszystkich ludzi w koło czułem się jak zwykły tancerz, a nie gwiazda MDC, którą stałem się w ciągu tych wszystkich lat. Wiem, mam ogromy talent i jestem zajebistym tancerzem, ale czasem mam wrażenie, że czegoś mi jeszcze brakuje. Jakiejś niewielkiej cząstki, jednego elementu układanki, która sprawi, że to będzie 100% Edward „Wiewióra" Cullen, a nie niespełniony fragment. Problem jest tylko jeden, nie wiem co miało by być tą cząstką.

Erica uczyła kawałek po kawałku. A najpiękniejsze w jej każdej choreografii było to, że miały one historię. Smutną lub wesołą, ale miały. Każdy z nas, znajdujący się na tej sali, na półtorej godziny musiał wejść do tej historii i stać się jej częścią.

Mój wymarzony świat, którego nie ma. Niby jest historia, ale przecież każdy może ją zinterpretować na swój sposób. Dopasować do swojego życia. Wczuć się i ukazać to, odzwierciedlić swój wymarzony świat. Znaleźć się w nim przez niecałą minutę choreografii. Wyobrazić sobie to, gdzie byś chciał być… z kim. Szczęście… przyjaźń… beztroska. To co chcesz. Do wyboru, do koloru. Masz przecież tylko określone ruchy, które wykonujesz jak chcesz. Oczami wyobraźni widzisz to, co chcesz, a to przecież nie jest trudne. Zależy ile siebie oddasz tańcu. To ty go interpretujesz, a nie on ciebie. Kreujesz, nadajesz mu sens. Tworzysz go i historię którą ma ukazać. Lepiej czy gorzej, ale to robisz. Smutek, ból, tęsknotę, cierpienie. Emocje. Uczucia. Niby wszyscy tańczą to samo. Niby wszyscy wykonują te same ruchy, jednak każdy taniec jest inny. Każdą choreografię można zatańczyć za każdym razem inaczej, mimo z góry narzuconych kroków. Ukazać w tym tańcu siebie. Swoje uczucia. Swoją osobowość. To kim jesteśmy. Nie zależnie od stylu, to właśnie o to chodzi. Do każdej roli, którą odgrywamy wkładamy cząstkę siebie, czy tego chcemy czy nie i dlatego to, co tworzymy jest takie piękne.

Zajęcia powoli chyliły się już ku końcowi. Usiedliśmy wszyscy pod lustrem, a Erica wyszła na środek. Była dla mnie drugą matką. Znam ją od dziecka i zna mnie jak nikt inny. Zawsze mogę do niej przyjść i poprosić o radę i ją dostanę.

– Wykonaliście dzisiaj naprawdę świetną robotę. Naprawdę i dziękuję wam z całego serca za to i na koniec poprosiłabym jeszcze Edwarda by zatańczył, bo oczarował mnie dzisiaj. Synu, zrób to dla mnie. – usłyszeliśmy wszyscy i Erica spojrzała na mnie, a jej słowa wywołały uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Cóż, mimo swojego stanu, którego nie jestem w stanie nazwać, wykonałem kawałek dobrej roboty.

Wyszedłem na środek. Po chwili muzyka wydobyła się z głośników, a ja przeniosłem się w inny świat. Dźwięki opętały mnie całego. Każdą moją kończynę.

_That's my dreamworld, that's my dreamworld, it's more than a dream  
My dreamworld, that's my dreamworld, and I wanna live in my dream, dream…_

Wykonywałem ruchy. Tańczyłem, a w moich myślach była ona, Bella… jej uśmiech… jej śmiech… taniec… ciało…usta…dłonie… i te niesamowite oczy koloru czekolady z tym czymś w oczach, czego nie potrafiłem zinterpretować. Każda chwila… sekunda z nią spędzona, przelewała się przez mój umysł.

_And everytime I need a woman, she'd appear right by me  
She hold me tight, treat me right, and tell me that everything is gonna be, is gonna be alright, alright._

_That's my dreamworld, that's my dreamworld_

W tej chwili nie byłem na sali treningowej, wśród innych tancerzy, na zajęciach u Erici. Byłem w swoim wymarzonym świecie z Bellą. Byliśmy razem… Nie liczyło się nic poza mną i tym co mam przed oczami wyobraźni. Reszta mnie nie interesowała, ona i mój wymarzony świat był najważniejszy. Nic poza tym.

Piosenka i choreografia skończyły się i mój wymarzony świat legł w gruzach. Nie było jej. Nie było nas. Szara i beznadziejna rzeczywistość drastycznie powróciła. Dreamworld się skończył.

Tancerze powoli zaczęli opuszczać salę, więc i ja zacząłem zbierać się do wyjścia, lecz zatrzymał mnie głos Erici.

– Edward, możemy porozmawiać?

– Jasne, o co chodzi? – spytałem i podszedłem do niej.

– Bardzo mi się dzisiaj podobałeś. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam cię, byś tak wczuł się w choreografię. O czym myślałeś, gdy tańczyłeś?

– Yyy… o swoim wymarzonym świecie? – odpowiedziałem jej, choć brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.

– A o czym konkretnie?

– Czy to ważne?

– Nie chcesz, to nie mów, ale wiesz, wydaje mi się, że ostatnimi czasy coś zmieniło się w tobie… jakbyś, z resztą sama nie wiem. Dzisiaj tańcząc wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś stąd uciekł i bardzo o czymś marzył i nie mógł tego mieć.

– Może tak jest… – powiedziałem cicho pod nosem, ale i tak mnie usłyszała.

– Edward, co się dzieje? – spytała głosem przepełnionym zmartwieniem.

– Nic.

– Przecież widzę. Mów o co chodzi.

– To naprawdę nic.

– Niech zgadnę, jakaś dziewczyna, co?

– A jeśli nawet, to co z tego?

– Edward, może pomyśl też od czasu do czasu tym. – powiedziała i położyła mi dłoń na sercu.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Sam sobie to zinterpretuj. – powiedziała z dziwnym uśmiechem na ustach i razem wyszliśmy z sali. – Edward, a nie wiesz może co się stało z tą dziewczyną, taka drobna brunetka, nie pamiętam jak miała na imię, ale chyba wiesz o którą mi chodzi.

– Bella. – odpowiedziałem jej, choć ledwo przeszło mi to przez gardło.

– O właśnie. Co z nią? Dawno jej nie widziałam na zajęciach, a talent to ta dziewczyna ma ogromny.

– Yyy… no… wyjechała. Wróciła do Phoenix.

– Aha. Szkoda trochę…

– Szkoda.

– Cześć wam. – Usłyszeliśmy moją mamę i pojawiła się przed nami z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Cześć mamo.

– Witaj Esme. Słuchaj, dobrze, że cię widzę, bo musimy pogadać.

– Stało się coś?

– Powiedzmy.

– Dobra drogie panie, wy sobie porozmawiajcie, a ja zmykam. Pa. – powiedziałem i pocałowałem w policzek obie moje matki.

Poszedłem do szatni i pierwsze co zrobiłem to chwyciłem swój telefon, ale nie było żadnego sms'a ani nieodebranego połączenia. Nic. Wszedłem do książki telefonicznej i zacząłem szukać wśród kontaktów, aż wreszcie na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się „Bella". Trzymałem kciuka nad zieloną słuchawką gotów ją nacisnąć, by w ostatniej chwili zrezygnować i odłożyć telefon z powrotem do torby. Przebrałem się i opuściłem studio, zastanawiając się nad swoim zachowaniem.

Siedziałem sam w pustym mieszkaniu. Nudziłem się niesamowicie i na dodatek co pięć minut sprawdzałem swój telefon, czy nie ma przypadkiem jakiejkolwiek wiadomości. Robiłem to odruchowo, nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robię. Jakbym to nie ja kierował swoimi ruchami, tylko ktoś inny. Ale w końcu nie wytrzymałem nerwowo. Zabrałem rzeczy i poszedłem do MDC. Nie ma to jak nocny trening. Trzeba jakoś spożytkować czas.


	13. Rozdział 12

ROZDZIAŁ 12

[Damien Rice – 9 Crimes]

Znowu śniła mi się ona. Taka piękna i rzeczywista. Od wczoraj nie było chwili, bym o niej nie myślał. Brakowało mi jej. Jak cholera. Zamykałem oczy i widziałem ją. Wczoraj w nocy na sali, gdy byłem sam, tańcząc, myślałem o niej. I o niej ułożyłem choreografię. Samo tak jakoś przyszło. Nie włożyłem w to nawet żadnego wysiłku. To co czułem przelewałem na taniec. To wyszło ze mnie. Była w tym ogromna cząstka mnie.

Tańczyłem do utraty sił, a wspomnienia cały czas stawały mi przed oczami wyobraźni. Oddałem się temu cały. Nie ważne było gdzie jestem, która jest godzina, ani nawet to, że nie zwlekę się z łóżka następnego dnia. Ten ból był dobry, bo pozwalał mi zapomnieć o tym co naprawdę się stało, co czuję. Byłem ja i ona… tyle że w moich marzeniach. Przeniosłem się do świata fantazji, choć wiedziałem, że go nie ma. On nie istnieje. Jestem sam. Niby pośród tylu ludzi, a jednak samotny. Niby mam przyjaciół rodzinę, ale oni przecież mają swoje życie. A ja?

Kilkanaście osób było już na sali. Wszedłem na nią boso, w dresie i białej koszulce z za długimi rękawami. Gdy zobaczyłem swoje odbicie w lustrze, sam się trochę przeraziłem. Brak uśmiechu, smutne oczy z ogromnymi cieniami pod nimi. Przywitałem się ze wszystkimi cichym „cześć" i bez zbędnych słów zacząłem typowo jazzowa rozgrzewkę. Niektórzy patrzyli na mnie lekko zaskoczeni. Niby przyszli na hip hop, ale to wcale nie tak. Przyszli na zajęcia do Edwarda Cullena i to ja decyduję jaki styl wybiorę. Mogą marudzić, zrzędzić, ględzić, narzekać. Mnie to nie interesuje. Mają robić to co mówię, a jak nie, to do widzenia.

Przeszedłem do rozciągania. Wszedłem w szpagat, gdy na salę wpadła moja paczka. Stanęli zszokowani tym co się dzieje, ale bez słowa przeszli do rozgrzewki.

– Ok. W takim razie zaczynamy. – zakomunikowałem po rozgrzewce i wyłączyłem muzykę.

– Ej Wiewióra, co z tobą? Gdzie gejoza? – usłyszałem swojego brata i ten zaczął się śmiać. Spojrzałem na niego i chwilę milczałem chcąc zebrać słowa.

– Emmet, jak zamierzasz mi dogryzać i przeszkadzać przez całe zajęcia, to po prostu wyjdź, ok? – cała czwórka spojrzała na mnie dziwnie, ale nie skomentowali tego. Została tylko Alice z Rose, z kolei Jazz z Emmem poszli. W sumie i dobrze. Nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać ich zaczepek i złośliwości. – Dobra, ja wiem, że nie każdy z was, tutaj obecnych chodzi na zajęcia z jazzu, modernu, contemporary, czy czego tam jeszcze. Być może niektórzy z was nigdy nie byli na nich. Ale dzisiaj nie chodzi mi o technikę. Bardziej chodzi mi o uczucia i emocje. Macie ukazać w tej choreografii cząstkę siebie, ok? Nie chcę, by było to przerysowane, dokładnie krok w krok po moim. Chcę zobaczyć w tym was. Waszą historię, życie wyrażone tańcem.

Poszedłem i zgasiłem część świateł, nadając odpowiedni klimat. Ludzie stali i obserwowali każdy mój ruch, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby myśleli w tej chwili, że Wiewióra zwariował.

– Ściągnijcie buty, będzie wam znacznie wygodniej. – zakomunikowałem i większość je pościągała. – Od czego by tu zacząć… Choreografia… chociaż nie, może najpierw historia. Wyobraźcie sobie, że w waszym życiu jest osoba, można by rzec, bardzo bliska… ważna… Przyjaciel, czy coś w tym rodzaju. I tracicie tą osobę. W tej choreografii chcę właśnie byście to ukazali. Tą stratę, to jak brakuje wam tego kogoś. Uczucia jakie wam towarzyszą. Chcę to dzisiaj zobaczyć. Emocje, a nie technikę. Znajdźcie sobie kawałek lustra i podejdźcie do niego, a jak już braknie miejsca to ściany. Potem jak będziemy tańczyć w grupach, to wszyscy zatańczą przy lustrze. Ok. Więc tak… Stańcie na wprost lustra lub ściany i wyobraźcie sobie, że zamiast swojego odbicia widzicie tą osobę. Zobaczcie ją oczami wyobraźni. Wyciągnijcie przed siebie dłoń, jakbyście chcieli jej dotknąć, ale nie możecie… Pokażcie ten ból i cierpienie…

Uczyłem kawałka po kawałku, a cisza i skupienie panowało na sali. Nie wiem, czy to ze względu na choreografię, czy mnie, który już zdążył opierdolić własnego brata. Niby było tu kilkanaście innych ludzi i prowadziłem zajęcia, tylko tak jakoś co chwilę zdawało mi się, że jestem we własnym świecie. Taki samotny… wręcz zagubiony.

– Ok. Teraz mamy tak. Wyobrażamy sobie, że przytulamy tą osobę. Tylko między naszym ciałem, a rękoma musi być szczelina, bo na następne uderzenie ta osoba znika, rozpływa się w powietrzu. Rozumiecie o co mi chodzi?

– Tak. Yhy. – odpowiedzieli cichym mruknięciem na moje pytanie i przeszedłem dalej.

– Potem patrzymy na swoje dłonie. Jakbyśmy szukali tej osoby. Rozglądamy się w koło. Dostrzegamy postać. Wyciągamy dłoń. Idziemy w jej kierunku, ale ona z każdym naszym krokiem się oddala… W tych ruchach macie oddać niesamowite emocje. Tęsknotę i tak dalej. Zróbcie to na swój sposób. Tak jak wy to odczuwacie. Chcę was w tym zobaczyć. Oddajcie temu swoje serce. Zapomnijcie o wszystkim tym co się dzieje dookoła. Niech każdy poczuje to, co dusza mu podpowiada. Bądźcie wy i ta druga osoba. Nic poza tym.

Dokończyłem uczenie ich choreografii i przyszedł czas na zademonstrowanie całości tego, co wczoraj w nocy wytworzyło się w mojej głowie. Włączyłem ten smutny utwór i wyszedłem na środek. Zacząłem tańczyć. Podszedłem do lustra i tam zamiast swojego odbicia ujrzałem Bellę. Moją Bellę… Moją inspirację… Wyciągnąłem dłoń w jej kierunku. Zapragnąłem jej dotknąć… poczuć… Lecz palce natrafiły na lustro, a nie jej kruche ciało.

Tańczyłem dalej przenosząc się w swój świat. Mój i jej. Przelewałem wszystkie swoje uczucia. Pokazywałem to, co mam w sercu. Dla mnie nie było nikogo na tej sali poza mną i nią… Upadałem, by znów się podnieść. Tęsknota i ból zawładnęły moim ciałem. Chciałem ja mieć przy sobie. Przytulić… ale to nie było możliwe. Aż w końcu kuląc się na podłodze ze swoimi uczuciami skończyłem tańczyć.

Gromkie brawa i nic po za tym wypełniły pustkę na sali. Spojrzałem na ludzi siedzących pod lustrem i zobaczyłem na ich twarzach łzy, ból i cierpienie. Byłem w szoku. Spojrzałem na Alice i Rose… Kocurek ścierała łzy z policzków i patrzyła na mnie smutnymi oczami. Poczułem się tak, jakby utożsamiała się ze mną. Z moimi uczuciami, ale przecież ona nic nie wiedziała…

Pierwsza grupa wyszła w ciszy na środek i nie musiałem nawet mówić co teraz. Na sali była zupełna cisza, poza wydobywającą się z głośników muzyką. Jedynie co chwilę było słychać podciąganie nosa i cichy płacz. Bo tancerz to taka niesamowita istota, która jest niezwykle wrażliwa. Czyjś taniec, lub nawet sam liryczny utwór muzyczny może wzruszyć. Sprawi, że łzy same będą płynąć po naszych policzkach bez naszej woli, a melancholijny nastrój i wzruszenie będą nam towarzyszyć jeszcze jakiś czas. I nie ważne czy to chłopak czy dziewczyna. Taniec to przede wszystkim emocje i bez nich byłby on pusty.

Obserwując ich, samotna łza spłynęła i po moim policzku. Mogłem dostrzec w tym tańcu emocje i ich własne uczucia. Ich historię. Zatańczyli fenomenalnie, mimo braku techniki. I chociaż była to moja historia, wiedziałem, że każdy przekształcił ją na swój własny sposób. Ukazał siebie… tęsknotę… ból… cierpienie… a nawet gniew… Każdy przed sobą miał osobę, którą stracił i była ona ważna.

Gdy skończyli tańczyć, Alice podeszła do mnie i się przytuliła. Jakby chciała mnie pocieszyć, powiedzieć, że wszystko jest dobrze. I przez moment nawet tak się poczułem. Ale tylko przez moment. Potem znowu wszystko wróciło. Usiadłem pod lustrem i spojrzałem na wszystkich tancerzy. Niektórzy ścierali z twarzy resztki łez, a inni jeszcze płakali.

– Chciałem wam podziękować za dzisiejsze zajęcia, bo naprawdę nie tylko zatańczyliście, ale też włożyliście w to cząstkę siebie i ukazaliście emocje. Ja wiem, że to nie jest proste, ale wam dzisiaj się to udało. Dziękuję wam naprawdę z całego serca i jedyne co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć, to że was przepraszam za zepsucie reszty dnia i melancholijny nastrój. – powiedziałem. Cała grupa wstała i myślałem, że odejdą, lecz oni zaczęli bić brawo. I wtedy poczułem się tak jakoś… dziwnie? Chociaż nie… poczułem się wreszcie doceniony. Poczułem się jak prawdziwy tancerz, który potrafi wzbudzić emocje w odbiorcy. To było wprost niesamowite i nie da się tego opisać słowami. To trzeba poczuć…

Wyszedłem z sali i zastałem tam Ericę i moją matkę stojące przy drzwiach i obserwujące ludzi którzy wychodzili ode mnie z zajęć.

– Edward, co im zrobiłeś, że są w taki stanie? – spytała niepewnie moja rodzicielka, a szokiem odmalowanym na twarzy.

– Mamo, o co ty mnie podejrzewasz?

– Mamo, on po prostu… – z sali wyszła w dalszym ciągu zapłakana Alice – zobacz, bo inaczej nie da się tego opisać. – powiedziała i podała jej aparat.

– Nagrałaś to?

– Yhy.

– Eh… ja idę, bo nie mam już siły. Pa. – pożegnałem się i zostawiłem je oglądające moja choreografie z dzisiaj. Nie chciałem, by było to nagrane, ale mówi się trudno, mam tylko nadzieje, że nie trafi ona do sieci.

Wróciłem do pustego domu i pierwsze co zrobiłem to poszedłem pod prysznic. W moim mieszkaniu, do cholery nie było co robić, czym zająć rąk… myśli… A co do dzisiejszej choreografii, to byłem z niej zadowolony. Nawet bardzo. Nie był to mój styl przecież, ale poczułem, że w tym się odnalazłem. Nie przepadam nawet za bardzo za tymi wszystkimi współczesnymi stylami, ale dzisiaj… nie wiem, może to moje uczucia spowodowały, że się w tym tak bardzo odnalazłem.

Usiadłem w salonie i odpaliłem laptopa. Włączyłem przeglądarkę i wszedłem na Youtube. Najechałem na okienko, a moje palce same wystukały „Bella Swan". Znalazłem kilka filmików i zacząłem je oglądać. I zobaczyłem to co zawsze. Świetną tancerkę, która jest dobra w każdym stylu. To zróżnicowanie: wacking, jerking, house, Dancehall, ostra gangsterka, a nawet contemporary. Po filmikach wywnioskowałem, że musiała być instruktorem… uczyła nawet małe dzieciaki i muszę powiedzieć, że świetnie jej to szło.

Oglądałem cały czas te filmiki i nie mogłem się nadziwić jaka była dobra. Patrzyłem tępo w ekran nie mogąc oderwać wzroku. Dobra, to za mało powiedziane. Jest świetna. Gdyby starała się o posadę w MDC, mama powierzyłaby jej niejedną grupę. Tego jestem pewny. Taki talent i zdolności zdarzają się bardzo rzadko.

Oddałem się marzeniom i pogrążyłem się w nich, gdybając nad przyszłością. Co by było gdyby…, ale czy tego określenia nie używa się do historii?

_Eh Wiewióra, odpierdoliło ci…_

Był piątek i nie zawitałem nawet do MDC. Jakoś nie miałem ochoty tam iść. Nie byłem nawet w nastroju na taniec, co w moim przypadku bardzo rzadko się zdarza. Dzisiaj chciałem pobyć sam, bez mojej paczki… Nie chciałem dzisiaj słyszeć ich ciągłego ględzenia i docinków. Do pewnego momentu jest ok, ale z czasem, to przestaje być zabawne i staje się wręcz dziecinne. Kto by pomyślał… obaj są starsi ode mnie i tak się zachowują, jakby byli dziećmi, choć może to ja zwariowałem. Stałem się dziwny… Nie wiem… Sam już nic nie wiem.

Nogi przyniosły mnie do parku. Do tego parku i na ten murek na którym siedzieliśmy razem kilkanaście dni temu grając w dwadzieścia pytań. Wspomnienia znowu powróciły i nie byłem w stanie zatrzymać obrazów pokazujących się w mojej głowie. Nie miałem nad tym żadnej kontroli. To było silniejsze.

Usiadłem na murku i po raz kolejny od jej wyjazdu zacząłem się użalać nad swoja osobą. Zachowuje się jak baba i nie mogę przestać. Nie mam nawet pojęcia co się ze mną stało w ostatnich dniach. I przypomniałem sobie słowa Eriki, bym pomyślał sercem… ale o co jej konkretnie chodziło? Jak mam pomyśleć sercem?

I wtedy… parę metrów przede mną zobaczyłem dwójkę młodych ludzi trzymających się za ręce. Chłopak stanął na wprost dziewczyny i spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. Uklęknął przed nią, z kieszeni wyjął małe, czerwone pudełeczko i wypowiedział niby tak proste słowa, ale mimo wszystko jak ważne. „Kocham Cię. Wyjdź za mnie." Odwróciłem głowę, by nie przeszkadzać w tej jakże intymnej chwili tej dwójki, a lekki uśmiech mimowolnie pojawił się na mojej twarzy. I wtedy wyobraźnia sama podsunęła mi jeden zaskakujący obraz. Ja i Bella, w tej samej sytuacji jak ta dwójka obok. Ale przecież…

_Edward, pomyśl sercem…_ – podpowiedział mi jakiś nieznany głosik, a może właśnie serce.

_Nie, to niemożliwe. Ja przecież…_

_Edward..._ – głosik znowu się odezwał i przedstawił mi jej oczy i to jej spojrzenie, którego do tej pory nie mogłem rozszyfrować. Bella patrzyła na mnie tak jak Alice na Jaspera. Jak Rose na Emmeta…

_Nie, to nie możliwe…_

_Zakochałeś się w niej. Tęsknisz za nią. Myślisz o niej cały czas. Brakuje ci jej…_

_Ale ona wyjechała…_

_Kochasz ją? Edward, czy zakochałeś się w niej? Musisz sam sobie na to pytanie odpowiedzieć._

_Zaaaakochałem się w niej… ale ona odeszła…_

_Jeśli ją kochasz, to zrób wszystko co w twojej mocy, byście znowu byli razem… jako para. – _głosik po raz kolejny odezwał się w mojej głowie i szczerze powiedziawszy byłem mu cholernie wdzięczny. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że ją straciłem… utraciłem kogoś w kim się zakochałem… Po raz pierwszy w życiu się zakochałem, a to zabolało jeszcze bardziej, bo ona odeszła i pozwoliłem jej na to.


	14. Rozdział 13

ROZDZIAŁ 13

[Chris Garneau – Relief]

Niemalże biegłem do domu. To, co sobie przed chwilą uświadomiłem, to… Z jednej strony cudownie, ale z drugiej bolesne. Ale wiedziałem, co chcę zrobić i to było wręcz oczywiste.

Doszedłem do swojego mieszkania i wyjąłem klucze, ale drzwi okazały się otwarte. Wydawało mi się, że je zamykałem. Wszedłem do środka i zobaczyłem Alice, Rosalie, Emmeta oraz Jaspera, rozwalonych na kanapach w moim salonie.

– Co za miła niespodzianka. – odburknąłem i poszedłem do swojej sypialni, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Żeby we własnym domu nie mieć świętego spokoju.

Wyciągnąłem swoją walizkę i przeklinałem ją w tym momencie, czemu jest seledynowa w białe ogromne grochy. Zacząłem wrzucać do niej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, dzwoniąc w tym samym czasie na lotnisko.

– Edward do cholery! Co się z tobą dzieje? – usłyszałem Alice, walącą w drzwi.

– Nic wartego uwagi. Naprawdę. – odpowiedziałem jej i nie słuchałem już dłużej siostry, tylko pani z lotniska. Jak na razie szczęście mi sprzyja. Samolot do Phoenix odlatuje za niecałe dwie godziny. _Dzięki ci Boże!_

Dopakowywałem właśnie ostatnie rzeczy do torby i zamknąłem ją. Wyszedłem z sypialni i od razu zostałem zaatakowany.

– Edward, powiedz mi, o co chodzi! – zażądała Alice. Spojrzałem na nią. Czy ona nie może się odczepić i dać mi się w spokoju spakować? – Mów w tej chwili!

– Coś spieprzyłem i muszę to teraz naprawić. – wyjaśniłem ogólnikowo szperając w komodzie w poszukiwaniu dokumentów.

– Co?

– Nie twój interes Al. Muszę sam się z tym uporać, bo sam zawaliłem na całej linii. Jestem po prostu idiotą, debilem i nazwij mnie jeszcze jak chcesz.

– Wiewióra, nie świruj, okej? – upomniał mnie mój brat.

– Nie świruję. Po prostu mówię jak jest. – powiedziałem i znowu zniknąłem w swojej sypialni.

W duszy dziękowałem Bogu, że parę tygodni temu potrzebowałem jej adresu dla mamy do jakiś dokumentów, czy coś i jeszcze tych papierów jej nie oddałem, więc wiedziałem gdzie się udać. Zapisałem adres Belli w telefonie i wyjechałem z walizką do przedpokoju.

– Wyjeżdżasz? – cztery zdziwione głosy odezwały się w tym samym momencie.

– Tak. Muszę coś załatwić. Coś bardzo ważnego.

– Kiedy wrócisz?

– Nie wiem, ale w poniedziałek na pewno zjawie się na swoich zajęciach. Nie martwcie się o mnie. I jak chcecie, możecie sobie tutaj zostać. – powiedziałem i opuściłem swoje mieszkanie.

Czekałem na taksówkę, gdy z budynku, w którym mieszkałem wybiegła zdyszana Alice. Spojrzała na mnie uważnie i ujęła moja twarz w swoje dłonie.

– Edward, nie wiem, co to za sprawa, ale mam nadzieję, że ci się uda, cokolwiek to jest. Jestem z tobą w każdej sytuacji, pamiętaj o tym.

– Dzięki siostra. Naprawdę.

– Wiesz, coś się w tobie ostatnio zmieniło, nie wiem jeszcze co, ale z pewnością na lepsze. I nie wiem, coś ty tam znowu spieprzył, mam tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś się dowiem. – powiedziała, a potem zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję i przytuliła się do mnie.

To, że ktoś mnie w tej chwili wspierał, było dla mnie naprawdę cenne. Wiedziałem też, że na swoją siostrę mogę liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Dla siebie skoczylibyśmy nawet w ogień. Tym razem jednak nie chciałem jej pomocy. Sam musiałem sobie poradzić. To ja spieprzyłem wszystko. To ja pozwoliłem jej odejść, przez własną głupotę i teraz tylko ja mogę to naprawić. Tylko i wyłącznie ja. Nikt inny.

Jechałem taksówką na lotnisko. Miasto jak zwykle było zakorkowane. Ale nie było obaw. Powinienem zdążyć. I tak siedząc na tylnych siedzeniach taksówki wyjąłem z kieszeni swój telefon i znalazłem numer Belli. Nacisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę i rozpocząłem połączenie. Nie wiem nawet, po co to zrobiłem. To był taki impuls. Miała wyłączony telefon, ale włączyła się poczta głosowa.

– Cześć białasie, tu Bella. Jak widzisz, a raczej słyszysz nie mogę w tej chwili odebrać telefonu, gdyż np. prowadzę zajęcia, mam randkę, śpię, bądź uprawiam dziki seks z … no w każdym bądź razie nie mogę odebrać i jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi coś przekazać, to po usłyszeniu sygnału zostaw wiadomość.

To nagranie wywołało uśmiech na mojej twarzy, ale nie nagrałem się. Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po niej. Wiedziałem już od dawna, że jest zakręcona, nie sądziłem jednak, że aż tak. „Białasie"? To ja tak mógłbym się do niej zwracać, a nie ona do mnie. Ale mniejsza z tym.

Siedziałem już w samolocie. Udało się. Lecę do niej, a właściwie po nią. Mam nadzieję, że mi się uda. Kocham ją. Naprawdę ją kocham i jestem tego pewny w 100%. I wydaje mi się, że Bella… chociaż sam nie wiem. Jej oczy… to jak na mnie patrzyła ostatnim razem…Wtedy nie wiedziałem, co to było, ale teraz mam wrażenie, że to była miłość. Boże, żeby tak było. Tak bardzo tego chcę… pragnę…

Połowa lotu była już za mną, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że nie mam pojęcia, co mam jej powiedzieć. „Wróć do L.A.?" Nie, to jest zbyt łatwe. „Kocham Cię" Na to się chyba nie zdobędę. Więc co?

_Myśl Wiewiórka! Myśl!_

Co mam zrobić, by wróciła ze mną… by była ze mną. Jak ją przekonać, co powiedzieć?

_Myśl Cullen! Myśl!_

A może po prosu będę sobą. Powiem jej, co czuję. Że jej potrzebuję, że… Tak to chyba będzie najlepsze wyjście, tylko muszę w sobie znaleźć odwagę. Zależy mi na niej i nie mogę zrozumieć, jakim byłem idiota, że dopiero teraz sobie z tego zdałem sprawę. Myślałem fiutem, a nie głową, czy sercem. Będę musiał podziękować Erice, ale tak swoja droga skąd ona wiedziała? Jakim cudem? Będę musiał ja o to zapytać i przede wszystkim podziękować.

Byłem już na miejscu. Stanąłem przed drzwiami i patrzyłem na nie chwilę. Sprawdziłem jeszcze raz adres. Wszystko się zgadzało i biorąc głęboki wdech nacisnąłem dzwonek. Czekałem chwilę, ale dla mnie były to wieki. Serce biło mi szalenie, dłonie się spociły. Denerwowałem się jak cholera. Aż w końcu drzwi się otworzyły i zobaczyłem w nich kobietę koło czterdziestki. Chuda, blada i średniego wzrostu brunetka.

– Yyy..eee.. Czy mieszka tutaj Bella Swan? – spytałem grzecznie, a na twarzy kobiety nagle pojawiło się niedowierzanie.. szok… i teraz patrzyła na mnie jak nastolatka na swego idola i dobrą chwilę zajęło jej, zanim się ocknęła.

– Tak, tak oczywiście, ale nie ma jej. Ma jeszcze zajęcia. Powinna niedługo wrócić.

– Aha, to w takim razie, ja wrócę później.

– O nie, nie. Wejdź proszę. Ona powinna zjawić się do pół godzinki. – tłumaczyła i wciągnęła mnie do środka.

– Ja naprawdę nie chciałbym przeszkadzać.

– Ależ nie będziesz. A tak w ogóle to jestem matką Belli, Renee Swan. – mówiła jak zakręcona i ledwo za nią nadążałem.

– Edward Cullen, ja jestem…

– Edwardzie, oczywiście, że wiem, kim jesteś. Jak mogłabym nie wiedzieć. Najlepszy tancerz na świecie. I mogę ci mówić po imieniu?

– Oczywiście.

– Chcesz coś do picie, kawy, herbaty, wody, soku?

– Yyy… poproszę wody. – odparłem grzecznie, a kobieta zniknęła w kuchni.

Siedziałem spięty i zdenerwowany w salonie, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Ta kobieta jest szalona i nie jestem pewny czy z nią wytrzymam sam na sam, ale w końcu to matka Belli, wiec wypadałoby jakoś przyzwoicie się zachowywać. Mam tylko cichą nadzieję, że nie zna tych wszystkich plotek na mój temat.

– Więc Edwardzie, co się stało, że przyleciałeś do Phoenix? – spytała z zaciekawieniem mi się przyglądając.

– Muszę porozmawiać z Bellą. – odparłem szczerze, biorąc dużego łyka wody.

– Ale przecież są telefony, maile… – dopytywała się.

– Uznałem, że lepiej będzie to osobiście załatwić.

– Rozumiem.

Rozmowa powoli się toczyła, chociaż głównie to pani Swan mówiła i wypytywała mnie o różne rzeczy, przede wszystkim związane z tańcem. Nie było nawet tak tragicznie i muszę przyznać, że mama Belli gapiła się we mnie jak w obrazek.

– Mamo, wróciłam. – oboje usłyszeliśmy głośny krzyk i po chwili zatrzaskujące się drzwi, co automatycznie przerwało nam rozmowę.

Bella weszła do salonu i stanęła zszokowana na środku widząc mnie. A ja byłem szczęśliwy, że wreszcie ją zobaczyłem. Moją inspiracje, o której tak bardzo marzyłem.

– Edward, co ty tu robisz? – spytała po dosyć długiej chwili milczenia. W jej głosie dało się słyszeć szok… niepewność...

– Przyjechałem z tobą porozmawiać.


	15. Outtake

Outtake – Spisek

Udałyśmy się obie do pobliskiej kawiarenki. Musiałam powiedzieć Esme to, co odkryłam, nie było innego wyjścia. Takie wydarzenie nie mogło jej obejść. Zamówiłyśmy po kawie i wygodnie się rozsiadłyśmy.

– Więc w takim razie mów o co chodzi. – zaczęła i zaciekawiona spojrzała na mnie.

– Ale na pewno siedzisz? – spytałam, chcąc się upewnić.

– Tak! Mów wreszcie o co chodzi, bo nie wysiedzę tutaj!

– Dobra. Edward się zakochał.

– Co? Skąd wiesz? Powiedział ci?

– A skąd! On sam jeszcze o tym nie wie. Musiałam go nakierować i mam nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie. Esme, przedwczoraj wydarł się na ludzi. Wczoraj na moich zajęciach, wyglądał tak, jakby myślami był przy niej w jakimś wymarzonym świecie. A dzisiaj, sama widziałaś.

– Nie sądziłam, że mój syn jest w stanie ułożyć taką choreografię. Ona była cudowna. Ukazał w niej tyle emocji, uczuć. Jakby kogoś stracił.

– Właśnie. I ona wyjechała.

– Erica, ale kto to jest? – spytała zniecierpliwiona. Cóż, na jej miejscu też bym była ciekawa. Edward przecież zakochał się po raz pierwszy w życiu, a to przecież wydarzenie stulecia. Większość wie, jaki jest.

– Kojarzysz taką drobną brunetkę? Świetna tancerka. Niesamowity talent. Tańczyła chyba nawet z nimi pokaz. Ma na imię…

– Bella.

– Właśnie.

– Ale skąd masz pewność, że to ona?

– Po pierwsze, to ona wyjechała i sam Edward mi to powiedział przybitym głosem. A po drugie widziałam ich razem parę razy na mieście. Pamiętasz może tę ulewę, co była niedawno?

– Tak.

– Byli wtedy razem w parku. Tańczyli salsę w deszczu i uwierz mi. Wyglądali jakby byli w sobie zakochani. – wyjaśniłam z zadowoleniem, a Esme patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Boże, nie wierzę. Czy ty naprawdę masz na myśli mojego syna? Tego Edwarda Cullena?

– Tak!

– Zauważyłam, że się zmienił w ostatnim czasie, ale nie sądziłam, że dlatego, bo… Wiesz Erica, gdy zobaczyłam ją po raz pierwszy, wydała mi się taką cudowną osobą… Wręcz stworzoną dla niego.

– Wiem, a wiesz, że oni pocałowali się u mnie na zajęciach?

– Tak, coś tam słyszałam, szkoda tylko, że nie widziałam. – powiedziała zrezygnowana i wzięła łyka swojego latte.

– Tak, ale Esme, boję się, że on nic z tym nie zrobi. Jeśli nawet zda sobie sprawę z tego, że się zakochał, nie zrobi żadnego kroku, by ją odzyskać.

– Wiem, ale w sumie jak nie on ją ściągnie do L.A., to ktoś inny może to zrobić, prawda? – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie z chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach, dokładnie takim samym jak Edwarda. Jedna z wielu rzeczy, które odziedziczył po matce.

– Masz jakiś plan?

– Owszem. – powiedziała i włączyła swojego laptopa, a po chwili wykręcała już dokądś numer. – Dzień dobry, nazywam się Esme Cullen, ja dzwonię z Millenium Dance Complex w L.A. Dzwonię w sprawie Isabelli Swan, waszego instruktora.

Rozmowa się toczyła i słysząc jej strzępy stwierdziłam, że moja wieloletnie przyjaciółka, świetna tancerka, żona i matka trójki dzieci zwariowała. Gdy skończyła rozmawiać, spojrzała na mnie z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Esme, powiedz mi jedno… Oszalałaś?

– Nie, ja chcę tylko zatrudnić świetnego instruktora.


	16. Rozdział 14

**ROZDZIAŁ 14**

[India Arie – I am ready for love]

Bella zaprowadziła mnie do swojego pokoju, byśmy mogli w spokoju porozmawiać. Odkąd ją zobaczyłem parę minut temu, miałem ochotę wziąć ją w swoje ramiona. Tulić, całować i już nigdy nie wypuszczać, ale wiedziałem, że na razie nie mogę tego zrobić. Miałem jednak cichą nadzieję, że to się wkrótce zmieni.

Jej pokój okazał się bardzo przytulny i taki jej. Duże lustro zamontowane na jednej ze ścian, no i przestrzeń potrzebna każdemu tancerzowi. Pasował do niej i można było dostrzec, że ten pokój jest jej azylem. Ucieczką od rzeczywistości. Ostoją.

– Przepraszam cię za mamę. Ona jest trochę szalona i mam nadzieję, że nie wygadywała głupot. – zaczęła Bella zwracając się w moja stronę, lecz unikała patrzenia mi w oczy.

– Jest okej, choć muszę przyznać, że w pewnym momencie miałem ochotę skakać z okna, ale przeżyłem. – powiedziałem i zapadła miedzy nami trochę krępująca cisza. Obserwowałem ją i wydała mi się taka smutna, wręcz cierpiącą

– Edward… po co tu przyjechałeś? – wyszeptała trochę drżącym głosem, jakby bała się usłyszeć to, co mam do powiedzenia.

– Bella… ja przyjechałem tu po to, by… Wróć ze mną do L.A. – wydobyłem w końcu z siebie, a moja inspiracja spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem, by obrócić się do mnie tyłem i podejść do okna.

– Nie wrócę z tobą. – powiedziała i to było jak cios prosto w serce.

_Wiewióra, nie poddawaj się! Walcz o nią!_

– Dlaczego?

– Naprawdę chcesz to usłyszeć?

– Tak. – odpowiedziałem pewnie, chociaż w głębi duszy bałem się tego usłyszeć.

– Wyjechałam z L.A., bo.. – zaczęła, a potem obróciła się do mnie przodem, patrząc prosto w oczy, a po jej policzkach płynęły łzy. – Wyjechałam z L.A., bo się głupia w tobie zakochałam, mimo, że wiedziałam jaki jesteś. Lubisz kobiety i nie da się tego zaprzeczyć. Lecz z każdym dniem poniekąd spędzonym z tobą, zdawało mi się, że jesteś inny. Myślałam, że jesteś dupkiem, który nie widzi nic innego poza czubkiem własnego nosa, ale tak przecież nie jest. Martwiłeś się o mnie i pomogłeś mi, gdy prawie zemdlałam na sali. Odprowadziłeś mnie do domu, by upewnić się, że nic mi się nie stanie. Mówiłeś, że jestem kimś więcej niż nic nie znaczącą tancerką. Okazałeś się świetnym chłopakiem. Gdy tańczyliśmy wtedy tą salsę w deszczu, widziałam w twoich oczach chęć pocałowanie mnie. Uciekłam, bo wiedziałam, że jeśli to się stanie, przepadnę. Ale co z tego, skoro później zafundowałeś mi najlepszy seks w całym moim życiu. Na imprezie u Setha ja tylko żartowałam, a ty mimo wszystko przyszedłeś. I… i wtedy to nie był tylko seks… my się kochaliśmy. W twoich oczach dostrzegłam coś takiego, co dało mi nadzieję, że może… ale to okazało się tylko wymysłem mojej chorej wyobraźni. Nie było cię rano. Odszedłeś. Uciekłeś. I zdałam sobie sprawę, że dla ciebie to był tylko seks. Zaspokojenie swoich potrzeb. Nic więcej. Dzisiaj ja, jutro inna. A utwierdziła mnie w tym ta dziewczyna w MDC i wiedziałam już co mam zrobić. Wyjechać, bo nie byłabym w stanie znieść widoku ciebie z innymi dziewczynami. To za bardzo by bolało. Owszem, mogłabym mieć cię w łóżku co sobotę, ale co z resztą tygodnia. Byłyby inne. Oboje wiemy jaki jesteś, a ja chcę czegoś więcej poza seksem. – mówiła przez łzy. Z każdym kolejnym jej słowem dostawałem cios prosto w serce, ale należało mi się, bo jestem idiotą. Cholernym idiotą, który nawet nie jest w stanie rozpoznać własnych uczuć. Podszedłem do niej i ująłem jej twarz w swoje dłonie, tak by cały czas patrzyła mi w oczy, a kciukami ścierałem łzy z jej policzków.

– Bella, wiesz czemu tak naprawdę tu przyjechałem? Bo… bo odkąd wyjechałaś wypalałem się od środka. Chciałem cię zobaczyć, pocałować, przytulić. Chciałem zamknąć cię w swoich ramionach i już nigdy nie wypuszczać. Byłem idiotą, że pozwoliłem ci wyjechać, ale wtedy nie zdawałem sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy, że… Bello… kocham cię. Ja rozumiem, możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale… okej, lubię kobiety, ale odkąd cię poznałem… odkąd się z tobą przespałem nie było żadnej innej. Naprawdę! Nell, owszem marzy o tym bym się z nią przespał, ale ja tego nigdy nie zrobię. A Sophie jest moją przyjaciółką. Mieszka na stałe w Paryżu i ma męża, więc nawet nie mógłbym… Owszem, na początku chodziło mi tylko o seks, ale gdzieś tam podświadomie czułem, że… To nie tylko dla ciebie było coś więcej niż seks… to ciebie pocałowałem… z tobą całowałem się po raz pierwszy w życiu… Bella, oczarowałaś mnie sobą odkąd cię zobaczyłem. Pojawiłaś się na zajęciach. Z chłopakami myśleliśmy, że sobie nie poradzisz, byłaś taką szarą myszką, a okazało się, że zatańczyłaś najlepiej ze wszystkich. Wulkan energii, skromna, urocza, a na dodatek niezwykle piękna. Bella, wyszedłem, właściwie uciekłem wtedy, bo… bo się bałem, właściwie nie wiem czego. Z jednej strony wiedziałem, że źle zrobiłem idąc z tobą do łóżka, bo byłaś jedną z osób chodzących do mnie na zajęcia, ale wiedziałem, że inaczej nie mógłbym. Fascynowałaś mnie od samego początku. Stałaś się moją inspiracją. Odkąd pocałowaliśmy się na zajęciach u Eriki zawładnęłaś moimi myślami, a gdy wyjechałaś, nie było chwili bym o tobie nie myślał. Tęskniłem za tobą. W ciągu tych paru dni kiedy cię nie było, zdążyłem spieprzyć swoje zajęcia i doprowadzić ludzi do łez. Ja wiem, trochę głupio to brzmi, ale… przez ten czas, kiedy nie było cię zrozumiałem, że potrzebuję cię jak powietrza. Może właśnie w tej chwili stałem się największym kretynem na tym kontynencie, ale mówię to co czuję. Kocham cię. – ostatnie dwa słowa wyszeptałem prosto w jej usta.

Łzy cały czas spływały po jej policzkach. Patrzyła cały czas na mnie z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, nie wierząc w to co słyszy. Nie dziwiłem się jej wcale, na jej miejscu też bym pewnie nie uwierzył, lecz gdzieś tam we mnie tliła się nadzieja. Ona też mnie kocha…

Musiałem to zrobić. Zagarnąłem jej kruche ciało w swoje ramiona i przytuliłem mocno do siebie. Nie wiem ile tak staliśmy, pięć minut, może dziesięć. Na nowo mogłem poczuć jej ciało przy swoim, upajając się jej cudownym zapachem i to w tej chwili naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczyło. Wtuliła głowę w moją pierś. Z początku była trochę spięta, ale teraz już się rozluźniła i jedynie słyszałem teraz co jakiś czas podciąganie nosa. Po moim wywodzie nie powiedziała ani słowa, więc… miałem pewne obawy, że nic z tego nie będzie. Usłyszeliśmy ciche pukanie do drzwi i oboje zwróciliśmy się w ich kierunku, odsuwając nieznacznie od siebie. W drzwiach stała Renee.

– Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam, ale kolacja jest już gotowa.

– Dzięki mamo, zaraz przyjdziemy. – wyszeptała i zaczęła ścierać resztki łez z policzków.

– Bella…

– Chodźmy. – powiedziała i wyszła z pokoju, a ja podążyłem za nią do jadalni.

Usiadłem obok Belli i na wprost pani Swan. Wokół panowała krępująca cisza, ale chyba trzeba ją przeczekać, ja na pewno nie mam zamiaru wyrywać się, by ją przerwać. Nawet nie mam pomysłu jak. Jadłem, choć wcale nie miałem apetytu. Rozmowa, którą przed chwilą odbyłem z Bellą zmuszała mnie do przemyśleń. I kurde… ona ma trochę racji. Jestem dupkiem!

– Bello, ja za chwilę wychodzę. Umówiłam się z Rebecą i nie wiem kiedy wrócę.

– Okej.

– Edwardzie, a ty oczywiście zostaniesz u nas na noc. – usłyszałem jej matkę i spojrzałem na nią, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak się zachować.

– Nie, ja naprawdę nie chcę robić problemów. Przenocuję w hotelu.

– Ależ to żaden problem i nie chcę słyszeć o żadnym hotelu. – powiedziała stanowczo i dało się zrozumieć, że nie mam żadnego wyboru.

– Oczywiście. – cóż, mam trochę więcej czasu, by porozmawiać z Bellą.

– Dobrze dzieci, ja w takim razie już idę. Bello zajmij się gościem i proszę cię, nie chcę później słyszeć narzekań sąsiadów, że nie mogli spać w nocy, dobrze?

– Mamo!

– Bawcie się dobrze. Pa.

Czy to była aluzja do tego, że krzyczy gdy dochodzi? Ja pierdolę!

Pani Swan opuściła mieszkanie zostawiając nas samych. Nie wiedziałem za bardzo co ze sobą zrobić. Panowała cholerna cisza i żadne z nas się nie odzywało, tylko co chwilę zerkaliśmy na siebie ukradkiem, aż w końcu Bella wstała i zaczęła zbierać talerze ze stołu.

– Czekaj, pomogę ci. – powiedziałam i tak też zrobiłem.

Krążyliśmy pomiędzy kuchnią, a jadalnią, aż wpadliśmy na siebie w kuchennych drzwiach. Staliśmy na wprost siebie, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy, nie wiedząc co zrobić.

– Edward… eee… masz może ochotę na spacer?

– Jasne. – odpowiedziałem i posłałem jej delikatny uśmiech, który został odwzajemniony.

Szliśmy obok siebie już właściwie przez opustoszały park w Phoenix. Zapadł już zmrok i teraz drogę oświetlały jedynie latarnie. Nie odzywaliśmy się, ale nie było między nami też tej niezręczności. Oboje mieliśmy kilka spraw do przemyślenia i chyba teraz była na to odpowiednia pora. Ale w pewnym momencie czegoś mi brakowało. Spojrzałem na jej dłoń, która znajdowała się tylko parę centymetrów od mojej. Nie zastanawiałem się wcale, tylko ją po prostu chwyciłem. Bella najpierw wydała się zaskoczona, ale splotła swoje palce z moimi. Spojrzała na nasze dłonie i zatrzymała się, stając na wprost mnie.

– Edward, czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – spojrzała mi prosto w oczy, mówiąc łagodnie.

– Bella, ja wiem, to wszystko co ci dzisiaj powiedziałem, co zrobiłem, może brzmieć trochę niedorzecznie, czy jak tam to inaczej nazwiesz, ale… mówiłem szczerze i to, co czuję. Ja… ja nigdy nikogo nie kochałem i zanim zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że zakochałem się w tobie, trochę minęło i gdybym wiedział to wtedy, gdy wyjeżdżałaś, zatrzymałbym cię. Bello, chcę z tobą być. I nie chodzi mi teraz tylko o seks, ale o wszystko.

– Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?

– Szczerze, nie wiem. Ale Bello…

– Mielibyśmy się codziennie widywać, spędzać wspólnie czas, umawiać się na randki… Chodzić do kina, na kolacje… Przytulać się, całować? Edward… nie stać mnie na pobyt w L.A. Mam jeszcze trochę oszczędności, ale co dalej? Tutaj mam prace, przyjaciół, rodzinę. Musiałabym znaleźć tam pracę, a ja jedyne co potrafię, to tańczyć i parzyć kawę. Nic więcej. Łatwo powiedzieć „chce z tobą być", ale…

– Zamieszkaj ze mną. – wydobyło się z moich ust i nawet nad tym nie myślałem. Patrzyłem jej intensywnie w oczy, a ona chyba próbowała poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie.

– Jaaak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?

– To akurat sobie wyobrażam. Jesteśmy dwójką dorosłych osób. To nic nadzwyczajnego przecież. Okej, możesz powiedzieć, że się nie znamy, ale związek chyba na tym właśnie polega… na poznawaniu siebie.

– Ja nie wiem, czy to ma sens.

– Bycie ze sobą dwóch osób, które się kochają nie ma sensu?

– To ma sens, ale co na to twoja rodzina? Przyjaciele?

– Oni mnie nie obchodzą. Obchodzisz mnie tylko i wyłącznie ty. Kocham cię i chcę z tobą być. – powiedziałem, a Bella wtuliła się we mnie.

– Edward, kocham cię, ale ja muszę to wszystko przemyśleć… zastanowić się. – wyszeptała w moją klatkę i poczułem w sercu nadzieję.

Sam się sobie dziwiłem, że powiedziałem jej to wszystko. Tak po prostu, to co czułem. Znalazłem w sobie na to odwagę, a może to miłość mi jej dodała. Sam z reszta nie wiem. Ja chcę tylko z nią być. Chce dzielić z nią swoje życie. Wiem to.

Bella poprosiła mnie bym został i zostałem. Siedziałem właśnie na jej łóżku, zastanawiając się co dalej. Brała prysznic, więc w spokoju mogłem pogrążyć się w swoich myślach i im dłużej tak myślałem, coraz bardziej zdawałem sobie z czegoś sprawę. Myślałem tylko o sobie, a nie o niej… o nas. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, co czuje Bella. Jestem dupkiem i po raz kolejny sobie to uświadomiłem. Weszła do pokoju i spojrzałem ukradkiem na nią. Miała na sobie jedynie skąpą pidżamkę, która świetnie eksponowała jej piękne ciało.

– Bella, ja przepraszam. Zachowałem się jak… Za bardzo na ciebie naciskam. Nie jestem ideałem. Mam swoje wady i zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciała ze mną wrócić, ale ja się nie poddam. Zależy mi na tobie i jeśli miałbym co tydzień wsiadać do samolotu i przyjeżdżać tutaj, będę to robić. Kocham cię i chcę z tobą być. Możliwe, że nie nadaję się do związku. Nigdy w żadnym nie byłem, nigdy nikogo nie kochałem, nikt mi też nie powiedział, że się we mnie zakochał. Czuję się w tej sytuacji trochę zagubiony, ale wiem czego chcę. – powiedziałem nieśmiało i czekałem na to co ona zrobi.

Bella podeszła do mnie i usiadła na moich kolanach. Ujęła moją twarz w swoje drobne raczki i dotknęła moich ust swoimi. Delikatny pocałunek z każdą chwilą przeradzał się w coś zachłanniejszego. Przez ten pocałunek wyrażaliśmy swoje uczucia… Szalony taniec, pełen namiętności. Chciałem jej pokazać jak bardzo ją kocham. Jej drobne rączki wplotły się w moje włosy i co chwilę delikatnie je ciągnęła. Przygryzłem jej dolną wargę i wtedy z jej ust wydobył się cichy i cudowny jęk, który był niczym muzyka dla moich uszu. Po dłuższej chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie by zaczerpnąć tlenu i spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy, próbując ustabilizować oddech.

– Kocham cię, zależy mi na tobie i pojadę z tobą. Pokazałeś mi dzisiaj, że warto zaryzykować… spróbować. I jak możesz myśleć, że nie jesteś ideałem. Nie jedna chciałaby z tobą być.

– Ale ja chcę być z tobą.

Przytknęła swoje czoło do mojego i przejechała dłonią po moim zarośniętym policzku. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że się udało. Że ze mną pojedzie, że ze mną będzie… zamieszka… Byłem taki szczęśliwy. Przyłożyłem swoją dłoń, do jej, która znajdowała się na moim policzku i chwilę tak trwaliśmy, chcąc nacieszyć się tą chwilą, gdy w pewnej chwili coś przykuło moją uwagę.

– Co tu masz? – spytałem i wskazałem na jej nadgarstek.

– Yyy.. tatuaż. – powiedziała, a ja przyjrzałem mu się uważniej. Ozdobnymi i drobnymi literami słowo „passion" znajdowało się na jej lewym nadgarstku.

– Jakim cudem go wcześniej nie zauważyłem?

– Bo zawsze mam tutaj gumki, bransoletki, bądź zegarek, ale mam jeszcze jeden tatuaż. – przyznała się, a ja spojrzałem na nią z niedowierzaniem. _Gdzie do cholery?_

– Gdzie?

– Może kiedyś się dowiesz. – powiedziała z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem schodząc z moich kolan i wślizgując się pod kołdrę.

_I co teraz?_

– Możemy już iść spać. Jestem trochę zmęczona.

– Jasne. – powiedziałem i wszedłem pod kołdrę obok niej.

_Wiewióra, pamiętaj! Zachowuj się. Rączki przy sobie i tak dalej!_

Bella przysunęła się do mnie i ułożyła swoją głowę na mojej piersi. Cóż, chyba będę musiał się przyzwyczaić, że od tej pory nie będę spać sam, ale cieszę się z tego niezmiernie.

– Bella, a co z twoimi rodzicami? – spytałem, bo to była jednak ważna kwestia.

– Raczej nie będą mieć nic przeciwko. Mama będzie skakać z radości i będzie miała o czym opowiadać przyjaciółkom, a tata… On od dawna marzy o tym, bym się usamodzielniła i z reguły popiera każdą moja decyzję. Ale Edward… mieszkanie ze mną pod jednym dachem nie jest prostym zadaniem.

– Domyśliłem się, ale ze mną też nie jest łatwo. – przyznałem ze śmiechem i spojrzałem na nią.

– Edward… tyle, że ja… jak chcesz możesz wracać jutro do L.A., ale ja jutro mam jeszcze zajęcia i muszę pozałatwiać pewne sprawy w studiu. Powiedzieć, że wyjeżdżam i tak dalej.

– Mogę zostać do niedzieli.

– Okej. – powiedziała i ziewnęła.

– Chodźmy spać, co?

– A wiesz, że to jest dobry pomysł.

– Wiem. – powiedziałem uśmiechając się.

Po raz pierwszy miałem spędzić noc z dziewczyną przy swoim boku, a nie… Cóż, zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. Nie zasnąłem od razu, przyglądałem się mojej inspiracji. Spokój i lekki uśmiech gościł na jej twarzy. Wyglądała jak taki słodki aniołek. Udało się.

Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem na swojej klatce piersiowej coś takiego rudego, dużego i włochatego. Jego zielone oczy były utkwione w moich, a moje serce zaczęło galopować. Przestraszyłem się jak cholera. Takiej pobudki się nie spodziewałem. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, ale Belli już nie było. Spojrzałem na zegarek i jak się okazało, było już trochę późno. Zrzuciłem z siebie tego ogromnego rudzielca i ubrałem na siebie jeansy i koszulkę, by pójść poszukać mojej inspiracji. Zaspany wszedłem do kuchni i zobaczyłem ją siedzącą na parapecie.

– Hej. – przywitałem się ziewając i podszedłem do niej.

– Cześć. Wstałeś już?

– Tak, obudziło mnie takie coś rudego z zielonymi oczami i o mało nie dostałem zawału.

– Masz na myśli siebie? – spytała rozbawiona i rozczochrała mi włosy, które i tak zawsze są w nieładzie.

– Nie, twojego kota.

– Rudzielec? To on łaskawie wstał?

– Na to wygląda. – powiedziałem ze śmiechem.

– Chcesz coś do jedzenia? – zapytała zeskakując z parapetu i stając tuż obok mnie.

– Mmm… a mógłbym ciebie? – spytałem i złożyłem na jej ustach słodkiego buziaka.

– Może kiedy indziej, więc?

– Nie jestem głodny, ale chętnie napiłbym się kawy. Powiedz tylko gdzie co jest, to sobie zrobię.

– Daj spokój, zrobię ci. Jesteś moim gościem, a poza tym nie masz ochoty na moją pyszna kawę?

– To chyba jednak się skuszę. Pomóc ci w czymś?

– Nie, siadaj.

– Okej.

Zająłem miejsce przy stole i obserwowałem jak krzątała się po kuchni. Wyglądała cudownie i przyglądałbym się dłużej, gdyby nie ten Rudzielec, który zaczął mi się plątać między nogami. Wziąłem go na ręce i zacząłem drapać za uchem, a ten zaczął miauczeć.

– Rozmawiałam z mamą. – powiedziała i postawiła przede mną kubek z pachnącą kawą.

– I co?

– Szczerze? – spytała tajemniczo, a ja zacząłem się odrobinę bać.

– Yhy.

– Była wniebowzięta i powiedziała, że wiedziała, że to się tak skończy. A co do taty, to… wraca dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu, bo jest na szkoleniu, czy czymś takim, ale dzwoniłam już do niego i powiedział, że życzy mi szczęścia.

– Czyli, że…

– Jadę z tobą do L.A.

– Dziękuję ci.

– Za co?

– Za to, że dałaś mi… że dałaś nam szansę. – wyznałem i otrzymałem w zamian cudowny uśmiech.

– Do jutra powinnam załatwić wszystko, wiec mogłabym jutro z tobą polecieć, jeśli chcesz.

– A jak mógłbym nie chcieć? – spytałem. Rudzielec z moich kolan wskoczył na stół, prawie rozlewając kawę. – O której masz zajęcia?

– Mmm… Od 14.30 do 19.30.

– Ile? – zapytałem i nie dało się ukryć niedowierzania w moim głosie.

– Trzy zajęcia po półtorej godziny z przerwami, a co?

– Nie za dużo trochę?

– Może, ale pójdziesz ze mną?

– Pewnie, chcę zobaczyć co potrafisz.

– To może lepiej jednak nie.

– Nie wierzysz w siebie. – wytknąłem jej z pretensją w głosie. Czy ona nie może zrozumieć, że jest świetna?

– A ty wczoraj zwątpiłeś w siebie. – i tu mnie miała, ale to w sumie inna sytuacja jest.

Poszliśmy do studia w którym uczyła Bella i cała drogę trzymaliśmy się za ręce. Ogromny uśmiech nie mógł zejść z mojej twarzy. Byłem szczęśliwy… zakochany… Czego mi więcej potrzeba? Mam przy sobie kobietę, którą kocham… Zamieszkam z nią. I chcę tego jak niczego innego na świecie. Wiem to. Po prostu to wiem i czuję.

Weszliśmy we dwójkę do studia i Bella puściła moją dłoń. Poczułem się tak, jakby część mnie się ulotniła. Moja inspiracja poszła przodem i rzuciła się na szyję jakiegoś murzyna. Chociaż to nie jest murzyn, to jest kurwa chodząca czekoladka. Skąd go przywiało… z Afryki? Niech wraca gdzie jego miejsce. Opanowała mnie wściekłość i niechęć do tego osobnika i w tej chwili stałem się rasistą. Co to ma kurwa być?

– Yyyy… Tony, to jest mój… chłopak, Edward. Edward, to jest mój przyjaciel Tony.

– Edward. – wyciągnąłem dłoń w jego kierunku i mocno uścisnąłem jego rękę, choć miałem pewne opory.

– Tony. Czekaj… czekaj… Wiewióra? – spytał podejrzliwie na mnie patrząc.

– Tak.

– Wy jesteście razem?

– No tak wyszło. – zaczęła się tłumaczyć Bella.

– To świetnie. Sorry, ale ja już muszę spadać. Trzymajcie się i miło było cię poznać. – powiedział, a potem coś jeszcze wyszeptał na ucho Belli i ta walnęła go w ramię, śmiejąc się głośno.

– Mi ciebie również. – warknąłem przez zęby i odprowadziłem go wzrokiem do wyjścia.

– Co to ma być? – spytała moja inspiracja przyglądając mi się i zaplotła ręce na swojej piersi.

– Nic.

– Jesteś zazdrosny?

– Wcale nie.

– Jesteś, ale chyba teraz rozumiesz, co czułam, gdy widziałam cię z tą dziewczyna. – powiedziała. W sumie teraz to się jej nie dziwię, że wyjechała.

– No chyba tak. Ale jak mogę być spokojny, jak ty niemal rzuciłaś się w ramiona tej chodzącej czekoladki. – wyjaśniłem, a ona najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczęła się śmiać.

– Tony, to tylko przyjaciel. Wieloletni przyjaciel. I jeśli już, to ja mogłabym być zazdrosna, a nie ty. On jest gejem i do tej pory liczył na to, że zdobędzie twój numer i umówi się z tobą. – powiedziała mi na ucho i odeszła.

Zostałem sam na środku recepcji i trawiłem wszystko to, co mi przed chwilą powiedziała. On jest gejem… Chciał mój numer… Chciał się ze mną umówić… Ja pierdolę weźcie mnie stąd zabierzcie. Gdzie ja się do cholery znalazłem. Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem takiej sytuacji, by jakiś facet chciał się ze mną umówić. Jezu!


	17. Rozdział 15

**Rozdział 15 przed Wami ;) Zapraszam do czytania i może mogłabym liczyć na jakąś opinię? :D Pozdrawiam**

**###**

**ROZDZIAŁ 15**

[Timbaland – Fantasy]

Siedziałem na łóżku Belli i bawiłem się z Rudzielcem, podczas gdy ona pakowała się. Jedna walizka wypchana była już po brzegi, a drugiej niewiele brakowało, by wyglądała tak samo. Chciałem jej nawet jakoś pomóc, ale stwierdziła, że pomogę jej, jak nie będę się wtrącał.

Angela, przyjaciółka, jak i właścicielka studia, w którym Bella była instruktorem, bez żadnych problemów zgodziła się na to, by Bella odeszła. Jakby wiedziała, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi. Rozumiała. A uczestniczenie w zajęciach mojej dziewczyny, okazało się ciekawym doświadczeniem. Jej choreografie były tak pokręcone, że szok. Muszę przyznać, że w pewnym momencie miałem ochotę stąd spieprzać, gdy okazało się, że jej ojciec z każdej chwili jest mi w stanie wpakować kulkę w łeb i w głębi ducha dziękowałem Bogu, że jest na jakimś szkoleniu. Charlie Swan okazał się stróżem prawa i nie wiem co zrobię, gdy przyjdzie mi go poznać.

– Nie ma mowy, żebym spakowała się do dwóch walizek. – Usłyszałem jej załamany głos i stała zrezygnowana na środku pokoju, patrząc na walizki. Podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem ją.

– Mam wynająć ciężarówkę? – spytałem z rozbawieniem. Spojrzała na mnie groźnie, co wyglądało odrobinę komicznie.

– Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz?

– Możesz spakować się jeszcze do mojej. Jest prawie pusta.

– Serio?

– Yhy, ale muszę dostać coś w zamian. – powiedziałam i chytrze się do niej uśmiechnąłem.

– Materialista z ciebie. A może być tak, że coś w zamian otrzymasz w późniejszym terminie?

– Jeśli teraz dostanę tego namiastkę. – Nie ma to jak negocjacje.

– Nie ma sprawy, a tak swoją drogą , muszę ci powiedzieć, że masz gustowną walizkę.

– Emmet ma taką różową, a Jasper niebieską. Tancerz przecież musi się wyróżniać.

– No tak. – powiedziała, a potem dotknęła moich ust swoimi, łącząc je w pocałunku. Kocham jej usta.

Siedzieliśmy już w samolocie i zmierzaliśmy do Los Angeles, a pierwsza kłótnia była już za nami. Pokłóciliśmy się o to, kto ma zapłacić za jej bilet. Upierałem się, że ja to zrobię, ale gdy zagroziła, że zostaje w Phoenix ustąpiłem, bo co innego mogłem zrobić. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty lecieć sam do L.A.

Czułem się cholernie zmęczony, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiem czemu. Zresztą nie tylko ja, bo Bella oparta o moje ramię co chwile ziewała. Dotykała palcami żył na mojej ręce, z trochę nie za ciekawą miną.

– Ej, co jest? – spytałem, odrobinę się martwiąc. Milczała chwilę, zanim w końcu mi odpowiedziała.

– Boję się trochę. – wyznała, jakby się wstydząc, tyle, że nie miałem pojęcia czemu, ale rozumiałem czego się boi.

– Ja też się boję. – przyznałem się. – Boję się, że nam nie wyjdzie. Że zrobię coś nie tak i odejdziesz. Że cię stracę, a tego nie chcę. Kocham cię i chcę z tobą być. Wiesz, myślałem, że nigdy nie znajdę osoby, którą pokocham. Em i Al znaleźli swoje połówki dawno temu i są ze sobą bardzo długo, a ja byłem sam. Poznałem ciebie i stałaś się moją inspiracją. Nie chcę być już sam. Nie wiem, może tylko mi się zdaje, ale czuję, że to nie jest taka zwykła miłość.

– Kocham cię. – powiedziała z uczuciem i złożyła na moich ustach delikatny i czuły pocałunek. – Będzie co będzie. Zobaczymy, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że się boję.

– Mam propozycję. – zacząłem i splotłem nasze dłonie. – Przebrnijmy przez to razem. Co ty na to?

– Jestem jak najbardziej za.

Wtargałem te trzy walizki do swojego mieszkania, puszczając Bellę przodem. Zasypiałem na stojąco i jedyne o czym marzyłem to o pójściu spać, z Bellą u boku. Wreszcie sami.

Rozglądała się dookoła z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a ja głowiłem się, co też moje jej chodzić po głowie. Mam nadzieje, że jej się podoba.

– Coś nie tak? – spytałem trochę zaniepokojony i do niej podszedłem.

– Nie, wszystko okej. Ładne mieszkanie, tylko tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to trochę inaczej je sobie wyobrażałam. – przyznała i zagryzła swoją dolną wargę.

– Jak? Spodziewałaś się zastać tu bajzel? Wszędzie opakowania po fast foodach, brudne ciuchy walające się po podłodze?

– Nie ważne. Ale to, że tak nie jest, jest na twoją korzyść.

– Dla twojej informacji, nie znoszę jak panuje tu nieład. Ale gdy wpada tu Emmet z Jasperem, nie da się go uniknąć.– powiedziałem, na co się zaśmiała. – Idziemy spać, bo ja mam dość dzisiejszego dnia.

– Ja też. Pójdę tylko wziąć prysznic.

– Jasne. Idź pierwsza. Tutaj jest łazienka. – powiedziałem i zaprowadziłem ją do niej. Miałem już wyjść, ale pociągnęła mnie za koszulkę i pocałowała.

– W sumie nie miałabym nic przeciwko wspólnemu prysznicowi, ale dzisiaj naprawdę jestem zmęczona.

– Bella. – ująłem jej twarz w swoje dłonie i spojrzałem głęboko w oczy – Mówiłem ci przecież, że nie chodzi mi o seks. Mogę żyć nawet w celibacie. Ważne, że mam ciebie obok.

– Ale ja w celibacie z tobą u boku, chyba nie byłabym w stanie wytrzymać.

– Haha…. Dobra, idź się myć, bo inaczej ja zaraz usnę tutaj na stojąco. – powiedziałem i opuściłem łazienkę. Usiadłem na kanapie w salonie. Po chwili i tak zadzwonił mój telefon.

– Cześć mamo. – powiedziałem do słuchawki, a pod koniec mi się ziewnęło.

– Cześć synku, obudziłam cię?

– Nie, nie. Jestem zmęczony, a i tak dopiero przed chwilą wróciłem z Phoenix.

– Z Phoenix? – spytała zdziwiona.

_Cholera jasna! Wiewióra, zaraz się wygadasz!_

– Tak, musiałem coś załatwić. – powiedziałem wymijająco, mając nadzieję szybko wybrnąć z tego tematu. Na razie nie chciałem się przyznawać przed całym światem, że jestem z Bellą. I tak wystarczy mi to, że dzięki Renee już pół Phoenix o tym wie.

– I udało się?

– Tak.

– No to cudownie. – powiedziała moja rodzicielka, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć ulgę? Zadowolenie? – A co u ciebie skarbie?

– Świetnie.

– To dobrze. Ja już ci dłużej nie przeszkadzam. Pa i kocham cię.

– Też cię kocham mamo. Pa. – pożegnałem się i rozłączyłem, a w drzwiach łazienki zobaczyłem ociekającą wodą Bellę w samym ręczniku.

– Yyy… mógłbyś mi pożyczyć jakąś koszulkę do spania, bo nie wiem, gdzie jest moja pidżama.

– Pewnie, zaraz ci przyniosę.

– Dzięki.

Wróciłem z jedną z moich koszulek w rękach i grzecznie zapukałem do drzwi, gdyż nie wypada mi przecież wtargnąć tam bez pozwolenia. Słysząc ciche „proszę" wszedłem do środka. Myślałem, że będzie się czuła przy mnie skrępowana, przebierając się, czy coś, ale nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

– Dobra, to ja już zostawiam ci łazienkę wolną i mogę sobie zrobić herbaty? – spytała. Podszedłem do niej i objąłem ją w pasie, przyciągając do siebie.

– Pragnę cię poinformować, iż od dzisiaj ty też tu mieszkasz i możesz tu robić co ci się tylko podoba, nie pytając mnie o zdanie. Jasne?

– Tak jest. A mogę jeszcze wiedzieć, gdzie znajdę herbatę, cukier i jakiś kubek?

– Wszystko leży na wierzchu, a jakby czegoś brakowało, to szukaj po szafkach, okej?

– Okej. – powiedziała i z uśmiechem na ustach opuściła łazienkę. Nie dało się przy niej nie uśmiechać. Była strasznie pozytywną osobą, a ja wchodząc pod prysznic, zastanawiałem się, co przyniesie nowy dzień.

Leżeliśmy już w łóżku. Razem, przytuleni. Było mi wygodnie jak nigdy, mimo jej głowy spoczywającej na mojej piersi. Kreśliła palcem nieokreślone wzory na moim nagim torsie, co mnie lekko łaskotało, ale też zarazem było miłe.

– Wiesz, że jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną w tym łóżku, no poza Alice, ale to moja siostra. – przyznałem się, na co spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

– Nie. Mówię prawdę. Szanuję swoją prywatność i poza najbliższymi mi osobami, niewiele osób tutaj było.

– A ja wtargnęłam w twoje życie z butami i wywróciłam je do góry nogami. – powiedziała, jakby obwiniając się o wszystko, czego w najmniejszym stopniu nie mogłem zrozumieć.

– Ale ja nie mam ci tego za złe. I cieszę się, że tak się stało.

– Tylko tak mówisz.

– Wcale nie. I idziemy spać. – zakomunikowałem, przytulając ją bardziej do siebie, no i zapadła cisza, ale nie na długo.

– Odcinasz mi dopływ tlenu. – wymamrotała niewyraźnie w moją klatkę piersiową, więc odsunąłem się od niej, ale tylko odrobinkę.

– Przepraszam.

– Nic się nie stało. I dobranoc.

– Dobranoc. – powiedziałem i poczułem na swojej klatce jej miękkie usta, składające pocałunek. Kąciki moich ust automatycznie powędrowały w górę.

Obudziłem się, chociaż nie. Obudziły mnie drobne pocałunki i gdy otworzyłem oczy, zobaczyłem tą piękną brunetkę, w której się zakochałem. Wpatrzona była we mnie z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Dzień dobry. – przywitała się pełna entuzjazmu, a ten jej entuzjazm był zaraźliwy.

– Dzień dobry, jak się spało?

– Cudownie. – powiedziała i mnie pocałowała.

Z początku nasze usta dotykały się delikatnie, ale z każdą kolejną chwilą były coraz zachłanniejsze i wiedziałem, że ten poranek będzie bardzo udany.

– Wiesz, znalazłem twój drugi tatuaż. – powiedziałem odrywając się od niej na chwilę.

– Tak? To gdzie on jest? – spytała, a ja zacząłem wczołgiwać się pod kołdrę w celu zlokalizowania tego skromnego tatuażu. Znajdował się on w dosyć… ciekawym miejscu.

Pocałunkami wyznaczałem sobie do niego drogę, aż wreszcie to „Dance or die" wytatuowane wzdłuż jej stopy ukazało się moim oczom. Subtelny, delikatny, w pewnym sensie intrygujący. Jej motto życiowe. Musnąłem tatuaż ustami i zacząłem składać pocałunki, kierując się na wewnętrzna stronę jej ud i trudno było mi oderwać usta od tej gładkiej i aksamitnej skóry. Powróciłem do jej ust i zacząłem je delikatnie kąsać, co spowodowało, że cichy i seksowny jęk opuścił jej usta.

– I jak tatuaż? – spytała, gdy przyssałem się do jej szyi. Trudno mi było się powstrzymać przed całowaniem jej.

– Szczerze?

– Yhy. – powiedziała, a ja przytknąłem usta do jej ucha i zacząłem do niego szeptać.

– Uważam, że… że jest bardzo seksowny. – powiedziałem i przygryzłem płatek jej ucha – I może też sobie jakiś zrobię? – zaatakowałem jej usta pocałunkiem. Byłem zachłanny.

Całowaliśmy się, chcąc więcej i więcej. Zaciskała dłonie w moich włosach, szarpiąc je. Błądziła dłońmi po moich nagich plecach. Obezwładniła mnie. Znowu. Ale teraz nie broniłem się. Pożądałem jej. Pragnąłem. Kochałem. Chciałem jej pokazać jak wiele dla mnie znaczy. Co do niej czuję.

– Rozumiem, że masz zamiar rozdziewiczyć to łóżko. – wymamrotała, co mnie rozbawiło.

– A masz coś przeciwko?

– Nic a nic. – powiedziała i nasze usta znowu połączyły się w pocałunku. Tyle że tym razem znacznie delikatnym, ukazującym uczucia. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i wtedy uświadomiłem sobie coś i zacząłem przeklinać się w duchu.

– Musze iść po prezerwatywy. – powiedziałem spoglądając jej w oczy. Że też takie ważne badziewie musiało wszystko zepsuć.

– Edward. – zaczęła dotykając dłonią mojego policzka – Biorę tabletki, więc właściwie nie musimy.

– Na pewno?

– Kocham cię. – powiedziała i to mi wystarczyło. Ufaliśmy sobie nawzajem i to było najważniejsze. Kochaliśmy się.

Całowaliśmy się znowu, a gdy przejechała delikatnie paznokciami po moim karku, przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł moje ciało. Obróciła mnie na plecy, sama siadając na moim brzuchu. Składała słodkie pocałunki na mojej twarzy, szyi, a moje dłonie zawędrowały pod koszulkę, którą miała na sobie, aż w końcu pozbawiłem ja tej zbędnej odzieży. I ukazała się moim oczom naga, piękna, taka idealna.

– Kocham cię. – wyszeptałem czule, ponownie łącząc nasze usta w pocałunku miłości. Kochaliśmy się. To nie był ostry i szybki seks, tylko delikatne i czułe wyznawanie swoich uczuć. Fizyczne wyznanie miłości. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie przeżyłem. To było niesamowite i zarazem wspaniałe. Połączeni w jedno i to uczucie jej wokół mnie. Kocham ją. Niezaprzeczalnie ją kocham!


	18. Rozdział 16

**ROZDZIAŁ 16**

[Jay– z – It's Hot]

Bella, owinięta jedynie w prześcieradło, była przyciskana przeze mnie do drzwi. Nie moja wina, że nie potrafiłem się z nią rozstać ot tak. Nawet na kilka godzin. Tym bardziej po tak zajebistym seksie. Gdyby nie to, że musiałem iść do MDC w życiu nie wyszedłbym z łóżka. Byłem na granicy, by znowu nie porwać jej do sypialni, ale w sumie na co nam była potrzebna sypialnia. Zjechałem pocałunkami na jej szyje, a ona jęcząc zaczęła mamrotać.

– Wiewióra, zaraz spóźnisz się na zajęcia.

– Jeszcze chwilka, okej?

– Myhym…

Znowu powróciłem do jej ust, gdy w pewniej chwili coś sobie uświadomiłem.

– Fuck.

– Co jest? – spytała zmartwiona patrząc na mnie, a ja oparłem swoje czoło o jej.

–Nie mam choreografii na dzisiaj – wyznałem lekko zawstydzony, gdyż nigdy, przenigdy mi się to nie zdarzyło, a ona zaczęła się śmiać. Ale cóż, zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz.

– Oj Wiewióra, co się z tobą stało? – powiedziała rozbawiona, składając pocałunek na czubku mojego nosa.

– Hmm... Pomyślmy… Oszalałem na punkcie Pani Wiewiórowej? – powiedziałem z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, a Bella spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. – Później ci wytłumaczę i mogę zrobić twoja choreografię?

– Oszalałeś?

– Jest zajebista, więc nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

– Jak tam sobie chcesz.

– Dziękuję. I naprawdę zostajesz w domu? – spytałem smutny, gdyż nie chciałem się z nią rozstawać. Wydawało mi się to trochę dziwne, ale co zrobić. Mi to tam nie przeszkadzało. Mógłbym z nią spędzać 24h/dobę i jestem pewny, że nie nudziłoby się nam.

– Wypadałoby się rozpakować, chociaż pewnie i tak mnie stąd wyrzucisz w ciągu najbliższych 48h.

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru.

– Tak, to podaj jakiś powód, czemu tego nie zrobisz.

– Hmm… bo cię kocham – całus – bo jesteś zajebista w łóżku – całus – bo parzysz najlepszą kawę na świecie – całus – bo?...

– Wiesz Wiewióra, idź już lepiej, bo naprawdę się spóźnisz – powiedziała ze śmiechem i wygoniła mnie za drzwi.

– Policzymy się później Pani Wiewiórowo.

– Też cię kocham!

No i miała rację. Na salę wszedłem spóźniony pięć minut, a mimo to wielki banan nie schodził mi z twarzy. Ludzi nawet nie było tak wiele, a po mojej paczce ani śladu.

– Sorry za spóźnienie, ale coś mi wypadło. – _taa Wiewióra, świetne kłamstwo_ – i przepraszam też, ale nie mam na dzisiaj swojej choreografii, bo nie zdążyłem jej ułożyć, – _kolejne świetne kłamstewko_ – ale w zamian za to mam dla was coś zajebistego i nie mojego, a na razie zacznijmy rozgrzewkę.

Gdy już powoli kończyliśmy się rozciągać, na sale weszli spóźnieni Jasper z Emmetem, ale u nich to już była norma, spóźnić się minimum pół godziny. Przez te wszystkie lata się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, oni zawsze się spóźniają, choćby nie wiem co.

– Dobra ludzie, to zaczynamy. – zakomunikowałem i przystąpiłem do pokazywania pierwszych kroków. – Na słowa '_Place shutter down'_ z lewej reki robimy pistolet i obracając się, kładziemy go na podłodze. Potem na '_who the fuck'll fuck around' _tak jakbyśmy się zastanawiali o co chodzi czy coś w tym rodzaju, a potem robimy slajd w lewo i ręka idzie nam za głowę. Yhy. Właśnie tak. Powtórzymy od początku. – Pokazałem im jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, ale nic nie było w stanie wyprowadzić mnie dzisiaj z równowagi. – Dobra, to teraz dalej. Na słowa '_Bentley driver nigga'_ jedziemy Bentley'em, a potem się obracamy. Następnie kopnij, kopnij, wkładamy magazynek do pistoletu i teraz tak. Wyobraźcie sobie, że mamy tu jakiegoś leżącego gościa. Chwytamy go za szczękę, o w ten sposób i wkładamy mu lufę do ust.

– Czyś ty kurwa kiedyś miał broń w rękach? – usłyszałem pytanie Jaspera i spojrzałem na niego.

– Gdybyś się nie spóźnił, to wiedziałbyś, że choreografia nie jest moja i mogę cię zapewnić, że osoba, która to układała, miała broń w ręku i nawet umie strzelać – wyjaśniłem. Cóż, takie samo pytanie padło z moich ust w stosunku do Belli.

– Okej, to ja już o nic więcej nie pytam.

– Więc po tym jak już wsadzimy mu lufę do ust, to potem pokazujemy na siebie jakbyśmy byli czarni czy coś w tym rodzaju albo, że my to zrobiliśmy, czy coś – wyjaśniłem i zacząłem uczyć dalej. Nawet im szło, ale jak widać nie tylko z moimi choreografiami mają problemy, chyba, że ja nie umiem uczyć, ale to już inna sprawa. – Na '_what the fuck is 50 Cents?'_ jakbyśmy szukali po kieszeniach pieniędzy, potem odstawiamy lewą nogę w bok, opierając się na niej i wyciągając ręce przesypujemy monety z jednej dłoni na drugą. Yhy. Potem na '_Hot shit, kick a snigga' _tego co tam przed chwilą zabiliśmy, dobijamy kopiąc go dwa razy w twarz, tylko chcę widzieć flex'a, a nie jakieś nie wiadomo co. A na '_my jewelry so bright'_ pokazujemy jaką to cudowną biżuterię mamy. Powtórzyć?

– Tak.

– Okej.

Po chwili skończyłem już całą choreografię i poprosiłem ludzi, by siedli pod lustrem. Włączyłem muzykę i wyszedłem na środek poprawiając swojego full cap'a na głowie, a lekki uśmieszek pojawił się na mojej twarzy, gdy przypomniałem sobie, że Bella dziabnęła mi tego full cap'a, gdy uczyła tej chorełki w Phoenix.

Zajęcia się skończyły i zacząłem zbierać swoje rzeczy, by opuścić salę, gdy podszedł do mnie Emmet z Jasperem. Przyglądali mi się uważnie, jakby nie wiem co się stało, ale w końcu pierwszy odezwał się Emmet.

– Jak weekend?

– Świetnie, dzięki – odpowiedziałem mu z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

– A gdzie byłeś?

– A tu i tam.

– Edward, możesz nam do cholery powiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje. Nastrój ci się zmienia jak u kobiety w ciąży! W tamtym tygodniu wyglądałeś jak zapłakane dziecko, któremu zabrano ulubioną zabawkę, w piątek byłeś podekscytowany i zdenerwowany… poleciałeś sobie nie wiadomo gdzie, nic nikomu nie mówiąc, a dzisiaj tryskasz energią, banan nie schodzi ci z twarzy, zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nie wiem… przeżył najlepszy seks w swoim życiu. – wygarnął mi wszystko Jasper, a ja patrzyłem na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– I jeszcze to – dodał Em i wziął moją rękę, obracając ją wewnętrzną stroną i ukazując czerwone ślady na niej. – Może jakieś wyjaśnienia?

Mieli racje. Są moimi przyjaciółmi, martwią się o mnie, a ja miałem ich gdzieś. Ale co miałem im powiedzieć przedtem? Że oszalałem na punkcie Belli. Przecież by mi nie uwierzyli. A tak swoją drogą, to gdyby nie Erica, pewnie do dzisiaj łaziłbym przybity.

– Okej, zacznę od tego – powiedziałem i wskazałem na moją rękę – Podrapał mnie kot – wyjaśniłem, a ci spojrzeli na mnie podejrzliwie. – Naprawdę!

– Nie masz kota.

– To że nie mam, nie oznacza, że żaden nie mógł mnie podrapać. A co do mojego zachowania to… miałem pewien problem i musiałem sobie z nim poradzić, ale teraz już jest wszystko okej i nie musicie się o mnie dłużej martwić. I przepraszam.

– Trzeba było powiedzieć, co to za problem, przecież byśmy ci pomogli.

– Sam musiałem go rozwiązać i nikt nie był w stanie mi pomóc, ale dzięki.

– Ale na pewno już wszystko okej?

– Tak. – potwierdziłem, a im wyraźnie ulżyło.

– Dobra, to my lecimy na zajęcia.

– Okej. Pa.

Rozeszliśmy się, każdy w swoją stronę. Em i Jazz na swoje zajęcia, a ja do szatni. Miałem jeszcze mieć jedne zajęcia za dwie godziny, ale wcześniej musiałem iść na kawę, bo rano nawet nie zdążyłem jej wypić. Ale co się dziwić, rano miałem co innego do roboty. Ale gdy zobaczyłem telefon w swojej torbie, od razu wziąłem go do ręki i wykręciłem numer do Pani Wiewiórowej. W sumie śmiesznie to brzmi, ale pasuje do niej.

– Cześć Wiewióra. – usłyszałem jej głos w słuchawce i nie wiem, jakim cudem to jeszcze możliwe, ale mój uśmiech się powiększył.

– Cześć, co tam?

– A właśnie podziwiam twoją kolekcję butów i jest ona ogromna. A w szczególności te dwie pary szpilek, które są cudne, ale na mnie za duże.

– Hehe, co zrobić masz małą stópkę.

– Niestety…

– Wiesz, dzwonię z taka jedną sprawa…

– Jaką?

– Yyyy… dałabyś się zaprosić gdzieś dzisiaj wieczorem? – spytałem niepewnie. Cóż, między nami wszystko było nie tak od samego początku. Zamiast się poznać idziemy ze sobą do łóżka, a potem tak właściwie nie znając się prawie wcale mieszkamy ze sobą. Wszystko nie po kolei, ale mi to nie przeszkadza.

– Masz na myśli randkę?

– Yyy… tak.

– To o której mam być gotowa?

– Powinienem być po siódmej w domu.

– Okej.

– To w takim razie do zobaczenie.

– Edward. – usłyszałem ją jeszcze w słuchawce, lecz teraz była już trochę poważniejsza niż przed chwilą.

– Tak?

– Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że… że nie żałuję i dziękuje ci za to, co zrobiłeś. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy.

– To ja ci dziękuję. I doskonale wiesz za co. Za danie mi szansy.

Wyszedłem właśnie z szatni, gdy natknąłem się na Erikę. Tak właściwie to jej potrzebowałem, a właściwie szukałem. Chciałem z nią porozmawiać no i szczęście mi dopisało.

– Cześć Erica. – przywitałem się i cmoknąłem w policzek. – Dziękuję.

– Cześć Edward i za co?

– Ty już dobrze wiesz za co. – odpowiedziałem jej, uśmiechając się szeroko, a ona przyjrzała mi się uważnie z ogromnym zaciekawieniem w oczach.

– Czekaj, czekaj. Zrobiłeś coś z 'tym'?

– Yhy.

– Masz trochę czasu na kawę?

– Nawet niecałe dwie godziny.

– To idziemy. – zakomunikowała i biorąc mnie pod rękę wyprowadziła ze studia, co było trochę zabawne, ale co zrobić. Ona jedna potrafiła ze mnie wszystko wyciągnąć i nikt inny. Traktowałem ją jak przyjaciółkę, siostrę i matkę w jednym. Rozumiała mnie, znała i potrafiła poradzić, gdy potrzebowałem pomocy.

Poszliśmy do pobliskiej kawiarni. Usiedliśmy przy jednym z wolnym stolików i zamówiliśmy po kawie. Erica cały czas bacznie mi się przyglądała, jakby szukając we mnie zmian. I sam muszę przyznać, że ostatnimi czasy zmieniłem się. Na szczęście nie na gorsze tylko na lepsze. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

– No to mów!

– Co mam mówić? – spytałem lekko się śmiejąc.

– Co zrobiłeś? – spytała, a ja chwilę się zawahałem, czy mówić.

– Pojechałem do niej do Phoenix – wyznałem i spojrzała na mnie z lekkim szokiem.

– Serio? Jakoś nie wierzę, że zrobił to Wiewióra, którego wszyscy znają.

– Naprawdę do niej pojechałem i przeżyłem nawet spotkanie z teściową. Chociaż muszę zaznaczyć, że ledwo, bo Renee jest taką zakręconą i trochę szurniętą osobą, że miałem ochotę skakać z okna. Ale w sumie już wiadomo po kim Bella to ma.

– I co dalej? Jaka była jej reakcja?

– Szok... Niedowierzanie... Powiedziała mi, że wyjechała dlatego, bo się we mnie zakochała. Wiedziała jaki jestem, a ona chciała czegoś więcej niż tylko seks. Potem powiedziałem jej co czuję i że chce z nią być, ale to jej nie przekonało. Ale w końcu się zgodziła wrócić do L.A., ale po drodze, wynikły problemy natury życiowej to… poprosiłem ją, by zamieszkała ze mną i się zgodziła – powiedziałem i w tym momencie Erica musiała zbierać swoją szczękę z podłogi. – Czeka mnie opieprz?

– Yyy… nie, tylko po prostu zaskoczyłeś minie i nie spodziewałam się takiego ruchu z twojej strony. Wiewióra, zmieniłeś się, ale podoba mi się ta wersja ciebie. Ale co dalej?

– Nie wiem, ale przed chwilą powiedziała mi, że nie żałuje, a dzisiaj wieczorem czeka mnie pierwsza randka w moim życiu i trochę się boje – wyznałem i wziąłem łyka kawy. Naprawdę trochę się bałem. Chciałem, by była niezapomniana tyle, że nie za bardzo wiedziałem, jak to zrobić.

– Mogę ci coś poradzić?

– Pewnie. – powiedziałem i z uwagą zacząłem słuchać.

– Bądź sobą, okej?

– Ale mi rada. – na mojej twarzy pojawiło się zrezygnowanie. Na obecną chwilę naprawdę nie wiedziałem co zrobić, a czasu nie zostało mi zbyt wiele.

– Naprawdę! Bądź sobą. To jaki jesteś na co dzień. Pokaż jej jaki jesteś. Pokaż jej siebie.

– Serio?

– Yhy.

– To chyba mam już pomysł. – powiedziałem dumny z siebie. To tak właściwie niby nie było to nic takiego, ale jednak ukazanie mnie. A skoro mam być sobą… Nie musi być idealne, ma być nasze. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. To nie będzie randka jak z jakiejś komedii romantycznej, chociaż…


	19. Rozdział 17

ROZDZIAŁ 17

[Mambo Salsa Orquesta De La Luz – Mambo de la luz]

Było już po siódmej i wracałem do domu. Im bliżej niego byłem, tym bardziej czułem się zdenerwowany. Niby cały czas w głowie powtarzałem sobie, że to tylko randka, ale to nic nie dawało. Wręcz bardziej dobijało. Przecież ta randka ma znaczenie. Wielkie, czy niewielkie, ale jednak ma. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Po drodze wstąpiłem jeszcze do kwiaciarni, chcąc kupić jakiegoś kwiatka, ale tyle ich tam było, że w końcu się poddałem i wybrałem najbanalniejszą w świecie różę. Może następnym razem się bardziej postaram. Teraz się spieszyłem do mojej Pani Wiewiórowej. Tak! Stęskniłem się przez te parę godzin.

Nie powiedziałem nikomu o tym, że jestem z Bellą, no, poza Ericą, która wszystko ze mnie wyciągnęła. Nie chciałem się na razie z nikim tym dzielić. Jak się sobą nacieszymy, to może wtedy. Z reszta sam nie wiem. Będę musiał… Będziemy musieli się nad tym zastanowić.

– Już jestem. – krzyknąłem wchodząc do swojego mieszkania i odłożyłem swoja torbę na podłogę, a moim oczom ukazała się Pani Wiewiórowa. Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i na dodatek cholernie seksowna. Wyciągnąłem zza pleców różę, która dla niej kupiłem i przytknąłem ją sobie do nosa, cały czas na nią patrząc. Podeszła do mnie nieśmiało i wzięła kwiat z moich dłoni i zarzuciła ręce na moja szyję i pocałowała. Te jej niesamowite usta o smaku malin, które nieziemsko całowały. Mmm… czysta rozkosz.

– Tęskniłam… – wymruczała prosto w moje usta, lekko przygryzając swoja dolną wargę.

– Ja też tęskniłem. – powiedziałem i znowu się pocałowaliśmy, lecz tym razem dłużej. Oddając swoje uczucia. Nie byłem w stanie się od niej oderwać. Zawładnęła mną i nie było sensu się bronić przed tym. Ech, co ta miłość robi z ludźmi.

– To gdzie mnie zabierasz?

– Zobaczysz. – powiedziałem tajemniczo i uśmiechnąłem się do niej – Wezmę prysznic i możemy iść.

– Okej.

Gdy wszedłem do łazienki, przeżyłem lekki szok. Gdy opuszczałem ją rano tak nie wyglądała. A teraz zobaczyłem masę kosmetyków, porozstawianych właściwie wszędzie. Krem na dzień, krem na noc, tonik, mleczko do demakijażu, peeling do twarzy, peeling do ciała, balsam do ciała, maseczka… Czytałem po kolei, co, do czego służyło…

_Jezu! Ona tego wszystkiego używa?_

Cóż, najwyraźniej mieszkanie z kobietą pod jednym dachem okaże się ciekawym doświadczeniem. Ale jeśli to wszystko używa się na raz, to chyba trzeba spędzić w łazience minimum dwie godziny, bo ja innego wyjścia nie widzę.

– Zrobiłaś pranie? – spytałem wychodząc z łazienki z owiniętym ręcznikiem w pasie, a Bella siedząc na kanapie czytała jakiś magazyn.

– Yyy… tak wyprasowane wszystko leży na łóżku w sypialni. – powiedziała jakby było to najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie nie odrywając wzroku od gazety, a po chwili spojrzała na mnie jakby trochę przestraszona. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

– Nie, tylko… nie musiałaś tego robić, ale dziękuje.

– Wiem, że nie musiałam, ale przy okazji wyprałam, też swoje rzeczy.

– Haha… Dobra, to ja zaraz będę gotowy i możemy iść.

– Okej.

Zabrałem ją do takiej tyci włoskiej knajpki, którą bardzo lubiłem. Nie była może jakaś cudowna, ale miała swój własny klimat, no i co najważniejsze, według mnie, podawali tam najlepsze spaghetti w mieście. Idąc z nią do restauracji czułem się tak trochę dziwnie. Chodziło o to, że po raz pierwszy szedłem z kimś ulicami Los Angeles za rękę, a nawet przytulonym. To było takie niesamowite uczucie. Mijając tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy patrzyli na naszą dwójkę z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy lub zazdrością. Do tej pory to ja zazdrościłem tym wszystkim zakochanym parom mijanym na ulicy. Zazdrościłem im tego, że mają tą swoją drugą połówkę, ale teraz ja miałem już swoją. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że mogłem znaleźć lepszą, ładniejszą, mądrzejszą itd., ale prawdą jest, że Bella spodobała mi się taka, jaka jest i w takiej się zakochałem, a że ktoś powie, że nie jest ideałem… dla mnie jest i tego się trzymajmy. Dopiero wkraczałem w ten miłosny światek i trochę trudno mi było się w nim odnaleźć, ale starałem się jak mogłem.

Przyszliśmy do restauracji i zamówiliśmy spaghetti, a Bella uważnie rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu i mogłem w 100% stwierdzić, że ją urzekło. Odkryłem tą knajpkę przez przypadek i zakochałem się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia.

– Fajnie tu. Często tu przychodzisz? – spytała i zanurzyła te swoje malinowe usta w czerwonym winie.

– Czasami. – wyjaśniłem – Ale jeśli to pytanie miało drugie dno 'z kim?', to przychodzę tu sam. Dla spaghetti.

– No tak makaroniarzu. – powiedziała z rozbawieniem, a ja spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony.

– Skąd wiesz, że makaroniarz?

– Yyy… 21 pytań. Pamiętasz?

– No tak. Do dzisiaj zastanawia mnie, czemu nie odpowiedziałaś mi na tamto pytanie.

– Myślę, że będziesz mógł się jeszcze przekonać. – powiedziała, figlarnie się do mnie uśmiechając.

– Brzmi obiecująco.

Seks z nią był wprost nie do opisania, naprawdę jestem ciekaw, co też jej tam chodzi po głowie. Oj dałbym za to wszystko, ale najwidoczniej będę musiał czekać i myślę, że się opłaci.

Zajęliśmy się jedzeniem kolacji, co chwilę na siebie ukradkowo spoglądając, nie wspominając już o tym, że zaczepiała mnie pod stołem, ale ja byłem grzeczny. Chociaż było ciężko.

– Wiesz, zastanawia mnie co tak naprawdę o mnie myślisz. – spytałem i spojrzałem jej prosto w oczy. Popatrzyła na mnie i przygryzła dolną wargę w zastanowieniu.

– Szczerość za szczerość?

– Okej.

– Ale ty pierwszy.

– Nie, ty zaczęłaś.

– Eh, okej. Niech ci będzie. Więc… ehh… no dobra. Poznałam cię już trochę, pomieszkałam nawet u ciebie w mieszkaniu… i wydaje mi się, że jesteś lansiarzem, gadżeciażem, może i nawet lekkim pedantem, bo mieszkanie masz idealnie posprzątane, ale mimo wszystko jesteś zwariowany, szalony, uroczy… troskliwy, opiekuńczy, kochany i czasami nawet romantyczny. Ale Wiewióra to w końcu Wiewióra.

– Wow! A wiesz co Kocurek kiedyś o mnie powiedziała.

– Co?

– Pieprzony pedant i jebany lansiarz, który... z reszta nieważne. Ale to prawda, że jestem lekkim pedantem, odziedziczyłem po ojcu, a lansiarz i gadżeciarz… lubię nowinki techniczne.

– Ale plazma na pół pokoju?

– Czepiasz się. – wytknąłem jej ze śmiechem, z reszta nie była na pół pokoju.

– Ja? Ale teraz twoja kolej.

– Moja?

– Yhy.

– No dobra. Jesteś szalona i zwariowana i to masz chyba po Renee. Masz dziwne, ale mimo wszystko zajebiste pomysły. Masz osobowość i to 'coś', czego nie potrafię nazwać i co mi się cholernie podoba. Potrafisz zarażać ludzi energią, a to jest naprawdę ważne. Nie poddajesz się, przynajmniej w tańcu. Kochasz to co robisz…

– Wiesz, dobraliśmy się. Takie dwa wariaty.

– No dokładnie.

Po skończonej kolacji poszliśmy na spacer ulicami Los Angeles. Nie znałem romantycznych zakątków tego miasta, mimo że mieszkam tu od urodzenia i w sumie to nie chciałabym jej zabierać tam, gdzie lgną wszystkie zakochane pary. Skręciliśmy w kolejna ulicę, a do moich uszu dotarła muzyka i w oddali dostrzegłem kilku grających muzyków. Im bliżej nich byliśmy, tym kolejny zwariowany pomysł pojawił się w mojej głowie, nie mówiąc już o ogromnym uśmiechu na twarzy. Wystarczyło jedno jej spojrzenie na mnie i już mnie przejrzała.

– Wiewióra, nie! – powiedziała i zaczęła iść w drugim kierunku, jednak przyciągnąłem ją do siebie robiąc maślane oczka. To poskutkowało i już po chwili porwałem ją do tańca w centrum Los Angeles. Co z tego, że przechodnie dziwnie się na nas patrzyli lub po prostu z uśmiechem nas mijali. To było szalone i spontaniczne. Nie byłem mistrzem w tańcach towarzyskich, wręcz ich nienawidziłem, ale od czasu do czasu na nutkę szaleństwa można sobie przecież pozwolić. Zgrani – jak zawsze. Zwariowani – oczywiście. No i zakochani. Jej plecy wygięły się w łuk, a potem wyprostowała się i mnie pocałowała, zaskakując całkowicie. Po chwili nasze usta się rozłączyły i to mi się już nie spodobało.

– Zwiewamy? – spytała, a ja kiwnąłem tylko twierdząco głową i pobiegliśmy w dół ulicy, trzymając się za ręce i śmiejąc głośno. Dobiegliśmy do budynku w którym mieszkaliśmy i skierowaliśmy się do mojego apartamentu.

– To jak zakończy się nasza pierwsza randka? – spytałem i spojrzałem na nią.

– A mogę mieć pewną propozycję?

– Hmmm… myślę, że tak. – powiedziałem i podszedłem do niej chwytając w talii i przyciągając do siebie. Bella zarzuciła mi na szyję ręce i zaczęła bawić się kosmykami moich włosów.

– Co byś powiedział na wspólną kąpiel… w blasku świec i butelką szampana… – wyszeptała seksownie i już widziałem to oczami wyobraźni.

– Brzmi świetnie, ale obawiam się, że nie mamy świec.

– A właśnie, że mamy. – przecież ja nie mam żadnej świeczki w domu, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, z resztą czy to ważne.

– To okej.

Leżeliśmy razem w wannie, chociaż trafniejszym określeniem byłoby, że Bella leżała oparta o moją klatkę piersiową. Cała łazienka była w blasku malutkich świeczek, nie wiem skąd się wzięły, ale nie zawracałem sobie tym głowy. Czerwone wino, bo szampana nie miałem. Gorąca woda i masa piany. Nie przypuszczałem, że w łazience może być tak romantycznie.

– Edward… – wymruczała, gdy składałem drobny pocałunek na jej ramieniu.

– Hmmm….

– Miałeś mi wyjaśnić co z tą Panią Wiewiórową.

– Haha… no tak. – powiedziałem, a moje dłonie zaczęły krążyć po jej brzuchu. I cóż, miała łaskotki, bo zaczęła się lekko wiercić.

– Więc?

– To Emmet z Jasperem kiedyś wymyślili. Zaczęli mi dokuczać, że nigdy nie znajdę sobie dziewczyny na trochę dłużej niż jedna noc i zaczęli nazywać tą potencjalna dziewczynę 'Pani Wiewiórowa', no a wzięło się to od Wiewióry.

– Haha… a czemu Rosalie i Jasper nie mają ksywek?

– Mają, czy nie mają… od czasu do czasu można ich nazwać Pani Misiowa, albo Pan Kocur, ale że dziwnie to brzmi, to jest po prostu Rose i Jazz.

– Jakie wy macie pomysły. – powiedziała śmiejąc się, a ja zacząłem składać na jej ciele pocałunki. Nie moja wina, że miałem na nią ochotę. Wielką ochotę. Z każdą kolejną chwilą, te drobne pocałunki przeradzały się w coś znacznie zachłanniejszego. Moje ręce powędrowały w górę jej ciała do piersi, które zacząłem ugniatać. Seksowny jęk opuścił jej ciało i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, ułatwiając mi dostęp do jej szyi, którą co chwilę całowałem i przygryzałem. Jej ręka wplotła się w moje włosy, z kolei moja powędrowała do jej kobiecości. Zacząłem delikatnie pocierać jej łechtaczkę, a potem wsadziłem w nią palec i zacząłem nim w niej poruszać. Jęczała głośno, wijąc się w moich ramionach. Ruchami bioder chciała się ze mną zsynchronizować.

– Edward… – była już naprawdę blisko, ale wyciągnąłem z niej palce i zaprzestałem wykonywania swoich czynności. Obróciła się przodem do mnie, chwyciła mojego fiuta i opuściła się na niego. Była tak cholernie ciasna i wilgotna, a to uczucie jej wokół mnie… Zaczęła poruszać się na mnie szybko, przylegając do mnie ciasno. Odpowiadałem na jej ruchy. Poruszaliśmy się coraz szybciej, patrząc sobie w oczy. Doszliśmy w tym samym momencie, a z ust Belli wydobył się donośny krzyk. Zacząłem ją namiętnie całować, przyciskając ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Aż w końcu brakło nam tchu. Stykaliśmy się czołami patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy i mogłem w nich zobaczyć wszystko.

– Kocham Cię. – wyszeptaliśmy w tym samym momencie i nasze usta znowu połączyły się w pocałunku.


	20. Rozdział 18

**Może mogę liczyć na jakiś komentarz? ;)**

**###**

**ROZDZIAŁ 18**

[Janet Jackson – Doesn't really matter]

– Wiewióra, wstawaj! – Usłyszałem gdzieś w oddali. Jeszcze smacznie spałem i nie zamierzałem wracać całkowicie do rzeczywistości. Przyciągnąłem Bellę bardziej do siebie, chcąc się do niej przytulić i usłyszałem z jej ust jakieś ciche mamrotanie – O mój Boże! – Przeraźliwy i głośny krzyk dobiegł moich uszu. Moje oczy otworzyły się szeroko i zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie była Bella. W sypialni był ktoś trzeci. Pani Wiewiórowa zaczęła delikatnie wczołgiwać się pod kołdrę, gdyż chyba właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że zostaliśmy nakryci.

– Edward. – Zaczęła szeptać konspiracyjnie – To Alice?

– Yhy.

– A, co ona tu robi?

– Też chciałbym to wiedzieć. – wyszeptałem. Bałem się spojrzeć na moją siostrę. Najnormalniej w świecie się bałem.

– Dobra, daję wam dwie minuty. Ja czekam w salonie. – Powiedziała i drzwi sypialni się za nią zamknęły.

– Jezu! – Przewróciłem się na plecy i przetarłem twarz dłońmi. – Ja ją kiedyś zabiję.

– I, co teraz? – Spytała Bella, ze strachem spoglądając na drzwi.

– Wychodzimy?

– Ja nie byłabym taka pewna czy to bezpieczne.

– Przecież nas nie zabije. – Powiedziałem, a ona spojrzała na mnie znacząco. Czułem się jak nastolatek przyłapany na uprawianiu seksu. A to przecież kurwa była tylko moja siostra, której zachciało się składać mi wizyty z samego rana. – Idziemy. – Zakomunikowałem i wyciągnąłem ją z łóżka.

Wyszliśmy z sypialni i moim oczom ukazał się Kocurek wychodzący z łazienki z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Wskazywała na łazienkę, a jej usta się poruszały, lecz nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Cóż, ten cały bajzel po naszej wczorajszej wspólnej kąpieli nadal tam był. Po chwili się otrząsnęła i poszła skorzystać z toalety.

– Jezu! Gorszego poranka nie mogłam sobie wyobrazić. Czuję się jakby rodzice nas nakryli na nie wiadomo czym. – Usłyszałem Bellę, gdy wtulała się we mnie.

– Też się tak czuję i zastanawiam, jakim cudem ja jeszcze nie zabrałem jej tych cholernych kluczy. Cóż, chodźmy może zrobimy jakieś śniadanie, co?

– To nie jest taki głupi pomysł.

Poszliśmy we dwójkę do kuchni przyrządzić coś do jedzenia. Może to jakoś udobrucha Kocurka. W sumie nie dziwię się, że jest w ogromnym szoku. Na jej miejscu też bym był. Zajrzałem do lodówki, a tam pełno, a potem mój wzrok przeniósł się na Bellę.

– Zrobiłaś pranie, zakupy, coś jeszcze?

– Yyy… nie.

– Wiesz, że nie mówiłaś. Właściwie nie powinnaś.

– Edward… – zaczęła, ale podszedłem do niej i zamknąłem jej usta pocałunkiem.

– Dziękuję.

– Ekhem…. – Oboje usłyszeliśmy chrząknięcie. W drzwiach stała Alice i poczułem jak Bella stara się schować w moich ramionach.

– Chcesz coś na śniadanie?

– Poproszę i zaczekam na waszą dwójkę na balkonie. – Zakomunikowała groźnym tonem wychodząc z kuchni.

Uporaliśmy się szybko i po chwili siedzieliśmy przy stole na balkonie na wprost Kocurka, czekając na ścięcie. Po co ona w ogóle tu dzisiaj przylazła?

– Dobra, to teraz wasza dwójka wyspowiada mi się tu ze wszystkiego! – Zażądała, a my tylko zerknęliśmy na siebie i milczeliśmy – Pieprzycie się? – Milczenie – Jesteście razem? – Zapytała z niedowierzaniem, a my dalej milczeliśmy – No chyba mi nie powiecie, że razem mieszkacie. – Znowu zapadło milczenie, a usta Alice ułożyły się w duże „o". Ale szok z jej twarzy zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. – Ty cholerny, pieprzony dupku! Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?! – Zaczęła się drzeć i byłem pewien, że gdyby miała coś pod ręką, z pewnością by tym we mnie rzuciła.

– A co miałem ci powiedzieć? Że jestem idiotą?

– To, że jesteś idiotą, to wszyscy wiedzą. Ale zaraz, zaraz…Ja chcę wszystko usłyszeć od początku! – Zażądała i spoglądała to na mnie, to na Panią Wiewiórową – Bella, jak możesz z nim być? Tym kretynem?

– Oj no, jest kretynem, ale kochanym kretynem. – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do mnie cudownie.

– Wy naprawdę tak na serio? – Spytała z niedowierzaniem. Twierdząco kiwnęliśmy głowami, a na twarzy Kocurka pojawił się uśmiech – Do mnie jeszcze to nie dociera, jednak teraz chcę usłyszeć jak do tego doszło.

– Szczerze, nie wiem. – Przyznałem się.

– Wiewióra, jak to nie wiesz? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że po prostu spakowałeś jej walizki i przeniosłeś je do siebie?

– No nie!

– Więc?

– Parę razy szliśmy lub wracaliśmy razem z MDC, bo mieszkała dwie ulice stąd. Potem był pokaz w klubie…

– Pobiłeś się z Jackiem. – Powiedziała swoje trzy grosze Bella.

– Możesz się nie wtrącać?

– Oczywiście.

– Pobiłem się z Blackiem, a Bella się mną zajęła. Przez przypadek zostawiłem u niej swojego full cap'a. Wróciłem po niego następnego dnia. Poszliśmy na spacer…

– Ty i spacer? – zapytała zaskoczona i spojrzała na mnie. Czy ona mogłaby mi nie przeszkadzać? Nie może być wdzięczna, że streszczam jej ostatnie tygodnie?

– Tak, spacer. 21 pytań, salsa w deszczu, no i ten dzień zakończył się… u niej w mieszkaniu – powiedziałem ogólnikowo. Po co mam się jej zwierzać z naszego wspólnego życia seksualnego. To nie jej sprawa.

– Dobra, a potem?

– A potem była impreza u Setha i też skończyła się u Belli.

– Okej. Czyli zaczęło się tak, jak mogło się zacząć w twoim przypadku Wiewióra. A dalej?

– A potem okazałem się największym idiotą na świecie.

– Czemu?

– Bo pozwoliłem jej odejść. – Przyznałem. Co z tego, że obok siedziała Bella i to wszystko słyszała. Chciałem, by wiedziała, że żałuję tego, że jej wtedy nie zatrzymałem.

– A ty gdzieś byłaś? – Spytał już całkowicie zdezorientowany Kocurek, zwracając się do Pani Wiewiórowej.

– Wróciłam do domu, do Phoenix.

– Czemu?

– Bo…

– Bo byłem idiotą. – Wszedłem jej w zdanie.

– Czyli mam rozumieć, że cały tamten tydzień tak się zachowywałeś, bo jej nie było.

Potwierdziłem kiwnięciem głowy.

– A w piątek poleciałeś do Phoenix, tak?

– Tak.

– A jak ją przekonałeś, żeby z tobą wróciła?

– Nie było łatwo, więc wyznałem jej jak bardzo się w niej zakochałem i ze mną wróciła. – Powiedziałem szczerząc się, a gdy spojrzałem na Bellę, promiennie się uśmiechała.

– Nie ogarniam jeszcze za bardzo tego wszystkiego, ale wiecie co wam powiem. Oboje jesteście szurnięci i pasujecie do siebie – powiedziała z szerokim i szczerym uśmiechem na ustach – Przyszłam tu dzisiaj, żeby wyciągnąć od ciebie, co jest nie tak. Na dodatek Jasper powiedział, że masz jakieś cięte rany na rękach i próbowałeś wcisnąć im kit, że to kot…

– Ale naprawdę kot mnie podrapał. Przecież się nie tnę!

– Na miejscu Rudzielca, też bym cię podrapała, gdybyś próbował mnie uprowadzić. – Wytknęła mi Bella.

– Ale ja wcale nie chciałem go uprowadzić. Sam wlazł do walizki.

– Jasne.

Rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się, a czas płynął. W końcu musiałem iść na zajęcia, a że nie miałem jeszcze w 100% gotowej choreografii na dzisiaj, musiałem wyjść wcześniej, by ja dokończyć.

Zestaw na dzisiaj? Szare rurki z obniżonym krokiem, czarne oficerki, obcisły t– shirt, koszula z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami, czarny szalik owinięty wokół szyi i ray banki na nosie. O tym, że wyglądam zajebiście, chyba nie muszę mówić.

Dziewczyny w dalszym ciągu gadały popijając kawę, więc do nich poszedłem. Złożyłem na ustach Belli krótki, aczkolwiek czuły pocałunek, a Alice oczywiście musiała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

– Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek doczekam się takiego widoku.

– Jakby chciała cię zabić, to dzwoń – powiedziałem do Pani Wiewiórowej, a potem zwróciłem się do Kocurka – A ty masz mi jej nie zadręczać! Klucze masz zostawić! I nie waż się nikomu mówić, że jestem z Bellą, jasne?

– Jak słońce braciszku.

– No, to pa.

– Pa. – Powiedziałem i je opuściłem, słysząc jeszcze swoją siostrę.

– Tak, wiem, że ma zajebisty tyłek. – Ale o co im chodziło, już nie miałem pojęcia.

Polazłem do MDC, po drodze starając się wymyślić choreografię. Miałem swoją inspirację i nie było to trudne. W głowie słowa i melodia już były. Trzeba było jeszcze do tego dopasować kroki, by wszystko ze sobą grało.

Wszedłem na salę pełen pozytywnej energii i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Miałem dzisiaj w sobie takiego powera, że szok.

– Siema białasy! – Krzyknąłem wchodząc i witając się ze wszystkimi.

– Sam żeś jest kurwa białas. – Odezwał się Jasper, siedzący w pierwszej linii tuż obok Emmetta.

– Okej, to zaczynamy. Let's go bitches! – Zakomunikowałem.

Włączyłem _'Crazy In love' _Beyonce i położyłem się na środku sali, by zacząć robić brzuszki. Jakoś ostatnio chyba przekonałem się do tej piosenki. Głośna muzyka rozbrzmiewała w całym pomieszczeniu, a my twardo zapierdzielaliśmy z brzuszkami, zmieniając co osiem pół brzuszków układ ciała, tak by zaczęły pracować wszystkie mieście brzucha i wyrzeźbić sobie taki zajebisty kaloryferek na brzuchu. Potem rozciągnięcie poszczególnych części ciała i na koniec ćwiczenia izolacyjne.

– Okej ludziska, to zaczynamy. Dzisiaj naprawdę będzie lajcik i fun, czy coś w tym rodzaju, więc zebrać swoje tyłki do kupy i zaczynamy. Rozpoczynamy na słowa _'doesn't matter'_ i mamy prawa lewa, a ręce krzyżujemy w tym samym czasie, a potem prawą ręką, tak jakbyśmy coś zbierali z podłogi, albo dajmy na to, zbierali kwiatki na łące. Potem zmieniamy nogi i znowu krzyżujemy ręce. Ściągamy prawa nogę do lewej… Yhy, dokładnie tak. Potem wskakujemy na lewą nogę, a ręka idzie nam dookoła, a potem przejeżdża po tej drugiej i po ciele. Yhy.

Uczyłem ich i uczyłem, a przy okazji ich dręczyłem. Siedziałem z nogami wyprostowanymi przy lustrze i obserwowałem ich w nim. Tańczyli już piąty raz pod rząd. Ledwo stali na nogach, ale jeśli chcą coś osiągnąć, muszą ćwiczyć cały czas na 200% swoich możliwości, a nie na 20%.

– Dobra, naprawdę jesteście zajebiści. Tylko tak dalej. – Powiedziałem z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. – Jeszcze trzy razy i dalej. – Zakomunikowałem i na sali rozległ się głośny, zbiorowy jęk.

– Ty chcesz nas zabić? – Spytał Jasper który prawie wyzionął ducha.

– Nie, skąd. Czemu tak myślisz?

Zajęcia wreszcie dobiegły końca i teraz Jazz z Emmettem zdychali na parkiecie, a ja sobie grzecznie usiadłem pod lustrem i wyciągnąłem swój telefon.

„_Mam nadzieję, że moja siostra cię jeszcze nie zamęczyła na śmierć, bo jeśli tak, to sobie z nią pogadam ;)" – _wystukałem i wysłałam do Pani Wiewiórowej. Chwilę poczekałem na odpowiedź.

„_Jeszcze żyję, ale twoja zwariowana siostra wyciągnęła mnie na zakupy :/"_

„_Hehe, wiem co to znaczy, ale podobno zakupy ze mną są jeszcze większa katorgą :P"_

„_Nie strasz, błagam! Boże, z kim ja się związałam? :P"_

„_Oj no, nie jestem taki straszny. ;) A co powiesz na to, byśmy się spotkali gdzie na mieście za dwie godzinki?"_

– Wiewióra, z kim tak namiętnie esemesujesz, że masz taki zaciesz na twarzy? – Usłyszałem swojego brata. Ci dwaj idioci patrzyli na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

– Nie wasz interes.

„_Ja nie mam nic przeciwko"_ – dostałem kolejnego sms'a od mojej zwariowanej dziewczyny, ale znowu przyszedł czas na zajęcia, więc sms'y na chwilę obecną się skończyły. Jedyne pocieszenie w tym, że za niedługo już ją zobaczę.


	21. Rozdział 19

**Kolejny rozdział przed Wami, a ja ze swojej strony życzę wszystkim Wesołych Świąt, dużej ilości prezentów i spełnienia marzeń! ;)**

**Pozdrawiam Klaudia**

**###**

**ROZDZIAŁ 19**

[Usher – Revolver; Duft Punk – Robot Rock]

Tancerz to taki specyficzny zawód, który jest bardzo podatny na kontuzje. I co? Jak się dzisiaj zgiąłem, tak mi coś poszło i myślałem, że się nie podniosę. A teraz ledwo funkcjonuję i ruszam się. Boli mnie jak cholera i zamiast uśmiechu na twarzy mam jeden wielki grymas. Z kolei Bella, gdy mnie zobaczyła po powrocie do domu, zaczęła się śmiać, że jestem kaleką. No okej, przez najbliższe parę dni w pewnym sensie będę kaleką, ale tekst o wózku inwalidzkim już mogła sobie darować.

Doczołgałem się do łóżka i położyłem z głośnym jękiem. Mam rozwalony bok, a to naprawdę boli. Nie mam pojęcia jak do tego doszło, po prostu się stało. Niestety.

– Dobra Edward, przewracaj się na brzuch, to cię wysmaruję. – oznajmiła Bella wchodząc do sypialni ubrana w moją koszulkę, która w dalszym ciągu robiła za jej pidżamę. W ręce miała maść rozgrzewającą, a na twarzy chytry uśmieszek. Sam widok tej tubki mnie przerażał. Nienawidziłem ich. Nie dość, że cholernie śmierdzą mentolem, to na dodatek powodują, że czujesz się tak, jakby twoje ciało paliło się od środka.

Przewróciłem się, a Pani Wiewiórowa usiadła na mnie okrakiem i zaczęła wsmarowywać i rozsmarowywać. Robiła to niezwykle delikatnie i prawie nic nie bolało. To co wyprawiały jej rączki było cudowne, więc gdy po chwili zeszła ze mnie, z moich ust wydobył się jęk niezadowolenia.

– Nie ruszaj się, ja zaraz wracam.

– No dobra. – powiedziałem rozżalony. Po chwili wróciła i znowu na mnie usiadła. Zaczęła mnie masować, lecz tym razem rozprowadzała po moim ciele oliwkę, albo jakiś inny olejek. To z jaką delikatnością i czułością to robiła było niesamowite. Masowała moje plecy, barki, ramiona, kark, a ciche pomruki zadowolenia opuszczały moje usta. Kochałem to, co robiły jej ręce. To było cudowne, a gdy dołożyła pocałunki, to był już kompletny odlot. Niestety wszystko co dobre kiedyś się kończy i kiedy zeszła ze mnie uświadomiłem sobie, że pojawił się pewien dyskomfort.

– Bella. – wymamrotałem w poduszkę.

– Hmm?

– Mamy pewien problem.

– Jaki?

– Natury stojącej. – powiedziałem i obróciłem się do niej przodem. Przyglądnęła się chwilę mojej erekcji, a potem spojrzała na mnie.

– I co z tym zrobimy? – zapytała, jednym zwinnym ruchem ściągając ze mnie bokserki. Dobre pytanie? Co zrobić, żeby nie spowodować większych problemów z moimi plecami.

Usiadła na moich udach i chwyciła mojego fiuta, przejeżdżając dłonią po całej jego długości. Obserwowałem ją uważnie, lecz jej twarz nic nie wyrażała. Ściągnęła z siebie koszulkę i szorty, a potem spojrzała na mnie.

– Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą pozycję? – zapytała. Moje brwi zwęziły się w zastanowieniu, a jej powędrowały w górę. – Och Wiewióra, Wiewióra... – zaczęła i usadowiła się na mnie tyłem. Wtedy mnie olśniło i dotarło, co miała na myśli. 69 i naszą orgię na parkiecie podczas showcasu. Miałem już jej coś powiedzieć, ale poczułem jak wzięła mnie do ust. Jęk opuścił moje ciało i wszystko dookoła przestało mieć znaczenie. Ssała, lizała, więc nie mogłem być gorszy. Chwyciłem jej pośladki, pieszcząc je dłońmi i sam przystąpiłem do działania. Jej smak… zapach... Oralne pieszczoty chyba staną się moimi ulubionymi. Jęczała wokół mojego kutasa, gdy intensywnie pracowałem ustami i językiem wokół jej kobiecości. Byłem już naprawdę cholernie blisko.

– Bella… – próbowałem ją uprzedzić, ale wtedy wzięła mnie prawie całego do ust i wytrysnąłem w nią, by po chwili i ona zaczęła się na mnie wić. Uwielbiałem patrzeć na nią w ekstazie. Wyglądała wtedy cudownie.

Obróciła się przodem do mnie i wplatając dłonie w moje włosy, mocno mnie pocałowała. W tym pocałunku były widoczne wszystkie emocje i uczucia, które nami zawładnęła, a przede wszystkim miłość. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i spojrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy.

– Kocham cię. – wyznała Bella i to było niesamowicie szczere.

– Kocham cię.

Położyła się obok mnie, kładąc głowę na mojej piersi. Nie potrzebne nam były słowa. Rozumieliśmy się bez nich. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie bliżej, chowając twarz w jej włosach. Pocałowałem ją jeszcze w głowę i nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem.

Po piętnastominutowym wykładzie Pani Wiewiórowej na temat tego, że mam tygodniowy szlaban na taniec, w końcu się poddałem, bo co miałem innego zrobić. Plecy już mnie tak bardzo nie bolały, ale przecież o zdrowie trzeba dbać. Nauczyło mnie to czegoś o byciu razem. Wzajemna troska. Ten termin trzeba dodać do mojego podręcznika bycia w związku. Martwiła się o mnie. A prawda jest taka, że gdyby jej coś się stało, też bym się o nią martwił.

I tym oto sposobem Pani Wiewiórowa sama wkręciła się w prowadzenie zajęć w MDC w zastępstwie za mnie. Oczywiście nie chciała, ale postawiłem jej ultimatum. Albo prowadzi zajęcia, albo ja mam gdzieś jej szlaban. No to się poddała. To jak ją roznosiło przez ostatni tydzień było widoczne jak na dłoni, a nie miałem pojęcia czemu nie chce chodzić na zajęcia. Próbowałem to nawet z niej raz wyciągnąć, ale się nie udało. Chciałem, by poprowadziła moje zajęcia nie dlatego, że jest moją dziewczyną i tak by wypadało, tylko dlatego, że jest zajebistym tancerzem i choreografem. Wiem co potrafi, a patrząc na to jakim jest instruktorem, to powiem tak, jest jeszcze bardziej wymagająca ode mnie. Ale to dobrze, bo wtedy ludzie więcej się nauczą, wymagając od swojego ciała znacznie więcej niż się powinno.

Idąc razem do MDC udawała totalnie na mnie wkurwioną, jednak w jej oczach widziałem szczęście, zadowolenie i masę energii. Może nie chciała się do tego przyznawać, ale to, że poprosiłem ją o zastępstwo, naprawdę wiele dla niej znaczyło. Poczuła się doceniona i jak jeszcze raz od niej usłyszę, że jest nic nie znaczącą tancerką, przyrzekam, że osobiście skopię jej tyłek. Chcę, by uwierzyła w siebie i w to, że jest zajebista i posiada ogromny talent. Bo to jest najszczersza prawda.

Bella poszła się przebrać, a ja zacząłem rozkładać sprzęt. Ludzie powoli zaczęli się schodzić i zapełniać salę. Było ich nawet sporo, ale czy to dla niej jakiś problem? Raczej nie, bo jest w stanie poradzić sobie z trzydziestką szalonych dzieciaków, a tutaj ma trochę starsze towarzystwo, wiec powinno być prościej.

– Więcej ich nie było? – zapytała Pani Wiewiórowa podchodząc do mnie.

– A to jakiś problem? – spytałem z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem, na co tylko pokręciła głową. Wyszła na środek i poczekała, aż ludzi przestaną gadać.

– Hej. – powiedziała nieśmiało. – Ze względu na to, że Wiewióra wczoraj został kaleką…

– Ej! Nie jestem jeszcze kaleką!

– To ja dzisiaj poprowadzę za niego zajęcia. Więc zaczynamy. – zakomunikowała i wszyscy położyli się na podłodze, by zacząć brzuszki. Ale tu czekała ich niespodzianka. Bella zamiast brzuszków robi inne ćwiczenie na te partie mięśni. Ogólnie rozgrzewka Belli różniła się tym, że była bardziej na wytrzymałość. To dobrze, zmiana instruktora to zawsze dla nich jakaś nowość. Wykończyła ich tą rozgrzewką.

– Dobra ludzie, to zaczynamy. Znacie kawałem _Ushera – Revolver_? – pytanie i ciche pomruki na sali. – To zaczynamy stojąc lekko po skosie na słowa _'cut me'_ i na to wchodzimy na releve na prawej nodze, lewą lekko podnosimy, odchylamy się do tyłu, a rękoma robimy młynek, kręcąc od siebie. Teraz na '_Cut me with your tounge'_ lewa noga idzie pięta palce. Rękę lewą mamy na klacie i przekrzywiamy się trochę. Potem wcielamy się w tak jakby robota i prawą nogą robimy krok do przodu, tylko ma być to sztywne. Yhy. – tłumaczyła wszystko dokładnie, krok po kroku, a ja przy okazji starałem się nauczyć na siedząco – Potem lewa noga idzie nam do przodu, tylko tak bardziej po kole i ma to wyglądać dziwacznie i w tym samym czasie oblizujemy swojego prawego kciuka, tylko chce widzieć wystawiony jęzor na wierzchu! A potem wraz z postawieniem nogi na ziemi dłonie zamykają nam się w piąstki i trzymamy je widoczne, a nie gdzieś schowane za naszym ciałem. Potem mamy tak. Prawą rękę kładziemy na klacie, tylko środkiem dłoni na zewnątrz i wypychamy prawe bioderko, potem na nie wchodzimy i obracamy dłoń. Schodzimy w dół i palce wskazujące zamykają nam kolana do środka. Potem wstajemy na lewej nodze, hmm… tak jakbyśmy byli np. pudełkiem, czy coś w tym rodzaju. To teraz od początku, okej? – powiedziała z przyjaznym uśmiechem na ustach i zaczęła wszystko od nowa tłumaczyć.

Była niezwykle precyzyjna i szczegółowa. A gdy trzeba, potrafi się też na nich wydrzeć. Jej nie zależało na tym, by zrobić całą choreografię, chodziło jej o to, by porządnie się nauczyli nawet niewielkiego fragmentu. By zwracali uwagę nawet na najmniejsze szczegóły i robili je prawidłowo.

Te zajęcia się skończyły i Bella leżała na parkiecie, próbując odpocząć przed następnymi, które zaczną się już za piętnaście minut. Ja z kolei szperałem w jej laptopie szukając jakiś zajebistych piosenek. Miała ich w cholerę i jestem pewien, że jak przysiądę przy jej laptopie pewnego pięknego dnia, to nie zobaczy go przez dłuższy czas.

– Siemka! – na sale weszli Jasper z Emmetem szczerzący się do wszystkiego co możliwe.

– Cześć Bells! Gdzieś ty była, jak cię nie było? – spytał Jasper i schylił się, by cmoknąć ją w policzek i to samo po chwili zrobił Emmet.

– Cześć chłopaki! A byłam w domu, ale postanowiłam jednak wrócić. Tutaj jest fajniej. – taa, jasne, ściemniaj dalej.

– No i prawidłowo. My jesteśmy fajniejsi. – zaczął, szczerząc się Emmet.

– Taaa… Misiek, jasne. Lepszego dowcipu dawno nie słyszałem. – powiedziałem wystawiając język.

– Czepiasz się. A co dzisiaj robisz Wiewióra?

– Mnie się nie pytaj.

– A kogo mam się pytać jak nie ciebie?

– Ja zostałem kaleką i mam tygodniowy szlaban na taniec.

– Haha… to na seks pewnie też. – usłyszałem Jaspera śmiejącego się na pół sali.

– Raczej nie. – odpowiedziałem mu z powagą na twarzy, a Bella była blisko wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

– Dobra, to kto dzisiaj w takim razie prowadzi zajęcia? – spytał już trochę zniecierpliwiony Em.

– Ja. – odparła z ogromnym uśmiechem Pani Wiewiórowa i nie dało się nie zaśmiać.

Z głośników przez przypadek poleciał Jay – Z – _It's Hot_ i Em z Jazzem od razu się podnieśli, by zatańczyć. Bella też do nich dołączyła, jednak chłopcy nie wiedzieli tego, że to jest jej choreografia. Zmiażdżyli system, za to Bella wymiatała. Charakter, ruch, pokonanie przestrzeni... Nie no, ja zaraz popadnę w kompleksy.

– Ej Bells, skąd ty znasz tą chorełkę. Przecież z tego co pamiętam, nie było cię w poniedziałek na zajęciach. – odezwał się Jazz.

– Nie powiedziałeś im? – Pani Wiewiórowa zwróciła się do mnie.

– Nie powiedział nam czego? – dopytywał się Emmet.

– To jest moja choreografia. – przyznała się nieśmiało, a Jasper z Miśkiem patrzyli na nią jak na kosmitę.

– Żartujesz sobie? – Bella zaprzeczyła kiwając głową. – Kobieto, ty prowadzisz gdzieś zajęcia, bo z chęcią się na nie zapiszemy.

– Przesadzacie.

– Wcale nie!

– Ej, Wiewióra, pamiętasz, że za dwa tygodnie lecimy do Paryża. – Jasper przeskoczył z jednego tematu na drugi.

– Co? – spytałem zdezorientowany.

– Stary, przecież 12– 13 września prowadzimy warsztaty w Paryżu, zapomniałeś?

– Fuck. – powiedziałem, i walnąłem głową w ścianę. 13 września są urodziny Belli.

Dziesięć minut później Bella rozpoczęła zajęcia, przedtem pytając się mnie, czy może ich wykończyć. Nie miałem do tego żadnych zastrzeżeń. Zaczęła ich fizycznie tępić. W końcu to master class i oni muszą pracować nad sobą. Nie ma zmiłuj. Ale naprawdę ich wykańczała, bo Misiek i Jazz już ledwo zipieli. Bella przeszła do ćwiczeń izolacyjnych i w pewnym momencie weszła dancehallowo piosenka.

– Zmienić?

– Nie, zostaw. – powiedziała przekrzykując muzykę. Ona chce im zrobić Dancehall czy jak?

Zaczęła rozgrzewać biodra kręcąc nimi i powoli przechodząc do shaków. Widok Jaspera i Emmeta doprowadził mnie do łez. Jak zwykle musieli się wydurniać, ale Bells zjechała ich z góry na dół i się skończyło.

– Okej, to zaczynamy. Nie będzie dzisiaj prosto, bo jednak ta chorełka wymaga zatrzymań, zawieszeń, spięć, no i przede wszystkim wyczucia muzyki. To tak, mamy pierwszy ruch na takie daam…

– O nie, to zajebiste. Ja też chcę! – zacząłem jęczeć na pół sali, a wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie jak na debila.

– Wiewióra, innym razem, okej?

– Okej. – powiedziałem zrezygnowany, ale w sumie ja mam ten komfort, że z nią mieszkam i w każdej chwili mogę poprosić ją o to, by mnie nauczyła tej choreografii.

Zajęcia dobiegły końca i wszyscy mogliśmy opuścić MDC. Czekałem na moich przyjaciół w recepcji, gdy przyszła moja rodzicielka.

– Cześć mamo! – przywitałem się, dając jej buziaka w policzek.

– Cześć synku. Jak się czujesz? – spytała z troską w głosie.

– Jeszcze trochę boli, ale jest okej.

– To dobrze. Ale jak ty to zrobiłeś, to nie mam pojęcia.

– Ja tym bardziej.

– Aha, żebym nie zapomniała. W niedzielę obiad i chcę was na nim wszystkich widzieć. I Ciebie z Bellą. – powiedziała grożąc mi palcem, ale jednocześnie z rozbawieniem w głosie.

– Skąd wiesz, że ja i Bella…

– Ma się swoje sposoby. – powiedziała z ogromnym i szczerym uśmiechem na ustach – Nie zapomnij przekazać reszcie. Ja już zmykam. Pa.

– Cześć.

W piątkę siedzieliśmy w naszym coffee shopie, a Bella miała do nas dojść. Chciała tylko wziąć prysznic po treningu.

– W niedzielę mama robi obiad i chce nas na nim wszystkich widzieć. – zakomunikowałem szczerząc się do nich. Wreszcie nie przyjdę na ten obiad sam, tylko z kimś. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Bella nie ma nic przeciwko.

– No tak, Esme nie można się sprzeciwiać. – powiedział Jasper i zaczął się śmiać.

– Tony, no ja cię naprawdę przepraszam, że się nie pożegnałam, ale to wyszło tak nagle. A poza tym, czy jest jakiś problem w tym, by wsiąść do samolotu i przylecieć do L.A.? – dosiadła się do nas Bella rozmawiająca z chodzącą czekoladką i wzięła sobie kubek z moją kawą. – Eh, no dobra, to pogadamy innym razem. Pa. – zakończyła rozmowę i znowu napiła się mojej kawy.

– Wypiłaś mi pół kawy! – zwróciłem się do niej z pretensjami.

– Mam ci przypomnieć, kto wypił mi rano cała kawę?

– Czepiasz się.

– Yhy. Jasne. – powiedziała z ironią i nagle wszyscy usłyszeliśmy głośny śmiech Alice.

– Błagam was, powiedzcie im już, bo ja już dłużej nie wytrzymam.

– Co mają nam powiedzieć? – zapytał zagubiony w tym wszystkim Emmet.

– Boże, wy dwaj naprawdę jesteście ślepi. – zaczęła Rosalie – Przecież oni są razem. Jesteście tępi jak cholera.

– Żeby było jasne, ja jej nie powiedziałam. – zaczęła bronić się Al.

– Czekajcie, czyli ta laska, o której ostatnio mówiłeś, że krzyczy głośniej od Rosalie, to Bella? – zapytał Jasper patrząc to na mnie to na Bellę.

– Co?! – krzyknęły obie tak, że niewiele brakowało, by bębenki w uszach popękały.

– Oj dziewczyny, chyba trochę przesadziłyście z udawaniem. – oznajmiła ze śmiechem Alice.

– Co?!

One sobie żartują, prawda? Bella nie udaje przecież! Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.


	22. Rozdział 20

**Cześć! Chyba nie nadmieniłam tego wcześniej, ale to opowiadanie zaczęło powstawać mega dawno temu, choć nadal nie jest ukończone nad czym ubolewam, ale robię wszystko, by wreszcie otworzyć plik z napisem Epilog.**

**###**

**ROZDZIAŁ 20**

[Chris Brown – With you]

Powoli wracałem już do rzeczywistości. Była niedziela i tak szczerze powiedziawszy, nie chciało mi się wstawać. Z zamkniętymi oczami zacząłem poszukiwać po łóżku Pani Wiewiórowej, ale natknąłem się jedynie na kołdrę i poduszkę. Otworzyłem oczy i po rozejrzeniu się, stwierdziłem, że nigdzie jej nie ma. Z jękiem wtuliłem się w poduszkę, jednak w końcu postanowiłem wstać. Ziewając i przeciągając się wyszedłem spod kołdry i poszedłem jej szukać. Z kuchni do moich nozdrzy dotarł cudowny, słodki zapach, gdzie w pełni ubrana i obudzona krzątała się Bella. Podszedłem do niej przytulając się do jej pleców i całując w szyję.

– Gdzie mi zwiałaś? – spytałem na wpół jeszcze śpiąc.

– Nigdzie nie zwiałam, po prostu wstałam wcześniej.

– Ale ja nie miałem się do kogo przytulić. – powiedziałem jęcząc.

– Jeszcze jakiś czas temu mogłeś się przytulić tylko i wyłącznie do poduszki. – powiedziała ze śmiechem.

– Oj tam. A tak w ogóle to co ty robisz?

– Piekę ciasto.

– Po co? – spytałem zaskoczony, patrząc na piekarnik, w którym rzeczywiście piekły się dwie blachy ciasta.

– Idziemy dzisiaj do twoich rodziców na obiad, tak?

– No tak. – przytaknąłem w dalszym ciągu nie wiedząc o co jej chodzi.

– No i wypadałoby coś ze sobą przynieść.

– Ale po co? Uwierz mi, że moja mama będzie mieć jedzenia pod dostatkiem.

– Domyślam się, ale znając możliwości twoje, Emmeta i Jaspera to nic nie zostanie.

– Przesadzasz. – wytknąłem jej.

– Jasne, ale jak będziesz grzeczny to dostaniesz za chwilę kawałek ciasta. – powiedziała obracając się do mnie przodem i dając buziaka w policzek.

– To ja nie jestem grzeczny? – spytałem, a moje brwi powędrowały w górę.

– Hmm… jesteś. Chcesz kawy?

– Poproszę. – powiedziałem całując ją w usta. – Idę do łazienki i zaraz wracam.

– Okej.

Po szybkiej porannej toalecie wróciłem do kuchni, a tak właściwie, to przyciągnęły mnie tam cudowne zapachy i ciężko byłoby się powstrzymać, by tam nie iść.

– Boże, jeśli to ciasto smakuje tak jak pachnie, to ja chyba jestem w raju. – powiedziałem wchodząc do kuchni, rozkoszując się cudownym zapachem.

– Przesadzasz. – powiedziała uśmiechając się do mnie – Siadaj, zrobiłam ci kawy, a co do ciasta, to uważaj, bo jest jeszcze ciepłe.

– Okej.

Nie wiem naprawdę czym sobie na to wszystko zasłużyłem, ale ja chyba jestem po prostu w raju. To ciasto jest pyszne. A w połączeniu z kawą jej roboty, to po prostu niebo w gębie. Ta szarlotka z bananem to po prostu palce lizać.

– Boże, Bells, jeśli miałem dotąd jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, czy naprawdę cię kocham, to już ich nie mam. – oznajmiłem ze śmiechem biorąc kolejny kawałek do ust.

– Haha… czyli mam rozumieć, że powiedzenie przez żołądek do serca jednak się sprawdza?

– Wychodzi na to, że tak. – powiedziałem i wyciągnąłem dłoń w jej kierunku. – Chodź do mnie. – chwyciła moją dłoń i usiadła na moich kolanach. – Skąd ty to wszystko umiesz, co?

– Eh, dorabiałam sobie kiedyś w kawiarni. A co?

– Nie nic, tylko jak tak dalej będziesz mnie rozpieszczać to przytyję i co wtedy?

– To w takim razie już możesz pożegnać się z ciastem. – powiedziała wstając i zabrała, naczynia ze stołu.

– Ej! – jęknąłem

– Nie ej, tylko trzeba dbać o twoją zajebistą figurę.

– Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz. – powiedziałem i przyciągnąłem ją do siebie sadzając na swoich kolanach przodem do mnie. – A poza tym, to chyba musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić. – powiedziałem poważnym tonem próbując ją wkręcić.

– O co chodzi? – spytała przejęta.

– Ty już dobrze wiesz o co.

– Edward… nie za bardzo rozumiem o co ci chodzi. – spytała już trochę podenerwowana, próbując dojść do tego co mam na myśli.

– Chodzi mi o to całe udawanie. – powiedziałem, a na jej twarzy pojawił się dziwny uśmieszek.

– Aaaa…. O to….

– No o to, więc?

– Więc… – nachyliła się do mojego ucha i zaczęła je przygryzać i cholernie seksownie do niego szeptać – nie wszyscy faceci są w stanie mnie doprowadzić na szczyt – przygryzła skórę na mojej szyi, a cichy jęk opuścił moje usta – aczkolwiek ty zaliczasz się do bardzo niewielkiej grupy osobników, którzy zawsze doprowadzają mnie do orgazmu. A seks z tobą kochany… jest zawsze niesamowitym i spektakularnym przeżyciem. – wymruczała i poczułem jej język na swojej skórze. Jezuuu co ona ze mną robi? Zaraz dojdę w własnych spodniach.

Jej rączki zaczęły wędrować pod moją koszulką i cały czas całowała, lizała i ssała skórę na mojej szyi. Moje spodnie zrobiły się za ciasne i w jednej chwili Pani Wiewiórowa pozbawiła mnie koszulki. Przejechała językiem po moim torsie, a ja pomału odlatywałem. Bawiła się mną nieźle, aż w końcu wzięła opakowanie z bitą śmietaną i po chwili miałem ją na swoje klatce piersiowej. Zaczęła ją zlizywać patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Językiem zataczała kółka wokół moich sutków, aż w końcu wzięła jeden z nich w usta i zassała.

– Kurwa. – Cholerna kusicielka.

Ale ja też chcę się trochę pobawić. Chyba odrobina rozrywki też mi się należy. Chwyciłem brzegi jej koszulki i ją z niej ściągnąłem, by w następnej kolejności zaatakować szyję pocałunkami. Wplotła dłonie w moje włosy, seksownie mrucząc niczym kociak, gdy ja starałem się uporać z zapięciem jej stanika. W końcu ściągnąłem z niej tą zbędną rzecz, podniosłem Panią Wiewiórową i posadziłem na stole. Zaczęliśmy się całować. Przygryzła boleśnie moją dolna wargę i szarpnęła za włosy. Zjechałem ustami niżej, popychając ją delikatnie do tyłu, by położyła się na blacie. Byłem już właściwie przy samej krawędzi spodni, gdy oderwałem się od niej, stając i patrząc w te brązowe oczęta. Wziąłem do reki opakowanie z bitą śmietaną i spojrzałem na nią z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem.

– Edward, nie! – zaczęła się sprzeciwiać ze śmiechem, gdy biała słodkość wylądowała na jej ciele. Zacząłem to wszystko z niej zlizywać, a bita śmietana w połączeniu z jej skórą…

– Mmmm…. Pychota.

Rozpiąłem jej spodnie i szybko je ściągnąłem. Miałem ochotę zlizać bitą śmietanę także z innych części jej ciała, ale niestety się skończyła.

– Edward, ja nie jestem dzisiaj cierpliwa. – Usłyszałem, gdy wyznaczałem sobie ścieżkę z pocałunków do jej kobiecości. Chciałem się jeszcze trochę pobawić, dziś jednak cierpliwość również nie była moją mocną stroną.

Wyswobodziłem swojego fiuta ze zbędnej odzieży i wszedłem w nią jednym szybkim ruchem, a ciepło i wilgoć otoczyło mnie. Zacząłem się w niej poruszać z każdym razem pchając coraz mocniej. Trzymałem jej biodra, patrząc na miejsce w którym byliśmy połączeni. Bella idealnie do mnie pasowała.

– Skarbie, zaraz dojdę. – wychrypiałem. Byłem już naprawdę blisko. Dłonią dotknęła swojej łechtaczki i zaczęła ją pocierać. Pchnąłem jeszcze kilka razy i w końcu zaczęła się na mnie zaciskać i przeżywać swój orgazm. I w tym właśnie momencie poczułem jak moje własne spełnienie uderza we mnie. Gdy nasze ciała powoli się uspokajały podniosłem ją i przytuliłem do siebie. Nasze lepkie od bitej śmietany ciała się do siebie przykleiły, a my trwaliśmy tak ze sobą złączeni.

– Będzie trzeba dopisać do listy zakupów bitą śmietanę – wymruczałem całując ją w kark, na co Bella zaśmiała się.

– Tak. A tymczasem potrzebny nam prysznic. – powiedziała całując mnie w pierś.

– Sugerujesz coś?

– Ja? Skąd. – powiedziała niewinnie, gdy podniosłem ją ze stołu i zabrałem do łazienki.

Powoli zbieraliśmy się na obiad do moich rodziców. Ja byłem już właściwie gotowy, jednak gdy wszedłem do sypialni zastałem Bellę siedząca w samej bieliźnie na łóżku przed otwarta garderobą. Nie miała za ciekawej miny.

– Co jest? – spytałem siadając obok niej i zapinając guziki w koszuli.

– Nie mam w czym iść. – wyjęczała i oparła głowę o moje ramię. Objąłem ją ręką i przytuliłem ja do siebie.

– Możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu uważasz, że nie masz się w co ubrać? Mało to ciuchów przywiozłaś z Phoenix? – spytałem śmiejąc się, a ona wyswobodziła się z mojego uścisku i wstała z łóżka

– Wiesz co, odwal się.

Podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem się do jej pleców.

– Ej, nie wkurzaj się na mnie. I naprawdę ubierz na siebie cokolwiek i tak zajebiście będziesz wyglądać.

– Jasne. – odburknęła pod nosem.

– Moi rodzice nie gryzą. Nie masz się czego bać.

– Yhy. W szczególności Carlisle'a Cullena – dyrektora teatru i jednego z najlepszych tancerzy baletowych. – powiedziała to z taka ironią, że śmiać mi się chciało.

– Wierzysz w plotki?

– To nie są plotki.

– W sumie masz rację, ale prywatnie jest prawie tak samo pieprznięty jak ja.

– Uważaj bo ci uwierzę.

– Sama się przekonasz.

– Taaa…. To w czym mam iść?

W końcu gdy wsadziłem Panią Wiewiórową do samochodu, mogliśmy pojechać do moich rodziców. Po drodze i tak coś tam jeszcze marudziła pod nosem, ale przynajmniej niech się cieszy, że nie miała takiego spotkania jak ja z jej matką. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. W końcu dotarliśmy do posiadłości moich rodziców. Nie była ona ogromna, ale do najmniejszych też nie należała. Bellę oczywiście ogarnęło lekkie przerażenie, na szczęście po kilku żartach mojego ojca, płakała już ze śmiechu. I teraz panowała luźna atmosfera, a mojego spóźnialskiego rodzeństwa nadal nie było.

– Bello, miałabym dla ciebie pewną propozycje. – zaczęła moja matka, siadając przy stole na samym jego szczycie.

– Tak? – odpowiedziała nieśmiało, patrząc na moją rodzicielkę, która uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do Pani Wiewiórowej, wyciągając plik kartek.

– Chciałabym zatrudnić cię w MDC.

_Ha! Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie._

– Mnie? – spytała z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Czy ona chociaż raz mogłaby w siebie uwierzyć.

– Tak. Jesteś świetnym tancerzem i choreografem. Masz uprawnienia do pracy z małymi dziećmi, a akurat chciałabym otworzyć od tego sezonu grupy dla dzieci, no i masz na swoim koncie wiele osiągnięć jako choreograf i tancerz. – moja matka zaczęła wymieniać niektóre z nich. Z każdym kolejnym moja szczęka była coraz bliżej ziemi. – A no i najważniejsze. Brałaś udział w mistrzostwach świata w dancehallu na Jamajce. – moja kopara opadła w tym momencie. Spojrzałem na Bellę, która rumieniła się po same uszy, unikając spojrzenia na mnie.

– Dancehall Queen? – szepnąłem w dalszym ciągu nie dowierzając.

– Yhy. – potwierdziła moja matka, podając mi kartki z jej wszystkimi osiągnięciami. Bella zaczęła się wyrywać, bym ich nie dostał, jednak jej się nie udało.

– Przecież ja się przy niej mogę schować. – powiedziałem do siebie, ale i tak wszyscy usłyszeli.

– Możesz. – powiedział mój ojciec.

– Dzięki tato. Mamo, czy ja mogę prosić kopie tego?

– Po co ci? – spytała Bella, ale w tej chwili jej pytanie mnie nie interesowało.

– Na co ci kopia?

– Wytapetuję to na ścianie, albo powieszę na lodówce, to może wreszcie zacznie w siebie wierzyć.

– Ale…

– A tak swoją drogą mamo, to czy ty prowadzisz jakiś kontrwywiad ,czy coś w tym stylu?

– Synu, twoja matka od zawsze ma swój kontrwywiad, a że ty dopiero teraz się o tym dowiadujesz... – powiedział ze śmiechem mój tata i dostał od mamy.

– Czego ja jeszcze nie wiem? – spytałem wzdychając i wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

– Oj Edward, lepiej już przestań. Bello, więc?

– Chyba nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak się zgodzić.

– No i prawidłowo.

– Hej wszystkim. Cześć Wiewióry! – Łaskawie postanowili przyjść. Do salonu wpadła Alice z Jasprem, witając się po kolei z każdym.

– Cześć. Tylko… – spojrzałem na zegarek – 43 minuty spóźnienia.

– Czy ty wiecznie musisz się czepiać? Nie możesz chociaż raz człowiekowi odpuścić?

– Nie. – odpowiedziałem Kocurkowi z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Spadaj. – wysyczała przez zęby i walnęła mnie w ramię.

– Heh, Ed, a ciebie kiedy czeka spotkanie z teściami, bo Bella ma już je za sobą. – usłyszałem Jazza, który miał głupkowaty uśmieszek na twarzy.

– Dla twojej informacji stary, mam je już za sobą. Przynajmniej połowicznie.

– To znaczy? – spytał zaciekawiano.

– Z teściową.

– I jak było? – spytał podejrzliwie.

– Chciałem skakać z okna, bo Renee jest szalona. Jak mnie w drzwiach zobaczyła, to myślałem, że się na mnie rzuci, czy coś w tym rodzaju.

– Haha… chciałbym to zobaczyć. – zaczął się śmiać, a po chwili reszta do niego dołączyła.

– To nie jest śmieszne.

– Jest! Ale czekaj, czekaj… Kiedy ty tak właściwie zaliczyłeś spotkanie z teściową? – zaczął się dopytywać. Jezu! Czy naprawdę nie ma ciekawszych tematów do rozmowy?

– Tydzień temu gdy byłem w Phoenix. I czy możemy wreszcie pogadać o czymś innym, a nie o mnie?

– Nie! – sprzeciwił się Jazz.

– Dajcie mu już spokój. – odezwał się mój tata kończąc dyskusję, na szczęście, bo miałem już jej dość. Czy moje życie jest naprawdę takie ciekawe, bo mi się wydaje, że nie.

– Mamo, pyszne ciasto. – odezwał się Kocurek z pełnymi ustami. – Nie możesz częściej takich piec?

– Skarbie, to nie mój wypiek, tylko Belli, ale muszę przyznać ci rację. Jest pyszne.

– Błagam was, nie mówcie o tym cieście. – wyjęczałem, łapiąc się za brzuch. Przesadziłem rano z jego ilością i teraz czuję tego skutki.

– Wiewióra, trzeba było tyle nie jeść. – odezwała się ze śmiechem Bella.

– A ile zjadł? – spytał Jazz.

– Połowę.

– Hmm… Cóż, sądził, że nikt nie pobije Emmeta w ilości zjedzonego jedzenia, a jednak się myliłem.

– Ktoś mnie obgaduje? – usłyszeliśmy wszyscy Emmeta i razem z Rose pojawił się w jadalni.

Był już wieczór gdy wracaliśmy do domu. Obiad u moich rodziców można zaliczyć do udanych. Bella dogadywała się ze wszystkimi i ogólnie panowała świetna, rodzinna atmosfera. Ja i reszta mojej paczki jak zwykle jeździliśmy po sobie równo, a pod koniec dołączyła do nas nawet Pani Wiewiórowa. I miała taką gadane, że szok. Z kolei moi rodzice mieli z tego niezły ubaw, jak zwykle z resztą. No i moja własna matka postanowiła zamknąć MDC. Na szczęście tylko na tydzień, by zrobić tam generalny remont. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co kombinuje, ale coś czuję, że to będzie szalone. A co za tym wszystkim idzie, zostałem zmuszony do tygodniowego urlopu. Jednak wcześniej i tak czeka mnie ten nieszczęsny Paryż.

Byliśmy pod drzwiami do mieszkania i otwierałem drzwi, a Bella oparta o ścianę, wpatrywała się we mnie oczami pełnymi miłości z pięknym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Mamy jakieś plany na wieczór? – spytała, gdy puściłem ją przodem w drzwiach.

– Hmm… ja nie bardzo.

– A może obejrzymy jakiś film, co?

– Czemu nie. Coś konkretnego? – spytałem przyciągając ją do siebie i patrząc w te śliczne czekoladowe tęczówki.

– Hmmm…. Obojętne. To ty przygotuj, a ja pójdę się szybciutko umyć, okej?

– Okej. – potwierdziłem i dostałem jeszcze szybkiego całusa.

Po minięciu pół godziny, siedzieliśmy już razem, przytuleni na kanapie w salonie, oglądając jakąś komedię. Bella ją oglądała, ale mnie jakoś nie interesowała. Bardziej byłem zainteresowany swoja dziewczyną.

Rozmawiałem dzisiaj ze swoim ojcem w cztery oczy i powiedział mi wprost, bym tego nie spieprzył. I ja nie chcę tego spieprzyć. Będę starał się jak mogę, by tego nie zrobić. Wiem, że ją kocham, lecz dopiero poznaję… uczę się co to miłość i bycie w związku. Jeszcze wiele przede mną.

Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie wiem czemu mnie kocha. Co takiego jest we mnie, że się zakochała. Bo mnie kocha. Wiem to. Widzę to i czuję. Nie rozumiem tylko, czym sobie zasłużyłem na nią? Ale dziękuję Bogu, czy komukolwiek kto tam jest na górze, za to, że ją spotkałem, że ją mam.

Usłyszałem cichutkie chrapanie i spojrzałem na Bellę. Spokojnie spała wtulona w mój bok. Taka piękna i delikatna. Pogasiłem cały sprzęt i wziąłem ją ostrożnie na ręce, by jej nie zbudzić. Taka lekka i krucha wydawała się w moich ramionach. Położyłem ją na łóżku, a ona cichutko wymamrotała moje imię przez sen, co wywołało mój uśmiech. Położyłem się obok, przyciągając ją do swojej piersi. Moją Bellę.


	23. Rozdział 21

**ROZDZIAŁ**** 21**

[Musiq Soulchild – So beautiful]

Leżałem na piersi Belli, praktycznie jeszcze śpiąc, a Pani Wiewiórowa bawiła się kosmykami moich włosów od czasu do czasu przejeżdżając palcem po moim policzku. Był poniedziałek i zarówno mi jak i jej nie chciało się wychodzić z łóżka. Ja mogłem sobie tak dzisiaj leżeć cały dzień. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, a Bella chyba też nie.

– Edward?

– Hmmm? – wymruczałem w jej pierś, przytulając się do niej bardziej.

– Twoja mama na serio mówiła z tym zatrudnieniem mnie w MDC?

– Tak – powiedziałem pewnie, mając już powoli dość tej jej niepewności. Czy ona mogłaby wreszcie w siebie uwierzyć.

– Ale ty nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego, prawda? – spytała, a ja oparłem się na łokciu i spojrzałem jej w oczy.

– Prawda. Ja nie mam wpływu na to, kogo mama zatrudnia w MDC. Ewentualnie na to, kogo ma zwolnić. Ale mniejsza z tym. Należy ci się ta posada i nie sprzeczaj się ze mną. Choćby za samo Dancehall Queen, a gdzie reszta? Jasne? – spytałem, a ona kiwnęła twierdząco głową, a dłonią dotknęła mojego policzka. Zapatrzyłem się w nią. Leżała na moich poduszkach, w mojej pościeli, a włosy rozrzucone, leżały wokół jej twarzy, a z oczu Pani Wiewiórowej dało się wyczytać wszystkie uczucia i emocje.

– Jesteś taka piękna – wyszeptałem oczarowany, a gdy te słowa opuściły moje usta, uświadomiłem sobie, że mówię je po raz pierwszy. Spojrzała na mnie trochę zaskoczona, aczkolwiek na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny, ale szczery uśmiech.

– Kocham cię – powiedziała, a ja odniosłem wrażenie, że mi nie wierzy.

– Ale ja nie kłamię – powiedziałem śmiejąc się.

– Ja też nie – dotknęła moich ust swoimi, łącząc je w delikatnym pocałunku.

Przewróciłem się na plecy, a Bella zaczęła na mnie siadać okrakiem, cały czas mnie całując. Ten pocałunek był taki cholernie niewinny i wyrażał nasze uczucia. Był niesamowity. Aż w końcu Pani Wiewiórowa odsunęła się ode mnie i zeszła z łóżka, a moje usta opuścił głośny jęk niezadowolenia.

– Dobra Wiewióra, koniec tego leniuchowania. Wstajemy!

– Ale dlaczego?

– Bo chce iść wcześniej do MDC i sobie potańczyć.

– A ja do tego też ci jestem potrzebny? – spytałem, a Pani Wiewiórowa chwyciła mnie za rękę i próbowała na siłę wyciągnąć mnie z łóżka.

– Tak jesteś – powiedziała śmiejąc się.

– To uważaj, bo zaraz jak wstanę, to będziesz mieć przerąbane.

– Ja, ale czemu? – spytała całkiem niewinnie, a ja spojrzałem na nią groźnie i Pani Wiewiórowa puściła moją dłoń i zaczęła uciekać. Wygramoliłem się szybko z łóżka i podążyłem za nią. Zaczęliśmy się ganiać po całym domu, normalnie jak dzieci, nie wspominając już o tym, że na jednym z zakrętów prawie się wypierdoliłem, co doprowadziło Bellę do łez. Śmiała się cały czas, ścierając łzy z policzków, a ja w końcu ją dopadłem.

– To co, czeka mnie jakaś kara? – spytała, gdy zamknąłem ja w swoich ramionach.

– Nie wiem. Zastanowię się – powiedziałem łobuzersko się do niej uśmiechając – Co chcesz na śniadanie?

– A co szef kuchni poleca?

– Hmm….

– Albo wiesz co, mam inną propozycję. – powiedziała zarzucając mi ręce na szyję i zaciągnęła mnie do łazienki.

Szliśmy razem do MDC przytuleni, przemierzając moją stałą trasę. Od mojego mieszkania, do studia, tyle że teraz już nie chodziłem sam z słuchawkami w uszach, pogrążając się w świecie muzyki, tylko z Bellą, która obejmowała mnie ręką w pasie, a moja spoczywała na jej ramieniu. Szliśmy we dwoje ulicami Miasta Aniołów z torbami i laptopami przewieszonymi na ramionach drocząc się o wszystko i o nic.

Jeszcze jakiś czas temu, związek dwojga ludzi wyobrażałem sobie inaczej. Sądziłem, że się do tego nie nadaje. A prawda okazała się zupełnie inna i przyjemna. Choć może to wynika z osób które tworzą związek. Nie wiem. W ogóle myślenie nie jest moją mocną stroną. Nigdy nie było i raczej nie będzie.

Doszliśmy w końcu do MDC. Postanowiliśmy wspólnie coś ułożyć. Taaa… już to widzę. Jeśli my dwoje mamy współpracować, to coś czuję, że nie wyjdziemy stąd przed północą. Nie no, ja sobie naprawdę tego nie wyobrażam.

Oboje zgodziliśmy się na zrobienie choreografii do kawałka '_Musiq Soulchild – So beautiful'_. Piosenka naprawdę niezła i podoba mi się. Przystąpiliśmy do myślenia, ale to przecież nie moja wina, że ja widziałem to inaczej niż ona. Ale małymi kroczkami szło do przodu. W sumie może wyjść z tego całkiem niezły duecik. Ale najpierw wypadłoby to skończyć.

– Nie tak! – sprzeciwiłem się jej, gdy zrobiła co innego niż planowałem.

– A jak?

– Tak!

– Tak, że tak? – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie jak na debila i po chwili oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem i skończyliśmy prawie tarzając się po podłodze. Nie ma co, współpraca nam idzie.

Ale w końcu nawet szybko dobrnęliśmy do końca i powstała świetna chorełka o miłości i ogólnie o uczuciach. Tak szczerze powiedziawszy to odzwierciedlała dokładnie to, co czułem do Belli. A współpraca z Panią Wiewiórową w sumie nie była taka tragiczna. Ja tańczyłem dla niej, ona tańczyła dla mnie. Oboje zgrani i pokazujący siebie. Technika, to 'coś'. Nie było to 'zapierdzielanie Wiewióry' jak to niektórzy mieli w zwyczaju nazywać moje choreografie, ale czasami naprawdę była trudna do ogarnięcia.

– Wiewióry, a może ja was wyślę do _So you think you can dance_? Co? – usłyszeliśmy oboje, a w drzwiach do sali stała moja matka.

– Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz mamo – powiedziałem z ironią.

– Ale nie jako uczestników, tylko choreografów przecież. Z resztą mniejsza z tym. Bello, możemy pogadać?

– Oczywiście.

– To chodź do gabinetu.

– Uuuu… na dywanik do szefowej – powiedziałem i zacząłem się śmiać.

– Wiesz co Edward, ja się tak czasami zastanawiam, czy ty aby na pewno jesteś moim synem.

– Jak to nie jestem? Wiesz mamo, w końcu po kimś to wszystko musiałem odziedziczyć w genach, a po kim jak nie po tobie i tacie. Gdzie znalazłoby się takich dwóch wariatów do spłodzenia trójki pieprzniętych i najlepszych tancerzy na świecie. No gdzie?

Byliśmy już w domu. Był wieczór i właśnie przygotowywałem obiad i kolację za razem, to co wprost uwielbiałem, czyli spaghetti. Bella brała prysznic, a ja stałem przy garach nucąc melodię, która leciała w radiu. Okazało się, że Pani Wiewiórowa poszła na dywanik do szefowej po to, by podpisać umowę o prace, bo trzeba było to przecież zrobić, a po drugie dostała teledysk do ogarnięcia. Dzięki ci boże, że na mnie to nie spadło, bo nienawidziłem tego. Praca z 'gwiazdami' doprowadzała mnie do szału. To tak… a może by tak… jak tak bardzo chcą ingerować, to może niech nauczą się tańczyć i zostaną choreografem, a nie pouczają profesjonalnego tancerza światowej sławy. Wiele razy miałem ochotę niektórym pierdolnąć w twarz, ale na szczęście się powstrzymywałem. Co innego jeszcze ogarnięcie programów telewizyjnych, ale nie teledyski.

Wrzucałem właśnie makaron do wody, gdy małe, drobne rączki objęły mnie w pasie od tyłu i jej ciało przyległo do mojego. Bella okazała się taką przytulanką, która przytulała się do mnie w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, ale cholernie mi się to podobało.

– Pomóc ci w czymś?

– Nie, poradzę sobie, ale możesz nakryć do stołu – powiedziałem i spojrzałem na nią i gdybym się nie powstrzymał, patrzyłbym na nią z otwarta gębą. Miała na sobie tylko i wyłącznie moją czarną bluzę z kapturem, która sięgała jej ciut wyżej niż połowa uda i muszę przyznać, że wyglądała cholernie seksownie. W ogóle gdy chodzi w moich ciuchach wygląda świetnie. Ale tak swoją drogą ciekaw jestem, czy coś pod ta bluzą ma.

Po piętnastu minutach już siedzieliśmy naprzeciwko siebie przy świetle świec, zajadając się spaghetti. Po całym dniu tańczenia, należała nam się chwila relaksu i spokoju. Niestety moją głowę zaprzątał jeszcze jeden problem.

– Bella…

– Hmm?

– No bo ja jadę na ten weekend do Paryża – zacząłem i uważnie na nią spojrzałem.

– Wiem i co w związku z tym?

– No bo nie mogę cię wziąć ze sobą… to znaczy mógłbym, ale to i tak za bardzo nie miałoby sensu. Wiesz jak wyglądają warsztaty. Przylatuję, prowadzę zajęcia, wylatuję i tyle mnie widzieli. Ale chodzi o to, że w ten weekend są twoje urodziny.

– Ale ja nie obchodzę urodzin – powiedziała ze śmiechem, a ja spojrzałem na nią znacząco.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że możesz zacząć je obchodzić.

– Oj Edward, naprawdę nic się nie stanie…

– Ale…

– Najwyżej przesuniemy je o parę dni, jak wrócisz, okej?

– Niech ci będzie, a…

– Ale żadnego prezentu nie chcę i wybij to sobie z głowy, jasne? – powiedziała dobitnie i spojrzała na mnie tak, że wiedziałem, że nie chciała słyszeć sprzeciwu, lecz ja miałem to gdzieś.

– Ale dlaczego?

– Nie chcę i koniec kropka.

– Dobra, na dzisiaj koniec w tym temacie, ale wiedz, że ja jeszcze nie skończyłem w tej kwestii, okej? – zakomunikowałem, a Bella wywróciła tylko oczami.

– To teraz ja mam pytanie. Widziałam, że przyszły rachunki. Dzielimy je po połowie? – spytała, a raczej zakomunikowała, a ja spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony.

– Żartujesz sobie?

– Edward…

– Chodź do mnie – powiedziałem i wyciągnąłem do niej dłoń, a ona ją chwyciła podchodząc do mnie i siadając na moich kolanach.

– Edward, zgodziłam się z tobą zamieszkać, ale nie może być tak, że ja tu sobie będę żyć jak pasożyt, który tu tylko żeruje, tak nie może być. Też tu mieszkam i korzystam ze wszystkiego…

– Dobra, dobra… pomyślę o tym, ale ja już nie mam dzisiaj na to siły, okej?

– Niech ci będzie, ale wrócimy do tego w najbliższym czasie.

– Okej – poddałem się. Czy ona musi naprawdę być taka uparta? Eh, chyba nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak pogodzić się z tym. – A czy teraz mogę cię już zabrać do łóżka? – spytałem i złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na jej karku.

– Możesz – wyszeptała i owinęła swoje dłonie wokół mojej szyi, przylegając do mojego ciała. Chwyciłem ją w talii, podnosząc i zanosząc ją do sypialni.

Było już późne popołudnie, a ja już jutro wyjeżdżałem do Paryża. Moja seledynowa walizka w białe grochy czekała już spakowana, a choreografie na warsztaty już w głowie były gotowe, a nawet spakowane do torby szpilki. Nie dam się Jasperowi. Ten pojedynek Cullen vs. Hall wygram i inaczej być nie może. Miałem pewien pomysł na ten wieczór dla mnie i Belli, ale musiał być on natychmiastowo zrealizowany.

– Bella, proszę cię, pospiesz się! – zacząłem się drzeć na pół mieszkania, stojąc już pod drzwiami, a Pani Wiewiórowa nie mogła przecież tak od razu wyjść.

– No już, już. A tak w ogóle, to gdzie my idziemy?

– Zobaczysz, ale już chodź!

– Okej, okej. Idę.

Po pewnym czasie już oboje siedzieliśmy wtuleni w siebie na plaży podziwiając zachód słońca. Widok był piękny, ale i tak nie dało się go porównać z Bellą. Pani Wiewiórowa siedziała między moimi nogami z głową wtuloną w moją pierś, a ja obejmowałem ja swoimi ramionami. Nie wiem, może mi się tylko wydaje, ale ta chwila była taka dziwnie magiczna.

– Edward? – wymruczała cichutko, ale mimo to ją usłyszałem.

– Tak?

– Możesz mi coś obiecać? – spytała, wpatrując się w moje oczy, a widząc zastanowienie na mojej twarzy, kontynuowała – Obiecaj mi, że… Obiecaj mi, że jak sobie kiedyś uświadomisz, że mnie już nie kochasz, to mi to powiesz, bez żadnego unikania i owijania w bawełnę. Ja wiem, że teraz jest cudownie, jesteś wspaniałym facetem, ale mam też świadomość, że to niekoniecznie będzie trwać wiecznie. Nie jestem idealna i doskonale o tym wiem. I nie mówię też, że ma to nastąpić w najbliższym czasie, ale po prostu mi to obiecaj – powiedziała całkiem poważnie, uważnie wpatrując się w moje oczy, a dłonią dotykając mojego zarośniętego policzka. Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego usłyszeć. Myślałem, że to będzie jakiś banał, a nie…

– Obiecam ci to, ale pod jednym warunkiem… że obiecasz mi to samo.

– Okej – wyszeptała, a nasze usta połączyły się w bardzo delikatnym i czułym pocałunku. Były połączone tylko na chwile, ale jakże cudowną chwilę.

– Wracamy do domu? Cała zmarzłaś.

– Jeszcze chwilkę, okej?

– Dobra, ale tylko chwilkę.

– Dobrze mi tutaj – powiedziała, starając się schować w moich ramionach – Z tobą jest mi dobrze.

– A mnie z tobą – wyszeptałem jej do ucha, a bezwarunkowy uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Chyba wreszcie zrozumiałem co to szczęście.

Leżeliśmy już w łóżku z twarzami zwróconymi do siebie, wpatrując się w swoje oczy. Nie miałem pojęcia, co będzie jutro jak wsiądę do samolotu. Co zrobię bez niej przez te parę dni. Już śmiało mogę stwierdzić, że się od niej uzależniłem. Od bycia z nią. Nie wiem jak to się stało. Ale się stało i prawdę powiedziawszy dobrze mi z tym. Trzymałem ją blisko swojego ciała, tak, by mi nigdy nie uciekła. Po tej jej dzisiejszej prośbie uświadomiłem sobie, że ona się boi. Boi się tego, że odejdę. Ja wiem, że moje dotychczasowe życie nie wyglądało… dobrze. Mam tego świadomość, jak również tego, że jesteśmy tylko ludźmi i nasze uczucia się zmieniają. Ale gdzieś tam podświadomie wiem, że to nie jest na chwilę. Nie wiem, może się mylę, ale też nie chcę jej stracić. Gdy zrozumiałem co naprawdę miłość znaczy, to chcę w niej trwać.

– Wiesz, gdy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, gdy weszłaś taka nieśmiała i zagubiona na salę, z chłopakami myśleliśmy, że sobie nie poradzisz, że pomyliłaś zajęcia, czy coś w tym rodzaju. A to my się myliliśmy. Zatańczyłaś najlepiej, pokazałaś, że masz talent, osobowość. A gdy… a gdy machnęłaś mi tą ręką przed nosem… nikt do tej pory nie zrobił czegoś takiego.

– Sama się sobie dziwię, że odważyłam się to zrobić – powiedziała, delikatnie się śmiejąc.

– Zwróciłaś tym na siebie moją uwagę, a potem nasze drogi już tylko się krzyżowały. Tak się zastanawiam kiedy się w tobie zakochałem, ale za cholerę nie mogę na to wpaść.

– A wiesz przynajmniej kiedy zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę.

– Tak, ale powiem ci o tym kiedyś. Idziemy spać, bo inaczej jutro nie wstaniemy.

– No dobra – powiedziała i usadowiła się w moich ramionach – Co ja bez ciebie zrobię przez te parę dni, co?

– A co ja zrobię bez ciebie? – zapytałem, ale ona już odpłynęła do krainy snów.

– Skarbie, obudź się – zacząłem ją pomału budzić, było już cholernie późno i jeśli nie wyjdę z domu w przeciągu pół godziny to spóźnię się na samolot, a wtedy to kolejka ustawi się do zabicia mnie za to.

– Edward… – wymruczała przez sen i obróciła się na drugi bok.

– Bells, wstawaj. – złożyłem delikatnego całusa na jej ustach, a ona uczepiła się mojej szyi i w końcu otworzyła oczy.

– Dzień dobry. – wymruczała i pocałowała mnie cholernie namiętnie. Podjąłbym tą grę, gdyby nie to, że za wiele czasu nie miałem.

– Wydaje mi się, że ten dzień nie będzie dobry. Zaraz muszę wychodzić.

– Co? Jak to? Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś wcześniej?

– Bo tak uroczo wyglądałaś, mamrocząc moje imię przez sen, że nie chciałem cię wyciągać z tamtej krainy.

– Oooo…. Ale teraz nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu na pożegnanie.

– Ale ja za parę dni wracam – powiedziałem ze śmiechem, widząc jej niezadowoloną minkę.

– No wiem, ale wiesz co ci powiem. Zmieniłam zdanie w sprawie mojego prezentu na urodziny.

– Tak? To co chcesz?

– Ciebie.

– Mam rozumieć, że mam sobie przyczepić kokardkę na czole i udawać prezent – powiedziałem ze śmiechem.

– Inwencja twórcza należy do ciebie. Ale wiesz, nie miałabym też nic przeciwko, gdybyś zafundował mi niezapomniany i zajebisty seks.

– Okej, pomyślę – powiedziałem całując ją i lądując na łóżku tuż obok niej.


	24. Rozdział 22

ROZDZIAŁ 22

[Millionaires – I like money & Diplo – Jackie Chan

& John Legend – I love, You love & Kristina Debarge – Goodbye]

Wreszcie na ziemi. To latanie mnie kiedyś normalnie wykończy. Gdyby tak podliczyć ile godzin rocznie spędzam w powietrzu, to byłby to jednak spory kawałek życia. Właśnie przemierzaliśmy z Jazz'em lotnisko, ciągnąc za sobą walizki, moją seledynową, a jego niebieską i staraliśmy się znaleźć w tym tłumie Sophie, która miała na nas czekać. Aż w końcu, gdy usłyszeliśmy głośne: „Wiewióra", które zapewne słyszało pół lotniska, odnaleźliśmy się.

– Cześć, chłopaki! – przywitała się z nami, dając buziaka w policzek.

– Cześć, Sophie.

– Co tam u was? – spytała, gdy zaczęliśmy opuszczać lotnisko.

– Wiewióra zamienił się w Romea. – powiedział ze śmiechem Jasper. Sophie spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona, a ja spojrzałem na niego jak na idiotę. Czego ten kretyn ode mnie chce?

– A odwal się!

– Ej, ej, ej! Ale co chodzi? – ciekawska zaczęła się dopytywać.

– Później ci powiem. – powiedział ze śmiechem.

– Kto jedzie z przodu? – zapytałem, gdy doszliśmy do jej samochodu.

– Gramy. Kamień, papier, nożyce. Trzy– czte– ry!

– Ja jadę! – oznajmiłem jak kretyn z ogromnym bananem na twarzy, gdy wygrałem.

– Jak dzieci! Jak dzieci!

– Ej, no bez przesady! Dziećmi już dawno nie jesteśmy. – Oburzyliśmy się obaj, wsiadając do samochodu i pojechaliśmy do jej mieszkania.

Spanie z Jasperem w jednym łóżku nigdy nie było wygodne. Ten idiota kręci się i wierci po całym materacu, jak nie wiadomo co. Chciałem się wyspać, lecz niestety nie było mi to dane. Na dodatek miałem zajęcia pierwszy, co za tym idzie, musiałem wstać wcześniej. Wpół przytomny dotarłem do studia, gdzie były już tłumy. Na szczęście po dużej dawce kofeiny, ogarnąłem się i rozpocząłem zajęcia. Przeprowadziłem wyczerpującą rozgrzewkę, po której już większość ledwo stała na nogach, a potem przeszedłem od razu do choreografii.

– Okej, ludzie, to zaczynamy. Od razu też mówię, że jutro obowiązkowo szpilki i nie chcę słyszeć słowa sprzeciwu. A teraz przechodzimy do chorełki. Dziś gejoza, ale taka fajna gejoza. Zaczynamy od tego, że prawą piętą uderzamy o podłogę w taki sposób, że obracamy się za lewym ramieniem i kucamy, a dłonie mamy zamknięte w gejowskie piąstki i trzymamy je przy klatce piersiowej. Kucając tak tyłem do lustra, mamy oczywiście szeroko rozwarte kolana, tylko uwaga na dresy, by nie pękły w kroku i wstajemy robiąc dwa shaki. Jak już wstaniemy, to siadamy najpierw na lewym, a potem na prawym bioderku. I mamy to na słowa '_drop is down, raise it up, side to side'_ a na '_left to right_' wypychamy klatkę od prawej do lewej, do tego kręcimy głową, robimy to tak, jak dutty wine w dancehallu, obracamy się przodem do lustra i robimy roll. Potem wskazujemy na usta, poprawiamy włosy... – Uczyłem i uczyłem, niektóre fragmenty musiałem powtarzać po parę razy, ale załapywali. W połowie moich zajęć na salę wszedł zaspany Jasper i rozwalił się ze swoim bałaganem, lecz wcześniej podszedł do mnie, całując w policzek, jak to zwykle mieliśmy w zwyczaju robić na warsztatach, co oczywiście wśród większości wywoływało mieszane uczucia.

– Nigdy więcej z tobą nie śpię! – zakomunikowałem jako przerywnik.

– Oj tam, zatęsknisz jeszcze za tym. – powiedział uroczo się do mnie uśmiechając i posyłając buziaka w powietrzu.

– Jasne. Dobra, wracamy do chorełki. Na słowa '_your skirt is shourt_' podnosimy spódniczkę do góry, ukazując tyłek, a na '_your tap is low_' ściągamy koszulkę... – douczyłem ich do końca i ostatnie piętnaście minut poświęciłem na wyczyszczenie choreografii, a potem już tylko tańczyliśmy.

Kiedy moje półtora godzinne zajęcia dobiegły końca, przez kolejne pół godziny nie widziałem nic poza światłem lampy błyskowej. Oślepiała mnie i jedyne co czułem, to zmieniające się ręce, które obejmowały mnie w pasie. Większość ludzi zapragnęła zrobić sobie ze mną fotkę, a ja już powoli wymiękałem. Na szczęście moja katorga się wreszcie zakończyła i wyszedłem przed studio, by usiąść na murku i odpocząć. Miałem już dość, ale co się dziwić, długi lot, zmiana strefy czasowej...

Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni telefon i wykręciłem numer do Belli, ale nie odebrała. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Było przed dwunastą, więc w sumie mogła być jeszcze w MDC i prowadzić jakieś zajęcia. Pogoda w Paryżu nie była zachwycająca, ale na szczęście nie padało. A ja w dalszym ciągu miałem wielki problem, to znaczy może już nie taki wielki, ale nie bardzo wiedziałem, co z prezentem dla Pani Wiewiórowej.

– Ej Wiewióra, co jest? – usłyszałem Sophie, która nagle pojawiła się obok mnie. Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami, a ona ciągnęła dalej – A powiesz mi o co chodzi z tym Romeem? – spytała zaciekawiona, a gdy obraz Pani Wiewiórowej pojawił się w mojej głowie, na mojej twarzy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech – Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – spytała podejrzliwie z chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Powiedzmy.

– Znalazłeś Panią Wiewiórową?

– Owszem. – odpowiedziałem i oberwałem w ramię.

– Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałeś?! Jak mogłeś, wiesz? Dzwoniłeś teraz do niej? I co? Tęsknisz? Jak to się w ogóle zaczęło?

– Ej! Może tak trochę wolniej, co? Nie wyrzucaj z siebie pytań jak karabin maszynowy, bo nie nadążam za tobą, okej?

– Okej. Więc?

– Więc... no zakochałem się. Coś jeszcze?

– Wiewióra! Doprowadzisz mnie zaraz do szału! Jak się poznaliście?

– Na zajęciach w MDC.

– Tańczy?

– I to jak.

– To czemu jej nie przywiozłeś tutaj?

– I co, miałaby spać pomiędzy mną a Jasperem? – spytałem, a moja lewa brew powędrowała w górę. – Chciałem, ale oboje stwierdziliśmy, że to trochę bez sensu. Poza tym jutro ma urodziny i...

– Jaki masz dla niej prezent? – wypaliła zanim zdarzyłem dokończyć zdanie.

– A będziesz mogła mi pomóc?

– Co knujesz?

– Zobaczysz, będziemy tylko musieli po warsztatach zostać w studiu.

– Nic jej nie kupiłeś?

– Nie, i nie zamierzam, mam inne plany.

– No niech ci będzie. A kiedy ją poznam?

– Chyba nawet zaliczyłaś z nią bliskie spotkanie jak byłaś w LA. Pamiętasz, podobno prawie cię zabiła.

– Czekaj, czekaj... coś kojarzę, ale niewiele...

– Ej, nie podrywaj mi żony! – usłyszeliśmy Camillo, męża Sophie, który do nas podszedł wraz z Robertem i Charlotte. Całą tą czwórkę poznałem dawno temu, gdy przyjechałem po raz pierwszy szkolić się do Paryża. No i tak już pozostało.

– Ja wcale nie podrywam ci żony. Gdzież bym śmiał. Z reszta jeszcze by mi się oberwało.

– No nie mów, że się go boisz. – powiedział ze śmiechem Robert.

– Jego? Bardzo śmieszne. Jego mam w dupie.

– Ej, ja sobie wypraszam. – powiedział Camillo.

– Wiewióra boi się Pani Wiewiórowej, czyż nie? – zapytała Sophie ze śmiechem, a całą reszta spojrzała na mnie w szoku.

– Dobra, to my już nie wnikamy.

– Wiecie co, chodźmy lepiej zobaczyć co ten kretyn zrobił. – powiedziałem mając na myśli Jaspera.

– Aha, Edward, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że są koszulki.

– To ja poproszę dwie sztuki. – powiedziałem uśmiechając się do niej szeroko, a ta walnęła mnie w ramię.

Weszliśmy wszyscy do studia. Ja poszedłem na salę, a reszta do szatni się przebrać. Jasper właśnie uczył choreografii. Swojej choreografii, ale ta chorełka już jakiś czas miała.

– Mamy tak. Wyobraźcie sobie, że trzymamy w lewej ręce czyjąś mordę i uderzamy w nią pięścią. Potem odskakujemy do tyłu i mamy prawa, lewa. Yhy. Dokładnie tak. – uczył pomału, pokazując im każdy szczegół. Miałem właśnie się przebierać, gdy Jazz postanowił pokazać cześć tej chorełki.

– Wiewióra, dajesz! – powiedział wychodząc na środek.

– A niech ci, kurwa, będzie. – powiedziałem i wyleciałem na środek bez koszulki z dresami w kolanach i niebieskimi bokserkami na wierzchu. Ale system rozwaliliśmy i o to przecież chodziło.

– Edward, ja wiem, że masz się czym pochwalić, ale bez przesady. – powiedziała Sophie wchodząc na salę wraz z Charlotte i rzucając mi koszulkę. Rozłożyłem ją szybko, zakładając na siebie i spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

– O ja jebie! Masz koszulkę z moją podobizną – powiedział Jazz z niewiarygodnych rozmiarów bananem na twarzy, a ja uważniej się przyjrzałem koszulce. Z przodu była podobizna moja i Jaspera, a z tyłu był napis 'Cullen vs. Hall'. Koszulki wyjebane w kosmos.

– Wiesz, co... Pieprz się. – powiedziałem pokazując mu środkowy palec i zakładając koszulkę. Wziąłem swojego iPoda wkładając słuchawki do uszu, a że miałem jeszcze trochę czasu, postanowiłem wymyślić kolejną choreografię, choć właściwie nie... Prezent dla Pani Wiewiórowej. John Legend wypełnił moje uszy i piosenka '_I love, You love_' zaczęła docierać do poszczególnych części ciała. Znalazłem tę piosenkę parę dni temu i po usłyszeniu jej po raz pierwszy, wiedziałem co chcę z nią zrobić. Starałem się coś wymyślić, ale układanie ruchów, które za każdym razem, gdy tańczę miałyby się powtarzać, mi nie wychodziły. Próbowałem i naprawdę się starałem, ale cóż... Chyba został mi freestyle.

Przed dziesiątą właściwie już wszyscy opuścili studio, i zostałem w nim tylko ja i Sophie. Nie miało to zając wiele czasu. Sophie potrzebowałem tylko do tego, by nagrała. Muzyka została włączona, a ja zacząłem przelewać swoje uczucia na taniec. To co chciałem jej powiedzieć, lecz nie potrafiłem. Wyrazić to, czego nie potrafiłem zawrzeć w słowach. Tańcząc szło mi to znacznie prościej. Powiedzieć 'kocham cię' nie jest trudno, ale wyrazić swoje uczucia słowami, poza tym 'kocham cię'... Nie potrafię. Wolę to pokazać tańcem, co wychodzi mi znacznie lepiej.

Moimi myślami zawładnęła Bella i choć jej tu nie było, czułem się tak, jakby tu była, a przecież o to chodziło. To miał być jej prezent na urodziny ode mnie. To było dla niej i tylko dla niej.

Do mieszkania Sophie dojechaliśmy przed jedenastą, ale pierwsze co zrobiłem, to pobawiłem się trochę z tym nagraniem i wrzuciłem na YouTube, pisząc w tytule „Wszystkiego Najlepszego Pani Wiewiórowo". Może to wydawać się trochę... dziecinne? Ale cóż... To był mój prezent dla niej. Zastanawiałem się jeszcze, czy jej coś kupić, czy nie, lecz i tak nic odpowiedniego nie przychodziło mi do głowy.

Było już właściwie po północy. Jasper chrapał przekręcając się na drugi bok, ale ja jakoś zasnąć nie mogłem. Chwyciłem telefon do ręki, obliczając w głowie, która będzie godzina w L.A. i wychodząc na balkon postanowiłem wysłać jej krótkiego sms'a z życzeniami. Pogrążony w myślach obserwowałem śpiący Paryż, dopóki mój telefon nie zaczął wibrować. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się napis 'Pani Wiewiórowa', a na mojej twarzy uśmiech.

– Hej. – odebrałem telefon i nie udało się ukryć zadowolenia w moim głosie.

– Cześć. – powiedziała cichutko i usłyszałem podciąganie nosa i chlipanie.

– Ej, Bells, co się stało? Ty płaczesz? – spytałem zdenerwowany, zastanawiając się, co mogło się stać.

– Dziękuję. To chyba najlepszy prezent jaki dostałam kiedykolwiek. – powiedziała – Oglądałam filmik i się trochę wzruszyłam. To było cudowne.

– To jest tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. – powiedziałem, marząc o tym, by znaleźć się przy niej i przytulić jej kruche ciało do swojego.

– Dziękuję. – powiedziała i mogłem stwierdzić, że na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. – A jak tam w Paryżu?

– Spoko. I tak szczerze powiedziawszy, chciałbym już wsiąść do samolotu do L.A.

– Jeszcze trochę. Którą macie tam godzinę?

– Jest po północy.

– Edward! Czemu ty jeszcze nie śpisz? Jutro będziesz nieprzytomny.

– Po pierwsze: rozmawiam z tobą, po drugie: spać mi się nie chce, a po trzecie: Jasper za bardzo się rozpycha.

– Haha. Biedny jesteś.

– Wiem. A co u ciebie? – spytałem, patrząc przed siebie na Paryż.

– Pusto tu bez ciebie. W łóżku musiała mi starczyć tylko twoja poduszka. Tęsknię za tobą. – wyznała szczerze, a ja czułem się dokładnie tak samo.

– Ja też, ale jeszcze trochę.

– Wiem. Jeszcze tylko trochę, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że powoli zaczynam wariować.

– Ja zwariowałem zaraz po tym, gdy wsiadłem do samolotu. Jasper nawet zaczął się ze mnie nabijać, ale to naprawdę nie moja wina, że cię kocham.

– Oj Edward, Edward... Idź już lepiej spać, co? A ja pójdę sobie zrobić coś do jedzenia. Pogadamy później, co?

– Czyli mam rozumieć, że mnie już nie chcesz? Okej, nie ma sprawy. – powiedziałem, udając obrażonego.

– Wiewióra... – zaczęła szeptem – Wiesz, że cię kocham? Martwię się tylko o ciebie. Jutro od samego rana prowadzisz zajęcia i nie chcę, byś wylądował w szpitalu z powodu przemęczenia organizmu. Do Paryża mi nie za bardzo po drodze.

– No dobra. W takim razie tobie życzę miłego dnia, a sam idę się męczyć z Jasperem. Najwyżej zrzucę go z łóżka i będzie sobie spać na podłodze.

– To dobranoc.

– Bella... – zawołałem jeszcze w miarę cicho, zanim zdążyła się rozłączyć.

– Tak?

– Kocham cię.

Kolejna ledwo przespana noc. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to osobiście wyrzucę go przez okno. No litości! Chciałbym się normalnie przespać i nie mogę, bo ten kretyn rozpierdolił się na całym łóżku. Trzeba było poprosić Sophie o hotel. Przynajmniej bym się wyspał, a nie... Lecz na to już trochę za późno. Przeżyję jeszcze jedną noc. Ale gdyby miało być ich więcej, to wyniósłbym się stąd w tempie natychmiastowym.

Koło dziewiątej dotarliśmy wszyscy do studia. I Bella miała trochę racji. Padam na twarz, ale żeby nie było, dam radę. Muszę, innej opcji nie ma. Ludzie powoli zaczęli się schodzić, a ja z Jazz'em ze strachem w oczach patrzyłem na szpilki, które przed chwilą wyciągnąłem z torby. Ale cóż, jak się chciało, tak się ma. Po rozpoczęciu zajęć i przeprowadzeniu rozgrzewki wraz z Jasperem wskoczyliśmy w szpilki i kuśtykając po sali, staraliśmy się po niej chodzić.

– Okej ludziska, to zaczynamy. Będzie dzisiaj taka mieszanka wszystkiego w szpilkach, ale głównie będzie dominować vogin i oczywiście wacking, czasem zdarzy się też punking. Więc zaczynamy. Odstawiamy lewa nogę do boku, lecz jej nie stawiamy, głowa nam w tym samym czasie idzie do boku okazując profil, a dłonią tak, jakbyśmy chcieli to podkreślić. Potem zmieniamy nogi i prawa wychodzi nam do przodu, a prawym wskazującym palcem, tak jakbyśmy wskazywali na kogoś. Potem łączymy nogi dosuwając prawą do lewej, znowu ukazujemy swój prawy profil, a koszulkę prawą dłonią podciągamy do góry pokazując nasze zajebiście wyrzeźbione ciało, a lewą rękę w tym czasie możemy mieć albo na plecach i tez nam podciąga koszulkę, albo trzymamy ja na talii. Tutaj daję wam dowolność, tyle że ma być to cholernie zniewieściałe. I nie chcę widzieć nikogo, kto się wstydzi, bo nie wiem, nie ma świetnego ciała, czy gdzie nie gdzie fałdki tłuszczu. Nie wstydźcie się tego. Każdy jest człowiekiem i wygląda jak wygląda. A w tańcu nie chodzi o to, by ukrywać się, bo ten wygląda tak, a ja tak. Mamy się tym bawić i czerpać z tego energię. Chcę widzieć uśmiech na waszych twarzach, a nie jakieś chowanie się po kątach. Zrozumiano?

– Tak. – coś odburknęli pod nosem.

– Nie słyszę. Zrozumiano?

– Tak!

– W dalszym ciągu nie słyszę. Ja rozumiem, że jest jeszcze dla niektórych wcześnie, ale dajmy na to ja. Ten idiota rozpychał się całą noc i nie wiem czy przespałem nawet pełne dwie godziny, więc... Zrozumiano?

– Tak! – wydarli się, a ja już byłem usatysfakcjonowany.

– No to dalej. Po tym jak podciągniemy koszulkę, prawa noga i ręka idzie nam po kole, by potem postawić prawa i podciągnąć lewą w górę, tak, jakbyśmy chcieli dotknąć prawą ręką lewego kolana, a potem wskakujemy na obie nogi, które mamy rozstawione trochę szerzej niż linia bioder, a dłonie mamy na talii, tylko mają być kciuki na plecach, a reszta z przodu, bo jak mi zrobicie na odwrót, to obiecuję, że się wkurwię, bo tego nie znoszę. I potem idziemy od prawej do tyłu, wypychając kolejno prawe, a potem lewe ramie. Powtórzmy od początku. – zakomunikowałem, podchodząc bliżej lustra, by ludzie nie wpadli za chwilę na ścianę, albo nie wyszli z sali.

– Ja pierdole. – usłyszeli wszyscy i zobaczyliśmy, jak Jazz leci do przodu, na szczęście w odpowiednim momencie złapał równowagę. – Ja od zawsze wiedziałem, że połączenie facet plus szpilki nie jest dobre. Coś ty, kurwa, Cullen wymyślił. W ten sposób chcesz się pozbyć swojej konkurencji. No wiesz... Ja wymyśliłbym inny sposób. – zakomunikował z oburzeniem, starając się pozbierać, a ja starałem się powstrzymać śmiech, lecz widząc tą niezdarę w końcu się nie powstrzymałem.

Powtórzyliśmy parę razy. Nauczałem ich dalej, aż w końcu dobrnąłem do końca. Na sali był mega fun i to od zawsze mi się podobało. To, że ci wszyscy ludzie dają ci niesamowitą energię. Że nie tyle ich uczysz tańczyć, ale oni uczą też ciebie. Miałem za sobą już wiele warsztatów, które prowadziłem i na większości było tak samo. Nie przeżywam niestety tego jak uczestnicy, bo ten okres mam już dawno za sobą. Ale w dalszym ciągu pamiętam jak to jest. Ze znajomymi potrafi się wspominać niektóre zajęcia przez długi okres po. To są niezapomniane wspomnienia. Ale wspomnienia zostają też wtedy, gdy sam jestem tym masterem, który jedzie na drugi koniec świata, by uczyć ludzi, którzy kochają to samo co ty. To jest niesamowite.

– Dobra, to ja chciałbym na koniec tych zajęć wyróżnić parę osób. Na pewno ten niedołęga. – powiedziałem wskazując na Jaspera, a cała sala zaczęła się śmiać.

– Tak, tak... Nabijajcie się dalej, ale ja wam pokażę. Kiedyś będę zapierdalać w tych szpilkach lepiej niż wy i wtedy będziecie mi zazdrościć...

– Dobra, zamknij się już, kretynie. Sophie, Charlotte, Robert, Camillo, ty, ty i ty. Zapraszam. – powiedziałem i rozległy się brawa.

Zaczęliśmy tańczyć. To było dziwne, ale tańczenie w szpilkach wydawało mi się znacznie prostsze niż chodzenie w nich. Nie wiem od czego to zależy. Może od tego, że lepiej tańczę, niż chodzę. Z resztą, nie ważne. Na szczęście podczas tych zajęć nic nikomu się nie stało. Co prawda Jazz coś tam marudził, ale on wszystko wyolbrzymia i w gruncie rzeczy zachowuje się czasami gorzej niż baba. I tak to Kocurek jest mistrzynią w tańczeniu w szpilkach, ale ja od czasu do czasu mogę sobie podnieść poprzeczkę wyżej, co nie?

– Okej, ludziska. – powiedziałem, siadając na środku sali i już ledwo zipiąc – Chciałem wam podziękować. To były naprawdę zajebiste warsztaty i trochę szkoda, że już powoli dobiegają końca. Ale co zrobić, przecież to były tylko dwa dni. Jesteście naprawdę dobrzy w tym co robicie, i róbcie to nadal, jeśli to kochacie. I nie załamujcie się, jeśli coś wam nie wychodzi. Jeśli wam nie wychodzi, to wziąć się w garść i ćwiczyć dotąd, dopóki nie wyjdzie, bo na tym taniec polega. Trzeba ćwiczyć i ćwiczyć. I oczywiście w imieniu swoim, Jaspera i całej reszty, chcemy was serdecznie zaprosić do Millenium Dance Complex, gdzie moja własna matka oszalała i zaczęła wprowadzać zmiany. Pojawią się nowi choreografowie, nowe grupy, z tego co wiem i jeszcze masa innych rzeczy, o których nie wiem, ale zapraszamy. Los Angeles nie jest daleko. Jedynie parę godzin w samolocie. Więc jeśli macie marzenia i kochacie taniec, to serdecznie zapraszamy. Miejsca starczy dla wszystkich... Przynajmniej mam taka nadzieję. I dziękuję wam jeszcze raz za te warsztaty. – zakończyłem swoja długą wypowiedź i otrzymałem gromkie brawa, które dostawałem zawsze. Teraz już się do tego przyzwyczaiłem, ale początki były ciężkie. – A teraz oddaje parkiet temu... Dobra, nie będę go już więcej obrażać. Oddaje parkiet Jasperowi.

Warsztaty już definitywnie się skończyły i teraz już wieczorkiem poszliśmy cała ekipą do knajpy na piwo. Samolot mieliśmy dopiero jutro i dolecieć do L.A. planowo mamy na 19:00. I tu pojawia się mój pewien problem, ale może uda mi się go szybko rozwiązać. Wyciągnąłem swój telefon i zadzwoniłem do swojej siostry, już nie przejmując się tym, która tam jest godzina. Najwyżej mi się od niej dostanie, ale mówi się trudno.

– Co jest, Wiewióra? – odebrała, a ja od razu przystąpiłem do tego, by powiedzieć jej o co mi chodzi.

– Hej Kocurek. Słuchaj, mam do ciebie sprawę. – wypaliłem na wstępie.

– No.

– Chodzi o to, że przylatujemy z Jazz'em jutro o 19:00.

– No i co w związku z tym?

– I potrzebuję, byś wyciągnęła w tym czasie Bellę z domu. Ona jest przekonana, że wracam dopiero o 21:00, ale ona nie może być w tym czasie w domu, rozumiesz?

– Plątasz się trochę, ale okej. Coś tam rozumiem, ale co ty tak właściwie knujesz?

– Nie twój zasrany interes. Pomożesz mi?

– Niech stracę. Wyciągnę ją na zakupy, czy coś, może być?

– Może. Dałbym ci na ten cel nawet swoją kartę, ale nie mam jak. – powiedziałem zaczepnie, a potem usłyszałem głośny jęk niezadowolenia.

– Nie ładnie tak, Wiewióra, ale to i tak cię nie ominie.

– Ale karta nie miałaby być na twoje ciuchy.

– Wiesz co, jeszcze słowo, a z moja pomocą będziesz mógł się pożegnać.

– Dobra, dobra, już nic nie mówię. Ucałować od ciebie Jaspera? – spytałem śmiejąc się do słuchawki.

– Tak. Ale tak namiętnie.

– I co jeszcze?

– A idź mi już. Pa.

– Pa. I błagam cię, nie zapomnij.

– Dobra, dobra. Pa. – powiedziała ta jedna wielka maruda i rozłączyła się. Ale przynajmniej załatwiłem to, co chciałem i oby nie zapomniała, bo wtedy ją normalnie zabiję. Uduszę i potem zakopie u rodziców w ogrodzie. Jak się nie uda, to... Nie, udać się musi. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.


	25. Rozdział 23

ROZDZIAŁ 23

[Daughtry – Life After You; Girlicious–Like_Me]

Wpadłem do swojego mieszkania. Na szczęście lot się nie opóźnił, jedyne co przeszkodziło mi w szybkim dotarciu do domu, to cholerne korki w L.A. Belli oczywiście nie było, tak jak Alice mi obiecała i w aktualnej chwili miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wszystko przygotować. Piękną długą, czerwoną różę kupiłem w drodze z lotniska i o to martwić się już nie musiałem, tak jak i o butelkę czerwonego wina, którą kupiłem w sklepie na dole.

Po tej całej podróży byłem trochę umordowany, ale prysznic na szczęście mnie orzeźwił, za co byłem naprawdę wdzięczny. Teraz już w spokoju mogłem przygotować romantyczny nastrój w sypialni. Pierwszy raz w życiu robię coś takiego i mam naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że nie nawalę.

Gdy dostałem sms'a od Alice, że Bella wraca już do domu, wszystko było gotowe. Masa świeczek świeciła się w sypialni, a nastrojową muzykę było słychać w całym mieszkaniu. Kiedy usłyszałem przekręcany zamek i otwieranie drzwi, moje serce lekko przyspieszyło i zacząłem się denerwować, właściwie, nie wiem czym. Nie widzieliśmy się zaledwie parę dni, a stęskniłem się za nią cholernie. I wreszcie miałem do kogo wracać po warsztatach, a nie tylko do czterech pustych ścian.

– Edward? – usłyszałem jej zdziwiony głos, ale nic nie zrobiłem. Po prostu czekałem. Gdy wpadła do sypialni stanęła w szoku na środku pokoju. Była oczarowana tym, jak to wszystko wyglądało. Obróciła się przodem do mnie, a to jak na mnie patrzyła... Nie dało się tego opisać. Tak wiele emocji było w jej spojrzeniu. W dłoniach trzymałem różę, ale nie wiedziałem, co miałbym powiedzieć w tej chwili. Stałem się taki zagubiony, lecz gdy zobaczyłem jej cudowny uśmiech i podeszła do mnie bliżej, pewność siebie wróciła.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego. – wydukałem wręczając jej różę. Bella wzięła ją ode mnie i zarzuciła mi ręce na szyje.

– Dziękuje. – wyszeptała tuż przy moich ustach i pocałowała mnie delikatnie. Chwyciłem ją w talii i podniosłem, a Pani Wiewiórowa objęła mnie w pasie. Całowaliśmy się delikatnie, aż w pewnym momencie oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Przyłożyła swoje czoło do mojego, patrząc mi cały czas w oczy, a dłonią dotykała mojego zarośniętego policzka.

– Tak bardzo tęskniłam. – wyszeptała czule i znowu połączyła nasze usta w pocałunku.

Całując się, zaniosłem ją do łóżka i ostrożnie na nim położyłem. Zjechałem ustami na jej szyję, składając na niej drobne i mokre pocałunki, a palce Belli wplotły się w moje włosy. Kochałem, gdy to robiła, to było niesamowicie przyjemne. Przeniosłem się na jej obojczyki ssąc jej skórę, a boski jęk opuścił jej usta. Dłońmi błądziła po moich plecach, przez kark, aż po włosy. Oczy były w rozkoszy zmrożone i wyglądała onieśmielająco. Powróciłem ustami do jej ust, przygryzając delikatnie jej górną wargę, a ona jęcząc pociągnęła mocniej kosmyki moich włosów. Dłońmi powędrowałem na jej talię, aż w końcu delikatnie zacząłem podciągać jej koszulkę i każdy nowo odkryty fragment jej ciała był obsypywany przeze mnie drobnymi pocałunkami. To miało być dla niej i tylko i wyłącznie dla niej. Seksowne westchnienia i jęki opuszczały jej usta, ale nie były tak jak te wcześniejsze. Te były wprost nie do opisania.

Ściągnąłem z niej podkoszulek i ukazała mi się ubrana w sam czarny stanik bez ramiączek. Niby nic, ale jednak wyglądała niesamowicie.

– Jesteś taka piękna.– wyszeptałem składając pocałunki wzdłuż jej ciała.

– Kocham twoje usta na moim ciele. – powiedziała zmysłowym głosem i zaczęła ściągać ze mnie koszulkę, aż w końcu zaczęła błądzić dłońmi po moich nagich plecach i torsie.

Odpiąłem guzik w jej jeansach, by móc ściągnąć z niej kolejne zbędne w tym momencie ubrania. Już po chwili była pode mną w samej bieliźnie. Jak zawsze niezwykła i oszałamiająca. Odkąd pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłem, wtedy całą mokrą od kropli deszczu... byłem nią zafascynowany i to trwa nadal. Rozpiąłem jej stanik i ściągnąłem go z niej, biorąc jeden z różowych sutków w usta i zassałem go, a to zostało wynagrodzone jej zajebistym jękiem.

– Edward, potrzebuje cię. – wyszeptała, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek zadowolenia. Chciałem na nowo odkryć każdy zakamarek jej ciała. Chwyciłem za brzegi jej majtek, a do moich nozdrzy dotarł zapach jej podniecenia. Była niesamowicie wilgotna i to tylko i wyłącznie dla mnie. Przejechałem językiem po jej kobiecości i brnąłem w górę jej ciała, a otaczająca nas przestrzeń wypełniały jej jęki i westchnienia. W świetle zapalonych świec naprawdę wyglądała niesamowicie oszałamiająco. Była nieskazitelnym pięknem, a uświadomiłem to sobie dopiero niedawno. Spojrzeliśmy sobie intensywnie w oczy. W tych brązowych tęczówkach widziałem wszystko to, co sam czułem. Miłość, uwielbienie, pożądanie...

– Kocham cię. – wypowiedziałem te dwa słowa, ale jak cholernie dla mnie ważne. Bella stała się pierwszą kobietą na tej ziemi, którą pokochałem. Która mnie zafascynowała i sprawiła, że stałem się zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Kimś, kto mógłby dla niej zrobić wszystko. To z nią poczułem silną i porywającą wieź.

Nasze dłonie splotły się w jedność, a usta ponownie ze sobą połączyły. Byłem cholernie twardy, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. To ona do tego wszystkiego doprowadziła. Myślałem tylko i wyłącznie o niej i o nikim więcej. Zawładnęła moimi myślami. Zawładnęła mną całym, ale nie miałem nic przeciwko temu.

Ściągnąłem z siebie szybko jeansy i bokserki, a Bella ponownie znalazła się pode mną. Złożyłem jeszcze kilkanaście pocałunków na jej twarzy, ustach, szyi, piersiach, aż w końcu, jednym płynnym ruchem wszedłem w nią, na co zarówno z moich, jak i jej ust wydobyły się jęki. Ciasna, ciepła i cholernie wilgotna. Tylko dla mnie. Otaczała mnie z każdej strony i to było, kurwa, cholernie zajebiste uczucie. Poruszałem się w niej wolno. Nie chciałem, by było to intensywne. Chciałem, by to trwało i trwało. Patrzyłem na nią. Oczy miała cały czas w rozkoszy zmrużone, a dłonie wędrowały po moim karku i włosach. Całowałem ją, tam gdzie byłem w stanie dosięgnąć ustami. Mruczenia, jęki i westchnienia cały czas opuszczały jej usta. Aż w końcu poczułem, że zbliża się na kraniec.

– Edward... – wysapała, a potężny orgazm wypełnił jej ciało. Zaczęła się na mnie zaciskać. Szarpnęła mocno kosmyki moich włosów, a drugą dłoń zacisnęła na mojej. Jej ciało wygięło się w łuk, a po chwili i ja w niej doszedłem jęcząc w jej usta.

Opadłem obok niej na łóżko, przyciągając jej ciało do siebie i owijając wokół niej swoje ramiona. Dochodziliśmy do siebie po tym oszałamiającym przeżyciu, lecz gdy otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na mnie, szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Miłość, szczęście... tyle emocji było widoczne na jej twarzy. Dotknęła dłonią mojego lekko zarośniętego policzka i przejechała nią po linii szczeki.

– Dziękuję. To najcudowniejszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałam. – wyszeptała z ogromnym uśmiechem.

– Nie ma za co, ale kto powiedział, że to koniec. – powiedziałem ze śmiechem, a Bella unosząc jedną brew w górę, spojrzała na mnie rozbawiona.

– Nie?

– Nie. – powiedziałem rozbawiony, a ona musnęła moje usta swoimi

Bella leżała na poduszkach z kieliszkiem wypełnionym czerwonym winem i okryta pościelą, pod którą chowało się jej niesamowite ciało, a ja leżałem po drugiej stronie łóżka, z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy i bawiłem się jej stopami, od czasu do czasu składając tam drobny pocałunek. Widząc jej uśmiech i zadowolenie na twarzy, moje serce przepełniało takie cholernie zajebiste szczęście. Cieszyłem się z tego, że to ja sprawiłem uśmiech na jej twarzy, spowodowałem, że jest szczęśliwa. Uwielbiałem ją taką zadowoloną.

– Przestań.– powiedziała, chowając nogę pod kołdrę, gdy złożyłem na niej kolejny pocałunek.

– Ej, no! – odpowiedziałem udając naburmuszonego, lecz mimo wszystko uśmiech nie opuścił mojego oblicza.

– Byłeś cudowny, wiesz? – powiedziała z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę.

– Kłamiesz. – zaśmiałem się, wędrując dłonią po jej nagiej nodze.

– Od kiedy to taki skromny jesteś, co?

– Od zawsze.

– Jakoś ci nie wierzę, wiesz? – zakomunikowała, odkładając kieliszek na szafkę obok łóżka, przeczołga się do mnie i na mnie usiadła, ujmując moją twarz w swoje dłonie. – Dziękuję. – wyszeptała zmysłowo składając drobne pocałunki na mojej twarzy, każdy przerywając słowem _dziękuję_.

Po chwili znowu stałem się niesamowicie twardy. Czułem każdy centymetr jej ciała na swoim. Jej usta i dłonie błądzące we włosach. Pieściłem jej ciało, każdy fragment. Dotykałem jej pleców, pośladków, bioder, nóg... Dotykałem tej niesamowicie gładkiej i jedwabistej skóry o zapachu truskawek. Pokochałem ją nagle i pokochałem również wszystko, co było z nią związane. Pokochałem ją za nic. Pokochałem ją pomimo wszystko. Nie byłem na początku naszej znajomości cudowny. Chyba nawet oboje nie byliśmy. Spieprzyłem na samym początku, ale teraz już nie chcę popełniać więcej błędów. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie będzie to niemożliwe, ale starać się będę.

Jej dłoń zjechała w dół mojego ciała. Przez tors, brzuch, aż do mojego twardego fiuta. Przejechała dłonią po całej długości, bym po chwili znalazł się w niej. Po raz kolejny tej nocy wypełniłem ją cały, no co jęk opuścił moje usta. Kochałem w niej być. Poruszała się na mnie, sama ustanawiając tempo. Przylegała do mnie całym ciałem. Dwa ciała były połączone w jedno, a uczucia, które czuliśmy do siebie były wręcz namacalne.

– Kocham cię. – wyszeptała po raz kolejny te słowa tej nocy i skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie lubiłem tego, gdy je wypowiadała. Obróciłem nas i tym razem ja byłem na górze. Wchodząc w nią powoli, spojrzałem w jej oczy i uczucia, które w nich były znowu mnie obezwładniły.

– Kocham cię.

Obudziłem się przed nią i teraz w spokoju obserwowałem jak śpi. Włosy, które były w totalnym nieładzie, spoczywały porozrzucane wokół jej głowy, a błogi uśmiech zadowolenia gościł na jej twarzy. Leżała na brzuchu, a prześcieradło zakrywało tylko jej pośladki. Po tej nocy cały pokój wyglądał tak, jakby przeszło tędy tornado. Kołdra była gdzieś na podłodze, tak samo jak poduszki, nie mówiąc już o naszych ubraniach, które... cóż, nie ważne gdzie znajdowały się w tej chwili części naszej garderoby. Delikatnie dłonią, zacząłem dotykać jej pleców, przejeżdżając po linii kręgosłupa, a po chwili zacząłem składać na jej łopatkach drobne pocałunki.

– Mmmm... – wymruczała i otworzyła zaspane oczy. – Dzień dobry.

– Dzień dobry.

– Co za miły poranek. I noc. – powiedziała dotykając dłonią mojego policzka.

– Masz całkowitą rację.

– Mmm... to był naprawdę najlepszy prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostałam. Dziękuję. – musnęła moje usta, ale szybko się od nich odsunęła.

– Śniadanie?

– Nie. Najpierw prysznic. – zakomunikowała, a w następnej kolejności znalazła się w mich ramionach niesiona do łazienki. Skończyliśmy razem pod jednym prysznicem, po raz kolejny uprawiając nieziemski seks, podczas gdy gorąca woda spływała po naszych nagich i połączonych ciałach.

Krzątaliśmy się oboje po kuchni, starając się przygotować śniadanie. Pani Wiewiórowa robiła kawę, a ja chciałem znaleźć coś do jedzenia w lodówce, ale niewiele tam było.

– Będziemy musieli zrobić zakupy.

– Wiem, przez weekend nie dałam rady, ale podejdę dzisiaj między zajęciami i coś kupię.

– Nie no, pojedziemy najwyżej wieczorem do jakiegoś supermarketu. Zrobimy przy okazji większe zapasy.

– Nie ma sprawy.

– A tak swoją droga, to co takiego robiłaś przez weekend, że nie miałaś na nic czasu? – spytałem zaciekawiony, spoglądając na nią.

– No jak to co, w sobotę było nagranie tego klipu, w niedzielę odsypiałam, a potem zostałam wyciągnięta przez twoje rodzeństwo i Rosalie do klubu, by oblać moje urodziny.

– No proszę, proszę, ładnie to tak beze mnie imprezować? – spytałem, a Bella spojrzała na mnie ze śmiechem.

– Nie masz o co się martwić i za co obrażać.

– A niby czemu tak sądzisz?

– Hmmm... owszem wielu facetów do nas zagadywało, ale jeden krótki tekst, że Alice jest moją dziewczyną, w miarę ich odpędzał.

_O kurwa! _

– Ale, znaczy, że co? – spytałem tempo wpatrzony w nią i szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam pojęcia, jaki miałem wyraz twarzy w tym momencie, bo dziwne myśli zaczęły pojawiać się w mojej głowie.

– Czy ty mnie o coś podejrzewasz? – spytała, unosząc jedną brew w górę.

– No yyy... czy ty i Kocurek... coś ten–tego? – wydukałem, ale moje słowa nie brzmiały ładnie i składnie. Podeszła do mnie, seksownie przygryzając dolną wargę i patrząc mi wyzywająco w oczy.

– Edward... ja wiem, że faceci mają dość ciekawe fantazje seksualne i z reguły myślą główką, zamiast głową, ale no bez przesady.

– Ale na pewno? – dopytywałem się, chcąc wiedzieć. Szczerze? Bardziej byłem ciekaw, niż na przykład mnie brzydziło, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Uciekła ode mnie wzrokiem na dosłownie sekundę i po chwili znowu na mnie spojrzała, lecz tym razem już mniej pewnie niż przed chwila.

– No powiedzmy. – odpowiedziała zagadkowo i wróciła do robienia kawy.

– Ej, ej, ej... ale ja chcę wiedzieć!

– Zapomnij. – powiedziała ze śmiechem – To będzie taki mały sekrecik. Ty spałeś w jednym łóżku z Jasperem, to dlaczego ja nie mogłabym... I tak ci nie powiem.

_Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa! _

Wystarczyło opuścić Los Angeles na kilka dni, a tu już nie wiadomo do czego dochodzi. Widok ich dwóch w moich myślach coraz bardziej się krystalizował i szczerze powiedziawszy nawet trochę mi się podobało... Ale kurwa, nie!

– I tak prędzej czy później się dowiem. – zagroziłem, a kuchnię wypełnił jej śmiech.

– Jak chcesz.

Szliśmy do MDC i skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że cały czas nie głowiłem się nad tym, co wydarzyło się w klubie. Kurwa! A mogła siedzieć cicho. Pani Wiewiórowa miała ze mnie niezły ubaw, co jeszcze bardziej mnie wkurwiało. Miałem ochotę coś rozwalić, naprawdę, ale jeszcze nic, ani nikt nie trafił w moje ręce. Nie mogłaby się nade mną tak po prostu zlitować? Byłoby mi o wiele łatwiej. A tak, to co? Zadręczam się i mi się to, kurwa, nie podoba.

– Cześć wszystkim – przywitałem się wchodząc na sale. – Ludzie, wróciłem i od razu mówię, że się dzisiaj nie opierdalamy. Chcę widzieć w was energię, zaangażowanie, powera i to, że dajecie z siebie 500%, a nie tylko 100%. Więc teraz szybko robimy rozgrzewkę, bo chcę dzisiaj naprawdę dużo zrobić. – przeszedłem od razu do konkretów. Naprawdę nie chciałem widzieć dzisiaj opierdalania się. Choreografia z pewnością nie należy do prostych, a tym bardziej do wolnych. – Zaczynamy na słowa '_U keep your watchin me'_ i stoimy zwrócenilewym ramieniem do lustra i ręka idzie nam tak, jakbyśmy chcieli kogoś uderzyć w twarz, potem krzyżujemy ręce, dłonie w tym czasie mamy proste i nie chcę widzieć u kogokolwiek odstającego kciuka, bo wtedy zabiję. To nie są dłonie w hip hopie i wszyscy powinni o tym już dawno i dobrze wiedzieć. Następnie ręce idą nam w dół tak, jakbyśmy pokazywali swoje ciało i przy tym robi nam falę, wypychając najpierw klatkę, a za nią idzie reszta ciała. Podskakujemy na prawa nogę... Yhy, dokładnie tak. Powtórzyć coś? – spytałem, gdyż narzuciłem naprawdę niesamowite tempo.

Uczyłem ich dalej, co chwilę przerywając, by coś powtórzyć. Czy ja naprawdę byłem dzisiaj aż tak bardzo wymagający? Wydaje mi się, że nie. Czasami, wymagałem znacznie więcej, ale jak widzę, ludzie trochę się rozleniwili. I teraz najwyższy czas, by zebrali swoje dupy do kupy i zaczęli coś robić, bo to, co widziałem w obecnej chwili, to istna porażka, dramat i mam ochotę wyjść na najwyższy wieżowiec w tym mieście i z niego skoczyć.

– Okej, dalej. Teraz na słowa _'Me Trynna Act Like Me Trynna Get On The Floor And Shake Her Ass Like Me' _idziemy prawie że jak kura, machającą skrzydłami, najpierw w lewo, potem w prawo, potem ręka idzie tak, jakbyśmy chcieli strzepać kurz z ramienia. Najpierw lewe, potem prawe, do tego mamy mocniej ugięte kolana i za każdym razem jak strzepujemy ten kurz, wypychamy bioderko. I już na sam koniec schodzimy w dół, mając szeroko rozwarte kolana i ręce wychodzą nam w górę. I to jest koniec, ale nie mamy czasu, musimy to wszystko poprawić, więc szybciutko wstajemy i zapierdalamy dalej.

Te zajęcia już minęły i w aktualnej chwili siedziałem z Panią Wiewiórową w recepcji na kanapach, bo miałem godzinna przerwę. W dalszym ciągu mi nie powiedziała, co wydarzyło się między nią a Alice i dalej nabijała się ze mnie.

– Cześć, Wiewióry! – do studia wszedł zadowolony z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha Emmett.

– Cześć.

– Ed, gdybyś ty wiedział, co się działo w niedzielę, gdy cię nie było... – zaczął ze śmiechem, a mnie już powoli zaczął szlak trafiać.

– No właśnie, nikt nie chce mnie oświecić. – powiedziałem, wkurwiony już na maksa.

– Haha... on jeszcze nie wie? – spytał, zwracając się do Belli.

– No nie. – odpowiedziała mu ze śmiechem i po chwili czule na mnie spojrzała, ale to i tak nie pomogło.

– A mógłby mnie ktoś wreszcie oświecić? – spytałem i myślałem, że będzie to tylko i wyłącznie pytanie retoryczne, ale na szczęście się myliłem. Bella chwyciła mnie za koszulkę, napierając mocno na moje ciało i wyszeptała ze śmiechem do mojego ucha.

To był tylko jeden niewinny całus.


	26. Rozdział 24

**ROZDZIAŁ 24**

[Lil Wayne – Gossip]

Poczułem promienie słońca padające na moją twarz, ale jeszcze za cholerę nie miałem ochoty wstawać. Schowałem twarz w poduszkę, szukając po omacku ma łóżku Belli, chcąc się do niej przytulić. Minęło parę dni. Studio w większej części było zamknięte, ze względu na remont, więc właściwie nie było się gdzie spieszyć. Nie było nawet po co wstawać. Przejechałem ręką po łóżku po raz kolejny, lecz jedyne na co się natknąłem, to zimne prześcieradło. Podniosłem lekko głowę, otwierając oczy, ale przez słońce od razu je zamknąłem, by po chwili na nowo je otworzyć. Lecz Pani Wiewiórowej nie było. Podniosłem się na łokciach, rozglądając się po sypialni, ale po niej nie było ani śladu.

– Bella! – zawołałem zachrypniętym głosem, starając się wstać z łóżka. Odpowiedziała mi cisza. To było dziwne, bo odkąd zamieszkaliśmy razem, nie było takiego dnia, bym nie budził się obok niej. No oczywiście poza wyjazdem do Paryża. Zawsze mogłem się obok niej obudzić, przytulić, pocałować, a teraz? Zajrzałem wszędzie, na koniec zostawiając sobie kuchnię. Gdy wszedłem do niej, ujrzałem na stole leżąca kartkę, z napisem: _'Przyjechał Tony. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę.'_

Przeczytałem to kilkakrotnie, a potem zmiąłem kartkę w kulkę i wyrzuciłem ją do śmieci. Chwyciłem telefon do ręki, wykręcając do niej numer, lecz po pięciu sygnałach włączyła się poczta. Kurwa!

To miał być miły i cudowny dzień. Miałem plany i myślałem, że je zrealizujemy wspólnie. Ale co? Kurwa, chodząca czekoladka jest ode mnie ważniejsza, jak widać. Gdyby mi chociaż powiedziała, że zamierza z nim gdzieś iść. Wczoraj, albo chociaż, gdyby mnie dzisiaj obudziła, ale po co?

Wkurwiony poszedłem do łazienki wziąć prysznic i wszystko sobie na spokojnie przemyśleć. Gorąca woda spływała po moim zupełnie nagim ciele, a krople płynęły po jego krzywiznach. Miało mnie to uspokoić. Miało, ale nie przyniosło oczekiwanych efektów. Czułem zapach jej truskawkowego żelu pod prysznic i dookoła były jej wszystkie bibeloty. Pod lustrem przy umywalce były jej kosmetyki, a na wieszaku wisiał jej czerwony stanik. Nie pomagało, tylko pogłębiało moją wściekłość.

Jak mogła tak po prostu wyjść i nic mi nie powiedzieć? Totalnie mnie olać. Zajebiście po prostu. Fajnie mnie potraktowała. Naprawdę, spoko się czuję. Nie ma co.

Wyszedłem z łazienki, owijając się białym ręcznikiem w pasie, a drugim starając się osuszyć mokre włosy. Poszedłem do salonu, siadając na jednej z kanap i biorąc do ręki telefon. Widząc nieodebrane połączenie, myślałem, że to Bella, ale moje marzenia szybko zamieniły się w kupkę popiołu, gdyż na wyświetlaczu widniał napis Kocurek. Z westchnieniem i myślą, czemu to nie Bella, wcisnąłem odpowiednie klawisze, by połączyć się ze swoją siostrą.

– Hej Al. Co chciałaś? – spytałem, gdy połączyło mnie z nią.

– Kawa za półtorej godziny, tam gdzie zawsze. Pasuje? – przeszła od razu do konkretów, jak to ona.

– Jasne, będę.

– No to do zobaczenia.

– Pa.

Może idąc na kawę z nimi, przynajmniej przestanę myśleć o tym, że moja dziewczyna mnie olała. Naprawdę nie mogę pojąć, jak mogła mi to zrobić. Gdyby chociaż powiedziała, że zamierza z nim gdzieś iść, czy cokolwiek. Jak mogła do cholery? Nie zasługuję na to? Może ja po prostu nie zasługuję na bycie z nią. Sam już, kurwa, nie wiem.

Siedziałem w naszym coffee shopie z nimi wszystkimi. Oni gadali non stop, a ja byłem myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Próbowałem dodzwonić się do niej jeszcze kilkakrotnie, lecz teraz już w ogóle nie było połączenia. Telefon miała wyłączony, co jeszcze bardziej mnie wkurwiło. Jest gdzieś na mieście z chodzącą czekoladką, a ja nie mam pojęcia gdzie. Nawet nie wiem co robią. Co ja takiego, do cholery, zrobiłem, czym sobie zasłużyłem na takie traktowanie. Wydaje mi się, że wszystko było okej. Nie kłóciliśmy się ani nic w ostatnim czasie. W ogóle po jej urodzinach, wydawała mi się jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwa. A może to były tylko pozory? Sam już nie wiem. Do cholery, nic już nie wiem!

– Ed, a gdzie zgubiłeś Panią Wiewiórową? – zapytał w pewnej chwili Emmett, a ja tylko spojrzałem na niego wkurwiony. Czy z łaski swojej mógłby mnie nie drażnić jeszcze bardziej?

– Nie wiem.

– Jak to nie wiesz? – zapytała Alice – Co się stało? Pokłóciliście się, czy jak? – dopytywała się zmartwiona.

– Nie pokłóciliśmy się i jedyne co wiem, to że przyjechała pieprzona chodząca czekoladka i, że Bells nie ma pojęcia, kiedy wróci.

– Co, kurwa? Jaka pieprzona chodząca czekoladka? O czym ty, kurwa, gadasz? – zapytał Jazz, patrząc na mnie, jak na idiotę.

– Jej przyjaciel Tony, czy jakoś tam mu było.

– A czemu chodząca czekoladka?

– Bo jest czarny i jest modelem, resztę możesz sobie dośpiewać.

– Wiewióra, jesteś zazdrosny – podsumowała ze śmiechem Rosalie, tyle, że mi do śmiechu nie było.

– W dupie mam to, czy jestem zazdrosny, czy nie. Chodzi mi o to, że zostawiła mi świstek papieru na stole w kuchni. Zresztą lepiej zakończmy już ten temat, bo mam dość.

– Boże, Edward... Jeśli to jej przyjaciel... Nie widziała się z nim długo, więc chyba miała prawo się z nim spotkać. I chyba nie musi cię pytać o zdanie czy może z nim iść na kawę, czy nie.

– Rose, chodzi mi w tym momencie o sposób. Bo kartka papieru nie jest odpowiednia. Przynajmniej ja odnoszę takie wrażenie. I mogłaby chociaż odebrać telefon...

– Przeginasz.

– Wiecie, to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł, by tutaj przyjść. Ja stąd idę. Cześć. – powiedziałem wstając i odchodząc od stolika, przy którym wszyscy siedzieliśmy.

Wyszedłem z kawiarni, bo miałem już dość ich ciągłego ględzenia. To sprawa między mną a Bellą i nikim więcej. Sami między sobą będziemy musieli pogadać o tym. Mam do niej żal, że mi nic nie powiedziała. Naprawdę, czuję się tak, jakby mnie olała.

– O... kogo ja widzę. Wielka gwiazda Millenium Dance Complex. Co za niesamowite spotkanie!– usłyszałem za sobą aż za bardzo znajomy głos, którego nie miałem ochoty nigdy więcej słyszeć. Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem przed sobą Blacka z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem, a kawałek dalej stała moja paczka. – No i reszta gwiazdeczek. No poza jedną, która zajęła moje miejsce. Ciekaw tylko jestem jak do tego doszło. Oczywiste, że po znajomości. Ale powiedz Ed, dała ci dupy, co?

– Zamknij się, Black! – warknąłem na niego przez zęby, a ten się tylko zaśmiał.

– Haha... no powiedz, dobra jest? Ciasna, czy już ją rozepchałeś? Wiesz, chciałbym wiedzieć czy jest warto się za nią brać i ostro przelecieć, czy nie. – moja ręka zacisnęła się w pięść i automatycznie powędrowała w kierunku jego twarzy, lecz zrobił unik i poczułem jego pieść na swojej twarzy. Jasper z Emmettem od razu do nas podbiegli, by nas rozdzielić, lecz ja miałem ogromną ochotę obić mu tą śmieszną twarz. Jak śmie ją obrażać i oskarżać o to, że posadę w MDC zdobyła przez to, że się ze mną przespała. Doskonale wie, że to nie ja mam wpływ na to, kto jest zatrudniany. Starałem się wyrwać z uścisku mojego brata, ale trzymał mnie mocno.

– Edward, uspokój się, do cholery! – pouczył mnie Em.

– A ty, Black, do cholery, na przyszłość zaczerpnij informacje z wiarygodnego źródła, a nie wymyślaj jakiś durnych historyjek. – powiedział mu Jazz i popchnął go w tył.

– Wiecie co, wy wszyscy jesteście żałośni.

– Ale nie aż tak, jak ty. – odcięła mu się Alice i ten już na szczęście odszedł.

Gapiłem się na jego oddalającą się postać i gdyby nie to, że Em mnie cały czas trzymał, poleciałbym za nim i najchętniej bym go zabił. Jak on, kurwa, śmiał? Jak mógł? Niech się od nas wszystkich odpierdoli i zostawi w świętym spokoju, a jeśli jeszcze raz go spotkam gdziekolwiek, to na pewno to nie skończy się dobrze.

– Chodźmy stąd lepiej. – zakomunikowała Rosalie, ciągnąc nas w przeciwnym kierunku niż poszedł Black.

Siedzieliśmy wszyscy w kuchni u mnie w mieszkaniu, a Kocurek zajmowała się moją obitą twarzą. Nie odezwałem się przez ten cały czas ani słowem, bo wiedziałem, że to źle mogłoby się skończyć. Al przyłożyła woreczek z lodem do mojego policzka, a ja zawyłem z bólu.

– Al, do cholery! Nie można delikatniej?

– Przepraszam, nie chciałam. – odpowiedział mi, wkurzona odłożyła lód na stół i odeszła.

– Ostatnio z Blackiem też o nią poszło? – zapytała Rosalie, choć bardziej stwierdziła, a ja tylko kiwnąłem głową. – Wiesz Edward, jakoś nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że ty kiedykolwiek pobijesz się o dziewczynę.

– Cieszę się, że cię czymś zaskoczyłem. – powiedziałem z sarkazmem w głosie, ostrożnie przykładając lód tam gdzie mnie bolało.

– Boże, Edward... Chodzi mi o to, że naprawdę ci na niej zależy, bo popatrz... czy o jakąkolwiek inną laskę byś się z kimś pobił? – spytała, a ja zastanowiłem się nad jej słowami.

W sumie miała rację. Pobiłem się o nią, bo mi na niej zależy, a słowa Blacka, że chce ją przelecieć mnie wkurwiły. Obrażał ją, a ja stanąłem w jej obronie. A czy stanął bym aż tak w obronie kogo innego? Nie, bo kocham Bellę. Gdyby to była jakaś inna dziewczyna, która nie ma dla mnie takiego znaczenia, pewnie nigdy czegoś takiego bym nie zrobił. Ale czy za pierwszym razem, też mi zależało na Belli... czy już wtedy gdzieś w głębi siebie coś do niej czułem, skoro słowa Blacka o tym, że chce się z nią przespać mnie wkurwiły i samo to, że ją podrywał, czy już wtedy coś do niej czułem?

– Black ma trochę racji. – usłyszałem słowa Jaspera i spojrzałem na niego, nie dowierzając. O czym on, kurwa, gada? Gdzie niby Black ma rację?

– O czym ty mówisz, Jazz? – zapytała Rose, gdyż mi żadne słowa w tym momencie nie były w stanie przejść przez gardło.

– O to, że została zatrudniona po znajomości. Bo z punku widzenia postronnej osoby tak właśnie to wygląda. Zostają parą i nagle Esme ją zatrudnia. Co my o niej tak właściwie wiemy? Niewiele. Skąd mamy wiedzieć jakie są jej zamiary? Może zrobiła to specjalnie. Rozkochała w sobie Edwarda, by zdobyć posadę w MDC i coś osiągnąć, a potem może nas olać, tak jak zrobił to Black. – jak on kurwa śmie... mój przyjaciel...

Wstałem wkurwiony od stołu nawet na niego nie patrząc i poszedłem do salonu kierując się do komody, w której miałem wszystkie papierki, o które prosiłem mamę z osiągnięciami Belli. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, jak mój przyjaciel, z którym znam się od dzieciństwa, mógł coś takiego powiedzieć. Oskarżyć mnie o to, że dałem się manipulować Belli. Przecież to chore. Podszedłem do niego i stanąłem z nim twarzą w twarz, patrząc prosto w oczy.

– Wiesz co, może zastanów się dwa razy zanim coś powiesz. Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia, jakie relacje łączą mnie i Bellę. Nie masz pojęcia, co się między nami wydarzyło i nie pojmuję, do cholery, tego, że twierdzisz, iż daję się jej manipulować, bo, kurwa, tak nie jest. A co do zatrudnienia jej w MDC, to ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Mama sama wyszła z taką propozycją i gdyby nie nasza namowa, nie zgodziłaby się zostać instruktorem. I, do cholery, nie mów, że została zatrudniona ot tak, bo, kurwa, ma większe osiągnięcia niż my wszyscy razem wzięci. Jest świetnym tancerzem, który radzi sobie w prawie każdej technice. I nie mówię tego, jako jej chłopak, tylko tancerz i choreograf, którym, do cholery, jestem i twierdzę tak odkąd pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłem! – wydarłem się na niego, cedząc każde słowo przez zęby i wpychając mu do ręki wszystkie kartki jakie miałem.

– Edward, chodzi mi o to, że...

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. Myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem, wiesz? A tymczasem wyszło szydło z worka. No powiedz proszę, naprawdę myślisz, że jestem takim idiotą, by dać się manipulować komukolwiek...

– Edward...

– Wyjdźcie stąd, proszę. Chce zostać sam. – powiedziałem, nie patrząc już na nikogo. Zapadła cisza, ale po chwili zaczęli wszyscy wychodzić z mojego mieszkania.

– Edward.. – usłyszałem głos Alice i położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu.

– Chce zostać sam.


	27. Rozdział 25

**ROZDZIAŁ 25**

[Lighthouse Family – Ain't no sunshine when she's gone]

Siedziałem w salonie przed laptopem i zastawiałem się, co ze sobą począć. Odkąd moja paczka opuściła mieszkanie trochę czasu już minęło, a Bella... jak jej nie było, tak nie ma jej nadal. Ochłonąłem trochę, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że w dalszym ciągu byłem zły. Ale trochę mnie poniosło. Przyznaję się. Przegiąłem. Ale, kurwa...

Usłyszałem przekręcanie kluczy w drzwiach i do domu weszła Bella. Starałem się na nią nawet nie zwracać uwagi, bo wiedziałem, że niewiele mi było potrzeba, by włączył się zapalnik z bombą. Rzuciła wszystkie rzeczy i torby z zakupami na fotel obok, i nie dało się nie zauważyć jej ogromnego uśmiechu na twarzy.

– Cześć – zaczęła zadowolona. – O Boże! Padam na twarz. Tony urządził mi taki maraton po sklepach, że mam dość. Idę wziąć prysznic. – Zakomunikowała, znikając za drzwiami łazienki.

Zamknąłem z hukiem laptopa i przejechałem rękoma przez swoje zmierzwione włosy. _Kurwa! _Wstałem z kanapy, by pójść do kuchni czegoś się napić. Tylko Tony, Tony, Tony... No dobra, chyba przeginam, i owszem, jestem zazdrosny. Stałem i gapiłem się tępo w widok za oknem. Tyle, że nic ciekawego tam nie było. No, może poza zachodzącym słońcem. Nie wiedziałem co robić, nie wiedziałem co myśleć, a na cholernie zazdrosnego kretyna nie chciałem wyjść. Zależało mi na Belli. Bardzo mi na niej zależało i nie chce jej stracić. Ale po tym, co się dzisiaj stało, najzwyczajniej w świecie poczułem się olany, więc chyba miałem prawo być zły. A do tego wszystkiego oliwy do ognia dolał Black z Jasperem, ale to już inna bajka.

Drobne rączki owinęły się wokół mojego pasa, a ciało Belli przyległo do mojego. Czułem jej ciepło tuż przy sobie. Ale byłem zły!

– Edward... – zaczęła, lecz szybko rozplątałem jej dłonie na sobie, odchodząc.

– Chciałem wziąć prysznic. – Uciąłem krótko, zostawiając ją samą w kuchni.

Potrzebowałem być sam, i po raz kolejny na spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć i poukładać sobie w głowie. Tym razem gorąca woda ukoiła moje nerwy. Złość odeszła, ale musieliśmy pogadać na ten temat. Wyjaśnić sobie parę istotnych spraw. Wyszedłem spod prysznica i spojrzałem w lustro. Niewielki siniak znajdował się na mojej twarzy i cholernie bolał, lecz co ja powiem Belli?

Wszedłem do kuchni, zapalając światło i stanąłem osłupiały, kiedy zobaczyłem Bellę siedzącą na krześle ścierającą łzy z policzków. Zgasiłem światło, gdyż nas oboje zaczęło razić. Stałem i nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Włączyłem niewielką lampkę w kącie i popatrzyłem na nią. Unikała spojrzenia na mnie, starając się ukryć łzy.

– Bella, stało się coś? – spytałem zmartwiony.

– To ty mi powiedz? Nie wiem, zrobiłam coś nie tak? Zachowujesz się w stosunku do mnie jakoś inaczej... Nie wiem, może po prostu... Edward, powiedz tylko słowo, a spakuję się i jutro mnie tu już nie będzie – wyszeptała, a ja patrzyłem na nią osłupiały. Czy ona myśli...

– Bells, o czym ty mówisz? Oszalałaś? – Kucnąłem przed nią i wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie. – Jestem zły, bo... Po prostu byłem zły, bo mnie dzisiaj olałaś. To znaczy, nic nie powiedziałaś o tym, że zamierzasz iść gdzieś z Tonym. Miałem na dzisiaj plany. Dzwoniłem do ciebie, ty nie odbierałaś. I po prostu wkurzyło mnie to, że rano zastałem tylko kartkę na stole z informacją, że z nim poszłaś. Ja po prostu...

– Edward, ja przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam, nie miałam pojęcia, że planujesz coś na dzisiaj. Tony zadzwonił z samego rana z informacją, że jest w L.A. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy... Próbowałam cię obudzić, ale mocno spałeś... Zostawiłam ci kartkę na stole... Wiem, że dzwoniłeś. I przepraszam, że nie odebrałam, ale zanim znalazłam telefon w torebce, ty się już rozłączyłeś. Próbowałam oddzwonić, ale padła mi bateria. Przepraszam. Nie chciałam byś poczuł się olany, czy coś, ale Tony to mój przyjaciel, który jest gejem, więc nie masz o co...

– Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że jest facetem – powiedziałem, odchodząc od niej i stając przy kuchennym blacie.

– Edward...

– Przepraszam, Bells... Po prostu jestem zazdrosny. Ja po prostu nie wierzę w siebie, i najzwyczajniej w świecie boję się, że cię stracę. Kocham cie. Naprawdę cię kocham, więc gdy pomyślę sobie, że ktoś mógłby mi ci zabrać, dostaję po prostu szału. Przepraszam.

– O czym ty mówisz, Edward...

– O tym, że nie chce byś odchodziła i zostawiała mnie dla kogo innego. O tym, że, kurwa, nie chcę cię stracić! – Wręcz krzyknąłem, a Bella zaskoczona spojrzała na mnie. Po chwili podeszła do mnie, biorąc moją twarz w swoje dłonie.

– Edward, kocham cię! Czy to ci nie wystarcza? Co mam zrobić, byś uwierzył w to, że nie chcę odchodzić – powiedziała z uczuciem, a ja przymknąłem oczy, chcąc to wszystko sobie poukładać. – Co ci się stało? – spytała po chwili, gdy zauważyła mojego siniaka.

– Nic. To tylko siniak – powiedziałem wymijająco, nie chcąc jej mówić, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło.

– Edward, powiedz mi, co się stało. – Zażądała, a jej natarczywy wzrok mówił sam za siebie. Innego wyjścia nie miałem.

– Przypadkowo spotkałem Blacka.

– Znowu się z nim pobiłeś. O co? – spytała, a tego pytania chciałem uniknąć. Nie musi tego wiedzieć.

– Nie ważne.

– Ważne. Powiedz mi.

– Pobiłem się o... ciebie.

– Co?! Czyś ty oszalał! Nie było już lepszych powodów do bójki, tylko ja. Po co to zrobiłeś?

– Gdybyś tylko usłyszała co on wygadywał, a potem Jasper jeszcze – zacząłem, lecz gdy uświadomiłem sobie co mówię, urwałem.

– Co takiego powiedzieli w takim razie? Powiedz mi. – Spojrzała na mnie smutnymi oczami z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. – Edward, chcę wiedzieć.

– Głównie chodziło o to, że... – zawahałem się. Nie chciałem jej tego mówić, ale Bella oczekiwała ode mnie tego, bym był z nią szczery. – Chodziło o to, że posadę w MDC zdobyłaś po znajomości. A jak to Black ujął, konkretnie przez moje łóżko. – Spuściła głowę, i nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. Podszedłem do niej, chwytając jej podbródek tak, by spojrzała mi w oczy. – Ale to wszystko nie prawda. Wiesz dobrze, że ja nie miałem nic wspólnego z tym, by mama zatrudniła cię jako instruktora. Zatrudniła cię dlatego, bo jesteś świetnym tancerzem i choreografem, więc to, co oni mówią, to jedno wielkie kłamstwo.

– Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. Wiedziałam. Nie powinnam w ogóle przylatywać do L.A. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego ode mnie. Ja jestem nikim. Znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego. A ja wrócę tam, skąd przyjechałam. Za bardzo namieszałam w twoim życiu. Nie tylko twoim. Przeze mnie kłócisz się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wrócę do Phoenix i wszystko wróci do normy. Kocham cię, ale tak będzie lepiej. – Mówiła, nie patrząc mi w oczy, a po jej policzkach spływały słone krople.

– Bella, do cholery, kto mi parę minut temu powiedział, że mnie kocha i nie zamierza odchodzić? No kto? Bella, skarbie... posłuchaj mnie uważnie, okej? Decydując się na bycie razem, oboje wiedzieliśmy, że może nie być łatwo. Ale postanowiliśmy spróbować. Nie obchodzi mnie to, co myślą inni. Mam to głęboko w dupie. Interesujesz mnie tylko i wyłącznie ty, bo cię kocham! Nie dam ci odejść. Ale jeśli chcesz wrócić do Phoenix, to proszę bardzo, droga wolna. Ale jedziemy tam razem. – Mówiłem wręcz zdesperowanym głosem, ale taka była prawda. Nie pozwolę jej odejść, i jeśli miałbym wybierać życie bez niej w L.A., a życie z nią w Phoenix, wybieram drugą opcję.

– Edward, to nie ma sensu. Nie chce być kimś, kto zniszczy twoją przyjaźń. To nie jest tego warte. Masz tutaj wszystko, a ja...

– Przestań! Czy tak trudno zrozumieć, że zależy mi na tobie. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. Bells, proszę cię, uwierz mi i zaufaj. Już raz cię straciłem i mimo, że jeszcze wtedy nie byłem świadomy swoich uczuć, wiem co to znaczy, gdy nie będę mógł widzieć cię codziennie. Dzisiaj, gdy nie widziałem cię od rana, nie obudziłem się obok ciebie, nie skradłem całusa... myślałem, że oszaleję. Nie pozwolę ci odejść – powiedziałem, zamykając ja w swoich ramionach, czując jej łzy na swojej klatce piersiowej. Czy ona musi być taka uparta. – Kocham cię – wyszeptałem jeszcze, składając czuły pocałunek w jej włosach.

Staliśmy tak nawet nie wiem ile. Wiele słów zostało dzisiaj powiedzianych. Musieliśmy sobie to wszystko poukładać. Ale jednego naprawdę byłem pewien. Tego, że nie dam jej odejść. Nie brałem innej opcji pod uwagę. Przetrwamy to, co się dzieje. Razem. Kocham ją. A ona kocha mnie. Widzę to. Czuję.

– Zabierz mnie do łóżka – wyszeptała cichutko w moja klatkę, gdy już jej łzy ustąpiły. Chwyciłem ja w talii, a ona owinęła swoje ręce wokół mojej szyi, a nogi wokół pasa. Zaniosłem ją do naszego łóżka, i po chwili bez zbędnych słów zasnęliśmy w swoich ramionach.

Zacząłem wiercić się po łóżku w celu zlokalizowania na nim Belli, lecz szło mi to opornie. Otworzyłem lekko oczy. To chyba jest jakiś pierdolony koszmar. Znowu pustka. Spojrzałem na zegarek, który stał obok na szafce – 5:22. Raczej nigdzie nie poszła. Wstałem zaspany z łóżka, i gdy wszedłem do salonu, zobaczyłem uchylone drzwi balkonowe. Dzień dopiero budził się do życia, a Bella wpatrzona we wschodzące słońce, siedziała na balkonie tylko z kubkiem herbaty w dłoniach, cała zmarznięta. Chwyciłem po drodze koc i dołączyłem do niej.

– Gdzie mi znowu uciekłaś? – wychrypiałem, siadając obok niej na ławeczce, owijając ją szczelnie kocem i swoimi ramionami.

– Nie mogłam spać. Przepraszam – wyszeptała cichutko, wtulając się we mnie.

– Cała przemarzłaś.

– Mam herbatę. Chcesz? – spytała, posyłając mi niemrawy uśmiech.

– Pewnie już zimna. Długo tu tak siedzisz? – spytałem zmartwiony. Jej ciało było wręcz lodowate. A ja już sam przymarzałem. Jest piąta rano, więc trudno się dziwić.

– Chwilkę.

–Jasne. – Już ja widzą tą jej chwilkę. – Trzeba było mnie obudzić.

–I co by to dało? Oboje wtedy byśmy nie spali.

–Ale moglibyśmy ten czas jakoś spożytkować, a tak to marzniemy – powiedziałem z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, a Bella, gdy spojrzała na mnie, pokiwała tylko z niedowierzającą miną.

– Ja tam nie marznę. Mam już swój prywatny koc – powiedziała mocniej, wtulając się we mnie. Przymknęła oczy, wyglądając tak, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślała. Na jej twarzy nie było uśmiechu, a jedynie zmartwienie.

– Ej, Bells, co jest? – spytałem, a z jej ust wydobyło się westchnienie i otworzyła leniwie swoje oczy, patrząc na mnie tymi swoimi brązowymi tęczówkami.

– Myślałam o naszej wczorajszej rozmowie. O tym, co się wczoraj stało. Edward, ja nie chce być powodem kłótni między tobą, a twoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie podoba im się to, że zostałam zatrudniona w MDC przez twoją mamę. Mówi się trudno, odejdę. Nie będę miała za co żyć, najwyżej wrócę do domu, ale jest pewien problem. Kocham cię i też nie wyobrażam sobie tego, bym nie budziła się każdego ranka obok ciebie. Nie mam pojęcia jak to pogodzić. Nie wiem czym zawiniłam. Nie chciałam tej posady, bo wiedziałam, że to może się tak skończyć. Esme mnie namówiła i powiedziała, bym się nikim nie przejmowała, ale... ale ja tak nie potrafię, tym bardziej, że to są twoi przyjaciele.

– Bells, a może zostawmy to na razie. Zobaczymy jak wszystko się potoczy. Nie chcę byś odchodziła z Millenium Dance Complex, bo naprawdę należy ci się tam miejsce instruktora i choreografa. Wiem co mówię, i twierdziłem, że nadajesz się na to miejsce, po pierwszych zajęciach, gdy pokazałaś, że masz w sobie to 'coś'. Posiadasz niesamowity talent i osobowość. A oni się o tym przekonają, tylko będzie to musiało trochę potrwać – mówiłem, bo musiała uwierzyć w siebie. Musiała uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę mi na niej ogromnie zależy.

– Masz rację. Zobaczymy co będzie potem – powiedziała, a moje dłonie zaczęły wkradać się pod jej koszulkę, przy okazji składając drobny pocałunek na jej szyi.

– Przestań. – Zaczęła się wiercić z uśmiechem na ustach.

– Czemu? –– spytałem, ponownie składając całusa na jej szyi.

– Obiecuję ci, że pobawimy się wieczorem, ale proszę, nie teraz, nie mam ochoty.

– No dobra, ale później?

– Nawet jak będę miała ochotę na ciebie o czwartej nad ranem, to cie obudzę, obiecuję.

– Podoba mi się – powiedziałem zadowolony, gdy ciekawe obrazy zaczęły wkradać się do mojego umysłu.

– To się cieszę, a teraz możemy tak po prostu posiedzieć?

– A musimy tutaj? W łóżku byłoby cieplej i wygodniej. – Zasugerowałem, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

– Uparty jesteś, wiesz?

–Ja? Skąd – powiedziałem, biorąc ją na ręce, by zanieść ją do łóżka, by choć na chwilę móc się zdrzemnąć.

Dzisiaj w MDC mieliśmy małe zebranie. Mama chciała z nami pogadać, o tym, co nas czeka w nowym sezonie. A trzeba było jeszcze wypromować studio. Wszedłem do niego i zastałem tam totalny nieład. Wszystko było pozakrywane folią, a w powietrzu unosił się brud. Ale co się dziwić, jak moja szalona matka postanowiła w tydzień całkowicie zmienić studio. Przebrnąłem jakoś do jej biura, a tam już wszyscy byli najwyraźniej na mnie czekając. Przywitałem się cichym 'cześć', po czym usiadłem na krześle w kącie.

– A gdzie Bella? – Usłyszałem głos mamy i wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli, oczekując odpowiedzi.

– U lekarza. Możemy już zaczynać. O co chodzi? – spytałem, gdyż chciałem wyjść stąd jak najszybciej. Napiętą atmosfera między nami była wręcz namacalna.

– No dobrze. Więc od poniedziałku macie ustalone sesje zdjęciowe i kręcenie filmików promujących Millenium Dance Complex. Remont powinien zakończyć się koło środy. W sobotę chcę zrobić Open Day, a w piątkowy wieczór Before Party. Przyszły tydzień będzie naprawdę bardzo napięty, ale mam nadzieje, że dacie rade. Podczas imprezy otwierającej ten sezon chciałabym, abyście przygotowali kilka tanecznych show. Myślałam o tym, by dziewczyny przygotowały swoje, a chłopcy swoje i w pewien sposób tym rywalizowali, kto przygotuje lepszy. Do tego jeszcze jeden showcase grupowy i ewentualnie coś jeszcze. W sobotę Open Day, podczas którego każdy z was poprowadzi kilka grup. – Moja matka mówiła jak najęta. Moja rodzicielka jest naprawdę szalona i ma milion pomysłów na minutę, ale o dziwo, każdy realizuje i to z powodzeniem. – Co dalej? Aha, no tak... grafiki. Proszę, tu macie swoje, przeanalizujcie je na spokojnie w domu, i jakbyście mieli jakieś uwagi, to po prostu dajcie znać...

– Hip Hop Junior! Co to ma być? – Odezwał się Emmett, przerywając mamie i wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, lecz poza mną. Ja wiedziałem o co chodzi.

– Bella poprowadzi te grupy. Ma do tego uprawnienia i świetnie radzi sobie z dziećmi.

– Skąd ta pewność? – spytał Jasper.

– Jazz, myślisz, że zatrudniałabym byle kogo, bez upewnienia się kim jest i co ma na koncie. Wystarczy sobie wpisać na YouTubie Bella Swan... Poza tym odbyłam liczne rozmowy na temat Belli z właścicielką studia, w którym przedtem pracowała. Chcesz coś jeszcze wiedzieć?

– Nie.

– Więc, jak widzicie grafiki są dość napięte, więc nie chce widzieć tak, jak w poprzednim sezonie, że spóźniacie się na zajęcia i je olewacie, dzwoniąc do kogoś pięć minut przed, prosząc o zastępstwo. Do tej pory to tolerowałam, ale teraz już nie będę. A wracając jeszcze do sesji, to szczegóły wyślę wam mailem, bo sama muszę je dopiero dostać. I naprawdę w tym sezonie, który rozpoczynamy już niebawem, chcę widzieć, że robicie wszystko, by MDC było jeszcze lepszą szkoła, niż jest. Macie jakieś pytania, czy możemy się już rozejść? – zapytała i w pokoju zapanowała cisza, ale ja ją przerwałem pierwszy.

– Ja mam, ale trochę odbiega od tematu.

– Słucham.

– Gdybym chciał odejść, to ponoszę jakieś konsekwencje? – spytałem, i wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem w oczach.

– Nie bardzo rozumiem o co ci chodzi, Edwardzie.

– Mamo, chodzi mi o to, że gdybym chciał zrezygnować z posady instruktora oraz choreografa, by odejść z Millenium Dance Complex, to czy ponoszę za to jakieś konsekwencje, na przykład finansowe. Wybacz, ale nie pamiętam swojego kontraktu.

– Nie, nie ponosisz żadnych konsekwencji, ale...

– Dziękuję, tyle chciałem wiedzieć. To cześć – powiedziałem i wyszedłem, słysząc jeszcze jak moja matka mnie woła.

Wyszedłem na ulice, rozplątując słuchawki od mojego iPoda, ale zanim wsadziłem je do uszu i włączyłem muzykę, chwyciłem telefon i wykręciłem numer do Pani Wiewiórowej. Po kilku sygnałach odebrała.

– Cześć – przywitała się, a mi od razu wkradł się na twarz niewielki uśmieszek. Niewiele mi było trzeba do szczęścia.

– Hej. Co powiesz na obiad w tej małej włoskiej knajpce?

– Hmmm... brzmi zachęcająco. Ja właśnie wyszłam od lekarza, więc możemy się tam za niedługo spotkać.

– To świetnie. Będę tam na ciebie czekać.

– Okej. To do zobaczenia.

– Bella! – zawołałem jeszcze zanim zdążyła się rozłączyć.

– Tak?

– Kocham cię – wyszeptałem do słuchawki, i po drugiej stronie usłyszałem jej delikatny śmiech.

– Wiem, Wiewióra i wiesz co ci powiem?

– Co takiego?

– Pani Wiewiórowa kocha ciebie. Do zobaczenia – powiedziała, i zakończyła połączenie, a ja z uśmiechem na ustach przemierzałem ulice L.A. w towarzystwie muzyki.


	28. Rozdział 26

**ROZDZIAŁ 26**

[Electrik red – Muah]

Siedziałem w naszej małej włoskiej knajpce i czekałem na Bellę. Prawdopodobnie dostanie mi się ochrzan za to, jak zachowałem się na zebraniu w MDC, ale tak szczerze powiedziawszy, mam to w dupie. Niech myślą, co chcą, zależy mi na Belli i będę walczył o mój związek z nią.

– Tony, oddzwonię do ciebie później i powiem ci co i jak, okej? – Usłyszałem głos Belli i po chwili usiadła na wprost mnie przy stoliku. – No to pa.

– Cześć, Tony się pytał, czy nie mielibyśmy ochoty z nim iść na imprezę dzisiaj, co ty na to? – spytała. Znowu ta pieprzona czekoladka, kurwa.

– Nie wiem, zastanowię się – odpowiedziałem jej wymijająco. Z jednej strony to jej przyjaciel, ale z drugiej... – A co u lekarza? – spytałem.

– Nic. Mówiłam ci przecież, że idę tylko po receptę na tabletki. Gdyby nie one, to przy twojej częstotliwości uprawiania seksu byśmy zbankrutowali – wytknęła mi ze śmiechem.

– Nieprawda – powiedziałem oburzony – My wcale nie uprawiamy seksu tak często. – Zacząłem się bronić.

– Czyżby? – powiedziała ze śmiechem, unosząc jedną brew w górę, ale naszą konwersację niestety przerwał jej dzwoniący telefon. – Witaj Esme – powiedziała zaskoczona do słuchawki. No i się zaraz zacznie. Ciekaw tylko jestem, czy mama dowiedziała się już wszystkiego. W jej przypadku to nie jest trudne, bo potrafi z każdego wszystko wyciągnąć, jeśli chce. – Jesteśmy we włoskiej knajpce, więc możesz wpaść. – No po prostu cudnie. – To do zobaczenia. – Zakończyła rozmowę i spojrzała na mnie. – Twoja mama chce się spotkać i pogadać, podobno ma do mnie jakąś pilną sprawę. Nie wiesz, o co chodzi? – spytała, uważnie mi się przyglądając.

– Nie, nie mam pojęcia – skłamałem.

– A jak tam w MDC?

– Mama oszalała, ale to w sumie nie nowość. Zaczynamy cholernie intensywnie i nie jestem pewien, czy w przyszłym tygodniu uda nam się zdrzemnąć nawet na godzinkę, bo zaplanowane są sesje zdjęciowe i nie wiadomo, co jeszcze. W piątek impreza otwierająca sezon, a w sobotę Open Day. Ah... no i tu jest twój grafik – powiedziałem, wyciągając świstek papieru z kieszeni i go jej podając.

– Ehh... – westchnęła, gdy przyjrzała mu się uważnie. – Będę musiała pogadać z Esme, bo naprawdę nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł z tymi zajęciami prowadzonymi przeze mnie.

– Bells, proszę cię... gadasz głupoty i ja naprawdę nie chcę słyszeć, że zamierzasz odejść z MDC, bo nie masz powodów.

– Mam...

– Nie masz i proszę cię, nie poruszajmy już tego tematu. Przynajmniej na razie – niemalże ją błagałem.

– No dobra. A jak tam twoja twarz? – zapytała, wreszcie zmieniając temat. – Boli jeszcze? – dodała z uczuciem.

– Nie, już nie.

– Wiesz – zaczęła, a potem lekko przygryzła swoją wargę. – Nikt nigdy się o mnie nie pobił. To pierwszy raz.

– Nie pierwszy – wyszeptałem, zanim w ogóle pomyślałem, ale usłyszała i teraz patrzyła na mnie z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. _No, Wiewióra, nic tylko pogratulować. Za chwilę cię opieprzy za to, że wdajesz się w bójki._

– Co? – wyszeptała w szoku. – Kiedy niby?

– Yyy... No... wtedy... – jąkałem się jak pięciolatek, bo domyślałem się, jak zareaguje. – Wtedy po showcasie z Blackiem, gdy później mnie opatrywałaś – wydusiłem z siebie w końcu i na nią spojrzałem. Musiała zbierać szczękę z podłogi, a potem zakwitł na jej twarzy najcudowniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem.

– Wiewióra – powiedziała czule, lecz potem jej wyraz twarzy się zmienił. – Szkoda tylko, że cierpi na tym twoja twarz.

– Oj tam...

– Cześć dzieciaki. – Usłyszeliśmy oboje i do naszego stolika dosiedli się moi rodzice. Bosko. Miała być tylko mama.

– Cześć – przywitaliśmy się z nimi, a potem mój ojciec spojrzał na mnie i wiedziałem, że zaraz się zacznie.

– Synu... – zaczął poważnie.

– Tato, czy mógłbyś porzucić ten ton, którym władasz w teatrze i krzyczysz na tancerzy, a mówić do mnie normalnie?

– Kurwa, Wiewióra, co ty, do cholery jasnej, odpierdalasz?

– Carlisle! – upomniała go moja matka, a Bella prawie płakała ze śmiechu.

– Teraz już lepiej, tato, ale przegiąłeś w drugą stronę – powiedziałem z bananem na twarzy. Czy ja już mówiłem, że mój ojciec wygląda jak moja starsza kopia? Brakuje mu jeszcze tylko full capa na głowie i czasami bluzy z kapturem. No i dzięki ci Boże, że nie nosi rurek w kolanach, bo bym się do niego już wtedy nie przyznawał.

– I jak tu wam wszystkim dogodzić – powiedział, wywracając oczami – Dobra, to wyjaśnij mi, o co chodzi z tym odchodzeniem z MDC?

– Co? Edward, o czym Carlisle mówi? – spytała Bella, uważnie na mnie patrząc.

– Powiedziałem ci wczoraj, że jeśli odejdziesz i chcesz wrócić do Phoenix, to jadę z tobą i mnie nic innego nie interesuje – powiedziałem, uważnie wpatrując się w jej brązowe tęczówki.

– Ale Edward...

– Nie ma „ale" i nie ma „Edward"...

– STOP! – zakomunikowała moja matka. – Żeby było jasne. ŻADNE Z WAS NIE ODCHODZI! Wiem mniej więcej, o co chodzi i w ogóle nie rozumiem myślenia Jaspera. W gruncie rzeczy, to on został zatrudniony po znajomości, więc nie pojmuję tego. I Bella nie przejmuj się niczyim gadaniem, bo to opinie kretynów, a Jazz ubzdurał sobie po prostu coś w tym swoim móżdżku wielkości orzeszka ziemnego i mu przejdzie. To jeszcze dziecko i zanim dorośnie, trochę czasu minie – mówiła moja matka i patrzyliśmy na nią uważnie, dopóki nie zakończyła swojego monologu i wtedy wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. – Dobra, a skoro teraz już to ustaliliśmy, to czy możemy przejść dalej? – zapytała, gdy opanowaliśmy wszyscy swój napad śmiechu. I tak swoją drogą, ciekaw jestem, czy Jazz ma świadomość, że jego teściowa ma o nim takie mniemanie. Ale móżdżek wielkości orzeszka ziemnego... o coś takiego mojej matki nie podejrzewałem.

– Esme, ale naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żeby praca w MDC w moim przypadku była odpowiednim pomysłem. Nie chcę, by przeze mnie ktokolwiek się kłócił. Ja nie chcę mieszać.

– Bella! – tym razem zaczął mój ojciec. – Żeby było jasne. Ty między nikim nie mieszasz, a te wszystkie oskarżenia, czy tam czymkolwiek są, zostały wyciągnięte z... no mniejsza z tym. Esme chciała cię zatrudnić jeszcze przed tym, zanim zaczęliście się spotykać. Dzwoniła i konsultowała się ze szkołą, w której poprzednio pracowałaś, więc się niczym nie przejmuj. Jesteś świetną tancerką i tak jak Esme przed chwilą powiedziała, Jazz też po części został zatrudniony po znajomości, więc o czym my w ogóle gadamy. – Może oni wreszcie przemówią do jej rozsądku, bo mnie już nie słucha.

– No dobra. – Poddała się i dzięki bogu.

– No to teraz przechodzimy do reszty spraw. Edward dał ci grafik? – spytała moja mama, a Pani Wiewiórowa kiwnęła głową. – To dobrze. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, że w przyszłym tygodniu są sesje zdjęciowe i w poniedziałek kręcimy filmik promujący MDC i chciałabym, abyś ty zrobiła do niego choreografię – zakomunikowała moja rodzicielka i teraz na twarzy Belli nie było nic innego poza szokiem.

– Yyy... nie wydaje mi się, aby to był dobry pomysł – wydukała wreszcie i wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na nią znacząco. – Ale okej, bo mnie jeszcze zabijecie.

– No i bardzo dobrze. W niedzielę ogarniecie to u nas w domu, bo studio nie będzie jeszcze gotowe i tutaj masz pendrive'a z kilkoma kawałkami, mam nadzieję, że ci się coś spodoba, a jak nie, to pomyślimy razem, okej?

– Spoko.

– No i napiszę ci wieczorkiem maila, jak to mniej więcej widzę.

– Nie ma sprawy. Najwyżej poproszę Wiewiórę o pomoc. Od czegoś go w końcu mam – powiedziała i głupkowato się do mnie uśmiechnęła.

– Właśnie – potwierdził mój ojciec.

– Czuję się wykorzystywany – powiedziałem, udając obrażonego, ale na nikogo mój stan właściwie nie zadziałał.

– A skoro już w tym temacie jesteśmy, to Edward, mógłbyś wyperswadować swojej matce moje zajęcia z baletu w MDC. Ubzdurała coś sobie i nie chce odpuścić. A ja po prostu nie chcę. Wystarczy mi, że muszę się z nimi wszystkimi użerać w teatrze.

– Staruszku... – zacząłem, ale dostałem od niego w ramię.

– Czy ja wyglądam na starego? – zapytał wkurzony.

– Nie, wyglądasz jak mój starszy brat bliźniak, zadowolony? I zaraz znowu zaczniemy się kłócić o te oficerki, których rzekomo ode mnie nie odgapiłeś.

– Bo ich nie odgapiłem!

– Chłopcy, błagam was! Uspokójcie się już! Ile można kłócić się o buty? Trzy miesiące? – podsumowała moja matka, a Bella zwijała się ze śmiechu. – Zjedzmy już w spokoju ten obiad.

Szliśmy z Bellą przytuleni ulicą i wracaliśmy już do domu. Na szczęście mogłem już zobaczyć szczery i szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy, a nie zmartwienie tak jak od wczoraj. Nie chciałem, by to wszystko, co tkwiło w jej głowie, ją martwiło, bo jak mama powiedziała, to wszystko było bezpodstawne. O tyle dobrze, że gdy powiedziała jej to moja matka, to wreszcie to do niej dotarło. Mam tylko nadzieję, że już więcej nie usłyszę z jej ust durnego tekstu o odchodzeniu, bo oszaleję.

Byliśmy już pod budynkiem, w którym mieszkaliśmy, gdy moim oczom ukazały się dwie brunetki stojące pod wejściem, które znałem aż za dobrze. Czego one ode mnie jeszcze dzisiaj chcą?

– Cześć wam – przywitałem się z Alice i Rose, gdy już do nich doszliśmy.

– Cześć.

– Hej.

– Gdzie wy się włóczycie. Musimy pogadać, to znaczy z Bellą, a nie z tobą. Chociaż po części z tobą też. Chodźcie – zaczęła moja siostra, a potem ciągnęła już nas do mojego mieszkania. Po pięciu minutach dziewczyny siedziały w salonie, a ja przygotowywałem im coś do picia.

– Bells... – Usłyszałem, że zaczęła mówić do niej Alice. – Chciałyśmy ci powiedzieć, że ta cała sytuacja z tym, co powiedział Jasper... my się z nim oczywiście nie zgadzamy. Nie mam naprawdę pojęcia, skąd mu to przylazło do głowy. Zresztą Misiek też uważa, że... nie zgadza się z nim. I naprawdę nie przejmuj się nim i nikim innym, bo to nie ma najmniejszego sensu – skończyła, gdy dałem im już po szklance wody i stanąłem sobie pod oknem, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie.

– A to, że mój brat powiedział, że manipulujesz Edwardem, by go wykorzystać i w ten sposób coś osiągnąć, jest po prostu chore!

– Rose, o czym ty mówisz!? – spytała zaskoczona Bella.

_Kurwa! No to po prostu pięknie!_

– No, że... Edward nie powiedziałeś jej? – Spojrzała na mnie Rosalie, a ja milczałem. Nie chciałem jej tego mówić, bo wiedziałem, że wtedy byłoby jeszcze gorzej.

– Edward. – Usłyszałem cichy szept Pani Wiewiórowej, która patrzyła na mnie smutno i chyba naprawdę niewiele brakowało, by po jej policzkach znowu popłynęły łzy. – Edward, czemu mi nie powiedziałeś tego, że Jasper oskarżył mnie o to, że tobą manipuluję. Że... robię to wszystko specjalnie...

– Bo... bo wiedziałem, że wtedy będzie jeszcze gorzej i przeważy to wszystko i tym bardziej będziesz chciała odejść. Nie tyle z MDC, co ode mnie. A tego nie chcę i ci na to nie pozwolę. Słyszysz? Zależy mi na tobie – wyrzuciłem z siebie i spojrzałem ponownie na Bellę. Siedziała ze spuszczona głową, a dziewczyny siedziały obok na kanapie i przysłuchiwały się temu wszystkiemu, ale miałem to gdzieś.

– A... a skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie jest tak, jak mówi Jasper? – spytała i zobaczyłem łzę spływająca po jej policzku.

– Bo cię znam. Poznałem już wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że zawsze jesteś wobec mnie szczera. Od samego początku mówiłaś mi to, co o mnie myślisz. I gdyby tak było, to nie wyjeżdżałabyś do Phoenix, a ja nie błagałbym cię o to, byś ze mną wróciła. Ja wiem, między nami od początku nie było tak, jak powinno by być, ale proszę cię, nie obwiniaj się o nic, bo nie jesteś niczemu winna – powiedziałem i uważnie się w nią wpatrywałem. – Błagam cię, Bells, nie odchodź – wyszeptałem i po prostu czekałem.

– Nie odejdę. – Usłyszałem cichy szept, a potem spojrzała na mnie. – Nie odejdę. Masz rację, ale ja nie chcę, byście kłócili się przeze mnie między sobą. Byliście zgraną i fajną paczką i bądźcie nią nadal, a mną się nie przejmujcie, bo nie chcę, by taka fajna ekipa przeze mnie miała jakieś afery.

– Bella, do cholery jasnej... – wydarła się Alice, ale uciszyła ją Rose.

– My już lepiej pójdziemy i naprawdę nie przejmujcie się niczym, do cholery jasnej, bo nie ma czym. Jasne? – powiedziała władczo i zanim zdążyliśmy jej odpowiedzieć, razem z Al opuściła mieszkanie.

Wpatrywałem się w postać Belli, ale musiałem przetrawić dokładnie to, co przed chwilą powiedziała. Nie odchodzi... Nie odchodzi... Dzięki ci, Boże. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie wpadła na jakiś inny szalony pomysł. Jej oczy spotkały się z moimi i na jej twarzy zobaczyłem delikatny uśmiech.

– Bells... czyli nie masz już zamiaru odchodzić? – spytałem, chcąc się jeszcze upewnić w stu procentach, a jej uśmiech się rozszerzył i podeszła do mnie, wtulając się w moje ramiona.

– Nie odejdę – zapewniła mnie. – Ale trochę mi przykro, że tak mnie postrzegają i oskarżają niesłusznie. Edward, mi naprawdę na tobie zależy i cię kocham.

– Bells, ja też cię kocham i też mi na tobie zależy, ale proszę cię, nie zawracajmy już sobie głowy tym wszystkim, bo mam dość – mówiłem, lecz przerwał mi dzwoniący telefon Belli.

– To Tony – powiedziała, gdy spojrzała na wyświetlacz. – Powiem mu, że na tę imprezę...

– Idziemy – dokończyłem za nią, a ona spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona. – Poszalejemy trochę i przynajmniej zapomnimy, co ty na to?

– Okej – odpowiedziała zadowolona i po chwili już gadała ze swoim przyjacielem. Może w sumie tak będzie lepiej, jeśli go jako tako poznam, ale o żadnych bliższych kontaktach nie ma mowy. Do tego się nie posunę. Nie po tym, co usłyszałem.

Gdy zakończyła rozmowę, usiadła na moich kolanach i uśmiechnęła się głupkowato. Objąłem ją rękoma w talii, przysuwając ją jeszcze bliżej do siebie i chcąc skraść jej całusa, ale się od tego wywinęła, przez co z moich ust wydobył się jęk niezadowolenia.

– Tony powiedział, że mamy być oszałamiająco i zajebiście odszczeleni, więc... ja idę do łazienki – powiedziała, dając mi drobnego całusa i próbowała wstać z moich kolan.

– O nie. Tak nie będzie – powiedziałem i zacząłem składać na jej szyi mokre pocałunki. – Ja mam coś lepszego do roboty.

– Ale Edward... – wyjęczała.

– Mamy jeszcze w cholerę czasu, ale jeśli chcesz wziąć prysznic, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko – dodałem, gdy zacząłem już z niej ściągać T– shirt, a gdy ją już pozbawiłem tej części garderoby, to wstałem z nią na rękach i poszedłem do łazienki. Całując się, posadziłem ją na pralce i powoli nawzajem zaczęliśmy się pozbawiać naszych ubrań. Gdy byliśmy już całkowicie nadzy, wniosłem ją pod prysznic, odkręcając wodę i na nasze ciała popłynęła zimna woda.

– Wiewióra! – zawyła mi do ucha, a z moich ust wydobył się śmiech. – Jesteś szalony – powiedziała i poczułem jej usta na swoim karku, a po chwili język i zęby.

– Mmm... – wymruczałem. – Wiem.

Zaczęliśmy nawzajem pieścić swoje ciała, pobudzając je do życia. Składaliśmy pocałunki na każdym centymetrze naszych ciał, a gorąca woda spowodowała, że wszystko wokół zaparowało. Kciukiem zacząłem drażnić jej łechtaczkę, a seksowne pomruki wydobywały się z jej ust. Rozszerzyła nogi, ułatwiając mi dostęp, a głowę oparła o kafelki, rozkoszując się tym, co z nią robiłem. Wsadziłem w nią najpierw jeden palec, potem drugi i zacząłem nimi energicznie poruszać, ssąc przy okazji na zmianę jej sutki. Aż w końcu poczułem, że ścianki je pochwy zaczynają się zaciskać na moich palcach i zaczęła szczytować, wydając z siebie niesamowite dźwięki. Zlizałem jej soki ze swoich palców, a potem wpiłem się w jej usta i oboje zajęczeliśmy.

– Edward, potrzebuję cię – wyszeptała do mojego ucha, przygryzając jego płatek, na co na mojej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek, a do jej uszu dotarł mój śmiech. – Natychmiast. – Chwyciła moje włosy i odciągnęła mnie od swojej szyi.

– Nie – powiedziałem przeciągle i leniwie, chcąc się z nią jeszcze trochę pobawić, ale wtedy jej oczy zmieniły się. Była uparta i wiedziałem, że sprzeciwić się jej jest raczej ciężko.

– Pieprz mnie, Wiewióra – powiedziała i wpiła się mocno w moje usta, a potem wdarła się językiem do mojej buzi i szarpała za włosy.

Chwyciłem ją za biodra, podnosząc by w nią wejść i gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie, mojego fiuta otoczyło to zajebiste ciepło. Zacząłem się w niej szybko poruszać, a z każdym moim pchnięciem Bella jęczała, mruczała i wbijała paznokcie w moje plecy.

Do wyjścia już niewiele czasu zostało, a Bella od półtorej godziny jak nie dłużnej siedziała w łazience, a ja co? Nudziłem się jak cholera. Już nawet wziąłem się za oglądanie kreskówek, ale po dziesięciu minutach i to mi się znudziło. Ja byłem już gotowy do wyjścia i nie żebym jakoś aż bardzo się starał, ale w końcu szliśmy do najlepszego klubu w mieście, na dodatek, o ile się nie mylę, na zamkniętą imprezę, więc... Wiewióra wyglądał zajebiście.

– Skarbie, możesz mi pomóc. – Usłyszałem i Bella wyszła w czarnej, skąpej i cholernie seksownej sukience z małą kokardką na piersiach. Zlustrowałem ją z góry na dół i wyglądała zajebiście. Obróciła się do mnie plecami i zapiąłem zamek w niej.

– Zamierzasz tak iść? – spytałem, gdy na mnie spojrzała.

– No... tak, ja wiem, że przy tobie to ja mogę się schować, ale...

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Zamierzasz w TYM iść?

– O co ci chodzi? – spytała już trochę zdezorientowana.

– O to, że w tej sukience wyglądasz cholernie seksownie.

– Aaa... Wiewióra, ustalmy jedno, jestem twoja i innych facetów mam gdzieś i wyglądam tak tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie, a jeśli ci to nie wystarcza, to mogę sobie wytatuować na cyckach Pani Wiewiórowa – powiedziała ze śmiechem.

– Nie no, to już byłaby przesada jednak, ale jak będę miał jakieś wątpliwości, to cię o to poproszę, może nie na cyckach, bo to zniszczyłoby ten piękny widok, ale gdzieś indziej.

– A gdzie? – zapytała i zaczęła mnie kusić swoim wzrokiem.

– Muszę się zastanowić – odpowiedziałem jej, a potem nachyliłem się nad jej uchem i wyszeptałem: – A co masz pod spodem?

– Pfff... nie powiem ci – powiedziała i znowu zamknęła się w łazience. Ile można tam siedzieć, do cholery?

Wracaliśmy już z imprezy. Było chyba coś koło trzeciej, może czwartej. Sam nie wiem, ale wiem jedno. Było zajebiście i przegięliśmy z alkoholem. Ja może nie tak bardzo, ale Pani Wiewiórowa aż za bardzo. Szliśmy przytuleni od jednego końca krawężnika do drugiego. Było naprawdę zajebiście, Tony okazał się naprawdę spoko kolesiem, za to nasza dwójka... może pominę kwestię, co prawie zrobiliśmy na parkiecie.

Ledwo wyszliśmy na piętro, na którym mieszkaliśmy, a gdy przekroczyliśmy próg mieszkania, Bella naparła na mnie całym swoim ciałem i wpiła się mocno w moje usta. Całowaliśmy się zachłannie, a nasze języki walczyły o dominację. Trzymałem ją rękoma w talii, chcąc czuć ją jak najbliżej siebie, a Pani Wiewiórowa zaczęła rozpinać moją koszulę, ale po większych problemach rozerwała ją i wręcz ją ze mnie zdarła, zostawiając tylko krawat na mojej szyi. Oderwała się od moich ust i spojrzała na mnie rozpalonym spojrzeniem.

– Chodź, Wiewióra – powiedziała i pociągnęła mnie za krawat do salonu, po czym posadziła mnie na fotelu i powoli to wszystko, co się działo, zaczęło do mnie docierać.

– Bells, kochanie, jesteś piana... – zacząłem, próbując wstać, ale popchnęła mnie i położyła szpilkę na moim kroczu.

– Milcz – powiedziała, siadając na moich kolanach, ocierając się o mojego fiuta i na nowo wpiła się w moje usta, dodatkowo lekko przyduszając mnie krawatem. _Kurwa! _Zeszła ze mnie po dłuższej chwili i zaczęła ściągać ze mnie spodnie wraz ze wszystkim innym i siedziałem już całkowicie nagi w fotelu. Obserwowałem ją uważnie, aż w końcu kucnęła przede mną, chwyciła mojego fiuta i jej usta owinęły się wokół główki mojego penisa, którą ona zassała.

– Bells, skarbie... – Ale na tym zakończyło się moje gadanie, bo wsadziła go prawie całego do ust. Gdy byłem już cholernie twardy, wyciągnęła go z ust z głośnym plasknięciem i popatrzyła na mnie rozpalonym z pożądania wzrokiem.

Stanęła przede mną, uśmiechając się jakoś zagadkowo i nie miałem, kurwa, pojęcia, co ona sobie wymyśliła. Obróciła się do mnie tyłem i powoli, bardzo powoli zaczęła rozpinać swoją sukienkę. Ja pierdolę, czy ona chce mi tu zrobić striptiz. _Kurwa!_ Zsunęła ją oczywiście powoli, odsłaniając swoje seksowne krągłości, a gdy była przy pośladkach, wypięła się, dając mi doskonały widok na swój seksowny tyłeczek, na których znajdowały się tylko stringi.

– Kurwa – sapnąłem.

Rzuciła gdzieś w kąt swoją małą czarną i obróciła się do mnie przodem. Kurwa! Jaki to był widok. Ona w samym czarnym staniku bez ramiączek, koronkowych stringach w tym samym kolorze i mega wysokich czarnych szpilkach. Boże! Ja tu zaraz umrę.

– Bella...

– Zamknij się, Wiewióra.

Stanęła wręcz nade mną, bo ja całą swoją sylwetką zjechałem w fotelu i nic innego nie robiłem, tylko gapiłem się na to zajebiste i tylko moje ciało. Zaczęła ugniatać swoje piersi przez materiał stanika, a z każdą cholerną chwilą mój fiut bolał coraz bardziej. Chwyciła z przodu za materiał stanika i po chwili go rozpięła, ukazując te boskie, jędrne, pełne i po prostu zajebiste piersi i kolejne sapnięcie opuściło moje usta. _Ona mnie zabije._ Ponownie obróciła się tyłem do mnie. Palce powędrowały pod materiał tego skrawka tkaniny, by w następnej kolejności na całkowicie wyprostowanych nogach ściągnęła z siebie te kuse majteczki. Spojrzała na mnie z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach i wczołgiwała się na moje ciało, by złączyć nasze usta w pocałunku. Ja byłem już martwy, naprawdę. Czegoś takiego z jej strony się nie spodziewałem. Wiem, że była pod wpływem alkoholu tak samo jak ja, ale, kurwa...

– Wiesz, co teraz będzie? – wyszeptała do mojego ucha. – Będziemy się ostro pieprzyć – dokończyła i znowu sapnięcie wydobyło się z moich ust. Chwyciła mojego fiuta w swoją drobną rączkę i nakierowała go na swoją szparkę i po chwili ostro mnie ujeżdżała. Poruszała swoimi biodrami tak, jak jeszcze nigdy, a ja po prostu byłem w niebie.

– Bella, ja zaraz dojdę – wyszeptałem między pocałunkami i sapnięciami. Tego wszystkiego dla mnie było już za wiele. Oderwała się od mojego ciała i po prostu ze mnie wstała.

– To w takim razie chodź do sypialni – zakomunikowała i pociągnęła mnie za krawat w tamtym kierunku. Wdrapała się na łóżko i wypięła swój seksowny tyłeczek na jego krawędzi i stojąc tuż za nią, miałem genialny widok na jej kobiecość. Na pieska... tak jeszcze seksu nie uprawialiśmy. _Ja pierdolę!_

Obudził mnie jakiś ruch na łóżku i po kilku moich pomrukach otworzyłem oczy. Głowa bolała mnie jak cholera, zresztą to było wiadome, że będę miał mega kaca. Zresztą nie tylko ja, bo widząc krzywą minę Belli, wiedziałem, że nie tylko ja będę miał zepsuty dzień.

– Dzień dobry – wymruczałem, ponownie wtulając się w poduszkę, a widząc jej minę, cicho się zaśmiałem. – Jak głowa?

– Kurwa! – wysyczała, zakopując się pod kołdrą. – Zaraz się chyba zrzygam.

– No zaszalałaś wczoraj – powiedziałem, a po chwili kołdra się podniosła i wychyliła spod niej głowę.

– Edward... czy ja powinnam coś pamiętać? – zapytała niepewnie, a ja wybuchnąłem śmiechem, ale gdy poczułem swoją głowę, przestałem.

– No... chyba tak trochę.

– Co? – powiedziała i uderzyła mnie w brzuch.

– Ała, kobieto, nie bij! I na wstępie powiem, że starałem się ciebie powstrzymać, ale wtedy prawie mnie udusiłaś i pozbawiłaś możliwości stworzenia małych Wiewiórek.

– O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? – Ożywiła się nagle i teraz oparta na łokciu intensywnie się we mnie wpatrywała.

– Ale mi naprawdę bardzo, ale to bardzo się podobało i swoją drogą, Pani Wiewiórowo, nie sądziłem, że jesteś do tego zdolna.

– Ale do czego?

– No... zrobiłaś wczoraj striptiz – wydukałem.

– Striptiz? Ale że gdzie? – spytała już lekko przerażona.

– No w salonie, gdzie indziej bym ci przecież nie pozwolił – zakomunikowałem, a raczej wymruczałem do poduszki, a ona chyba w efekcie ulgi wypuściła powietrze z ust.

– Boże! – wymamrotała – Nie mogłeś mnie jakoś powstrzymać, czy coś?

– Mówiłem ci przecież, że próbowałem, ale że się tak wyrażę, zdominowałaś mnie trochę. A gdy już zaczęłaś, to nie mogłem ci się oprzeć.

– Ale że jak ja to...

– Bells... błagam, nie teraz – powiedziałem, przyciągając ją do siebie i zamykając w swoich ramionach. – Mam kaca.

– Ja też. Ale masz rację. Ale jak ja, do cholery, coś takiego mogłam zrobić? – powiedziała sama do siebie, a moje usta ponownie opuścił delikatny śmiech, ale wtedy dostałem z łokcia w brzuch.

Było już późne popołudnie. Kac na szczęście mi już minął, za to Pani Wiewiórowa warczała na mnie cały dzień. Co prawda nie jak wiewiórka, bo wiewiórka chyba w ogóle nie warczy, ale Bella warczała. Kazała mi streścić szczegółowo wszystko to, co robiła wczorajszej nocy, a potem zażenowana nie odzywała się do mnie przez dobre pół godziny, i mimo że mówiłem do niej, że zajebiście mi się podobało, i że chcę powtórkę, to wkurzała się na mnie jeszcze bardziej.

A teraz? Siedziała na fotelu z laptopem na kolanach i nuciła coś sobie pod nosem. Jej bose stopy były oparte na stoliku i w takich domowych pieleszach wyglądała uroczo. Cały dzień nie ruszaliśmy się z domu i była ubrana w ogromniasty dres, jakiś wręcz wytarty podkoszulek, a włosy podpięła na czubku w koczek. Miała słuchawki w uszach i się ode mnie trochę odizolowała, ale mimo wszystko od jakiś pięciu minut jej się przyglądałem.

– Co tak na mnie patrzysz? – zapytała w pewnej chwili.

– Podobasz mi się. Nie mogę? – spytałem z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, a ona lekko się do mnie uśmiechnęła.

– Możesz. Zabronić ci tego nie mogę.

– A wiesz... tak w ogóle, to nie wiedziałem, że posiadam swoją własną gwiazdę porno. – powiedziałem ze śmiechem, lecz on ustał, gdy popatrzyła na mnie mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem. Milczeliśmy chwilę, ale w końcu ona przerwała wkurzona tę ciszę.

– Dzięki, że mnie porównujesz do dziwki, wiesz? – pozwiedzała, z hukiem zamykając laptopa i poszła zamknąć się w łazience, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

– Bella... ale nie chodziło mi o to – krzyknąłem do zamkniętych drzwi, ale odpowiedziała mi cisza. Co ja znowu takiego zrobiłem?

Podszedłem do drzwi i zacząłem pukać, ale nie było odzewu. Zrezygnowany po pięciu minutach wziąłem do ręki swojego iPoda i musiałem się odstresować. Włączyłem jakiś pierwszy lepszy kawałek i zacząłem freestylować. Nie miałem weny na tworzenie czegoś konkretnego, ale tak po prostu chciałem sobie potańczyć. Nie wiem nawet, ile czasu minęło, ale Bella w końcu wyszła z łazienki i poszła do naszej sypialni. Wyciągnąłem słuchawki z uszu i poszedłem za nią. Siedziała w niebieskiej pidżamce w kratkę na łóżku i jakby zastanawiała się, co teraz zrobić.

– Bells... – wyszeptałem, kucając przed nią i biorąc jej dłonie w swoje.

– Edward, ja przepraszam. Wiem, co miałeś na myśli. Faceci po prostu lubią, gdy ich dziewczyna, na co dzień szara myszka, w łóżku zamienia się w dziwkę. A ja po prostu... cały dzień mnie męczył kac, na dodatek dostałam okres, leje się ze mnie, do tego napierdala mnie brzuch mimo tony środków przeciwbólowych i po prostu popłaczę sobie piętnaście minut i mi przejdzie, okej? – powiedziała, patrząc na mnie smutnymi oczami, a mnie na chwilę po prostu wcięło, ale szybko się ogarnąłem i ją do siebie przytuliłem.

– Okej, to ja pójdę się umyć – powiedziałem, składając troskliwego całusa na jej głowie i zostawiłem ją samą.

Z łazienki wyszedłem pół godziny później i gdy wróciłem do sypialni, Bella zwinięta w kłębek już spała. Położyłem się obok niej, przyciągając ją do swojej piersi. Przez to wszystko, co się ostatnio działo, zapomniałem, że Bella jest krucha i wrażliwa, i że to, co się działo, miało duży wpływ na nią. Zamknęła się w sobie i cierpiała, a ja tego nie zauważyłem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będzie już tylko lepiej.

Byłem już na granicy snu, gdy usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Kogo, do cholery, niesie o tej porze? Wygramoliłem się z łóżka, starając się, by nie zbudzić Pani Wiewiórowej i doczłapałem się do drzwi. Otworzyłem je i zobaczyłem Jaspera stojącego za nimi z mizernym wyrazem twarzy.

– Cześć, możemy pogadać?


	29. Rozdział 27

**ROZDZIAŁ 27**

[Alfamega – Hurt]

Jasper przyszedł wczoraj przeprosić mnie i Bellę. Przyszedł wyjaśnić mi swój punkt widzenia. Nie wiem za bardzo, jak to określić, ale może powiem wprost. Miał mi za złe to, że odkąd jestem z Bellą, olałem ich. Nie było tak jak przedtem, że spędzałem z nimi całe dnie, co weekend imprezowaliśmy i tak dalej... Teraz spędzałem więcej czasu z Bellą i nawet nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Miał trochę racji, ale... próbował mi wyjaśnić, że to wszystko, co powiedział wtedy, to nieprawda, że wcale tak nie myśli. Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że to powiedział. Próbował mi to wyjaśnić i po części go nawet rozumiałem, ale jednak gdzieś tam w sobie miałem do niego żal i niech nie oczekuje, że w najbliższym czasie będzie tak, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, bo tak po prostu się nie da.

Poczułem, że Bella zakrada się pod kołdrę i stara się do mnie przytulic, więc oplotłem ją ramionami w pasie, przyciągając do siebie i mając w dalszym ciągu zamknięte oczy. Wtuliłem się bardziej w poduszkę, chcąc sobie jeszcze na chwilkę przysnąć, ale w sumie...

– Jesteś na mnie nadal zła? – wymruczałem.

– Nie jestem i nie byłam. Jestem zła tylko na siebie. I jeszcze raz przepraszam za wczoraj – wymruczała i przekręciła się na plecy, spoglądając na mnie.

– Każdemu trafia się gorszy dzień – powiedziałem, kładąc głowę na jej piersi, a ona zaczęła bawić się moimi włosami. – A jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

– Lepiej. Możemy pojechać wcześniej do twoich rodziców, bo chciałam jeszcze poćwiczyć?

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy – powiedziałem, a potem coś sobie uświadomiłem. – Masz choreografię? – dodałem zdziwiony.

– Tak, wymyśliłam wczoraj, siedząc w łazience – powiedziała z lekkim śmiechem.

– Hah, no chyba, że tak. Jasper był tu wczoraj wieczorem – powiedziałem i na chwilkę przestała bawić się kosmykami moich włosów, co mi się nie spodobało, ale w końcu po chwili wróciła do tego, co robiła.

– I co?

– Przeprosił i wytłumaczył mi, czemu tak powiedział i jak się okazało, chodziło o mnie, a nie o ciebie, bo jak twierdzi, odkąd jestem z tobą, to ich trochę olałem. Owszem, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to ma trochę racji, ale mógł to załatwić w inny sposób, a nie tak.

– Jednak to twój przyjaciel.

– Wiem, ale powiedziałem mu, że w najbliższym czasie nie będzie tak idealnie, jak było do tej pory. No i musi jeszcze ciebie przeprosić.

– Edward, mną się nie przejmuj i nie chcę, byś się przeze mnie kłócił z kimkolwiek i uważam, że ta rozmowa jest już zakończona.

– Ale...

– Co chcesz na śniadanie? – zapytała, wymykając mi się z łóżka. Wredne i uparte stworzenie z niej, ale i tak ją kocham.

– Zdam się na ciebie, ale... mogą być tosty.

– Haha, okej. Ale wstań już, bo naprawdę chcę być wcześniej u twoich rodziców.

– Reszta i tak się spóźni – wymamrotałem, na nowo zagrzebując się w kołdrze.

– Edward!

– Dobra, dobra, już wstaję. – Poddałem się, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że wstanie z łóżka w moim przypadku zajmuje dziesięć minut.

W końcu zwlokłem się z mojego cudnego, ciepłego i miękkiego wyrka, ale znałem też coś lepszego, co w aktualnej chwili mi uciekło. Takie na dodatek kształtne i seksowne. Mmmm... rozmarzyłem się. Krzątała się w kuchni, przygotowując tosty, a ja się do niej przytuliłem. Ale ona... jakby mnie nie było i robiła śniadanie dalej.

– Pani Wiewiórowo... a może poleniuchujemy sobie dzisiaj i zostaniemy w domu, co? – mamrotałem niczym pięcioletnie dziecko do swojej matki, by nie iść do szkoły, a Bella obróciła się do mnie przodem z ostrym nożem w ręku, na co automatycznie się od niej odsunąłem na dobry metr. – Ale nie zabijaj, okej? – powiedziałem przerażony.

– Zapomnij – powiedziała i wróciła z powrotem do tego, co robiła.

– Ale... – zacząłem jęczeć.

– Edward!

– Dobrze, mamo – powiedziałem niezadowolony, a ona spojrzała na mnie jak na debila i zaczęła się śmiać. Naprawdę, jest z czego. Biedny Wiewióra... nikt go nie kocha... A tak na serio, to czy od czasu do czasu nie można sobie pojęczeć?

Po dziesiątej przyjechaliśmy do moich rodziców. Nie ma to jak mieć własną, prywatną, na dodatek ogromną salę z lustrami we własnym domu. Cóż, jedni mają na przykład basen, my mamy salę. To znaczy ja już nie mam, ale jako cudowne dziecko własnych rodziców mogę tu wpaść w każdym momencie.

Bella okupowała salę i tańczyła od dobrych piętnastu minut, a ja snułem się bezcelowo po domu, marudząc na zmianę mamie, to tacie. Dobra no, przyznaję się, cofnąłem się w rozwoju. Wróciłem do Belli i ta akurat rozciągała się. Z idealnie przylegającym do podłogi tułowiem leżała między swoimi rozłożonymi nogami. Podszedłem do jej MacBook'a, zmieniłem piosenkę i od razu przyciszyłem muzykę. Pani Wiewiórowa podniosła głowę, spoglądając na mnie z lekką złością w oczach, ale mój uroczy uśmiech niewiniątka wszystko załatwił.

– Dociśniesz mnie? – zapytała.

– A to coś da? – zapytałem z powątpiewaniem. Była naprawdę zajebiście rozciągnięta, ale dobra, rozumiem, że chce bardziej i w sumie czemu nie.

– Nie wiem – odpowiedziała i znowu przyległa ciałem do parkietu, a ja położyłem się na jej plecach, wyciągając nogi przed siebie i splatając ręce za głową. – Nie za wygodnie ci? – zapytała, gdy już w miarę komfortowo się na niej usadowiłem.

– No właśnie nie bardzo. Trochę koścista jesteś na plecach.

– Spieprzaj. – Usłyszałem jej syk skierowany w parkiet i tylko się zaśmiałem.

Nie wiem, ile czasu tak sobie na niej siedziałem, ale nie usłyszałem od niej ani słowa, tylko od czasu do czasu rozszerzała swoje nogi. Nie wspomnę o tym, że były one prawie w szpagacie. Wsłuchiwałem się w muzykę, jaka płynęła z głośników i czekałem sobie na resztę swojej paczki, rozmyślając nad rozmową z Jasperem. Sięgnąłem pamięcią wstecz o parę tygodni i zacząłem analizować to, jak zachowywałem się wobec swojej paczki ostatnimi czasy i doszedłem do wniosku, że moje zachowanie rzeczywiście się zmieniło. Przyznaję się bez bicia. Trochę ich olałem, ale nieświadomie przecież. Nie robiłem tego celowo czy coś, ja po prostu... sam nie wiem.

– Cześć, Wam! – Do sali wpadły tanecznym krokiem Kocurek z Rosalie i szurnęły wszystkie swoje bibeloty na podłogę, wchodząc od razu z choreografią do piosenki, jaka leciała. Gdy skończyły, podeszły do nas i uważnie przyjrzały się Belli.

– Wiewiórowa, ty żyjesz? – zapytała Alice i Bella nic nie odpowiedziała, ale o ile się nie mylę, pokazała kciuk wyciągnięty w górę, a skoro tak, to zacząłem się na niej wiercić.

– Wiewióra! – zawyła i podniosła się, przez co ja prawie spadłem na swoje cztery litery. Mogłaby uprzedzić, czy coś.

– Siemka. – Do sali weszli Jasper z Emmetem, witając się.

– To co dzisiaj robimy, bo ja w tych mamy planach się już pogubiłem – powiedział Misiek i usiadł sobie na środku parkietu.

– Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to filmik promujący. Zresztą mama zaraz tu przyjdzie i wszystko nam jeszcze raz wyjaśni – zakomunikowałem i usiadłem sobie pod lustrem. Do sali wpadła moja rodzicielka z laptopem pod pachą i toną notatek w dłoniach.

– Okej, to dzisiaj ogarniecie choreografię do jutrzejszego filmiku promującego studio, bo jutro go nagrywamy i macie być gotowi od samego rana, bo mamy na to tylko jeden dzień. Poprosiłam Bellę, by przygotowała chorełkę. To robicie dzisiaj, a jutro kręcimy to w różnych miejscach w mieście i ma to wyjść zajebiście – powiedziała moja matka.

– Więc ogarnąć się i to dzisiaj zróbcie – zakomunikował mój ojciec, który nagle pojawił się znikąd.

– Jasne, tato, a co powiesz na to, byś z nami tańczył – zapytałem z głupkowatym uśmiechem, na co spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotę, a reszta oczekiwała w zniecierpliwieniu na to, co odpowie, ale prawda jest taka, że Carlisle Cullen nie podejmie się tego wyzwania. Nie raz i nie dwa już tego próbowałem i za każdym razem udawało mu się jakoś od tego wywinąć.

– Nie dzisiaj. – A nie mówiłem.

– A kiedy? – Nie ma tak... Ja chcę zobaczyć wreszcie swojego ojca wymiatającego w wackinie, bo dancehall to mu już daruję, no ewentualnie w jakiejś gangsterce.

– Kiedyś – uciął krótko, a na sali pojawił się jęk niezadowolenia ze strony mojej paczki.

– Ale tato, przecież jesteś wszechstronnym tancerzem, więc na pewno siebie poradzisz. – zaczęła Alice, ze swoim czarującym uśmiechem, a widząc minę mojego ojca, wszyscy wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

– Co jest niby takie śmieszne? Oczywiście, że dałbym sobie radę, tyle że to nie są moje klimaty.

– Pffff...

– Dobra. – Przerwała moja matka – Bierzcie się do roboty, bo nie mamy czasu na takie pogaduszki. Do roboty – dokończyła i razem z tatą wyszli z sali, zostawiając nas samych.

– To mogę zaczynać? – zapytała niepewnie Bella po chwili ciszy.

– Jasne – odpowiedzieliśmy wszyscy zgodnie, stając na wprost lustra.

– To mamy tam na bity, z lekkim slajdem ręka idzie nam w górę i staramy się uderzyć z barku i noga idzie nam wewnętrzną stroną do kolana, jakbyśmy nie wiem... grali w Zośkę, czy coś. Potem znowu mamy slajd i ręce idą nam dookoła do linii ramion. Trzymamy zadarte dłonie, a potem schodzą w dół, łącząc się i głowa uderza nam tak, jakby od czegoś się odbiła. Potem dłonie splatają się nam na klatce piersiowej, tak jakbyśmy kogoś obejmowali, głowa uderza nam na boki i schodzimy w tym czasie w dół do kucek. Uderzając znowu z barku, wychodzimy w górę i... czekajcie chwilkę – powiedziała i zamarkowała sobie wszystko od początku. – Fuck! Mam gąbkę – mruknęła pod nosem, starając sobie przypomnieć. Chwilę czasu minęło, zanim jej się to udało. No, ale w końcu dobrnęliśmy do końca tej choreografii, co chwilę zadając jej jakieś dodatkowe pytania, by wyszło naprawdę zajebiście. Jak w każdą swoją choreografię wkładała w to cząstkę siebie i było świetnie.

Postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie przerwę. Ja już właściwie ledwo stałem na nogach. Koszulkę miałem mokrą i można było ją wykręcać i nie wspomnę o tym, że śmierdziało ode mnie na kilometr. Poszedłem do kuchni wziąć z lodówki butelkę wody, a że siedział tam mój staruszek z laptopem przed sobą, to się do niego przysiadłem.

– Co tam?

– Nic. Zastanawiam się, jak wywinąć się od sesji zdjęciowej. Już zniosę fakt, że będę uczyć w MDC, choć tego sobie nie wyobrażam za bardzo, ale sesję zdjęciową Esme mogła mi już odpuścić. Może mam się od razu przefarbować, założyć rurki i full capa albo kapelusik – powiedział lekko wkurwiony, mocno klepiąc w klawisze klawiatury.

– W kapelusiku byłoby ci lepiej. I może jeszcze zerowe Ray Banki. Co ty na to? Pożyczyć ci, bo chyba nie masz – powiedziałem, a on spojrzał na mnie nieźle wkurwiony.

– Wiewióra!

– No co, mówię tylko jak dobrze byś wyglądał.

– Jeszcze to zrobię. – zagroził, a mój banan na twarzy się powiększył.

– Nie mogę się doczekać. Tak samo jak i tego, gdy wreszcie z nami zatańczysz. No daj się namówić – jęczałem, a on spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie.

– Edward, a kiedy ja cię ostatnio widziałem na zajęciach z baletu, co? Chodzisz na jazz do Erici, ale to przecież nie to samo. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. _Kurwa mać! _Ale nie ma tak, nie poddam się.

– Okej, to mam propozycję. Ja będę chodzić sobie do ciebie na zajęcia z baletu, a ty będziesz chodzić na jakiekolwiek zajęcia z hip hopu i obojętne do kogo, czy do mnie, Belli, Alice, Miśka... – mówiłem, a mój kochany tatuś przypatrywał mi się uważnie.

– Okej. Niech będzie – powiedział swobodnie.

– Wiem. – Wiedziałem, że na to pójdzie. – Ale mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał wskakiwać w te rajstopki. Wiesz, że tego nienawidzę – jęczałem, w myślach będąc cholernie zadowolony z tego, że go w końcu namówiłem.

– Niech ci będzie. I tak mi się nie wydaje, że ktoś będzie chodził ubrany jak do tańczenia baletu, więc spoko. Ale mam rozumieć, że ty dresu mi nie odpuścisz?

– Wiesz, ewentualnie mogą być rurki. Oficerki już masz. Czym tu się przejmować – dodałem na koniec i opuściłem kuchnię, słysząc za sobą jeszcze głośne westchnienie mojego ojca. Ale wreszcie się udało i już nie mogę doczekać się go w akcji. Oj, to będzie hit roku.

Alice, Rose i Misiek siedzieli w salonie, gadając z moją mamą, a ja powędrowałem do sali. Bella pewnie sobie przerwy nie zrobiła i oczywiście ćwiczy. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ona przemęczy swój organizm. Ja nie mam pojęcia, jak ona sobie przedtem radziła. Ja rozumiem w stu procentach, że tancerz, żeby był dobry, musi ćwiczyć non stop. Ale ona naprawdę czasami przesadza. Nie mówię, że to źle, tylko od czasu do czasu mogłaby sobie naprawdę odpuścić. Wszedłem do sali i zastałem Belle i Jaspera gadających ze sobą i... cóż, na ich twarzach widziałem lekkie uśmiechy. Mam nadzieję, że ją przeprosił.

– Hej – powiedziałem, podchodząc do nich i obejmując w pasie Bellę.

– Hej. Właśnie wszystko wyjaśniłem Belli – powiedział Jazz. – Ja naprawdę jeszcze raz was przepraszam. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło i nie o to mi chodziło, że Bella... Naprawdę tak nie myślę i szczerze przepraszam. Wiem, że straciliście do mnie zaufanie i tak dalej i będę musiał ciężko zapracować, by je odzyskać.

– Jazz... ja rozumiem. Wkroczyłam w wasze życie z butami i wywróciłam je do góry nogami, ale ja serio nie chcę mieszać między wami. Jesteście naprawdę zgraną paczką i jeśli...

– Bella, tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Już ci mówiłem – przerwał jej Jazz. – I naprawdę, możesz stać się częścią naszej paczki. Już nią jesteś, a mi tylko przez Blacka coś odwaliło. Wybacz. Nie chciałem przede wszystkim mieszać między wami. Mam nadzieję, że między wami i nami będzie okej, bo zależy mi na przyjaźni z wami. Serio, i mówię to szczerze.

– Wiem, Jazz – odezwałem się. – Ale mówiłem ci już wczoraj, że nie od razu będzie tak jak przedtem.

– Wiem. I rozumiem.

– Dobra. Skończmy już te pogaduchy i wracajmy do roboty, bo nie mamy czasu – zakomunikowała Bella, wyswabadzając się z mojego uścisku i grzebiąc w swoim laptopie.

– Skąd ty czerpiesz tyle energii, co? – zapytał się jej Jasper ze śmiechem.

– Nie wiem. Idźcie zawołać resztę, bo mamy jeszcze trochę przed sobą.

– Dobra, to ja pójdę – powiedziałem i skradłem jej jeszcze szybkiego buziaka.

Po chwili na nowo byliśmy już wszyscy na sali, ucząc się kolejnej chorełki. Nie powiem, znowu była zajebista. Co prawda dziewczyny trochę narzekały na to, że mało kobieca i podchodzi bardziej pod gangsterkę, ale cóż. Powoli już zbliżaliśmy się do końca.

– Okej. To teraz mamy ruchy z break'a... – zaczęła mówić, ale jęk dziewczyn jej przerwał.

– Bells, czyś ty oszalała. Break?

– Laski, ale to nie jest trudne – zaczęła się tłumaczyć, patrząc na nie zmartwiona.

– Ale my nie umiemy – jęczał Kocurek.

– Dobra, to zróbmy tak. Pokażę chłopakom, a potem zajmiemy się wami, okej? A jak się nie uda, co coś wykminimy razem.

– No dobra – poddały się zrezygnowane, a już po chwili Pani Wiewiórowa pokazywała nam to, co wymyśliła. Czego ja o niej jeszcze nie wiem? Ona i break... tego się nie spodziewałem, ale muszę powiedzieć, że nawet wymiatała. Boże, przecież ona jest zajebista w każdym calu.

Zatańczyliśmy parę razy całość z muzyką, a potem zajęliśmy się uczeniem Rosalie i Alice, ale w końcu po godzinie męczenia się z nimi, my się poddaliśmy, twierdząc, że im i tak to nie wyjdzie i doszliśmy do wniosku, że ten fragment na filmiku może zatańczyć tylko część z nas. Przecież i tak można.

Do wieczora przesiedzieliśmy u moich rodziców i każde z nas było wykończone. Marzyłem tylko o jednym – by walnąć się do łóżka, przytulić się do Pani Wiewiórowej i iść spać. Nie miałem siły na nic. A i tak zaliczyłem dzisiaj jeszcze pogawędkę z Renee. Nie wiem czemu, ale odnosiłem wrażenie, że matka Belli mnie po prostu uwielbia, no ale cóż... Niestety, albo może i „stety" nie miałem jeszcze okazji poznać jej ojca i nie wiedziałem, co o mnie myśli, lecz szczerze powiedziawszy, to się trochę bałem. Jeszcze nigdy nie zaliczyłem spotkania z ojcem swojej dziewczyny i nie zdziwię się, że jak do tego dojdzie, to zesram się w gacie. Nie no owszem, Bells mówi, że jest świetnym człowiekiem, ale wiadomo, że tatusiowie mają inny stosunek do facetów swoich córeczek. Cóż, Jasper miał ciężkie życie z moim ojcem, gdy zaczął bardziej na serio chodzić z Alice. Ehh... to były dopiero czasy.


	30. Rozdział 28

**ROZDZIAŁ 28**

[Beyonce – Ring the Alarm & Celley – Took the night & Beyonce – Single Ladies & Jay Karan – Bitch you'll gag]

Poniedziałek był masakrycznie pracowity. Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio byłbym na nogach od świtu do nocy, tańcząc właściwie bez przerywy. Nie zliczę nawet w ilu miejscach kręciliśmy filmik, bo w pewnym momencie już po prostu się pogubiłem. Wszyscy dawaliśmy z siebie wszystko, by wyszło jak najlepiej. Ale na koniec słowa mamy, że jest z nas wszystkich dumna mnie usatysfakcjonowały i teraz nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak czekać na efekt końcowy naszej pracy, ale jeśli mi się nie spodoba, to nie wiem co zrobię.

Na szczęście sprawa z Jasperem się wyjaśniła i teraz mieliśmy we trójkę zacząć ogarniać męski showcase na imprezę otwierającą sezon, która jest w piątek. Niewiele czasu nam zostało, ale przecież damy rade. Kto jak nie my. Mam już nawet pomysł i mam to w dupie, że najprawdopodobniej nie spodoba się on Miśkowi i Jasperowi. Ale Boże kochany, można przecież od czasu do czasu zaszaleć, co nie? No!

We wtorek były sesje zdjęciowe. I aż szlag mnie prawie trafił. Ja rozumiem, że jedna stylizacja nie wystarczy, ale piętnaście! Nie no w sumie trochę przesadziłem, ale miałem dość, gdy piątka dziewczyn starała się poskromić moje włosy. W efekcie końcowym i tak żyły one własnym życiem, ale to przecież nie moja wina. Moje włosy już takie są. A potem tylko pozowanie do tego jebanego obiektywu. Żeby nie było, lubię sesje zdjęciowe, ale nie gdy w tym samym czasie ma je nie wiadomo ile innych osób i wszystko jest na wariackich papierach.

Za to Pani Wiewiórowej w pewnym momencie musiałem się dokładnie przyjrzeć i zastanowić, czy to aby na pewno ona, bo miała na głowie coś w stylu afro. Mniejsza zresztą z tym. Miała w cholerę tych włosów, które tak fajnie sterczały, a mocny makijaż i czerwona szminka spowodowały, że wyglądała po prostu zajebiście, co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że najbardziej lubię ją w domowych pieleszach.

Gdy we trojkę, znaczy się ja, Em i Jaz skończyliśmy już pozowanie i pozbyliśmy się tej tapety z twarzy jaką mieliśmy, postanowiliśmy iść na piwo, bo ja naprawdę nerwowo już tam nie wytrzymywałem, oni też, a dziewczyny chyba nawet nie były jeszcze w połowie. Za to mój ojciec rzeczywiście wziął sobie moje rady do serca, bo do zdjęć pozował w kapelusiku, a gdy wcisnąłem mu na nos okulary to jeszcze w Ray Bankach. Wyglądał tak trochę śmiesznie, no ale dobrze. A co z tego wszystkiego wyszło, to nie wiem, bo stamtąd zwiałem. Za to, gdy dziewczyny do nas dołączyły, wydawały się dziwnie podekscytowane, ale nie udało się z nich zupełnie nic wyciągnąć. Ani z Belli, ani z Kocurka, ani tym bardziej z Rose. Powiedziały nam tylko tyle, że musimy czekać, ale ile to już nie były łaskaw wyjaśnić.

Środa... środa znowu była pracowita. Cały dzień spędziłem z chłopakami przygotowując nasz pokaz. Co prawda i tak większość czasu przesiedzieliśmy nic nie robiąc, ale około dwudziestej już było wszystko gotowe. Tak jak myślałem, wyśmiali mój pomysł, ale jak przyszło co do czego to był niezły fun. Prawie pozabijaliśmy się, ale gdy chce się zrobić niezłe show, to trzeba cierpieć. Wróciłem do domu padnięty i rozwaliłem się na kanapie przed telewizorem, czekając na Bellę. Trochę się na nią naczekałem, bo wróciła prawie o dwudziestej trzeciej, ale co się dziwić jak we trójkę poszły jeszcze na drinka. Fajnie, że beze mnie, w ostateczności to przeżyje. Pewnie i tak nie byłbym miłym gościem podczas babskiego wypadu.

Czwartek. Znowu od rana na sali. Tym razem wszyscy razem musieliśmy coś ogarnąć na piątek, żeby nie było. Ciekaw tylko jestem jak mama rozplanowała te wszystkie pokazy, bo jest ich sporo, ale to w sumie nie mój problem. Cały czas na sali z przerwą na zjedzenie pizzy. Wieczorem poszliśmy jeszcze na piwo uzgodnić szczegóły wszystkiego i teraz już wracałem do domu z Panią Wiewiórową. Opierała się zmęczona o mój bok i ledwo snuła nogami po chodniku, zresztą ja też.

– Nie mam siły – wymruczała, gdy już wchodziliśmy do mieszkania. – Ja jutro nie wstaję z łóżka. Nie ma mowy. – Zaśmiałem się i puściłem ją przodem w drzwiach.

– Jasne. Już to widzę. Jestem pewien, że będziesz na nogach wcześniej ode mnie – powiedziałem, a ona walnęła się na kanapę, zamykając oczy, a po chwili leżała już zwinięta w kłębek.

– Nie ma mowy.

Po piętnastu minutach wróciłem do salonu, a Bella nie zmieniła swojej pozycji. Leżała tak ją zostawiłem parę chwil temu. Podszedłem do kanapy i kucnąłem przy niej.

– Chodź – powiedziałem, składając szybkiego całusa na jej zadartym nosku.

– Nigdzie nie idę – sprzeciwiła się. Ale ja miałem w sumie to gdzieś. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaczęła się szarpać, lecz ja sobie z tego nic nie robiłem. Poszedłem do łazienki i posadziłem ją na pralce, od razu ściągając z niej koszulkę.

– Edward, co ty... – zaczęła, ale zamknąłem jej usta pocałunkiem. Dalej ściągałem z niej rzeczy, aż w końcu była zupełnie naga. Oderwałem się niechętnie od jej ust, składając jeszcze parę drobnych pocałunków na innych częściach jej ciała, po czym podniosłem i wsadziłem do wanny wypełnionej po brzegi wodą.

– Mmm... jak mi dobrze. Skąd wiedziałeś, że tego było mi trzeba? – spytała, gdy zanurzyła się cała, a ja tylko się uśmiechnąłem do niej delikatnie i kucając obok.

– Po prostu wiedziałem. Bells, obiecasz mi coś? – spytałem, gdy splotłem nasze palce. – Obiecaj mi, że będziesz się oszczędzać i nie przemęczać. Ja rozumiem, że taniec jest dla ciebie ważny. Jest ważny dla każdego z nas, ale nic na siłę, okej? Nie chcę cię potem odwiedzać w szpitalu podpiętej do kroplówki i regenerującej się. Twój organizm jest przemęczony. To widać. Wiem, że ten tydzień jest bardzo pracowity, sam już nie daję rady, ale potem oboje będziemy musieli zwolnić, okej? – powiedziałem, a ona mocniej ścisnęła moją dłoń i wpatrywała się w moje oczy.

– Dobrze, ale chodź tu do mnie – odpowiedziała, posyłając mi słaby uśmiech.

Rozebrałem się szybko i wskoczyłem do wanny siadając naprzeciwko niej. Od razu poczułem to takie zajebiste rozluźnienie i było po prostu prawie jak w niebie. Zacząłem masować jej stopy, a z jej ust wydobywało się przyjemne dla moich uszu mruczenie. Słodki zapach jagodowego płynu do kąpieli unosił się w powietrzu, a woda co chwilę wylewała się z wanny, tworząc na zewnątrz kałuże, a piana fruwała.

– Wiesz, że za bardzo mnie rozpieszczasz – powiedziała, posyłając mi swój uśmiech, który tak bardzo mi się podobał.

– Trochę.

– Może trochę. I troszczysz się o mnie i martwisz... – Zaczęła się do mnie zbliżać, aż w końcu złączyła nasze usta, dając mi szybkiego całusa. – Tylko czemu?

– Jest takie jedno proste wytłumaczenie.

– A jakie jeśli można wiedzieć? – spytała, znowu dając mi buziaka.

– Kocham Cię. – Musnąłem jej usta. – Wychodzimy stąd – zakomunikowałem i zacząłem wychodzić z wanny, po chwili i ją wyciągając i opatulając białym, puchatym ręcznikiem. – Idź do sypialni, a ja zaraz przyjdę – powiedziałem, a z jej ust wydobył się jęk niezadowolenia.

Zacząłem sprzątać szybko łazienkę, by był tu w miarę porządek. Zabrałem maść rozgrzewająca z szafki i poszedłem do sypialni. Leżała naga, jedynie częściowo zakryta ręcznikiem na środku łóżka. Jej powieki były przymknięte, a piersi z każdym jej oddechem podnosiły się ku górze i opadały z powrotem. Wyglądała na zrelaksowaną i zadowoloną. Podszedłem do łóżka i Bella spojrzała na mnie spod pół przymkniętych powiek, lecz widząc znajomą tubkę maści w mojej dłoni, jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

– O nie, wszystko byle nie ta maść. Nie ma mowy Edward, zapomnij! – darła się niemiłosiernie i starała zakryć kołdrą, ale to i tak nic nie dawało, a ten jej atak paniki doprowadził mnie tylko do śmiechu.

– Ale Pani Wiewiórowo...

– Nie Wiewióruj mi tutaj Edward! Wiesz jak ta maść potwornie rozgrzewa!

– Wiem, ale jutro poczujesz się przynajmniej lepiej i nic cię nie będzie boleć.

– Ale mnie to nie interesuje. Nie chcę.

– Bells, proszę cię – zacząłem jej jęczeć, używając swojego najczulszego głosu. Nie chce by jutro mi narzekała, że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć, a po maści jej trochę przejdzie.

– Ale to nie jest miłe. – Wydęła swoje usta, niczym pięcioletnie dziecko.

– Tak wiem, ale jutro nic ci nie będzie.

– No dobra. – Poddała się i dzięki Bogu, bo za chwilę argumenty by mi się skończyły.

Położyła się na brzuchu, a ja zacząłem wsmarowywać w jej uda i nogi odrobinę maści. Wiem jak ona działa i to nie jest zbyt przyjemne uczucie, ale przynajmniej skutkuje. Zaczęła seksownie mruczeć, a ja zamieniłem maść na oliwkę i delikatnie zacząłem masować całe jej ciało. Pośladki, plecy, ramiona. Składałem drobne pocałunki na jej plecach. A jękom i mruczeniom nie było końca.

– Boże, Edward jak mi dobrze – wymruczała i przewróciła się na plecy.

Spojrzała na mnie rozpalonym z pożądania wzrokiem. Kontynuowałem swoją delikatną pieszczotę. Przeniosłem się na jej brzuch i piersi, nie przerywając z nią kontaktu wzrokowego. Przyglądała mi się uważnie i nie powiem, było to trochę podniecające przy tym delikatnym świetle nocnej lampki, ale jeśli liczy na seks dzisiejszej nocy, to się trochę rozczaruje. Zacząłem składać pocałunki na jej obojczykach, szyi, aż w końcu dotarłem do warg. Ominąłem je, muskając delikatne kąciki jej ust, gdy odsunąłem się od niej nieznacznie, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko.

– To idziemy spać? – spytałem, a jej duże oczy spojrzały na mnie w szoku.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz. Doprowadziłeś mnie do takiego stanu i teraz co? Koniec. O nie, Wiewióra. Ja się nie zgadzam! – powiedziała stanowczo, a ja się tylko zaśmiałem.

– Ale jest późno już i jutro będziemy niewyspani, a czeka nas trochę pracy...

– Wiewióra! Chociaż jeden szybki i ostry numerek, co? – Moja ręka powędrowała w dół jej ciała w kierunku jej kobiecości.

– Szybki i ostry numerek mówisz? – Moje palce weszły w nią, czego się nie spodziewała, a ja zacząłem nimi szybko w niej poruszać. Była bardzo pobudzona, cholernie mokra i dosyć szybko osiągnęła orgazm. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej złośliwie, gdy spojrzała na mnie z lekką złością w oczach. Zbliżyłem swoje usta i delikatnie ją pocałowałem. – Dobranoc.

Decydując się na związek z Bellą, nie sądziłem, że czasami robi się z niej lekka nimfomanka, nie no, żartuję i nie narzekam. Po wczorajszej akcji była na mnie nieźle wkurzona, ale dzisiaj rano zabrała to, co jej się należało. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, czy coś, tylko... zresztą mniejsza z tym.

Dzisiaj wreszcie mieliśmy zobaczyć studio po remoncie. Jestem cholernie ciekaw co moja matka wymyśliła, bo nie pisnęła nam ani słówkiem na ten temat. Wcześniej umówiliśmy się na kawę w naszym ulubionym coffee shopie, żeby jeszcze obgadać wszystkie szczegóły związane z dzisiejszymi pokazami.

Wszedłem pierwszy do studia, moja paczka włóczyła się za mną i gdy przekroczyłem próg, stanąłem, prawdopodobnie z gębą otwartą, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć. Ale nie dlatego, że zaskoczył mnie wygląd MDC, tylko to kogo zobaczyłem. Na kanapie w recepcji siedziała Renee i jak mniemam jej mąż, Charlie. Ucinali sobie pogawędkę z moją mamą, za to mój ojciec siedział na ladzie, stanowisku Jessiki i przysłuchiwał się im. Ktoś wpadł na mnie od tyłu i prawie zaryłem gębą o parkiet, na szczęście szybko się pozbierałem i z cudownym i czarującym uśmiechem na ustach stanąłem na wprost rodziców Pani Wiewiórowej.

– Dzień dobry – przywitałem się grzecznie. Boże, chyba na większego debila już wyjść nie mogę.

– Mamo! Tato! A co wy tu robicie? – spytała zaskoczona Bella, gdy ich zobaczyła. A reszta mojej paczki stała, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Zaczęli się tłumaczyć, że wpadli tylko na chwilę do LA, bo mieli przesiadkę, bo wybierają się na jakieś wakacje czy coś. Zachowywałem się grzecznie, ale starałem się nie odzywać. Tak było bezpieczniej. Niestety Bella miała przećwiczyć jeszcze showcase z dziewczynami i trzeba było coś zrobić.

– Yyy... to w takim razie ja zapraszam na lunch. – No, wykaż się do cholery Wiewióra. – A Bella zaraz do nas dołączy.

– To wspaniale – powiedziała Renee i od razu zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. Razem ze swoim mężem wyszli przodem, a ja pociągnąłem za kurtkę swojego ojca.

– Co ty robisz? – zaczął szeptać.

– Nie chcę zginąć. I idziesz ze mną, bo sam tego nie przeżyję – wyszeptałem, co wywołało u niego lekki chichot. Ale ja naprawdę nie wiem, co go tak śmieszy, skoro w każdej chwili, mogę umrzeć śmiercią tragiczną. Boże, czemu ja, a na dodatek czemu dzisiaj i bez zapowiedzi. Mógłbym się przynajmniej jakoś psychicznie na to nastawić, a teraz?

Poszliśmy do pobliskiej restauracji i usiedliśmy przy jednym z wolnych stolików. Zamówiliśmy po jakimś daniu i odkąd kelner odebrał od nas zamówienie, zapadła tak chwili ciszy. Na szczęście odezwał się mój ojciec. Po coś w końcu go ze sobą do cholery wziąłem.

– Więc Charlie, czym się zajmujesz? – zapytał.

– Pracuję w FBI i robię wszystko by jeszcze nie zasiąść za biurkiem albo nie przejść na emeryturę – odpowiedział na pytanie, a mój ojciec spojrzał na mnie znacząco, z pytaniem w oczach.

– Edddd! – Usłyszeliśmy wszyscy i ja już wiedziałem kto to kurwa był. Jej mi tu tylko jeszcze brakowało.

– O Boże! – Zdążyłem jeszcze szepnąć, za nim Nell się do mnie wręcz przykleiła. Co ja mam do cholery zrobić?

– Nell! – powiedział ostro mój ojciec, a ta spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

– O witaj Carlisle. – Kiedy oni przeszli na 'ty'?

– Jakbyś była łaskawa zauważyć, Edward nie jest tu sam – powiedział stanowczo, a ta wariatka rozejrzała się i zauważyła Renee i Charliego.

– A no tak, to w takim razie do zobaczenia Eddddiii. I zadzwoń do mnie. – Kiwnąłem tylko lekko głową, posyłając jej wymuszony uśmiech i na szczęście już sobie polazła.

– Boże! – Westchnąłem głośno i osunąłem się lekko w fotelu. – Jaka z niej jest wariatka – dodałem, a rodzice Belli lekko się zaśmiali.

– Ja rozumiem, że są ludzie i ludzie – zaczął mój ojciec, gestykulując przy tym. – Ale ona przekracza wszelkie granice.

– Tato, ona nie wie co to granice, a na dodatek nic sobą nie reprezentuje.

– Mylisz się Wiewióra, jedyne co sobą reprezentuje, to czysty debilizm, ale zmieńmy temat – zakończył mój ojciec i byłem mu za to wdzięczny, bo miałem dość rozmowy o tej idiotce Nelly.

– To w takim razie Edwardzie, co u was słychać? – zapytała Renee. – Twoja mama mówiła, że właśnie zaczynacie nowy sezon.

– Tak. Od tygodnia wszyscy przygotowujemy się do niego. Mama postanowiła wyremontować całe studio. Sesje zdjęciowe od początku tygodnia, cóż... było trochę pracowicie. Pewnie mamy już zaplanowane jakieś warsztaty, ale jeszcze o tym nie wiem.

– Esme oprowadzała nas po studiu. Świetnie wszystko wygląda.

– Yyy... tak szczerze powiedziawszy to jeszcze nie zdążyłem zobaczyć po remoncie – wyznałem lekko zmieszany.

– Ach... no tak. Przepraszam, za tą niespodziewaną wizytę, ale lot nam się opóźnił i tak jakoś wyszło.

– Naprawdę nic się nie stało. Gdybym tylko wiedział, to nie wiem odebrał bym państwa z lotniska czy coś... – zacząłem, ale przerwał mi Charlie.

– Nami się nie przejmuj, damy sobie radę. A na dłuższe wizyty przyjdzie jeszcze pora. A ty Carlisle jesteś dyrektorem teatru, tak? Bella coś kiedyś mówiła, ale moją córkę trudno zrozumieć, gdy mówi o tańcu.

– Tak, Bella jest trochę zakręconą osobą i stawia sobie poprzeczkę bardzo wysoko jak już zdarzyłem zauważyć – mówił mój ojciec. – I tak, jestem dyrektorem teatru, ale żona mnie jeszcze wkręciła w prowadzenie zajęć w MDC. – Zaczęli rozmawiać, a ja wymieniłem kilka zdań z Renee do póki nie przyszła Bella. Usiadła na moich kolanach, ze względu na to, że brakło krzesła i zaczęła się luźna rozmowa.

Nie wiem w sumie ile tak siedzieliśmy w tej restauracji, ale fajnie się gadało. Charlie opowiadał o swojej pracy mojemu ojcu i słuchał zainteresowany, a ja rozmawiałem z Renee i Bellą o najbliższych tanecznych planach. Ale przyszedł czas, że rodzice Belli musieli się już zbierać. Pożegnałem się z nimi grzecznie, a Bella poszła ich jeszcze kawałek odprowadzić. Obserwowałem ich i w pewnym momencie Bella spojrzała na swoją matkę w szoku i zaczęła jej coś żywiołowo tłumaczyć, lecz śmiech mojego ojca mnie rozproszył.

– Co jest? – zapytałem.

– Nie nie, ale udało ci się przeżyć, haha. Ale tak swoją drogą gdy powiedział, że pracuje w FBI to miałem ochotę cię zabić. Nie mogłeś mnie do cholery uprzedzić?

– Jak? Miałem sobie wytatuować na czole? Ważne, że żyję.

– Tak Wiewióra, a wiesz, że mama zaprosiła ich już na obiad, gdy będą wracać do Phoenix, bo też będą mieć przesiadkę.

– Jezuuu – zawyłem, a drobne rączki oplotły mnie w pasie. – Co tam? – spytałem jej, mając na myśli sytuacje sprzed restauracji.

– Nie ważne – odpowiedziała mi lekko zmieszana, starając się ukryć za kurtyną włosów.

– Ej!

– A ja chyba wiem – odezwał się mój ojciec i znowu zaśmiał.

– Ale przeżyję?

– Synu, wiesz wydaje mi się, że Renee ma co do ciebie znacznie ambitniejsze plany – powiedział, a Bella pokiwała twierdząco głową.

– Czy wszyscy do cholery zawsze muszą przeciwko mnie spiskować? – powiedziałem oburzony, ale ich to oczywiście nie ruszyło. Bo po co do cholery. Czy nie mogą zrozumieć, że moje myślenie nie jest na najwyższym poziomie? Czy to tak trudno kurwa pojąć?

Ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że moja matka oszalała. Kiedy rodzice Belli już sobie pojechali, wróciliśmy we trójkę do studia i gdy przekroczyłem jego próg i byłem skupiony na wyglądzie, to nie wiem jaki miałem wyraz twarzy, ale nie zdziwiłbym się gdybym miał otwarte usta i oczy na wierzchu. Ściany były wręcz czarne, z jakimiś czerwonymi elementami. W recepcji znajdowały się dwie czerwone duże kanapy i ogromna plazma, na której wyświetlały się filmiki, które nagrywaliśmy w tym tygodniu. Na ścianach wisiały ogromne zdjęcia w antyramach z ostatnich sesji. Ale już oszalałem gdy zobaczyłem fotę mojego ojca i wokół niego dziewczyny, ubrane na czarno, które wręcz rozrywały mu koszulę i ciągnęły za krawat.

Oszalałem, ale studio było naprawdę nieźle odpicowane. Najlepszy sprzęt i nagłośnienie. I w ogóle wszystko. Mama naprawdę włożyła w to studio całe swoje serce. Włożyła w nie całą siebie i to widać na pierwszy rzut oka. A nam teraz już nie pozostaje nic innego, by rozpocząć sezon najlepiej jak się da i trwać tak, aż do jego zakończenia.

Razem z Bella byliśmy w domu i pomału zbieraliśmy się na imprezę. Grzebałem w swojej ogromnej garderobie, starając się znaleźć coś odpowiedniego na dzisiaj, aczkolwiek i tak pewnie będę musiał się przebierać z tysiąc razy, nie wspomnę nawet o Belli, bo jej wielka sportowa torba jest już spakowana. Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia co ona tam ma, ale moja nie była o wiele mniejsza.

Siedziała w łazience od dobrych trzydziestu minut i prostowała włosy. Jak znam życie pewnie jeszcze za chwilę zacznie się malować. Zdążyłem się już do tego przyzwyczaić i do tych wszystkich pierdół porozstawianych na półkach jak również na szafkach. Nawet do tych staników pozawieszanych na wieszakach. Podszedłem do niej i objąłem ją w pasie od tyłu, przytulając się do niej.

– Powiesz mi coś? – spytałem, gdy prostowała kolejne pasmo włosów tak, by mnie przy okazji nie poparzyć.

– To zależy co?

– Co tak naprawdę sądzą o mnie twoi rodzice?

– To co dobrze wiesz. Naprawdę nie masz się czym przejmować. Tata cię polubił, a mama wiesz, że szaleje na twoim punkcie – powiedziała i odłożyła prostownicę. Obróciła się do mnie przodem i obdarzyła mnie swoim uśmiechem.

– A co Renee wymyśliła przed restauracją? – spytałem, a jej policzki lekko się zaróżowiły.

– To nie jest istotne.

– Istotne. Powiedz mi proszę. – Wręcz ją błagałem ale po prostu chciałem wiedzieć.

– Edward, tyle, że ja nie chcę byś sobie coś pomyślał, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Wiesz, że moja mama ma różne dziwaczne pomysły i tak dalej i...

– Proszę – powiedziałem, spoglądając jej uważnie w oczy. Popatrzyła na mnie, lekko przygryzając swoją wargę w zastanowieniu, po czym spuściła głowę i się do mnie przytuliła.

– Pytała kiedy ślub – wymruczała, a ja nie wiedziałem w tej chwili co mam powiedzieć. – Ale Edward, nie myśl sobie, że ja tego od ciebie oczekuje, czy tam nie wiadomo czego jeszcze. Proszę cię. To tylko głupie gadanie mojej mamy i tak dalej. Mi jest dobrze tak jak teraz i...

– Spoko – przerwałem jej tłumaczenie się, choć i tak za bardzo nie byłem w stanie pozbierać myśli.

_Ślub?!_

Byliśmy już w klubie. Impreza powoli się rozkręcała. Ludzi było już sporo, a już za niedługo zaczną się pokazy. Za DJ robił Seth i od razu było wiadomo, że impreza będzie zajebista. Siedzieliśmy wszyscy w swojej loży i dogadywaliśmy wszystkie szczegóły.

– Salut à tous – usłyszeliśmy i już doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, co to za kretyn zaczyna gadać po francusku. Obejrzałem się i zobaczyłem nie całą ferajnę z Paryża. –Vous êtes ce écureuil dame. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Mon bébé – powiedział podchodząc do Belli, a ja gapiłem się na niego jak na idiotę. – Ed, vous ne pourriez pas me dire qu'elle est si cool? – zwrócił się do mnie, a ja oczywiście nic nie zrozumiałem.

– Kurwa Tom, czy z łaski swojej mógłbyś przejść na jakiś ludzki język? – powiedziałem, a reszta, co zrozumiała, to co on powiedział, zaczęła się śmiać.

– Okej, okej stary – powiedział ze śmiechem.

– A co przed chwilą powiedziałeś? – zapytałem podejrzliwie.

– Mniejsza z tym.

Zacząłem ich przedstawiać i tak dalej. Po chwili toczyła się luźna pogawędka o wszystkim i o niczym. Co chwilę wybuchaliśmy śmiechem na głupkowate żarty Emmetta, Jazza czy też kogoś innego, ale że dziewczyny musiały iść przygotować się do swojego pokazu, zostaliśmy sami, czyli ja, Misiek, Jazz, Sophie, Charlotte i Tom, bo Camillo i Robert musieli zostać w Paryżu. Potem dołączył do nas mój ojciec i to już w ogóle było jednym wielkim dowcipem i żartem. Aż policzki mnie bolały.

Nadeszła godzina dwudziesta druga i pokaz. Zawyły syren z _Ring the alarm_ Beyonce, a dziewczyny oświetlone przez lampy, zaczęły wychodzić na środek. Skąpe szorty, ledwo zakrywające pośladki, bikini, na to skórzana krótka kurteczka, a gdy jaśniejsze światło padło na odkryte części ciał dziewczyn mogłem dostrzec coś na kształt tatuażu, lecz nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć co tam konkretnie mają. Zaczęły dosyć energicznie, po czym seksownie zeszły w dół i niczym trzy pieski przeszły robiąc shaki. Kucnęły przejeżdżając dłonią od biustu, aż po samo krocze. Wstały robiąc dutty wine. Mocno uderzyły miednicą. Zrobiły slajd, znowu dotykając swojego ciała, po czym w charakterystyczny sposób podskoczyły, zataczając nad głowa rękoma w pewnym sensie kółka. Stanęły dosyć szeroko na nogach i robiły takie ruchy miednicą jakby wręcz zapraszały do tego, by ktoś w nie wszedł, a potem znowu powtórzyły te podskoki, lecz tym razem zrobiły znowu dutty wine.

_Ring the alarm_ się skończyło i wszedł baltimore i tak szczerze powiedziawszy to tego się nie spodziewałem. To jak zaczęły się poruszać i z jaką siłą i energią było niesamowite. Sponge bob, wu tang i tak dalej i tak dalej. Były zajebiste. My z chłopakami ze swoją parodią to możemy się schować.

A na koniec był dancehall. I tego to ja już nie byłem w stanie wytrzymać. Moje oczy były skupione tylko i wyłączenie na Belli, a raczej na jej ruszającym się tyłku. Co chwilę, chociaż nie, ich cała choreografia dancehallowa była oparta na wulgarnych i ordynarnych ruchach. Zniosłem nawet seks z parkietem, ale gdy dały sobie nawzajem klapsy, to już zszedłem z tego świata. Czy one naprawdę nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego co robią, czy może robią to specjalnie?

Pół godziny później był pokaz mój i chłopaków. W pomieszczeniu które robiło za naszą garderobę, wyskoczyliśmy z naszych wygodnych butów i założyliśmy szpilki. Cóż, na początku uważałem, że to będzie dobry pomysł, ale im bliżej było naszego wyjścia na parkiet, tym bardziej się tego obawiałem. Byłoby jeszcze spoko, gdyby to była wolna chorełka, ale nie. Będziemy zapierdalać, a na koniec jeszcze z pewnością się połamiemy.

Chelley – _Took the night_ zabrzmiało, a my we trójkę, biedni w tych szpilkach zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Wystarczyło, by ludzie zobaczyli na naszych nogach szpilki i już zaczął się szał. Zniewieściali na maksa zaczęliśmy tańczyć drepcząc w tych obcasach. A potem była nasza parodia teledysku Beyonce do _Single Ladies_. Zaczęliśmy we trojkę kręcić biodrami, zeszliśmy nawet do parteru. I zaryzykowałbym nawet i powiedział, że byliśmy lepsi od Beyonce. Tłum szalał, a my tańczyliśmy dalej. Jay Karan i już totalna gejoza. W szpilkach nie było to łatwe, ale i tak fragment na _pussy, pussy pussy cat_ był najlepszy, podczas którego nasze dłonie lądowały na kroczu no i z _pussy cat_ zakończył się nasz showcase, a ludzie zaczęli wariować.

Przebraliśmy szybko buty, bo te szpilki nie były za wygodne i wróciliśmy do reszty. Gdy nas zobaczyli wybuchnęli śmiechem, no może poza moim ojcem, którego miny nie dało się rozszyfrować.

– Boże i że to mają być moi synowie. Nie, ja w to nie wierze – skomentował, a reszta zaczęła się śmiać.

– Ed, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak zniewieściały – dodał Tom i sam zaczął udawać zniewieściałego. Cóż, on przynajmniej jest biseksualny.

– Okej, to teraz coś dla starszego pokolenia – powiedział Seth, a z głośników zaczęła lecieć o ile się nie mylę Macarena. – Zapraszam na środek Carlisla Cullena i niech pokaże nam to co potrafi! – krzyknął, a mój ojciec od razu zaczął się chować i starał się wywinąć, ale nie było mu łatwo, bo Jazz z Emmettem go przytrzymali i wręcz wyrzucili na środek, a tłum skandował 'Carlisle'.

– Seth, jesteś martwy – wywarczał jeszcze, ale kto by się tam nim przejmował. Mama już płakała ze śmiechu, ale po chwili tata i tak wtopił się w tłum i na tym się skończyło.

Impreza trwała nadal. Wszyscy zajebiście się bawili, a potem dołączył do nas jeszcze Tony. Rose z Alice gdy go zobaczyły, były wpatrzone w niego jak w obrazek, no ale cóż. A potem był pokaz Belli i Jazza, o którym nikt nic nie wiedział. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, że razem coś przygotowują, ale nawet spoko im to wyszło. Gangsterka do jakiegoś miksu i house do _We are all prostitute_ – Crookers Remix.

Potem był nasz wspólny pokaz do_ Just Dance_ Lady Gagi jak i Vanillia Sky. To było tak na rozluźnienie, by był po prostu fun. Już nie zależało nam na zrobieniu show, bo tego było już dzisiaj za wiele, ale tak po prostu by pokazać to, co potrafimy.

– A teraz poproszę na środek Wiewiórę – usłyszałem Setha, ludzie zrobili na środku trochę miejsca, a ja totalnie nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Chłopaki wypchnęli mnie na środek, a ja czekałem na rozwój wydarzeń. – No to teraz przed wami Wiewióra w choreografii, która wywróciła jego życie do góry nogami! – Co kurwa? O czym on do cholery gada? – No i jak mógłbym zapomnieć o Pani Wiewiórowej! – dodał jeszcze i zabrzmiało Millionaire – _Just got paid, lets get laid._ Bella dołączyła do mnie, a ja już zdążyłem domyślić się o co chodziło Sethowi.

Zaczęliśmy tańczyć we dwójkę, dokładnie tak jak kiedyś. To przy tej choreografii poznałem Panią Wiewiórową i Seth mówiąc, że jest to choreografia, która wywróciła moje życie do góry nogami, miał całkowitą rację. Ale przyszedł ten moment _take that ring of my fucking hand_ i wiedziałem już co zrobię. Bella oczywiście zamierzała mi machnąć ręką przed nosem, ale ja klęknąłem przed nią niczym jakiś pieprzony Romeo, no ale zostałem oczywiście olany, szybko się podniosłem i tańczyłem dalej, lecz gdy skończyliśmy we dwójkę tańczyć, Bella wpadała w moje ramiona, dając mi słodkiego całusa.

Impreza dalej trwała. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się bawić, a Bells oczywiście tańczyła ze mną. Nie żeby nikt inny nie chciał z nią dzisiaj tańczyć, po prostu ja nie dawałem im tej możliwości. Mimo że nawet Tom jęczał mi przez dziesięć minut. Ale no kurwa, on jest bi, tak? Tony jest gejem, tak? To może mogliby coś ten tego. Zresztą ja nie będę się w to wtrącać.

Pani Wiewiórowa pokazała dzisiaj, że należy jej się miejsce w czołówce Millenium Dance Complex. Pokazała to wszystkim i tak szczerze powiedziawszy jestem z niej dumny. Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie w siebie uwierzy i już nie będzie sądzić, że jest tylko i wyłącznie szarą myszką. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że trudno jej to przychodzi. Nie miała łatwo w życiu i na wszystko właściwie sama musiała zapracować. Ale gdy tak na nią patrzę, to widzę, że jest szczęśliwa i rzeczywiście spełniła swoje marzenia. Spełniła coś, o czym tak naprawdę nigdy nie marzyła.

W moim życiu wiele się ostatnio zmieniło. Być może za szybko, ale teraz wiem, że tą cząstką której zawsze mi brakowało, była druga osoba, która jest mi bliska. To przy Belli czuje się dobrze. Dzisiaj gdy usłyszałem o tym ślubie... nigdy nie wybiegałem na przód, nie myślałem o tym co będzie kiedyś. Bella chyba tak samo. Ale czy można coś planować, jeśli jest się z kimś jak na razie krótki czas? Nie mówię, że jej nie kocham i jej nie chce! Pragnę jej bardzo, ale myślenie o ślubie to na chwilę obecną za wiele. Wiem, że to tylko wariackie gadanie Renee, ale jednak... Nie, jak na razie to ja tego nie ogarniam.


	31. Rozdział 29

**Przed Wami rozdział 29 ;) Miłego czytania życzę ;)**

**###**

**ROZDZIAŁ 29**

[Kesha – Take it off; Lady Gaga – Telephone; Depehe Mode – Personal Jesus]

Szliśmy we dwójkę do studia. Dziś był Open Day i będziemy musieli spędzić tam cały dzień. Szczerze? Nie bardzo mi się chciało. A tańczyć jeszcze cały dzień po całonocnej imprezie. Mama źle to wymyśliła. Miałem mieć niby tylko trzy zajęcia, Bella dwa, ale i tak pewnie jeszcze coś dojdzie. Ja jestem nieprzytomny, ledwo na oczy widzę i stoję na nogach. Bella to samo i jestem pewny, że nie tylko my tak wyglądamy i tak się czujemy.

– Edward? – powiedziała w pewnym momencie, gdy byliśmy już w połowie drogi do MDC

– Co jest?

– Bo tak sobie pomyślałam, czy nie moglibyśmy jutro zaprosić do nas wszystkich, co ty na to? – spytała i spojrzała na mnie, wcześniej zakładając swoje Ray Banki na czubek głowy.

– Yyy... – Zastanowiłem się chwilę. – W sumie czemu nie. Co prawda istnieje zagrożenie, że potem nie będziemy mieli gdzie mieszkać, ale nie mam nic przeciwko. Mogę zrobić spaghetti.

– A ja upiekę ciasto – dodała, a ja otoczyłem ją ramieniem i przytuliłem ją do swojego boku.

– A dostanę połowę na wyłączność? – spytałem z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem.

– Zastanowię się – odpowiedziała i się zaśmiała.

Dochodziliśmy już do studia, gdy przed wejściem zobaczyliśmy tłumy. Nie no, dzisiaj to będzie istne szaleństwo. Ale jakim cudem mamie to się udało? Przebrnęliśmy przez ten tłum, aż w końcu dobrnęliśmy do środka. Wszyscy byli już wewnątrz, nawet ferajna z Paryża.

– Cześć wszystkim – przywitaliśmy się, rozsiadając się przy okazji na kanapach.

– Siemka.

– Cześć, dzieciaki – przywitała się moja mama, która niosła w rękach kilkanaście zafoliowanych koszulek. – Tu macie koszulki, a resztę ciuchów dostaniecie przy okazji.

– Esme.– zaczął Tom, który w tym momencie wyglądał jak niewinne dziecko. – A ja też dostanę?

– Tom, nie rób z siebie jeszcze większego głupka niż jesteś, co? – powiedziała, a wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

– Dobra ludzie – zacząłem, gdy śmiechy ucichły – Wpadnijcie do nas jutro...

– Będzie ciasto? – Jazz z Emmetem zapytali, jeszcze zanim skończyłem zdanie, a ich wyrazy twarzy mnie po prostu rozwaliły. Wyglądali tak, jakby nic nie jedli od tygodnia.

– Będzie, będzie. – Zaśmiała się Bella, a na twarzach chłopaków pojawiły się ogromne banany.

– Wariaci! – podsumowała ich Rose, a Misiek spojrzał na nią oburzony.

– Przepraszam cię kochanie, ale ty mi takich ciast nie pieczesz. Ty mi w ogóle nie pieczesz i nie gotujesz. – Rosalie, gdy to usłyszała, spojrzała na niego już nieźle wkurwiona i zabrała się i poszła.

– Bracie, chyba znowu będziesz mieć szlaban na seks – powiedziałem rozbawiony, a ten rzucił się na mnie i obaj wylądowaliśmy na podłodze.

Przyszedł czas na moje zajęcia. Na sali były tłumy. Ruszyć się ledwo dało. Jak ci ludzie się tu nie pozabijają, to będzie naprawdę dobrze.

– Okej. Let's go bitches! – zakomunikowałem głośno, by uciszyć to całe towarzystwo, ale żeby to jeszcze zadziałało. Po kilku kolejnych sekundach na sali dalej był szum i zaczęło mnie to nieźle wkurzać. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i włączyłem muzykę. Wyszedłem na środek i zacząłem bez słowa robić brzuszki. Ludzie po chwili się kapnęli, że coś się dzieje, a ja postanowiłem ich wykończyć. Co ja się będę z nimi użerać. Po dwóch pięciominutowych piosenkach, mieli już dość i nie dawali rady, więc przeszedłem dalej do ćwiczeń izolacyjnych i rozciągania. Gdy zakończyłem rozgrzewkę, wyłączyłem muzykę i stanąłem na środku.

– Dobra, wyjaśnijmy sobie coś. Jest tu was w cholerę i nie mam ochoty was przekrzykiwać. O ile się nie mylę, to przyszliście tu tańczyć, a nie gadać, a jeśli jest inaczej, to kawiarnia jest kilka budynków dalej. Więc zastanówcie się, co chcecie robić. Droga wolna. – Na sali zapadła totalna cisza. I bardzo dobrze. – To zaczynamy. Pierwsze kroki mamy tak. Lewa i prawa odchodzi nam w bok i nie stawiamy stopy całej, tylko lekko na palcach, a ręka idzie nam od dołu, jakbyśmy zbierali stokrotki. Potem znowu mamy to samo, tylko z drugiej strony. Potem prawa noga idzie nam pięta, palce, pięta, palce, tak, że zwracamy się prawym bokiem do lustra. Potem prawa noga wychodzi nam do przodu i robiąc młynek rękoma, noga przesuwa nam się do tyłu i siadamy na biodrze. Następnie prawa ręka wychodzi nam prosta w bok i idzie nam z przodu i wbija nam się w bok, potem robimy, wraz z tym ruchem, slajd w lewo. Powtórzyć od początku?

– Tak! – usłyszałem jeden wielki krzyk na sali.

– A czy tam tyły cokolwiek widzą? – zapytałem.

– Nie!

– To dwie pierwsze linie siadają.

Powtórzyłem kilkakrotnie ten fragment, a i tak co chwile było: 'Wiewióra, a możesz...', 'Wiewióra, a jak coś tam?' Nie lubię, gdy są ogromne tłumy. Tego nie da się wtedy ogarnąć.

– Dobra, to dalej. Teraz mamy kroki z housu. Ha, ha, tarara, tarara. Teraz wychodząc na palce, rozchylamy kolana i klatką robimy kółka. Potem znowu mamy house z obrotem i zatrzymujemy się na szeroko rozstawionych nogach i ugiętych w kolanach. Ręce tak, jakby zawijamy w tył i najpierw prawa, a potem lewa.

– Wiewióra, a masz tam pieść? – usłyszałem gdzieś z boku sali.

– Tak – powiedziałem przechodząc w bok. – Mamy tak. – Zacząłem powtarzać ostatnią sekwencję. – Wszystko jasne? – zapytałem.

– Tak!

– To spróbujmy z muzyką – zakomunikowałem i podszedłem do laptopa odpalić muzykę. Zatańczyliśmy parę razy i, prawdę powiedziawszy, nawet nie szło im tak źle. – To mogę dalej?

– Tak.

– Okej, to tak. Lewa ręka idzie nam do tyłu od łokcia, tak jakbyśmy chcieli dać komuś z łokcia w zęby, tylko oczywiście tego nie robimy i uważajcie, bo jest tu ciasno i łatwo komuś zrobić krzywdę. I, w tym samym czasie, prawa noga idzie nam w przód, tylko nie przenosimy na nią ciężaru ciała, bo zaraz nam ona wraca i prawa dłoń idzie nam od podbrzusza w górę i możemy też podnieść koszulkę. Potem robimy prawa ręką takie jakby kółko nad głową prawą ręką, a potem znowu zataczamy kółko, tyle, że ręką mamy już zrobić większy zakres i z tym ruchem idzie nam noga, również po kole i podbijamy nogę lewą, tak, że ją podnosimy, a potem z postawieniem jej, znowu wybijamy sąsiadowi zęby, tyle, że tym razem po drugiej stronie. Macie to?

– A możemy powtórzyć jeszcze raz? – usłyszałem czyjaś prośbę z tyłu sali.

– Okej, ale zróbcie zmianę linii, by każdy się nauczył – oznajmiłem i ludzie zaczęli się zmieniać, a ja w międzyczasie poszedłem napić się wody.

– Pani Wiewiórowo, przyniosłabyś mi jeszcze jedną wodę? – poprosiłem Bellę, która siedziała pod lustrem w rogu z laptopem na kolanach, bo moja woda już się właściwie skończyła.

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy – powiedziała wstając i dostałem jeszcze szybkiego buziaka w policzek.

– Dobra, koniec przerwy. Pokażę wam jeszcze kawałek i wtedy wszystko powtórzymy. Więc tak, skończyliśmy na tym, że uderzamy kogoś z łokcia w zęby, a potem lewa ręka wychodzi nam do przodu. Dłoń mamy zadartą i wszystkie palce złączone i następnie siadając kolejno na prawym i lewym biodrze, kładziemy rękę na miednicy i z drugą też robimy to samo. Potem mamy pięta – palce, pięta – palce. Następnie tak, jakby przeskakujemy w prawą stronę i ręce z bioder zawijamy tak, że idą nam za głowę. Dobra, to teraz powtórzymy wszystko powoli od początku.

Zacząłem powoli jeszcze raz wszystko wyjaśniać. Odpowiadałem na pytania i tłumaczyłem wszystko to, co było niezrozumiałe i nie jasne. Ale, że niezbyt wiele czasu nam zostało, to musiałem się streszczać. Douczyłem ich do końca. Zatańczyliśmy kilkakrotnie wolno i na sucho, by było coraz lepiej.

– _And they turn me on, when they take it off, when they take it off, everybody, take it off! There's a place I know, If you're looking for a show _zaaa – po – mnia – łem – coo – o – dalej. Tarara, rara, tarara, tarara. _Everybody take it off_! – śpiewałem i zarazem tańczyłem. Moje gardło już bolało i za chwilę przestanę mówić, ale jest okej. – To teraz już muza, muza, muza i po prostu się bawcie.

Tańczyliśmy kilkakrotnie i rzeczywiście była zabawa, ale to też dzięki piosence Keshy, która od razu wpadła mi w ucho. Moje zajęcia dobiegły końca, a po mnie miała być Pani Wiewiórowa. Ale zanim ludzie opuścili salę, musieli sobie ze mną zrobić milion fotek i po raz kolejny oślepłem od tych wszystkich fleszy.

W końcu sala opustoszała i przebrałem się z ciuchów, które można było wykręcać, a Bella z kolei pomału przygotowywała się do swoich zajęć.

– Będę szedł po kawę, chcesz?

– Chętnie, ale jakąś mrożoną mi weź, okej?

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy – odpowiedziałem jej, uśmiechając się. Miała na sobie ogromne szare spodnie dresowe i ogromniastą czarna bluzę z kapturem. Cóż, ona to dopiero będzie miała co wykręcać po zajęciach. – A co teraz robisz? – spytałem.

– _Telephone _– odpowiedziała, a ja spojrzałem na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Ale nie martw się, nie od gapiłam od ciebie. Zamierzam zrobić do części Beyonce.

– Okej. Dobra, to ja idę po kawę.

Przecisnąć się przez ten tłum, nie było łatwo, ale w końcu mi się udało. I tak będę musiał tam wrócić, bo mam jeszcze dzisiaj dwa zajęcia, tylko trochę nieco później. Zmierzałem właśnie do mojego ulubionego _coffee shopu_, gdy parę metrów przede mną ujrzałem Ericę. Podbiegłem do niej i cmoknąłem w policzek.

– Cześć.

– O cześć, Wiewióra. Co u ciebie? Podobno miłość kwitnie?

– A dziękuję, wszystko w porządku i masz rację, miłość kwitnie – odpowiedziałem jej, na dodatek czarująco się uśmiechając. – Co prawda, były drobne kłopoty w raju, ale już jest okej.

– Podobno miałeś nawet nalot teściów. – Erika się zaśmiała, ale na wspomnienie tego mi do śmiechu nie było.

– No miałem. Prawie narobiłem w gacie. Tata zresztą również. Za to Renee, mama Belli już pytała się kiedy ślub. – Z markotną miną powiedziałem szczerze, a Erica spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona, lecz nic nie powiedziała. – To znaczy, to było chyba w żartach. Bella mi tak to przynajmniej tłumaczyła i mówiła, żebym o tym zapomniał i się nie przejmował, ale jakoś nie daje rady.

– Co jest, Edwardzie? – zapytała zmartwiona i usiedliśmy przy jednym z wolnych stolików.

– No bo chodzi o to, że... chcę z nią być. Kocham ją i tak dalej, tyle, że to chyba trochę za wcześnie na taki krok do przodu. Ja wiem, są pary, które po dwóch miesiącach znajomości biorą ślub i żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Chcę z nią być i wierzę w to, że nasz związek jest w stanie przetrwać, ale ja nie jestem jeszcze na to gotowy. – Chyba właśnie tego potrzebowałem. Rozmowy z kimś zaufanym, kto mnie wysłucha i doradzi, a taką osobą była właśnie Erica i zawsze mogłem na nią liczyć.

– A Bella?

– Bella powiedziała, że jest jej dobrze tak, jak jest teraz i nie oczekuje niczego ode mnie tego, a to, co powiedziała Renee, to tylko jej głupie gadanie, ale jak mam o tym nie myśleć, skoro to siedzi w mojej głowie.

– Edward, może po prostu... – urwała na chwilę, chcąc zebrać swoje myśli. – Powiedziałeś sam, że nie jesteś na to gotowy, więc nic na siłę. Oświadczysz się jej wtedy, kiedy naprawdę będziesz tego chciał, a nie dlatego, że ktoś to na tobie wymusił. Nic na siłę, bo wtedy będzie źle. Zrobisz to w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, wtedy, kiedy będziesz czuł, że to ten moment – powiedziała, a ja zastanowiłem się chwilę nad jej słowami.

– W sumie masz chyba rację.

– A jeśli już bardzo cię to męczy, to może porozmawiaj z Bellą, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Może wtedy będzie ci łatwiej.

– Może. W każdym bądź razie dziękuję za rozmowę. Zawsze wiesz, jak mi pomóc – powiedziałem i cmoknąłem ją w policzek.

– Nie ma za co, a teraz już leć, bo tłumy na ciebie czekają. – Zaśmiała się przyjaźnie, a z moich ust wydobyło się głośne westchnienie.

– Tam nie da się ruszyć.

– Wiem. Ale Esme dopięła swego.

– Masz rację. Ona jest za bardzo szalona, ale na to już nic nie jesteśmy w stanie poradzić.

– No, chyba nie.

– Dobra, to ja już lecę. I mam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli pogadać dłużej w najbliższym czasie – powiedziałem i zacząłem zbierać się do wyjścia.

– No, ja też mam taka nadzieję. – Posłała mi przyjazny uśmiech, a ja jeszcze pomachałem jej wychodząc z kawiarni. Z kawą dla Pani Wiewiórowej zmierzałem do tego strasznie zatłoczonego studia. Tam na serio nie dało się ruszyć, no ale cóż, Open Day nie często się zdarza, gdzie wszystkie zajęcia są za free.

Ale Erica jak zwykle ma rację. Poukładam to sobie jeszcze raz wszystko, tak, by miało to sens i może pogadam z Bellą, bo jakoś do tej pory nie było na to czasu. W ogóle cały ostatni tydzień mijaliśmy się non stop. A jak już wracaliśmy do domu, to jedyne na co mieliśmy oboje ochotę, to pójść spać. W kółko tylko praca, praca, praca, a ja naprawdę miąłem ochotę się czasem do niej tak po prostu przytulić.

Wszedłem na salę i Bella akurat zaczynała uczyć choreografii. Powyciągałem wszystko, co miałem w kieszeniach i stanąłem z boku w pieszej linii. Co prawda, na chwilę obecną nie miałem zbyt wiele siły, ale co mi tam.

– Okej, to zaczynamy. I to będzie chorełka szybka, opierająca się na zatrzymaniach i zerwaniach. Chciałabym, by był widoczny każdy szczegół, a nie by było na odwal się, bo nie na tym mi zależy, byśmy zatańczyli wszystko. Mogę was nauczyć raptem piętnastu sekund, lecz by były one poprawnie zatańczone i by każdy je zatańczył, a nie, by do końca dobrnęło pięć osób. Jasne? Więc teraz wszyscy się ogarniamy i zaczynamy. – Niezłą walnęła mowę, jak na początek, ale muszę powiedzieć, że w sumie, to dobry ma system. – Wychodzimy lekko, tak właściwie stawiamy lewą nogę z boku i w tym samym czasie uderzamy prawa pięścią w miednicę. Głowa robi nam dancehallowe dutty wine, kładziemy lewą dłoń na klatce i schodzimy minimalnie w dół, chociaż bardziej chciałabym zaakcentować to, że wciskamy klatkę do środka. – Powoli, wszystko i dokładnie tłumaczyła, a gdy zakręciła głową, jej długie włosy latały po całej sali. Jezu, ja mógłbym patrzeć na nią godzinami. – Powtórzymy jeszcze raz. Mamy to na słowa _'Boy, the way'_ i dalej _'you blowin'_. Yhy, dokładnie tak.

Uczyła dalej, wolno i bardzo dokładnie, jak to Pani Wiewiórowa. Tom ją co chwilę zaczepiał i wręcz podrywał, ale się nie dawała, jak to Pani Wiewiórowa. Za to mnie szlag trafiał, jak na Wiewiórę przystało, i miałem ochotę przywalić mu w tą śliczna mordkę, ale gdy na sali pojawił się Tony, obiekt westchnień Toma na szczęście nieco się zmienił.

– Dobra, to teraz idziemy dwa kroki w lewo, wyciągamy prawą rękę przed siebie z palcem wskazującym skierowanym w dół i na_ 'disaster'_ robimy szybki obrót, tak, że klękamy. – Pokazała to, wszyscy powtórzyli po niej i potem już było tylko jedno wielkie 'o kurwa' i 'ała'. Z tego to nawet ja ledwo wstałem. Ona oszalała! A i tak jeszcze pewnie ma ochraniacze na kolanach, a reszta to co?

– Tak, tak, ja wiem, że to będzie boleć, dlatego na razie tego nie robimy. Będziemy sobie na razie markować, a pod koniec wszyscy spróbujecie. To dalej.

Douczyła do końca, a ja tak trochę brałem udział w zajęciach, a trochę nie, ale, że mogłem uczyć się na siedząco, to sobie siedziałem i przyglądałem się całej grupie. Było wiele nowych twarzy i część radziła sobie całkiem nieźle. Na koniec zatańczyłem ze dwa razy, bo stwierdziłem, że jeśli zatańczę więcej razy, to nie będę w stanie chodzić. Ale serio, ta choreografia miażdży wszystko. A jakby tak połączyć część moją z jej? Będę musiał nad tym się zastanowić. A tymczasem znowu przyszedł czas na moje zajęcia.

Była niedziela. Poranek. A ja sobie leżałem w moim wygodnym łóżeczku. Co prawda, spać jakoś mi się już odechciało, ale poleniuchować sobie przecież mogę. Pani Wiewiórowa jeszcze smacznie spała i, gdy ja się obudziłem, to stwierdziłem, że straciłem czucie w ręce, bo tak mocno się do niej przytulała. O tyle dobrze, że mogę już ruszać swoja kończyną, bo tak w gruncie rzeczy jest ona przecież niezbędna.

Nie mogłem jakoś już spać, a jedyne, o czym myślałem, to o tym, co powiedziała mi Erica. Jakoś to mnie tak gnębiło, ale czy, do cholery, nie mogłoby mnie już przestać gnębić? Nawet nie zauważyłem, gdy zacząłem delikatnie jeździć opuszkami palców po ramieniu Belli.

– Która godzina? – zapytała zaspana i obróciła się przodem do mnie, przytulając do mnie, lecz nie otworzyła jeszcze oczu.

– Śpij, jeszcze wcześnie.

– To znaczy która? – wymamrotała i ledwo ją zrozumiałem.

– Przed dziewiątą.

– To czemu nie śpisz? – spytała i spojrzała na mnie spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.

– Jakoś nie mogę, ale ty idź spać – zakomunikowałem, przytulając do siebie, ale Pani Wiewiórowa ma to do siebie, że jest uparta.

– Co się dzieje? – Zmartwiona spojrzała na mnie i podniosła się na łokciu. Zamyśliłem się chwilę, zastanawiając się jak dobrze ubrać w słowa to, co zamierzałem jej powiedzieć.

– Chodzi o to, co powiedziała Renee... – zacząłem, lecz od razu mi przerwała.

– Edward, mówiłam ci, żebyś się tym nie przejmował – mówiła lekko zdenerwowana i usiadła na łóżku.

– Poczekaj. Pozwól mi skończyć, okej? – poprosiłem, a ona kiwnęła twierdząco głową. – Wiem, mówiłaś, żebym się tym nie przejmował, aczkolwiek nie daje mi to za bardzo spokoju – powiedziałem, a ona spojrzała na mnie ciut przerażona, co mnie odrobinę rozbawiło. – Nie martw się, nie zamierzam cię zaraz poprosić o rękę – wyjaśniłem i miałem wrażenie, że kamień spadł jej z serca. – Po prostu chodzi o to, że... kocham cię i chcę z tobą być i mam nadzieję, że to wiesz, ale to dla mnie za wcześnie, chyba dla obojga z nas. Ja nie jestem na coś takiego jeszcze gotowy, ale jeśli uświadomię sobie, że już jestem, to to zrobię. A następnym razem, gdy twoja mama zapyta się ciebie kiedy ślub, to odpowiedz jej, że w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, okej? – powiedziałem to, co leżało mi na sercu i posłałem jej słaby uśmiech, który został odwzajemniony.

– Okej – powiedziała i przeczołgała się do mnie, przytulając. – I dziękuję.

– Za co? – spytałem zaskoczony.

– Za wszystko. Za to, że jesteś. – Dotknęła moich ust swoimi i złączyła je w słodkim pocałunku, a jej dłonie automatycznie powędrowały do moich włosów. Po chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie i spojrzałem w jej oczy.

– To co, Pani Wiewiórowa, życzy sobie na śniadanie? – spytałem z rozbawieniem.

– Zrobisz mi śniadanie? – Kiwnąłem głową, a jej entuzjazm się powiększał z każdą kolejną sekundą. – Do łóżka? – Chwila zastanowienia i kolejne kiwnięcie głową. – To ja w takim razie zdam się na ciebie.

– Okej. I nie waż mi się stąd ruszać – powiedziałem groźnie, jednak po chwili i tak na mojej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

– A na siku? – zapytała z takim wyrazem twarzy, że nie dało się nie zaśmiać.

– Możesz.

Po piętnastu minutach szedłem już z ogromną tacą wypełnioną wszelkimi możliwymi łakociami. Na szczęście wczoraj jeszcze resztkami sił zebraliśmy się późnym wieczorem na zakupy. Dzisiaj naprawdę nie miałbym do tego głowy, a przecież dzisiaj wieczorem wszyscy do nas przychodzą, a wtedy lodówka musi być wypełniona po brzegi. Przecież te głodomory wynajdą wszędzie jedzenie. Bella leżała za to zwinięta pod kołdrą i przytulona do mojej poduszki i chyba chciała jeszcze na chwilkę zapaść w sen.

– Śniadanie podano.

– To co szef kuchni serwuje dzisiaj? – zapytała, siadając na łóżku i posłała mi czarujący uśmiech.

– Tosty z dżemem.

– Wyśmienicie – powiedziała i była bliska, by wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Jedliśmy śniadanie, karmiąc się nawzajem. W tym wszystkim więcej było zabawy, niż jedzenia. W gruncie rzeczy robiłem to specjalnie, by ją ubrudzić, a potem bez problemu móc to scałować, chwilami pozwalając sobie na nieco więcej, za co od razu dostawało mi się od Pani Wiewiórowej. Gdy już wszystko zniknęło do jedzenia, odłożyłem tacę na podłogę, by w niczym nam nie przeszkadzała i przyjrzałem się uważnie Belli.

– Brudna jesteś – powiedziałem ze śmiechem.

– Znowu? Gdzie? – Zaczęła wycierać dłonią kąciki ust, ale i tak jestem pewien, że mnie przejrzała.

– Tutaj – odpowiedziałem jej i musnąłem jej usta, łącząc je w pocałunku. Popchnąłem ją na plecy, dzięki czemu znalazłem się nad nią. Całowaliśmy się. Składałem pocałunki na jej policzkach, a gdy zjechałem na jej szyje, zaczęła seksownie mruczeć, oplotła mnie jedną nogą w pasie, a jej dłonie zaczęły szaleć w moich włosach. – To co robimy? – zapytałem, gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie nieznacznie.

– Hmm... Muszę upiec ciasto, więc wypadałoby wstać, ale mi się nie chce, więc może poleniuchujmy sobie tak pięć... nie no, dziesięć minut i wstaniemy, co? – Zasugerowała, a ja nie miałem nic przeciwko. Przekręciłem się na plecy i przycisnąłem do siebie.

– A co z seksem? – zapytałem, a niegrzeczne myśli zaczęły mi się kłębić w głowie.

– Haha, nie wiem. Na razie musi ci wystarczyć to, co jest. Ciesz się jednym dniem wolnego, bo od jutra znowu wracamy do tanecznej rzeczywistości.

– Ugh... nie dobijaj mnie, wszystko mnie boli. A jutro znowu. Ile masz zajęć? – spytałem i przytuliłem ja do siebie bardziej.

– Dwa... albo trzy. Na pewno mam jedne z dzieciakami, a co do reszty, to nie pamiętam. A ty?

– Ja mam chyba tylko jedne. Ale chce iść jeszcze jutro na balet do taty, bo inaczej z naszego zakładu nic nie będzie. A ja na serio, chcę go zobaczyć w hip hopie – powiedziałem ze śmiechem.

– Haha, ja na miejscu Carlisla już dawno z tym pomysłem wysalałabym cię na księżyc. – Zaśmiała się głośno.

– No wiesz? Jak tak możesz – powiedziałem z udawanym oburzeniem i walnąłem ją poduszką. Cóż, dzieckiem też mogę być od czasu do czasu, i w tej chwili zaczęła się wojna na poduszki. Bells starała się schować pod kołdrą, a cała sypialnię wypełniły nasze śmiechy i krzyki. Dziesięć minut leniuchowania zamieniło się z dwadzieścia minut wariactwa, ale żeby nie było, dałem Pani Wiewiórowej fory i w końcu mnie obezwładniła siadając na mnie okrakiem i o tyle dobrze, że obdarowała mnie namiętnym pocałunkiem. Po prostu żyć, nie umierać.

– To teraz ty posprzątaj ten bajzel, a ja idę pod prysznic – powiedziała i cmoknęła mnie jeszcze szybko w czubek nosa i zniknęła za drzwiami sypialni.

Z głośnym westchnięciem wstałem z łóżka i przyjrzałem się temu, co mnie otaczało i to nie był bajzel, tutaj był niezły burdel, ale na szczęście w miarę szybko się z nim uporałem. Wsadziłem brudne naczynia do zmywarki i poszedłem do łazienki w celu wzięcia wspólnego prysznica. Lecz się odrobinę przeliczyłem, bo jak nacisnąłem klamkę drzwi okazały się zamknięte. Co za franca z niej. Gdzieś tam, po cichu, jeszcze liczyłem na szybki numerek pod prysznicem, ale najwidoczniej mnie przejrzała. Wyszła po piętnastu minutach odświeżona i zadowolona.

– Musiałaś zamykać drzwi? – zapytałem z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

– Tak, bo gdybyśmy brali wspólny prysznic nie wyszlibyśmy z łazienki jeszcze przez dobrą godzinę. – Uśmiechnęła się do mnie głupkowata i zniknęła w kuchnia, a ja poszedłem pod zbawienny prysznic, który tak swoja drogą był mi potrzebny.

Po dwudziestu minutach przytulałem się do pleców Pani Wiewiórowej, która w aktualnej chwili robiła ciasto i właściwie byłą cała w mące. Przytknąłem swoje usta do jej szyi i zacząłem składać tam drobne pocałunki, na co automatycznie zaczęła się wiercić.

– Wiewióra, rozpraszasz mnie, a muszę zrobić to ciasto.

– A nie mogę się poprzytulać?

– Gdyby ci jeszcze o przytulanie chodziło. – Wywróciłem oczami, gdy to do mnie dotarło. – Zróbmy tak, w przyszły weekend odbijemy sobie te wszystkie dni bez seksu, okej?

– I nie będziemy wychodzić z łóżka przez dwa dni?

– No, ja bym jednak wyszła z seksem poza łóżko i może by tak jakieś zmiany, czy coś?

– Czy ty sugerujesz, że seks ze mną jest beznadziejny? – spytałem zaskoczony.

– Nie, wręcz przeciwnie, ale może jakaś nowa pozycja, czy coś? Zresztą, daj mi teraz spokój, bo chce skończyć to, co zaczęłam. – Spojrzała na mnie błagającym wzrokiem i poddałem się. W sumie też mam ochotę na to ciasto.

– Dobra, to ja w takim razie idę studiować Kamasutrę – powiedziałem i zabrzmiało to całkiem serio, za to Bella zaczęła się śmiać. Ej, czy w tym jest coś śmiesznego?

Moje mieszkanie chyba jeszcze nie widziało tylu ludzi. Tu na serio były tłumy, to znaczy, było tak trochę ciasno, niż normalnie. Ten kretyn Tom, zaczął szaleć odkąd przekroczył próg mojego mieszkania, za to, gdy dołączył do niego Emmet z Jasperem, to już przekroczyło wszelkie możliwe granice. Za to dziewczyny dorwały Tony'ego i z nim plotkowały. Chyba o ciuchach, ale tego nie jestem w stu procentach pewny.

– Pani Wiewiórowo, co pijesz? – zapytał jej Misiek, gdy dorwał się do alkoholu, a Bella wreszcie skończyła krążyć do kuchni.

– Yyy... Nic – odpowiedziała krótko, a reszta spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

– Czemu?

– Bo potem to się robi niebezpieczne – wyjaśniła najnormalniej w świecie, a ja zacząłem się krztusić tym, co miałem w ustach, przypominając sobie to, co działo się w tamtym tygodniu.

– Nalej jej – powiedziałem, gdy już się uspokoiłem, a Bella spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona.

– Wiewióra! – powiedziała ostro i, gdyby nie to, że to wszystko mnie bawiło, to bardzo możliwe, że ciary by mi przeszły po plecach.

– Czyżby tym razem szlaban na seks dopadł ciebie. – Zaśmiał się Jasper. Kurde, o tym to nie pomyślałem. Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie.

– Nie, przynajmniej na razie, aczkolwiek zobaczymy, kto następnym razem będzie wyskakiwać z ciuszków – powiedziała Bella, patrząc na mnie z rozbawieniem w oczach.

– A jakieś szczegóły? – spytał z francuskim akcentem Tom. – Bo wiedzie, ja w kwestiach seksu jestem otwarty i służę wszelką pomocną. Wiecie, może jakiś trójkącik, czy co... – I oberwał w potylice od Rosalie, co automatycznie rozładowało atmosferę między wszystkimi. Ale niech on sobie wybije z głowy trójkącik, okej? Ja się nie dzielę Panią Wiewiórową w kwestiach łóżkowych.

Atmosfera była taka, że śmiechom i chichom nie było końca, a na dodatek ci trzej kretyni, co chwilę coś odpierdalali jak oni. Policzki mnie już bolały od śmiechu i wiem jedno. Częstsze spotkania z Tomem źle wpłyną na moją psychikę. Był już lekko piany, gdy zaczął przytulać się do Belli i mówić jej różne dziwne rzeczy. Szlag mnie trochę zaczął trafiać, ale poskromiłem w sobie zazdrosnego Wiewiórę. Chyba nikt tu nie chce akcji pod tytułem: ONA JEST MOJA, bo to mogłoby się źle skończyć.

Było już przed północą, gdy wszyscy zaczęli się zbierać, ale pijany Tom, uwiesił się prawie na szyi Belli i gadał coś o seksie analnym. Mam nauczkę na przyszłość, nie dawać mu więcej alkoholu. Na szczęście Sophie z Charlott jakoś doczołgały go za drzwi, ale, gdy przekroczył próg, uwiesił się framugi.

– Ale Pani Wiewiórowo, to co z tym analnym, co? – powiedział, wciskając swój łeb między drzwi a futrynę.

– Analny tylko z Wiewiórą, wybacz. – Zaczęła wypychać go za drzwi, ale nie było łatwo.

– A trójkącik?

– Pomyślę, a teraz dobranoc. Niech ci się coś ładnego przyśni. No, śpij dobrze, papa. – Wypchnęła go za drzwi trzaskając nimi i odetchnęła z ulgą. – Nie mogłeś mi jakoś pomóc?

– Yyy... Nie.

– A gdzie twoja chorobliwa zazdrość? – spytała nieco zła i zaczęła zbierać wszystkie brudne naczynia ze stołu.

– Na chwilę obecną uciekła – powiedziałem podchodząc do niej. – A poza tym, chciałem zobaczyć jak sobie z nim poradzisz.

– Fajnie, wiesz, tylko ja już naprawdę nie miałam siły na wmawianie mu, że nie mam ochoty na trójkąt ani na seks analny z nim. Jestem zmęczona, a on mnie tylko wkurwiał – wyjaśniła. – A ty po prostu miałam wrażenie, że było ci to obojętne, czy to zrobię, czy nie. – Lekko zła, a może bardziej zmęczona, tłumaczyła, a ja zabrałem jej wszystko z rąk i przytuliłem do siebie.

– Zostaw to, posprzątamy jutro.

– Nie, Edward, jutro znowu idziemy do studia i nie chcę odkładać tego na później. W kuchni jest stos brudnych naczyń...

– Jesteś zmęczona i idziemy spać – powiedziałem stanowczo, a ona chyba nawet nie miała na tyle siły, by się ze mną o to kłócić.

Odeszła ode mnie zrezygnowana w kierunku łazienki i już po chwili słyszałem lejącą się wodę spod prysznica. Dzięki ci Boże, że czasami ta jej upartość przechodzi, bo inaczej naprawdę nie wiem, co miałbym powiedzieć. Zacząłem ogarniać cały ten bajzel, sam nie chciałem zostawiać tego na jutro, aczkolwiek wolałem zrobić to sam, niż z ledwo stojącą na nogach Bellą.

A co do Toma, to może rzeczywiście powinienem mu coś nagadać, aczkolwiek może lepiej by było, gdybym powiedział mu to co zamierzam, gdy będzie trzeźwy, a nie podchmielony. Był młodszy ode mnie o rok, ale do normalnego człowieka mu wiele brakuje, zresztą, on zawsze taki był. Teraz martwi mnie tylko to, co powiedziała Pani Wiewiórowa o zrzucaniu ciuszków, mam nadzieje, że zapomni o tym szybko, bo tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie wyobrażam sobie tego. Późno, tak poza tym jest i człowiek o tej godzinie nie myśli. A w szczególności ja. Ja nigdy nie myślę tak, jak powinienem. Ale to chyba tak w sumie nie jest moja wina. Jestem nastawiony na tańczenie, a nie na jakieś refleksje filozoficzne... Ja pierdole, o czym ja myślę?

Było wczesne popołudnie i Bella właśnie prowadziła zajęcia z takimi małymi dziećmi. Gdy wszedłem do studia i zobaczyłem coś koło dwudziestu takich kurdupelków, jak nie więcej, to się trochę przeraziłem. Praca z dziećmi... Jezu, to raczej nie jest dla mnie, a Bella, ot tak, wzięła ich na salę i tyle widziałem, bo zamknęła mi drzwi przed nosem, tłumacząc, że tak będzie lepiej. Więc siedziałem sobie sam cichutko na sali, starając się coś ułożyć. Miałem dzisiaj tylko jedne zajęcia wieczorem i to była grupa średnio zaawansowana. Szczerze? Nie chciało mi się, ale co poradzić. Ja potrafię tylko tańczyć, a zarabiać na życie jakoś trzeba.

Gdy Bella skończyła swoje zajęcia, z sali wyleciał tłum zmęczonych, ale zadowolonych dzieciaków i w drodze do szatni prawie mnie zdeptali. Ale ja miałem plan. Teraz miały być zajęcia z baletu mojego kochanego tatusia i zamierzałem na nie iść z Panią Wiewiórową. Trochę mi się opierała, tłumacząc, że jest głodna, ale jednak udało mi się ją przekonać. Weszliśmy we dwójkę na salę i jedyną osobą, która tam zastaliśmy, był mój ojciec. Spojrzałem na zegarek i tak właściwie to zajęcia powinny rozpocząć się już pięć minut temu, ale było pusto.

– Cześć – powiedzieliśmy oboje.

– Co tu tak pusto? – spytałem i położyłem pod ścianą swoje wszystkie klamoty.

– Cześć. Jak widać nikt nie chce chodzić na balet do Carlisla Cullena. Ale nie martwcie się, nie będę płakał.

– Carlisle, a dziwisz się, skoro ma się opinie tyrana. – Zaśmiała się Bella. – Ale my przyszliśmy. Więc zaczynaj już te zajęcia, bo im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy.

– A przed chwilą jeszcze nie chciałaś iść na balet – wytknąłem jej.

– Bo nie mam siły.

– Dobra, skoro tak pałacie miłością do baletu, to zaczynamy.

Mój ojciec na serio jest tyranem w kwestii tańca. Ale, skoro jesteśmy tu tylko we dwójkę, i z Bellą już coś wiemy, to mógłby nie zaczynać od podstawy podstaw. No, Boże kochany, znam przecież wszystkie postawy i wiem jak kręci się piruety.

– Edward, weź się do roboty! – krzyknął mój ojciec i w tym momencie chyba zapomniał o tym, że jestem jego synem. Zresztą w stosunku do Belli nie był taki.

– Tato, no co ja niby takiego robię?

– No właśnie nic nie robisz.

– Jak to nic nie robię, jak od dwudziestu minut kręcę piruety, które przecież umiem robić.

– Tutaj nie zgodzę się z tobą w pełni – powiedział, a mnie coś chyba zaraz trafi.

– To w takim razie stań obok mnie i kręćmy te piruety razem – powiedziałem stanowczo i zapadła chwila ciszy, aż w końcu mój ojciec włączył muzykę i stanął obok mnie.

– Licz. – Zwrócił się do Belli. Czyli teraz już chodzi o rywalizację, ale okej. Zobaczymy, kto wygra.

Oboje wybiliśmy się do obrotu i zaczęliśmy się kręcić. Jeden, drugi... straciłem rachubę, a szliśmy równo, łeb w łeb. Aż obaj zatrzymaliśmy się i spojrzeliśmy w oczekiwaniu na Panią Wiewiórową.

– I?

– Yyy... No remis. – Posłała nam swój czarujący uśmiech, a my westchnęliśmy głęboko z niezadowolenia.

– Dobra, to zróbmy coś sensownego – zakomunikował mój tatuś. Wreszcie dotarło to do niego, że to, co robiliśmy do tej pory, jest bezsensowne. Ale i tak już niewiele czasu nam zostało, więc do końca w pewnym sensie bawiliśmy się baletem. Nie było najgorzej, a trochę pośmiać się przynajmniej mogliśmy. Tata już sobie trochę odpuścił, lecz nadal był lekko cięty na mnie. Ale, do cholery, co ja niby mu zrobiłem?

– Idziemy coś zjeść? – spytałem Belli, gdy zajęcia się skończyły.

– A mamy czas?

– No jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut.

– No to chodźmy, bo umieram. Może być nawet McDonald.

– To chodźmy – powiedziałem i zagarnąłem ją ramieniem. Opuściliśmy studio i poszliśmy do pobliskiego Mac'a. Zamówiliśmy po czymś do jedzenia, a potem tak jakoś wyszło, że karmiliśmy się nawzajem.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić jeszcze dzisiaj? – spytałem, gdy konsumowałem jedną z frytek.

– Yyy... chyba _Personal Jesus_. Ale jeszcze nie wiem, a ty?

– Chyba _Blow_, ale się jeszcze zobaczy. Tak w ogóle, to mi się nie chce, no, ale trzeba. A jak tam dzieciaki? – spytałem, wkładając sobie do ust kolejną frytkę.

– Fajne dzieciaczki. Co prawda, większość dopiero będzie zaczynać się uczyć tańczyć, ale dzisiaj sobie poradzili. Myślę, że jest w nich potencjał.

– To dobrze, może wyrosną na świetnych tancerzy.

– Mam nadzieję. Dobra, kończ te frytki, bo zaraz się jeszcze spóźnimy. – Ponagliła mnie i zaczęła się zbierać do wyjścia.

– No już. A tak swoja drogą, to ciekaw jestem, kiedy tata pojawi się na hip hopie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nastąpi to wkrótce – powiedziałem i wstałem ze swojego miejsca, biorąc równocześnie tacę ze stolika.

– Masz racje. Jak Carlisle przyjdzie na hip hop, to będzie to niezapomniany widok. – Zaśmiała się i opuściliśmy McDonalda.

– Co racja, to racja. Ale na pamiątkę będę musiał to nagrać.

– Haha. A potem swoim wnukom na starość będziesz pokazywać i mówić: Patrzcie jak tańczył wasz pradziadek.

– O Boże! Tego to sobie już nie wyobrażam.

Weszliśmy oboje na salę. Trochę ludzi już było, ale oboje stanęliśmy jak wryci, gdy zobaczyliśmy mojego ojca siedzącego z boku w pierwszej linii. Nie wierze! Ale w sumie on ma taki charakter, że się nie poddaje, więc czemu się dziwić. Wśród tych młodych ludzi się trochę wyróżniał, ale nawet nie tak bardzo, ale niektórzy i tak na niego się dziwnie patrzyli.

– Bells, a nie możesz zrobić dancehallu? – wyszeptałem jej na ucho i z jej ust wydobył się lekki śmiech.

– No już bez przesady. I daj mu spokój. Komentować będziesz mógł później. – Pouczyła mnie, ale tak swoja drogą, to ja nie wiem, czy będę w stanie się powstrzymać.

Bella zaczęła swoje zajęcia krótką rozgrzewką i po chwili już przeszła do pokazywania choreografii, za to ja, klapnąłem sobie w kącie i starałem się obserwować mojego tatę, ale robił wszystko, by się przede mną ukryć, ale ze mną nie ma tak łatwo. Tak, czy siak i tak widziałem go w lustrze.

– Zaczynamy na to, że odstawiamy lewą nogę w bok i zamykamy prawe kolano ręką. Potem otwieramy, wypychając lekko klatkę w przód i znowu zamykamy i to maja być takie lekkie zerwania, zresztą usłyszycie to w piosence. Potem obracamy się tyłem, za lewym ramieniem. Prawa ręka idzie nam nad głową tak, że znowu się obracamy przodem do lustra. Yhy. Dokładnie tak. Dalej.

Uczyła i uczyła, a mój tata sobie radził, i to wcale nie najgorzej. Nie była może to trudna choreografia, ale jednak trzeba było wszystko wyczuć w piosence i trochę się nagimnastykować. Wszystkich znowu będą boleć kolana po tej chorełce. Co Panią Wiewiórową ostatnio tak w ogóle wzięło, by zmieniać poziomy w choreografii? A ona i tak nie była stricte hiphopowa, ale była za to fajna.

– Ta ra rara ra ra ra tara, ta ta ta ta ta ta... – rozliczała w tempie muzyki i ludzie naprawdę to ogarnęli. Ale to w końcu Pani Wiewiórowa jest, co nie? Ale tak jak teraz patrzę na swojego ojca, to doszedłem do wniosku, że nie miałem się do czego przyczepić. Profesjonalista z niego i naprawdę mam do niego wielki szacunek, a że czasami mu dogryzam? Czasami trzeba, by było po prostu ciekawiej.

Zajęcia Belli dobiegły końca i nie powiedziałem ani jednego złego słowa do mojego tatę. Serio! Teraz miałem mieć zajęcia ja i zacząłem wyciągać swoje klamoty, gdy grupa Belli opuściła salę.

– Edward, wiesz co, ja wrócę już do domu, okej? Nie mam siły. Padam na twarz i marzę tylko o tym, by znaleźć się w łóżku. Możemy tak zrobić, że wrócę teraz sama, bo ty i tak masz zajęcia, a zanim one się skończą, to ja już chyba nie dotrwam.

– Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. I tak cie podziwiam za wytrwałość. Ja już bym chrapał w naszej szatni na kanapie. – Posłałem jej słaby uśmiech. To było widać, że jest zmęczona. Ja też już byłem, a prawda jest taka, że dzisiaj jeszcze właściwie nic nie zrobiłem.

– Wrócę, wezmę prysznic i idę spać. – Dała mi szybkiego całusa w usta. – Pa.

– Postaram się ciebie nie zbudzić, jak wrócę. – Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze do niej, gdy opuszczała salę. Moje wnętrze opuściło głośne westchnienie. Sam zaraz usnę na stojąco, a tu jeszcze półtorej godziny darcia się na ludzi, a ja tak bardzo pragnę odespać tamten tydzień. Może w najbliższym czasie mi się to uda.

Dzisiaj zrobiłem _Blow_ – Keshy. Ale dzisiaj o tej porze, nie tylko mnie opuściła energia. Wszyscy byli tacy jakoś niemrawi. Nawet nie miałem siły na nich krzyczeć. Ale w końcu i moje zajęcia dobiegły końca. Pod koniec już ledwo stałem na nogach i moje zmęczenie naprawdę dawało się we znaki. Do domu ledwo dotarłem i jedyne, na co byłem w stanie, to szybki prysznic, a potem już tylko ekspresowo do łóżka, by przytulić się do Pani Wiewiórowej i zasnąć.


	32. Rozdział 30

**Rozdział 30 przed Wami ;) No to się porobiło ;p Miłego czytania :D**

**###**

**ROZDZIAŁ 30**

[Enrique Iglesias feat. Nicole Scherzinger – Heartbeat]

Minęło już coś około ośmiu miesięcy. Przez ten czas cały czas byłem z Bellą. Co jakiś czas wyjeżdżaliśmy razem na jakieś warsztaty na koniec świata, a jeśli osobno, to przynajmniej ja wtedy usychałem z tęsknoty. Czasami się kłóciliśmy, czasami prawie latały talerze, ale zawsze, gdy widziałem jej łzy, to było mi ciężko. Po piętnastu minutach, gdy się uspokoiłem, szedłem do niej i na nowo, tym razem na spokojnie i bez krzyku, wyjaśnialiśmy sobie wszystko. Naprawdę mi na niej zależało i z każdym dniem chyba coraz mocniej ją kochałem. Ale przez te kilka miesięcy zmieniłem się, a raczej dojrzałem. Sam widziałem to po sobie. Nie było już tylko mnie. Byłem ja i Bella. I tak swoją drogą, to jakiś miesiąc temu uświadomiłem sobie, że chce być z nią już tak na poważnie, i po dwóch tygodniach poszukiwań wreszcie znalazłem to, czego szukałem. Teraz łaziłem z atłasowym pudełeczkiem w kieszeni dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, czekając na odpowiedni moment, ale jak na razie po tych dwóch tygodniach wątpię, czy on kiedykolwiek nastąpi. Ale będę cierpliwie czekać, chyba że się w końcu wkurwię i zrobię to przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

Dziś był czwartek. A w czwartki były organizowane imprezy dancehallowe w klubie na których dziewczyny miały pokazy. Ale, że akurat Rosalie z Emmetem byli w Europie na warsztatach, dzisiaj miała zatańczyć tylko Pani Wiewiórowa z Kocurkiem. Jaspera nie było, bo miał do późna zajęcia w studiu, więc byłem dzisiaj sam z dziewczynami.

Bella wyglądała jak zawsze seksownie, a tym bardziej, gdy tańczyła dancehall. W ciągu tych kilku miesięcy jej włosy, za którymi szalałem, teraz sporo podrosły i miała naprawdę czym robić dutty wine, nie wspomnę już o tym, że ma już wyrobioną renomę jako choreograf i tancerz. Coraz częściej robi teledyski i różnego rodzaju programy, i to bardzo dobrze dla niej, ale gorzej dla mnie, bo wtedy najczęściej musi gdzieś lecieć. Ale ze mną jest dokładnie tak samo, dlatego dosyć często się po prostu mijamy, co mi się stanowczo nie podoba. Ale taki już mamy zawód i trzeba się pogodzić z jego minusami. Na szczęście, Bella dała już sobie wmówić, że nie można się zaharowywać na śmierć, za co jestem jej dozgonnie wdzięczny, bo czasami naprawdę wyglądała jak cień człowieka. Zdarzało się, że i ja czasami tak wyglądałem, ale wtedy to nie było zależne ode mnie. W każdym bądź razie, układało nam się bardzo dobrze, mimo kilku mniejszych zgrzytów, ale czasem chyba trzeba się pokłócić. Tak po prostu.

Duet Pani Wiewiórowa & Kocurek wypadł zajebiście. Ze względu na to, że ostatnimi czasy dziewczynom pomysły się kończyły na choreografie dancehallowe, dlatego wprowadzały między sobą wiele przejść, zmian, a nawet jakieś wręcz akrobacje, co jednak wychodziło genialnie. Naprawdę każdy ich pokaz był po prostu świetnym show. Włosy latały, tyłeczki się trzęsły. Było wulgarnie, ordynarnie, seksownie i zajebiście.

Właśnie skończyły tańczyć i od razu zniknęły, aby pójść do 'garderoby', by się przebrać. Zanim tam dotarłem, musiałem przedrzeć się przez tłum, a to nie było łatwe i trochę czasu mi zajęło. Lecz wreszcie tam doszedłem, i gdy wszedłem do pomieszczenia, Alice intensywnie patrzyła się na Bellę, ale gdy obie mnie zauważyły, ich postawy wobec siebie lekko się zmieniły.

– Dziewczyny, byłyście zajebiste – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się do nich, ale widząc ich niemrawe miny, nie bardzo wiedziałem o co chodzi. – Coś się stało? – spytałem.

– Nie – odpowiedziała Bella – Zaraz się przebiorę i wracajmy do domu, jestem zmęczona.

– Jasne. To będę czekał na ciebie na zewnątrz.

– Okej – powiedziała, a ja opuściłem pomieszczenie i znowu przedostając się przez ten tłum wyszedłem z klubu.

Poczekałem na nią jakieś dziesięć minut i już wracaliśmy do domu. Wziąłem od niej torbę, zawieszając ją sobie na ramieniu, a drugim objąłem Bellę. Nie wyglądała najlepiej. Tak jakoś dziwnie i niemrawo. Jakby jej coś było.

– Bella, wszystko okej?

– Nie najlepiej się czuję. Wrócimy do domu, wezmę prysznic, pójdę spać i powinno być już dobrze. – Przytuliłem ją do siebie bardziej, składając na jej czole troskliwy pocałunek. Wtuliła się bardziej we mnie i powoli snuliśmy się do domu. Nie było już daleko. LA trochę opustoszało o tej porze i teraz przemierzaliśmy ciemne ulice oświetlone przez neony sklepów.

Tak szliśmy tymi ulicami i zastanawiałem się, co teraz będzie, a raczej, co powinienem zrobić. No bo wiem, czego chcę, taka prawda, ale z realizacją jest już nieco gorzej. Tak, przyznaję się, jestem tchórzem, boję się jak diabli. No i nie wiem, jak miałbym to zrobić, bo spieprzyć nie chcę. Ale dobra, poczekam na odpowiedni moment, tak będzie chyba najlepiej i najrozsądniej. Chociaż, czy ja kiedykolwiek byłem rozsądny? Chyba nie, chociaż...

Otworzyłem jedno oko, potem drugie, ale że słonce zaczęło mnie razić, to obróciłem się na drugi bok, ale Pani Wiewiórowej nie było w łóżku. Poleżałem tak jeszcze z pięć minut, nie chcąc się jeszcze zwlekać z łóżka, ale w końcu wstałem; ziewając i przeciągając się, zacząłem dreptać po swoim mieszkaniu, dopóki nie usłyszałem płaczu, który dochodził z łazienki. Oprzytomniałem automatycznie i wszedłem do łazienki, w której zastałem Bellę siedzącą na podłodze obok wanny i płaczącą. Podszedłem do niej, kucnąłem i chciałem przytulić, lecz mi się opierała.

– Ej, Bella, co się stało? – spytałem łagodnie, biorąc jej twarz w dłonie i ścierając łzy, lecz zaczęła jeszcze bardziej płakać. – Kochanie, powiedz mi co się dzieje? Bella, proszę. – Wręcz błagałem, ale to niewiele dawało. Nie wiedziałem już co mam robić, dopóki na podłodze obok niej nie zobaczyłem plastikowego opakowania. Moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Wziąłem to coś do ręki i zobaczyłem dwie kreski. Bez patrzenia na ulotkę, która była obok, wiedziałem co to jest i co to oznacza. Dobrą chwilę zajęło mi przetrawienie tej informacji.

Bella jest w ciąży. Bella jest w ciąży. Bella jest w ciąży. Będziemy mieli dziecko...

_Wiewióra, ogarnij się i myśl logicznie! Chcesz z nią być? _

Tak.

_Chcesz się z nią związać? _

Tak.

_Chcesz z nią stworzyć rodzinę? _

Tak...

Po pewnym czasie przywołałem sam siebie do porządku i spojrzałem na Bellę. Wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie, lecz na mnie nie popatrzyła i nadal płakała.

– Bella, proszę cie, spójrz na mnie i nie płacz już, proszę – szeptałem czule i wreszcie te jej piękne brązowe oczęta spojrzały na mnie. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, słyszysz...

– Jestem w ciąży... – Wychlipała i zaniosła się jeszcze większym płaczem. Przytuliłem ją do siebie i zacząłem głaskać po głowie i plecach, by się uspokoiła, lecz to nie pomagało. Nawet nie wiem, ile tak siedzieliśmy, ale w końcu po pewnym czasie jej płacz ustał. Totalnie nie wiedziałem co miałem robić. Nie chciałem, by na nowo mi się rozkleiła, ale w tej chwili, to ona była najważniejsza. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do salonu, sadzając na kanapie, a sam przed nią kucnąłem, biorąc jej dłoń w swoje.

– Bells, posłuchaj mnie teraz, okej? – powiedziałem, a ona kiwnęła twierdząco głową i miałem wrażenie, że zaraz znowu mi się rozpłacze. – Zrobię ci teraz śniadanie i zadzwonię do lekarza umówić cię na wizytę. Pojedziemy tam razem i dowiemy się co i jak, dobrze? – spytałem i znowu kiwnęła twierdząco głową. – I nie płacz już, proszę cię.

– Przytul mnie – poprosiła cichutko i nie miałem serca jej odmówić. Nie teraz, nie kiedy jest jej ciężko.

Uspokoiła się już całkowicie. Zjadła śniadanie i w miarę było już okej, gdyby nie to, że właściwie w ogóle się nie odzywała. Zamknęła się w sobie, a ja już naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co miałbym zrobić. Na szczęście już nie płakała, ale jej oczy były bez wyrazu. Zadzwoniłem międzyczasie do lekarza, umawiając ją na wizytę i teraz już powoli zbieraliśmy się do wyjścia. Za to ja... śniadania nie zjadłem. Nie miałem w ogóle ochoty na nic i jedyne, co zaprzątało moją głowę, to Bella. Moja kochana Bella, która chyba się załamała. Ale musiałem z nią być, bo miałem wrażenie, że właśnie tego ode mnie oczekuje i tak będzie najlepiej. Nie ważne w tej chwili było to, co ja czuję. To może zaczekać, ale nie ona.

Mieliśmy już wychodzić. Wysłałem wcześniej Jessice sms'a, by znalazła za nas zastępstwo w studiu, bo Bella z pewnością się tam nie pojawi, a ja chyba raczej też. Bells wyszła z łazienki i bez słowa stanęła obok mnie. Podszedłem do niej bliżej i ją do siebie przytuliłem. Nie mogłem patrzeć na nią, gdy jest smutna. To bolało. Wtuliła się we mnie, zupełnie tak, jakby chciała się schować.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze. Razem damy sobie radę. Przebrniemy przez to we dwójkę – powiedziałem, sam chcąc uwierzyć w te słowa, ale wiem, że tak jednak będzie.

Siedzieliśmy w poczekalni, czekając na swoją kolej. Dookoła nas siedziało kilka kobiet. Niektóre w bardzo zaawansowanej ciąży, inne z lekko zaokrąglonymi brzuchami, a inne po prostu czytały gazetę i były płaskie jak deski. Bella siedziała obok mnie i nie odezwała się do mnie ani słowem, a ja nie chciałem naciskać. Za chwilę miała być kolej Belli, a ja z każdą następną sekundą denerwowałem się coraz bardziej, ale patrząc na te kobiety siedzące obok, starałem wyobrazić sobie Panią Wiewiórową z takim brzuszkiem i...

– Isabella Swan – wywołała ją pielęgniarka, która przerwała moje rozmyślenia. Wstaliśmy oboje ze swoich miejsc, ale Bella zanim poszła w kierunku gabinetu, obróciła się przodem do mnie i spojrzała mi w oczy.

– Edward, chciałabym iść tam sama – wyszeptała, patrząc mi błagalnie w oczy, a ja kiwnąłem twierdząco głową i już po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami gabinetu.

Usiadłem z powrotem na krześle i opierając łokcie na kolanach, przejechałem dłońmi przez swoje włosy, zastanawiając się co teraz. Będziemy mieli dziecko, ale czy to źle? Chcę z nią być i stworzyć z nią rodzinę, i wiem to już od jakiegoś czasu. Wyciągnąłem atłasowe pudełeczko i przyjrzałem się pierścionkowi z białego złota. Szukałem go cholernie długo, ale to tylko dlatego, że musiał być skromny, ale równocześnie piękny. Dokładnie taki jak Bella. Co z tego, że kosztował w cholerę. Warto było. Białe złoto i niewielki diamencik. Był po prostu piękny i chyba właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że muszę to zrobić.

Czas dłużył mi się niemiłosiernie, a wskazówki zegara, który wisiał na ścianie, sprawiały wrażenie, że wcale się nie poruszają. Myślałem, że oszaleję. To czekanie mnie dobijało, ale w końcu Bella wyszła z gabinetu. Podeszła do mnie, ale na jej twarzy nie było żadnych emocji, a oczy były wręcz puste. Nie wiedziałem, co mam przez to rozumieć. Stała na wprost mnie, wpatrzona w moje oczy i milczała.

– Jedenasty tydzień – wyszeptała, a z jej oczu na nowo popłynęły łzy. Zagarnąłem jej kruche ciało w swoje ramiona i wyprowadziłem ją na zewnątrz. Staliśmy przy samochodzie chwilę, dopóki nie uspokoiła się całkowicie. Tym razem nie trwało to aż tyle. Starłem z policzków jej łzy i patrzyłem intensywnie w oczy.

– Kocham cię. I nie zapominaj o tym. Nigdy – wyszeptałem i przytuliłem ją ponownie do siebie. W pełni rozumiałem to, że jej ciężko, ale naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, co mam zrobić.

Wracaliśmy już do domu, a Bella siedziała na miejscu pasażera, i skulona patrzyła przez szybę. Dalej się do mnie nie odzywała, ale ja musiałem jeszcze coś zrobić. Coś bardzo ważnego. Zaparkowałem niedaleko parku i wysiadłem z samochodu.

– Po co tu przyjechaliśmy? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

– Chodź, przejdziemy się.

– Edward, proszę, ja chce wrócić do domu...

– Tylko na chwilkę. To dla mnie ważne. Proszę – poprosiłem i na szczęście mi uległa.

Szliśmy przez park, kierując się w stronę murku, na którym dawno, dawno temu siedzieliśmy razem i od którego po części wszystko się zaczęło. Usiedliśmy na nim oboje i chwilę milczeliśmy, dopóki ciszy nie przerwała Bella.

– Po co tu przyszliśmy?

– Pamiętasz jak graliśmy tu kiedyś w dwadzieścia jeden pytań? – Kiwnęła głową, a ja kontynuowałem, wpatrzony w nią. – Nie wiem, kiedy się w tobie zakochałem, za to pamiętam, kiedy to sobie uświadomiłem. Siedziałem tak jak teraz tutaj i zastanawiałem się czemu, aż tak bardzo mi cię brakuje, gdy wyjechałaś. Zobaczyłem wtedy dwójkę młodych ludzi. Chłopak oświadczał się swojej dziewczynie. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć. Może to nie jest odpowiednia chwila, na to, bym to zrobił. I to, że jesteś w ciąży nie ma na to absolutnie żadnego wpływu. Kocham cię jak szaleniec i nie umiem bez ciebie żyć. Chcę już zawsze z tobą być i stworzyć z tobą dom i rodzinę. Powiedziałem ci, że zrobię to wtedy, kiedy będę na to gotowy, dlatego... Pani Wiewiórowo, wyjdziesz za mnie?

Moje serce łomotało mi w piersi, a Bella patrzyła na mnie w szoku, gdy coś sobie uświadomiłem i prawie pacnąłem się dłonią w łeb, ale szybko wyciągnąłem pierścionek z kieszenie i trzymałem go przed nią. Bells patrzyła to na mnie, to na pierścionek, ale milczała, a ja z każdą kolejną sekundą coraz bardziej się denerwowałem.

– Bells... – zacząłem, lecz położyła mi palec na ustach i zamilkłem. Między nami znowu zapadła cisza i tym razem wpatrywała się intensywnie w moje oczy. Słone krople znowu spłynęły po jej policzkach, ale cień uśmiechu pojawił się na jej twarzy i kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie i wystawiła dłoń przed siebie, a ja od razu włożyłem pierścionek na jej serdeczny palec. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej szeroko i starłem jej łzy z policzków, by po prostu mocno ją do siebie przytulić.

– Tak bardzo cię kocham, ale proszę cię, nie płacz już.

Byłem taki szczęśliwy, ale w pewnym momencie naprawdę się bałem i myślałem, że powie 'nie', ale jednak się zgodziła. I teraz naprawdę się nie zdziwię, jeśli będę unosił się dziesięć centymetrów nad ziemią, ale też wiem, że teraz nie będzie łatwo. Będziemy musieli szczerze z Bellą porozmawiać o tym, co będzie, bo to jest niezwykle istotne. Nie chcę przeprowadzać tej rozmowy dzisiaj. Mam świadomość tego, że Bella się lekko załamała, lecz jeśli nic mi nie powie, to ja sam się załamię. Chcę wiedzieć co czuje, a na chwilę obecną się przede mną zamknęła. Dam jej czas, nie chcę robić nic na siłę. Tak będzie najlepiej.

Był już wieczór. Wcześniej jeszcze w drodze do domu wstąpiliśmy do apteki po lekarstwa, które przepisała Belli lekarka, a przez cały ten czas, Bella nie puszczała mojej dłoni, tylko mocno ją trzymała. Lecz teraz znowu zamknęła się w sobie. Siedziała na balkonie skulona i obserwowała w ciszy zasypiające miasto. Gdyby nie to, że odzywałem się do niej od czasu do czasu, nie powiedziałaby do mnie ani słowa. Temat ciąży i tego, że będziemy mieli dziecko nie został poruszony, lecz im dłużej oboje milczeliśmy na ten temat, tym bardziej mnie to denerwowało. Chciałem wiedzieć co czuje i co myśli. To nie jest tak, że się nie boję. Nie przeraża mnie to aż tak bardzo. Wiem, że Bella jest tą kobietą, z którą chcę spędzić resztę życia. Nie miałem co do tego zupełnie żadnych wątpliwości.

Zrobiłem nam herbaty i biorąc po drodze koc z salonu, poszedłem do niej na balkon. Opatuliłem szczelnie kocem, by mi nie zmarzła, wręczyłem kubek z gorącą herbatą i usiadłem na wprost niej. Wyglądała na bardzo zamyśloną, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, o czym myśli. W jej oczach nie było tego zadowolenia i entuzjazmu co zawsze, a raczej zmartwienie. Zero uśmiechu i nawet jej spojrzenie na mnie nie było takie samo jak zawsze. Zamknęła się w sobie i nie dopuszczała do siebie, ale co ja mam zrobić, do cholery. Nie mogę już na nią patrzeć. Taką smutną i zmartwioną. To mnie dobija i jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie.

– Bella, powiedz mi, co się dzieje? – poprosiłem w końcu, bo dłużnej nie dałem rady wytrzymać i spojrzałem na nią uważnie. Milczała chwilę, dopóki na mnie nie popatrzyła.

– Jestem w ciąży – wyszeptała i znów była na skraju tego, by się rozpłakać. – Czy to mało?

– I? Bella, błagam cię, powiedz mi co myślisz, czujesz, bo ja już naprawdę nie wiem, co mam robić? Martwię się o ciebie, a ty zamknęłaś się w sobie... Może... Może ty po prostu nie chcesz tego dziecka? – wyszeptałem, a głos mi się prawie załamał. Spojrzała na mnie w szoku, a jej usta otwierały się i zamykały, chcąc zebrać słowa w jedną całość.

– Jak... jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć? Boże, ty nic nie rozumiesz... – Na nowo wybuchła płaczem. Zanim cokolwiek zdążyłem zrobić, wybiegła w pośpiechu, po czym usłyszałem jeszcze trzask drzwi od łazienki.

– To mi wyjaśnij... – wyszeptałem sam do siebie, przeczesując swoje włosy palcami. I co ja mam, do cholery, zrobić. Niech mi ktoś powie, bo ja już nie wiem. To wszystko zaczyna mnie przerastać.

Siedziałem na balkonie, a chłodny wiaterek powodował, że zrobiło się chłodno. Starałem sobie to wszystko poukładać. Zrozumieć, co jest nie tak, ale za cholerę nie mogłem nic wymyślić. Okej, boi się, ja też, ale czy to jest powód, by totalnie się przede mną zamknąć? Naprawdę już nie mam pomysłu na to, co miałbym zrobić. Jak z nią porozmawiać... W tym momencie naprawdę byłem bezsilny, i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to chyba zwariuję z tej niewiedzy. Jak mam jej pomóc, skoro nawet nie wiem o co chodzi.

Odkąd zobaczyłem te dwie kreski na teście dzisiaj rano nie miałem ani grama wątpliwości. Nawet mi myśl do głowy nie przyszła, by usunąć ciążę. Jestem młody, nie mam skończonych nawet dwudziestu dwóch lat, ale to w końcu moje dziecko. Wiem, że nie będzie łatwo, ale wierze w to, że we dwójkę poradzimy sobie. Tak jak zawsze zresztą, tyle że jak na razie, Bella chyba nie chce ze mną współpracować. Ale nie poddam się.

Wziąłem właśnie prysznic. Bella już od jakiegoś czasu leżała w łóżku, ale w dalszym ciągu się nie odzywała. Wiele o tym wszystkim myślałem przez te kilkadziesiąt minut i zrozumiałem, że muszę dać jej czas. Nie będę naciskał, ani wymuszał na niej rozmowy. Jak będzie chciała pogadać, to mam jednak nadzieje, że sama do mnie przyjdzie, a jeśli nie, to już naprawdę nie wiem. Ale nie mogę już patrzeć na nią taką smutną, bo to boli. Boli, bo ja naprawdę ją kocham. I to dlatego się jej oświadczyłem. Nie było kwiatów, nie było romantycznie, ale w tamtym momencie czułem, że muszę to zrobić.

Szedłem właśnie do sypialni, gdy usłyszałem ciche pukanie do drzwi. Było już po jedenastej i byłem już naprawdę zmęczony całym tym dzisiejszym dniem i na czyjeś wizyty nie miałem ochoty. Poszedłem do drzwi i za nimi zastałem Alice z rozmazanym tuszem do rzęs na policzkach. Bez słowa podeszła do mnie i się przytuliła. Czułem jej łzy na swoim torsie i starałem się ją jakoś pocieszyć. Czy dzisiaj jest międzynarodowy dzień płaczu, czy jak? Na szczęście po chwili przestała i odsunęła się nieznacznie ode mnie.

– Ej, siostra, co się dzieje? – spytałem i starłem słone krople z jej policzków.

– Nie ważne. Nic takiego. Po prostu... Mogę u ciebie przenocować? – wychlipała i spojrzała na mnie załzawionymi, zielonymi oczami.

– Jasne, po co się w ogóle pytasz – powiedziałem i ponownie ją do siebie przytuliłem. – Ale na pewno nikt ci nic nie zrobił? – spytałem, chcąc się upewnić.

– Na pewno. Po prostu mała sprzeczka z Jasperem.

– Mała? – Z powodu małej sprzeczki nigdy nie przychodziła nocować do mnie.

– No dobra, może nie mała. Ale... zresztą nie ważne. Nie chcę teraz o tym mówić.

– Okej.

– Mogę wziąć drugą sypialnie?

– Idź już lepiej, a nie zadawaj głupich pytań – upomniałem ją, posyłając jej delikatny uśmiech, a ona odwzajemniła go i cmoknęła w policzek.

–Dzięki bracie.

Poszedłem do swojej sypialni i gdy przekroczyłem jej próg, zobaczyłem Bellę zwiniętą w kłębek. Pewnie już spała. Podszedłem cicho do łóżka i położyłem się na nim. Jakoś w tej chwili nie wyobrażam sobie, że w spokoju prześpię tą noc.

– Kto to był? – usłyszałem cichy szept Belli i obróciła się w moją stronę.

– Alice. Chyba pokłóciła się z Jasperem i chciała przenocować – wyjaśniłem krótko, po czym przysunąłem się bliżej niej i ją do siebie przytuliłem. Myślałem, że się będzie opierać, albo się odsunie, ale na szczęście tego nie zrobiła, dzięki czemu lekko mi ulżyło. – Kocham cię – wyszeptałem jeszcze i pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy.

Usnęła w moich ramionach, lecz jej sen nie był spokojny. Za to za ścianą słyszałem cichy płacz mojej siostry. Co się im dzisiaj wszystkim stało. Brakuje mi jeszcze tylko Rosalie do kompletu.

Obudziłem się rano, lecz Belli już przy mnie nie było. Głośne westchnięcie opuściło moje płuca. Wygramoliłem się z łóżka, naciągając na siebie jeszcze po drodze jeansy i poszedłem jej poszukać. Wychodziła właśnie z łazienki i była trochę blada, co mnie lekko przeraziło. Podszedłem do niej i wziąłem jej twarz w dłonie.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytałem.

– Powiedzmy – powiedziała ogólnikowo i wyswobodziła się z moich rąk, wzięła z salonu koc i poszła na balkon. Dzisiaj chyba znowu nie będzie za ciekawy dzień. Poszedłem do kuchni zrobić nam wszystkim po herbacie. Al po chwili również dołączyła do Belli i teraz we dwie siedziały pod jednym kocem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ja naprawdę oszaleję w tym domu. Z trzema kubkami poszedłem do nich i usiadłem naprzeciw.

– Co chcecie na śniadanie? – spytałem i spojrzałem na te dwie smutne twarze.

– Ja nie jestem głodna.

– Ja też nie – poparła Bellę Alice. Czy ja mogę skoczyć z tego balkonu?

– Nie uznaję takiej odpowiedzi. Więc?

– To zrób nam jakieś kanapki – zdecydowała w końcu Alice i chyba zrobiła to tylko dlatego, by się mnie stąd pozbyć. Może w sumie to i lepiej, bo chyba nie jestem odpowiednią osobą, by słuchać o jej problemach z Jasperem, bo wtedy, gdyby okazało się, że jej coś zrobił, to pierwsze co bym zrobił, to pojechałbym go zabić. To w końcu jest moja siostra.

Zrobiłem im te kanapki, zaniosłem, a sam zostałem w kuchni przy stole. Minęła jakaś godzina i zdążyłem pozmywać wszystkie naczynia, a że lodówka świeciła pustkami, postanowiłem pojechać na zakupy. Poinformowałem dziewczyny, że wychodzę, lecz chyba nawet nie zwróciły na mnie uwagi.

Włóczyłem się po mieście. Łaziłem po różnych sklepach. Wędrowałem bezcelowo, dopóki nogi nie zaniosły mnie do sklepu z odzieżą dla dzieci. Facet w takim miejscu, chyba nie jest odpowiednią osobą, no ale cóż. Te wszystkie małe, wręcz tyci ubranka, doprowadziły mnie do stanu przerażenia, ale w miarę szybko to opanowałem, a coraz więcej istotnych spraw zaczęło do mnie dochodzić.

Wróciłem do domu, obładowany zakupami, lecz nigdzie w mieszkaniu nie zastałem Belli. Nawet żadnej kartki. Jeszcze tylko tego mi brakowała, bym musiał się martwić o to, gdzie jest. Wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni i wykręciłem numer do Pani Wiewiórowej, lecz okazało się, że ma go wyłączonego. No po prostu zajebiście. I co ja mam teraz zrobić?


End file.
